Sweet Love Story
by LuqManiaK
Summary: [UPDATE/CHAPTER 11] Kehidupan Boboiboy yang berubah ketika sahabat berubah menjadi cinta. Akankah persahabatan Boboiboy berubah menjadi cinta? /Author Newbie/*Chap.12 Coming Soon*
1. Chapter 1

~*Sweet Love Story*~

Chapter 1: Kelulusan

Sudah tak terasa ,Super hero cilik Pulau Rintis ini telah beranjak remaja dan sudah lulus sekolah hingga sekarang sudah duduk di kelas 1 SMP Pulau Rintis.

Boboiboy , remaja yang bertopi jingga yang dipakai terbalik itu sangat mengetaui ke 4 sahabat masa kecilnya yaitu Yaya,Ying,Fang,dan Gopal yang ternyata satu sekolah tambah lagi dia satu kelas dengan mereka ,Boboiboy sangat senang dan bersyukur karena dia satu kelas dengan para sahabatnya yang sudah cukup lama tidak dia ... walaupun hanya sebulan dia tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya karena saat liburan kelulusan SD ,Boboiboy langsung MUDIK ,alias pulang kampung ,eh... sebenarnya sih munkin lebih tepatnya bukan pulang kampung tapi pulang kota karena Boboiboy menghabiskan liburan untuk bertemu orang tuanya lalu setelah itu kembali ke Pulau Rintis untuk melanjutkan tetapi bagi sahabat sejati seperti Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan tidak bertemu sebulan rasanya seperti berbulan-bulan,Bertahun-Tahun,bahkan BERABAD-ABAD , OOOH TIIIDDAAAAAKKK! OHOOK... OHOOK... (Author keselek ANGIN) (Author:"EKKKHHEM... eheem... , OKE lanjut the story , ROOLLIIIING ACTION") (*Author dah mulai lebay*)

OKE para READER , kalo yang tadi gak lucu , gak usah dipaksa ketawa Author gak maksa.

*Kamar Boboiboy*

Malam terakhir sebelum esoknya Boboiboy hari pertama masuk sekolah ,di kamarnya Boboiboy menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya , remaja pengendali 5 elemen itu sempat berkhayal akan hari esok sebelum dia tidur.  
'Wah... sudah lama nih aku tidak bertemu dengan kawan-kawan.' batin Boboiboy dalam hatinya sendiri. (Author: "Ya iyalah dalam hatinya sendiri , masa pake hati orang lain sih?)  
(Boboiboy & Reader :"Gak lucu , -_-" )  
*(Boboiboy:"Ya Allah ,semoga cerita ini gk sampe se GAJE yang bikin amiiinn...")*

*(Author:"WOI... lagi ngapain ntuh..?")*

*(Boboiboy"Eh... gak... gak... gak lagi ngapa-ngapain kok")*

'Hm... bagaimana dengan wajah mereka ya? apakah Gopal masih menabung lemak di perutnya atau tidak ya? ,lalu Fang ,bagaimana dengan RIVAL ku itu ya? apakah dia masih segila pada popularitas seperti dulu? aku tidak boleh kalah darinya.' gumam Boboiboy.

'lalu bagaimana dengan Ying dan Yaya? apa sahabat sekaligus rival itu masih seperti dulu? dari sahabat menjadi rival dalam sekedip mata hanya karena demi menjadi no.1 dikelas?' Boboiboy tertawa kecil saat memirkan itu semua.  
Boboiboy sudah tidak sabar dengan hari esok .Saking tidak sabarnya dia hingga sulit sekali sungguh kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa tidur malam akhirnya sang pemilik robot kuning (Ochobot) itu pun akhirnya tertidur juga.

**Pagi Harinya**

Matahari mulai muncul, menghangatkan apa saja yang disinarinya .Di kesunyian pagi itu TIBA-TIBA.

KRIIIIIINNG...  
Jam weker yg selalu setia membangunkan pria bertopi dinosarus itu berdering kencang.  
Membangunkannya dari mimpi yang berisikan imajinasi-imajinasi akan apa yang terjadi di sekolah nanti.  
"Hoooaam."  
Setelah mematikan jam weker Boboiboy melirik jam yang menunjukan "05.00" yang menandakan kegiatan-kegiatan yang melelahkan akan segera , kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut antara lain merapikan tempat tidur , mandi ,sekolah ,dan tak lupa yang paling melelah membantu Tok Aba membuka kedainya di pagi buta.  
Akan tetapi sebelum semua itu , sebagai Muslimin yang bertakwa ,Boboiboy terlebih dahulu menjalankan kewajiban Shalat Shubuh.  
Setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi kasur sejenak hingga sudah tidak ada rasa lemas langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil Wudhlu kemudian melaksanakan Shalat Subuh.  
Setelah itu Boboiboy langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya *(Author: 2 KALI ?)* untuk mandi membersihkan diri.  
Setelah mandi dan keluar dari dari kamar mandi lagi-lagi dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk KE TIGA KALINYA

*(Author:"? HAH SAMPE TIGA KALI? ni orang apa 'OB' sih? mondar-mandir ke kamar mandi?!" _ )*

Boboiboy kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil sapu tangan yang tertinggal di kamar mandi.

*(Author:"OOoohh..." :-o )*

Setelah bercermin dan berseragam rapih ,Boboiboy langsung meraih tasnya yang sudah berisi buku yang sudah dipersiapkan sedari malam tadi.  
Dengan semangat menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan.  
Keadaan rumah yang sepi dan hening yang menandakan Tok Aba dan Ochobot sudah duluan dan berangkat sangat pagi sekali.  
Boboiboy sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu dan sudah terbiasa dengan telah tersajinya sarapan di meja makan telah menantinya untuk di habiskan.  
Boboiboy langsung menaruh tasnya di sebelah rak sepatu lalu langsung menyerbu makanan itu dengan semangat.  
Dia memakan makanannya sambil berfikir 'kenapa Tok Aba yang sudah tua itu tetapi jiwa dan tenaganya masih seperti 10 tahun yang lalu? hm... jangan-jangan Tok Aba menggunakan ramuan awet muda? emm... tetapi walaupun benar awet muda , sepertinya awet mudanya hanya dalam segi jiwa dan tenaganya saja ,jika bicara raganya sudah lain ceritanya.'  
Setelah sarapan berapa menit , Boboiboy kemudian langsung mencuci piring kotornya dan menaruhnya ke rak piring.  
Setelah itu dia berjalan kembali menuju kamar mandinya untuk yang KE 4 KALINYA.

*(Author:"APAAAAHHHH?%# $ ,WOY BOBOIBOY LU NGAPAIN SIH? DAH KAYAK ORANG B*GO. DASAR **TUUUT**, **TUUUT** ,EMANG DASAR LU **TUUUUT** , **TUUUUT**")*

*(Reader:"Sabar thor.. ,sabar.")*

*(Author: Gimana gw bisa sabar HAH! Gw dh mati-matian bikinnya, CAPEK gw bikin FF pertama gw! tau gak HAH! ,tapi hasilnya kayak GIINNIII!" )*

*(Reader:"Sabar... sabar... , kita liat dulu lanjutan ceritanya ya? OK?")*

*(Author:"hmm... OK" ~_~ )*

*Lanjutan Story*

Boboiboy berjalan ke kamar mandinya lagi untuk yang KE 4 KALINYA untuk mematikan lampu kamar mandinya yang lupa dia matikan dari tadi.

*(Author:"hah.. hah... HaH... HAAAAAAAHHHH! . awas kau Boboiboy! di chapter selanjutnya ntar gua beli memory card trus gua tanem di otak lu itu biar lu gak pelupa lagi! AWAS KAU BOBOIBO...")

*JEDUUEEERR*(Di timpuk si Author pake gas ELPIJI 12KG dan entah berapa lama lagi akan meledak yg di lempar oleh Reader)

*(Reader:"Nih Author berisik banget sih?! , sampe abis kesabaran gua buat nyabarin dia , gua terpaksa ngelakuin ini karna gak ada pilihan lain. OKE guys , mumpung Authornya masih pingsan , jadi gak bakalan ada yang ganguin , kita lanjutkan bacanya."

Setelah mematikan kamar mandi Boboboy langsung mengenakan sepatunya sambil melirik jam tahannya sendiri.

*("Yaeealah ma... sa... pake jam or... ang.. lain sih...")*

*(Reader:"Eh... Authornya dah sadar?")*

*(Author:"emm... hooaam...")*

*(Reader:"Fyuuuhh... ternyata dia cuma ngigo guys , huuh... selamat... selamat...")*

Boboiboy melirik jam tangannya disela-sela memakai sepatu , "05.45" .

Boboiboy merangkul tasnya lalu memakainya setelah dia selesai memakai sepatu.  
Tak lupa Boboiboy mengunci rumah terlebih dahulu , walaupun dirinya pernah lupa tapi itu sudah wajar dengan kebiasaan pelupanya.

Dia harus segera ke kedai untuk membantu Tok Aba terlebih dahulu.

*DI KEDAI TOK ABA*

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumssalam."  
Jawab sang kakek.

"Eh... baru sampai? hm... Atok sudah tunggu lama nih.. ayo cepat bantu Atok buka kedai ini."Celoteh Tok Aba.

Setelah Boboiboy membantu kakeknya , sebelum berangkat sekolah dia terlebih dahulu menunggu sesosok berbadan gempal yang biasanya akan datang jam segini.

"Nah Boboiboy , ini Special Hot Chocolate untuk cucu Atok , terima kasih.. sudah mau bantu Atok di hari pertamamu sekolah." sambil menyodorkan Segelas Special Hot Chocolate pada Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih Tok Aba."jawab Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menyeruput hangatnya minumam coklat tersebut sembari menghirup udara segar di pagi itu , lalu menyeruputnya dia menyeruput untuk yang kedua kalinya ,TIBA-TIBA...

"Braak" sesuatu yang melingkari lehernya dengan erat.

"OHOOK... OHOOK..."  
Batuk sang pengendali elemen karena tersedak minumannya.

"Boboiboy ,hu... hu.. hu.. akhirnya kau pulang juga Boboiboy , hu... hu.. hu.." suara rengek seseorang yang familiar di hidung (?) eh... di telinga Boboiboy yang sedang menempel pada punggungnya.

*(Reader:"Hmm... ternyata gak cuma Authornya aja yang GAJE , tapi Story juga dah mulai ikut-ikutan GAJE -_- "

Setelah melepaskan rangkulannya ,Boboiboy melirik ke belakang sembari membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sang sahabat.  
Saat dia melihat tampang sahabatnya itu iya tidak terlalu terkejut karena sudah mengira bahwa sahabatnya itu pasti masih gemuk seperti dulu atau mungkin bahkan lebih gemuk

"HA...! Aramugam! lama tak bertemu ,wah kau makin besar saja ya?"

"APA? ,Woy Boboiboy! ada apa kau inih? hilang ingatan lagi? apa hanya karena pulang ke kota sebulan kau sudah lupa dengan sahabatmu HAH?"  
Tanya Gopal dengan amarah.

"Atau jangan-jangan... , kau sudah sombong YAA?! ,mentang-mentang kau ini super hero yang terkenal hingga melupakan sahabatmu HAAAHH!"  
Bentak Gopal dengan curiga.

"PPffftt ,HUAAAHAAA...! HAHAAHAAA...!"  
Tawanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi hingga akhirnya Boboiboy tertawa terbahak-terbahak dipagi hari yang sepi itu.

Boboiboy tertawa hingga dirinya jatuh dari sakit karena jatuh bagaikan tak terasa karena tawa yang membuat perutnya sakit.

Gopal hanya memandangi Boboiboy dengan wajah bingung.  
Wajah Gopal yang terlihat bingung itu makin membuat Boboiboy tidak dapat menahan tawanya.  
Dia tertawa hingga hampir 2 menit tak akhirnya perutnya sudah benar sakit.  
'KENA KAU' batin Boboiboy saat masih tertawa tadi.  
Ya ,sejak tadi malam sebelum tidur ,dia memutus untuk bertemu sahabatnya dengan cara semua persiapannya sudah dipikirkan sedari tadi malam.  
"Woi Boboiboy! ,kenapa kamu tertawa?"tanya Gopal masih dengan wajah bingung.  
Setelah Boboiboy berhenti tertawa dia menarik dalam-dalam nafas dan mengeluarkannya hingga 3 kali.

Baru saja ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, niat itu tertunda ketika Boboiboy melihat seorang yang berambut ungu kehitaman dan berkaca mata dengan bingkai berwarna nila.  
Boboiboy yakin bahwa itu adalah Fang kelihatannya masih seperti dulu.

'TARGET KEDUA'  
batin Boboiboy sambil tersenyum jahil.

Fang sebenarnya sudah menyadari kalau ada Boboiboy yang sudah lama tidak dia temui tetapi dia tidak peduli karena dia punya urusan yang lebih penting dengan Gopal.  
"Gopal! cepat bayar utangmu yang kemarin! sudah 3 hari kau belum bayar! sekarang juga kau harus memba..."  
Belum selesai Fang berbicara , tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Boboiboy.  
"Waaah! ternyata Ah meng ada di sini juga! Hai! bagaimana kabar istri dan anakmu di rumah?"  
Fang dan Gopal mengernyit kebingungan.  
Sedangkan Boboiboy langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal makin menambah bingung kedua orang yang menatapnya bingung itu.  
Karena waktu sudah menjukan "06.50" Boboiboy memutuskan memberitahu alasannya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu sambil berjalan menuju sekolah.

*DI JALAN*

Setelah dijelaskan ,Gopal menawarkan diri untuk membantu Boboiboy mengerjai Yaya dan Ying.  
Sedangkan Fang memutar bola matanya malas.

*DI SEKOLAH*

Dan setelah mereka sampai di sekolah SMP Pulau Rintis keadaan sekolah masih sepi ,belum terlalu banyak yang datang sehingga masih bayak yang belum tau kalau super hero Pulau Rintis itu sudah kembali.  
Sesampainya di kelas ,Boboiboy dan Gopal memutuskan untuk duduk sebangku agar mudah melakukan rencana jahil mereka.  
Boboiboy dan Gopal menaruh tas mereka di kursi barisan kedua yang dekat dengan jendela.  
Sedangkan Fang duduk di barisan ketiga dekat jendela yang tepat berada di belakang Boboiboy dan memasuki kelas ,Gopal dan Fang kembali berdebat dengan masalah hutang yang belum duduk di kursinya menunggu Yaya dan Ying datang sambil melihat bosan perdebatan Gopal dan Fang.  
Para murid mulai berdatangan dan keadaan sekolah mulai ramai.  
Sampai akhirnya dia melihat sesosok gadis berhijab pink sedang berjalan menuju ke ke kelas.  
'Itu pasti Yaya , TARGET KE TIGA'  
batin Boboiboy.

Boboiboy bangkit dari kursinya untuk menemui Yaya.  
Mereka bertemu diambang pintu.  
Saat mereka berdua bertemu bertemu ,baru saja Boboiboy ingin melakukan rencananya untuk pura lupa nama Yaya dan menyapanya dengan nama Mimi.  
tetapi baru saja dia ingin membuka mulut dan menjalankan rencana , tiba-tiba...

"Hai... kau Boboiboy kan? Wah... sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?."  
Sapa Yaya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis ,bahkan terlalu manis sehingga membuat Boboiboy salah tingkah hingga tidak bisa berbicara.  
"Wah... ternyata kau sudah sedikit lebih tinggi dari ku ya?"  
Tambah Yaya sambil mendekat dirinya pada Boboiboy dan mengukur perbedaan tinggi mereka berdua dengan tangannya.  
Yaya mendekatkan badannya sehingga membuat wajah manisnya hanya beberapa senti di depan wajah Boboiboy.

"DEG.. DEG..."  
Detup jantung Boboiboy yang tak karuan.

Boboiboy hanya terkejut dan melamun melihat tingkah Yaya.

Gopal yang melihat Boboiboy dengan tatapan bingung hanya melihat mereka berdua dari jauh 'Ada apa dengan Boboiboy? kalau begini bisa hancur rencananya untuk mengerjai Yaya.'  
Tanya Gopal dalam hati.

Fang yang sedari tadi mengoceh pada Gopal karena hutangnya yang belum di bayar akhirnya kesal karena Gopal tidak menanggapinya dan malah memerhatikan sesuatu.

*GAAPLOOOK*

Tamparan Fang yang akhirnya mendarat tepat di pipi gempal Gopal.

"AWW... SAKITLAHH!"  
Protes Gopal sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah.

"HEY Gopal! dengarkan aku sedang bicara!"  
Seru Fang dengan Kesal.

"Diamlah! lihat itu..."  
jawab Gopal sambil menggidikkan matanya pada tempat Boboiboy berada.

Fang lalu melirik kearah yang ditunjukan oleh Gopal dan terkejut kala melihat wajah Boboiboy yang sedikit merah yang sedang berhadapan dengan Yaya.

Boboiboy yang sedari tadi melamun akhirnya tersadar.

"Hey Boboiboy... ,BOBOIBOY!"  
Seru Yaya sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy akhirnya tersadar.

"Eh... ,oh... Hai Yaya! apa kabar?"  
sapa Boboiboy dengan masih menahan malu.

Hancur seketika rencananya yang sudah dibuatnya bersama Gopal tadi.

Yaya menatap Boboiboy dengan bingung.

Hanya kata 'PANIK' yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Boboiboy sekarang.

Hanya keheningan diantara mereka ,sampai akhirnya...

"KRIIIINNGG... KRIIIINNGG..."

Boboiboy diselamatkan oleh bel yang berbunyi.  
Semua yang sedang sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing segera kembali ke dalam kelas.  
Boboiboy pun langsung duduk di Yaya memilih tempat duduk kosong yang berada didepan tempat duduk Boboiboy.  
Begitu pula pada Gopal dan duduk ditempat duduknya masing-masing.  
Boboiboy masih tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja terjadi 'Apa yang terjadi padaku? ,kenapa sekarang aku menjadi salah tingkah ketika melihat wajah Yaya? memang sih... aku akui sekarang ini Yaya terlihat lebih... Cantik.. mungkin? dan... lebih manis? mungkin...  
,tapi kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?'  
Itulah yang selalu ada di pikirannya saat ini ketika sedang menunggu guru datang.

Setelah mendudukan dirinya dikursi ,Fang berfikir kembali akan baru saja apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

'INI HARUS DISELIDIKI" gumam Fang dalam hati. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*Sweet Love Story*~

Chapter 2: Datangnya Cinta

Boboiboy selamanya punya Animonsta saya , cuma bikin FFN aja ,gak lebih dan gak kurang

Cast:Boboiboy ,Yaya

Genre:Romance & Friendship

Warning:Super Power , 99% GAJE yang 1% nya itu aku ,bagiku jelas-jelas berkembang biak dimana-mana.(?)

A/N:

OK... Selamat bertemu lagi dengan author yang GAJE ini.. :-D

Eh... tapi sebelumnya saya ingin memberikan informasi penting gak penting sih...  
Yaitu saya sebenarnya baru menjadi author dan baru buat ffn pertama kalinya yang kemaren di chapter 1.  
Awalnya sih cuma iseng aja pngen ngerasain gimana rasanya jadi author ,jadi beginilah jadinya ceritanya.  
Jadi sorry aja kalo cerita dan kata-katanya GAJE dan asal-asalan serta berantakan, itupun juga yang chapter 1 cuma percobaan.  
Tapi saya berusaha untuk mengupdatenya sebisa maaf kalo updatenya saya sengaja membuat chapter ini sampe karena modal saya juga yang mungkin gak seberapa tapi saya mohon untuk reviewnya karena jumlah review bagaikan jumlah persen(%) pada kotak loading untuk menghasilkan chapter berikutnya :-D (Author lebay)

/*THANK'S YANG UDAH REVIEW*\

*(Reader:"Eh... thor ,itu kepala lu ngapa? kok benjol gitu sih? sampe diperban segala lagi...")*

(YANG GAK TAU BACA CHAPTER 1!)

*(Author:"Aduhh... iya nih sakit banget ,eh.. ngomong-ngomong kemaren lu nimpuk gua pake apaan sih? ampe sakit banget pala gua tau gak!")

*(Reader:"Hmm.. pake apaan yak? hmm... gua lupa... oh iya! eh thor ,itu gas yang kemaren di kemanain?")

*(Author:"Mang nya napa? gua lagi laper nih... baru siuman tadi pagi, jadi gua lagi masak tuh didapur")*

*(Reader:"Ooh...''''''''' Eh... APAA! , KABUURRR!")*

*(Author:Eh.. mau kemana tuh? emangnya kenap...")*  
belum selesai Author ini bicara TIBA-TIBA...

*("JEEDUAAAAARR")*  
Akhirnya gas 12 kg yang bocor dari kemarin itu akhirnya meledak juga.

*(Reader:OKE supaya kita gak terganggu waktu lagi baca sama nih Athor yang emang dari sononya GAJE dengan omelannya ,mendingan kita CAPCUSSS... biarin aja nih Athor ,paling juga cuma pingsan ,OKE LANGSUNG AJA!

!HAPPY READING!

~*Sweet Love Story*~

Chapter 2: Datang Cinta

Waktu menunjukan pukul "07.30" menandakan bahwa kelas sudah masuk dan semua murid sedang menunggu harap-cemas datangnya wali kelas mereka.

Akan tetapi lain halnya dengan apa Boboiboy pikirkan.  
'MEMALUKAN! ,SANGAT MEMALUKAN!'  
Itulah yang terus dipikirkannya.

Dia sedang menundukan kepalanya kebawah dan sesekali melihat Yaya yang duduk depannya lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Tentu saja ,bagaimana bisa super hero terkuat andalan Pulau Rintis ini terpuruk lemah begitu saja hanya karena wajah manis dan ceria seorang gadis yang bahkan adalah sahabat Boboiboy sendiri?.  
Ia terus menggerutuki dirinya sendiri.  
'Apa terjadi padaku? apakah sebenarnya ini? apakah Ochobot sudah memberikan kuasa baru pada Yaya? kuasa baru yang bisa membuat orang lemah dan salah tingkah di hadapannya?'  
tanya Boboiboy dalam hati.

'Ah... sepertinya itu tidak mungkin ,kuasa gravitasinya saat ini sepertinya sudah cukup kuat ,cukup kuat untuk membuatku terbunuh jika aku lengah ,lalu apa sebenarnya semua ini?!.'  
batin Boboiboy yang masih belum meyadari kalau dirinya baru saja 'JATUH CINTA'.

Dentuman langkah terdengar sedang munuju ke kelas wanita paru baya dengan mengenakan krudung berwarna biru langit dan menenteng beberapa buku dan map sedang berjalan memasuki murid mulai mengembuskan napas lega karena tampang guru yang mereka 'KIRA' adalah wali kelas mereka sepertinya sangat ramah tersebut meletakan bukunya di meja guru, hari itu kelas tidak disiapkan untuk menyapa guru karena belum adanya ketua kelas.  
Sampai akhirnya guru tersebut membuka mulut.  
"Baiklah murid-murid untuk sebelumnya selamat karena telah lulus dan sekolah diterima sekolah ini."  
sambutan selamat dari sang guru.

"Umm... OKE sebelumnya saya akan memberitahukan bahwa hari ini tidak ada jam istirahat yang digantikan dengan keliling sekolah ,dan lagi pula jam pulang hari ini lebih cepat karena kegiatan hari ini hanya untuk mengenalkan sekolah baru dan lingkungan baru kalian."  
tambah sang guru panjang lebar.

"Perkenalkan nama Cikgu adalah -tama kalian juga harus memperkenalkan diri kalian satu-persatu didepan teman-teman baru kalian."

Guru tersebut memilih muridnya secara acak lalu perhatiannya tertarik dengan seorang anak berambut raven dengan warna rambut ungu kehitaman mengenakan kaca mata berbingkai nila sedang duduk sendirian di bankunya dan sedang menopang dagu dan menapat keluar jendela.

"Baiklah kau.. yang berkaca mata didekat jendela ,kau yang pertama maju ke depan!"  
perintah sang guru sambil menunjuk kearah Fang.

Yang merasa dipanggil langsung berdiri dengan percaya diri maju kedepan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Namaku Fang, umurku 13 tahun dan aku... BLA... BLA... BLA..."

Setelah Fang yang masih berdiri didepan memperkenalkan diri ,orang-orang berbisik terutama para siswi.

"Wah... dia tampan ya!"

"Iya benar ,dan ada yang bilang dia salah satu pahlawan terkenal di Pulau Rintis ini lho..."

"Wah... benarkah? aku jadi bangga satu kelas dengannya."

Bisikan yang terdengar sampai ketelinga Fang itu membuatnya tersenyum bangga dan menandakan popularitasnya sedang terbangun mulai dari kelas ini.  
Fang kemudian kembali berjalan ketempat duduknyas ,dan melewati Boboiboy dengan menatapnya sembari tersenyum bangga dengan maksud mengejek Boboiboy.  
Boboiboy yang merasa ditatap menatap balik dan berkata dalam hatinya.  
'AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU FANG!'  
yang menandakan bahwa persaingan mereka merebut popularitas antara Boboiboy dan Fang dimulai pada detik itu juga.

Dan pandangan guru beralih pada seorang pemuda dengan berpenampilan mencolok dengan mengenakan topi dinosaurus yang unik.

"Kau yang memakai topi terbalik ,kau yang berikutnya."

Entah kenapa gurunya ini seperti tau saja kalau Boboiboy ingin cepat-cepat membalas Fang.

Boboiboy maju dengan tersenyum lalu berbalik badan menghadap para temannya.

Saat ia ingin mengatakan sepatah kata ,tiba-tiba saja matanya ini melirik seorang gadis dengan gadis bernuansa pink yang duduk paling depan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak itu sedang memandanginya dengan senyum yang sangat ceria.  
Memang wajar sih ,karena di SD pun gadis berhijab pink itu memang ceria dan suka tersenyum kepada siapa saja.  
Entah ini hanya perasaannya atau memang benar ,tapi Boboiboy rasa senyuman itu sangat berbeda dengan yang berbeda dengan siapapun.  
Senyum yang menurut Boboiboy sangat manis dan hangat.  
Senyum yang Mengahatkan hatinya tetapi sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Entah apa alasan gadis itu menatapnya seperti itu membuat jantung berdebar hingga hampir saja dia salah tingkah karena gugup menahan malu dan berkata sebuah kata konyol didepan teman-teman barunya.

Tapi untung saja dia bisa mengendalikan tidak habis akal.  
Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis manis yang sudah tidak kuat ia pandangi senyumannya itu dan beralih pada sosok yang menatapnya tajam.  
Sosok yang hampir saja dia lupa untuk membalaskan seseuatu kepadanya demi popularitas.  
Dan entah kenapa ketika pikirannya terisi akan popularitas ,pikirannya kini sudah sedikit melupakan masalah jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

Badannya yang tadi berat dan kaku ,seakan sudah enteng dan rileks sekarang.  
Mulutnya yang hampir terkunci kini sudah dapat terbuka yang tadi serasa pendek ,kini terasa lebih panjang 3 KALI LIPAT *(Reader:"Waahh... kalau sepanjang itu lidahnya kayak kodok donkk? ha.. ha.. ha.. :D")*  
sehingga leluasa digerakan untuk membentuk kata-kata.

"Hai! perkenalkan namaku Boboiboy , umurku 13 tahun ,aku tinggal di sini bersama kakekku ,dan aku... , BLA... BLA... BLA..."

Setelah memperkenalkan diri ,bisikan kembali terdengar.

"Oh jadi dia yang namanya Boboiboy? super hero terkuat di Pulau Rintis itu kan?"

"Iya ,selain itu dia tidak kalah tampan juga dari yang pertama tadi!"

"Hmm... sudah tidak sabar aku untuk berkenalan langsung dengannya"  
Bisikan dari para siswi di kelas tersebut.

Setelah itu Boboiboy langsung menuju tempat duduknya kenapa detak jantung kembali kumat saat dia melewati Yaya yang masih menatapnya.

"BLUSS"

'OH YA AMPUN! , sepertinya muka ku memerah! ,kenapa dengan ku nih?!.  
Boboiboy menduduki dirinya di kursi dan kembali menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyi kan wajahnya.  
'Oh... TIDAK! semoga saja Yaya tidak melihat muka merah ku tadi.'  
Fang yang melihat wajah memerah Boboiboy bergumam dalam hatinya.  
'Dugaanku benar ,ini memang harus diselidiki'

Lalu guru melanjutkan dengan menyuruh seorang gadis cina dengan kaca mata bundar yang bernama Ying yang duduk di meja sebelah kanan yang sama seperti saat SD dulu.  
Yaya dan Ying tidak duduk Yaya dan Ying adalah sahabat ,tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan sepenuhnya akur jika duduk sebangku ,karena suatu saat 'PERSAHABATAN' mereka itu akan berubah menjadi 'PERSAINGAN' yang sengit untuk menjadi no 1 di kelas.

Ying maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan logat khas cinanya.  
Boboiboy yang sedari tadi menunduk di kursinya baru saja menyadari keberadaan Ying saat mendengarkan logat khas cina tersebut.

'Eh... sejak kapan Ying sudah berada di kelas? hmm... mungkin dia masuk ke kelas saat aku sedang mematung saat berhadapan dengan Yaya di ambang pintu tadi dan aku tidak menyadari kalau saat itu Ying sedang memasuki kelas.'  
Wajah Boboiboy kembali memerah saat dirinya mengingat ingat kembali akan kejadian yang telah membuat jantung seakan ingin meledak tadi.  
'Aggrrhhh... ada apa denganku? apakah mempunyai penyakit jantung? huuhh... kurasa aku harus memeriksakannya ke dokter nanti.'  
batin Boboiboy yang masih bertanya-tanya.

Ying selesai memperkenalkan diri dan kembali ke dilanjutkan dengan murid-murid yang lainnya dengan satu-persatu maju ke depan.  
Bahkan sampai giliran orang terakhir untuk maju ke depan ,Boboiboy masih bergelut dengan pikirannya yang berisi akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya.  
Sampai akhirnya giliran Yaya yang tersentak ketika nama Yaya dipanggil ,dan entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi panik.

Yaya memperkenalkan dirinya didepan sambil tersenyum manis kepada semua orang.  
Sampai-sampai para siswa laki-laki di kelas tersebut terpaku dengan senyumannya.  
Setelah di akhir kata entah kenapa Yaya kembali menatap Boboiboy dengan senyuman yang lebih manis dari pada yang dia kepada semua teman barunya.

'DEG.. DEG...'

Jantung Boboiboy kembali mengamuk tak dirinya tak kuasa memandang senyum itu dan kembali menundukan kepalanya menahan malu.  
Entah kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang ada dihadapan Yaya ,Boboiboylah yang ditatap paling lama olehnya.  
Setelah Cikgu Timy mempersilahkan untuk duduk ,Yaya kembali menuju kursinya yang berada paling depan.  
Setelah sampai di kursinya ,sebelum ia duduk di kursinya ia menatap bingung Boboiboy yang sedang menundukan kepalanya kebawah lalu akhirnya Yaya duduk di kursinya.

Boboiboy terus menahan rasa malunya dan wajah merahnya sembari menunduk kebawah ,bahkan hingga giliran murid terakhir maju ke depan Boboiboy masih melamun dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.  
Boboiboy sampai tidak sadar kalau Gopal ,teman sebangkunya adalah murid terakhir yang maju ke depan.  
Gopal maju dengan tubuh gepalnya dan berbicara dengan PD-nya.

"Hai SEMUANYAAA!... perkenalkan namaku Gopal ,umurku 14 tahun dan aku putra dari Pak Kumar dan aku... BLA... BLA... BLA... BLA... BLA..."  
Ucap Gopal panjang lebar mempernalkan diri.

Gopal berbicara paling lama dari murid-murid 5 menit Gopal berkomat-kamit di depan.  
Sampai Cikgu Timy menguap bosan dan sesekali melirik jam tangannya.  
Sampai akhirnya Gopal tiba di akhir kata.

"...Aku harap kalian semua mau berkawan baik denganku ,dan semoga kita semua menjadi kawan baik untuk selamanya... ,Oh iya... aku hampir yang terakhir aku ingin memberitahu bahwa hobi ku adalah..."  
belum selesai Gopal bicara ,seorang anak angkat bicara memotong Gopal bicara.

"AKU TAU! PASTI HOBIMU HANYA ADA SATU DAN HOBI MU ITU MAKAN ,KAN?!"  
teriak anak tersebut yang disambut dengan tawa satu kelas yang sangat kencang.

"HUAAHAAHAA... HAAAAHAHA... HAHAHAAAA..."  
Tawa satu kelas kelas kecuali Cikgu Timy yang memutar malas bola matanya tak beniat tertawa karena lelah menunggu Gopal selesai bicara ,dan kecuali Boboiboy yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya karena gemuruh tawa satu kelas.  
Boboiboy mendongakkan kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk dan baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh... kenapa?"  
tanya Boboiboy karena bingung apa yang ditertawakan satu kelas.

Setelah Boboiboy melirik Gopal yang sedang tersenyum malu sedang menuju kursinya , Boboiboy sadar.

"Hmm... ini pasti ulah Gopal yang berbuat konyol tadi..." gumam Boboiboy meskipun dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi tadi saat ia masih melamun.

Setelah kelas sudah mulai sunyi karena tawa yang sudah mulai Gadis berhijab pink bertanya.

"Umm... Cikgu? kapan pemilihan ketua kelas pengurus kelas?" tanya Yaya seakan dirinya sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadi ketua lagi kelas seperti di SD.

"Ohh... kalau itu mungkin akan dilakukan besok ,oh iya... Cikgu hampir lupa ,sebenarnya Cigku bukan wali kelas kalian jadi Cikgu tidak berhak mengurus kepengurusan kelas kalian."

"APAAA!"  
penjelasan Cikgu Timy tadi membuat semua murid hanya bisa melongo kecuali Iwan sudah terjatuh pingsan di lantai.

"Iya... Cikgu disini hanya menggantikan wali kelas kalian yang mungkin terlambat sedikit." jawab Cigku Timy.

"Haiya... lalu siapa wali kelas kami Cigku?"  
tanya gadis oriental penyandang nama Ying.

"Wali kelas kalian sebenarnya adalah... HA! itu dia sudah datang"  
jawab Cikgu Timy yang belum menyelesaikan siapa nama guru yang dimaksud terpotong dengan datangnya seseorang yang bersangkutan.

"La.. lalala... lalala... lalala..."  
suara ber-tema-kan pahlawan super yang mengiri orang tersebut memasuki kelas.  
Author sebenarnya bingung gimana cara mengutarakan lagu tema kepahlawanan tersebut dalam yang suka nonton cartoonnya pasti sudah tau gimana suara kalau Cikgu lebay ini muncul.

Begitu wujudnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam kelas sehingga para murid hanya bisa memandangnya aneh ,kecuali bagi yang sudah mengenal guru lebay ini sudah modar terjatuh di lantai.

*GUBRAK*  
suara Boboiboy dan sahabatnya yang jatuh ngegubrak di lantai.

"TERBAIIIK"  
hanya kata tersebut yang bisa Boboiboy katakan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas kala tidak percaya melihat kenyataan yang ada di dipan matanya.

"Selamat pagi... wahai para murid KEBENARAAAAN!"  
teriaknya seperti tidak waras saja.

Guru lebay yang dimaksud tersebut memakai pakaian ala pahlawan super yang GAJE dengan tubuh gempalnya dan kapasitas lemak di perutnya yang sudah melebihi batas wajar serta mengenakan ikat pinggang berlambangkan huruf "P" bertengker manis di pinggangnya

"Baiklah... Cigku Papa paham... ,wajah-wajah heran kalian itu... pasti karena kalian heran dengan... KETAMPANAN CIKGU PAPA! BENARKAAN?!"  
teriaknya dengan sangat PD sampai cairan dari mulutnya berhamburan kemana-mana karena teriakannya tadi.

"KRIIK... KRIIK... KRIIK..."  
hanya suara jangkrik yang menyaut di pagi hari itu.

"Baiklah tanpa basa-basi perkenalkan nama CIKGUUU... PAP..."

"Ehem... ,Cikgu Papa saya izin dulu karena saya masih ada tugas lain yang menanti." izin Cikgu Timy yang memotong Cikgu Papa Zola bicara.

"Ohh... eh... OKE-OKE.."  
Cikgu Timy hanya menggeleng bingung dengan rekan kerjanya yang tidak pernah berubah sifatnya itu.  
Setelah Cigku Timy menghilang keberadaannya dari kelas tersebut ,Cikgu Papa melanjutkan.

"Nama CIKGUUU... ADALAAAHH... Cikgu.. PAPA ZOLA!  
Cigku... adalah wali kelas kalian SEMUAAA!

Boboiboy yang telah bangun dari jatuhnya karena terkejut mulai angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana Cikgu bisa jadi guru di sini? dan lagi menjadi wali kelas? bukankah..."

"SSssstt... "  
potong Cikgu Papa sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Boboiboy.

"Tidak usah di lanjutkan lagi... wahai anak muda... cikgu dah tau apa yang kau tanyakan."

Cikgu Papa melepas tangannya dan kembali ke posisinya tadi sambil mengelus jenggotnya dan berkata.

"Sebenarnya... menjadi seorang guru SMP... adalah cita-cita Cikgu Papa... sejak kecil.."

*FLASHBACK*

Seseorang yang menjadi guru dari Papa Zola bertanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak ,sekarang beritahu Cigku cita-cita kalian."

Murid 1:Mengangkat tangannya. "Saya ingin menjadi Dokter Cikgu!"

Murid 2:Mengangkat tangannya. "Saya ingin menjadi pengusaha yang sukses Cigku!"

Papa Zola kecil:Mengangkat tangannya dengan posisi kaki kanannya berada di atas kursi dan kaki kirinya berpijak di lantai lalu berkata dengan suara cemprennya.

"Saya ingin menjadi... WALI KELAS SMP! SAYA AKAN BIMBING KELAS SAYA KE ARAH KEBENARAAAN! DAN SAYA AKAN MEMBERI HUMUMAN DAN DENDA PADA KEJAHATAAAN!"

*FLASHBACK END*

"Begitulah... alasan.. kenapa Cikgu Papa ada disini..."  
jawabnya setelah menceritakan masa kecilnya pada murid-muridnya.

Murid-muridnya hanya memandanginya dengan wajah melongo.

"Sudah-sudah! Cikgu Papa ingin bertanya... apakah... kalian sudah...  
MAJU KEDEPAN MEMPERKENALKAN DIRI ,HAAHHH?!"  
tanya Cikgu Papa mengalingkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah Cigku"

"Hmm... kalau begitu... apakah kalian... SUDAH BERKENALAN DENGAN TEMAN BARU KALIAN MASING-MASING ,HAAAHH?!"  
suara Cigku Papa yang tiba-tiba meninggi di tengah kalimat.

"Emm... belum Cikgu!"

"KALAU BEGITU TUNGGU APA LAGI! CEPAT! SALING BERKENALAN DENGAN KAWAN BARUNYA MASING-MASING!  
CEEEPAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"  
Teriaknya sangat kencang hingga membuat burung yang bertengger di batang pohon berterbangan, membuat membuat menara miring PIZZA menjadi tegak lurus ,membuat Dewa Neptunus bangun dari tidurnya, membuat lumpur lapindo di Indonesia berhenti ,membuat Putri Salju terbangun sebelum Pangeran datang menciumnya *(Reader: Wahh... kasihan banget tuh.. Pangerannya.) ,membuat azan magrib untuk berbuka puasa di salah satu belahan bumi terhenti sejenak ,membuat pertolongan pertama pada korban luka pendarahan berat di kepalanya terhenti selama 10 menit *(Reader:"Woi... keburu mati ntar tu orang!") ,dan sampai membuat gunung berapi tidak jadi menyemburkan lahar panasnya ,bahkan sampai membuat gadis perawan yang tengah mandi dan belum berpakaian keluar ke tengah jalan mencari asal suara tersebut.*(Reader: (READER SAMBIL NGAYAL) "WOOWW , eh... ASTAGFIRULLAHH , ayo lanjut baca aja."

Para murid langsung menurutinya dan saling berkenalan dengan murid lainnya.  
Gopal yang sedang sibuk menggoda seorang gadis dan gadis tersebut hanya menanggapi Gopal dengan wajah jijik.  
Fang yang sedang dikerubuti oleh 7 sampai 10 orang siswi yang ditanggapi malas oleh Fang.

'Eh..? kalau waktu sekarang ini bebas mengobrol berarti...'

"Hai Boboiboy!"  
sapa Yaya setelah membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang.

'Arrgghh... sial ,sesuatu yang baru saja di khawatirkan Boboiboy belum siap mental jika berhapan dengan Yaya sekarang.  
Keringat menjulur keseluruh akan ada yang menyelamatkannya ,dan benar saja.

"Boboiboy , bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita pulang bersam..."

"KYAAAAAAA , Boboiboy salam kenal namaku... "  
suara berisik belasan siswi yang mulai mengerubungi Boboiboy yang memotong Yaya bicara.

"HAI BOBOIBOY! KENALKAN NAMAKU... "

"HEY GESER SEDIKIIIITT! AKU JUGA INGIN BERKENALAN DENGAN BOBOIBOYKU"

"HEY! MINGGIRLAAAHH! AKU DULUAN YANG SAMPAI ,KALIAN ANTRILAAAHH!"

Teriakan belasan siswi yang sedang berebut dan berdesakan hanya untuk berkenalan dengan Boboiboy.

Fang yang yang melihat hal itu mendengus kesal karena Boboiboy dekerumuni lebih banyak orang dibandingkan dengannya.

'Tunggulah Boboiboy... TUNGGULAAAH!...'  
Batin Fang kesal.

**To Be Continue**

*(Reader:"Eh... dah selesai ya ceritanya hm... lebih baik gua pamit dulu sebelum Author yang udah gosong ini sadar trus ngabisin gua ,oh iya gua cuman mau ngasih salam dari Author ,katanya kalau mau cerita ini berlanjut mohon dia capek banget bikinnya sampe pernah kehapus trus harus bikin lagi(Author Bohong) ,karena bikinnya di HP jadi capek baget katanya ,Saking capeknya sampe hpnya kebanting sekali(NAH YANG INI BARU AUTHOR JUJUR)  
Jadi tolong hargai Author dengan REVIEW yang ikhlas.  
OKE gua pamit dulu BYE!")*

**KLIK REVIEW UNTUK MENUJU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA** 


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Sweet Love Story*~**

Chapter 3: Getaran Cinta

Desclaimer: Boboiboy Punya Animonsta

Genre: Romance & Friendship

Cast: Boboiboy ,Yaya

Warning: REVIEWNYA DIKIT # :'( , Very GAJE , jumlah Typo TAK TERHINGGA... , Dan kelaianan lainnya

*DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, MUST REVIEW*

*(Reader:Thor ,itu muka sama badan lu ngapa? kok gosong gitu? lupa di balik?")*

*(Author:"Gua juga gak tau nih, waktu gua sadar... tiba-tiba aja ni rumah dah gosong gini ,eh... lu kan kmaren ke rumah gua, sebenernya ni semua gara-gara siapa sih?")*

(YANG GAK TAU BACA CHAPTER 2)

'Fyuuh... ,untung Author nya lupa ingatan ,klo gak bisa habis gua..'

batin reader.

*(Reader:"Umm... itu..., umm... , eh thor, chapter 3 dah beres?")*

Reader mengalihkan pembicaraan.

*(Author:"Udah donk... ")*

*(Reader:"OKE! LANGSUNG AJAA!")*

*(Author"Langsung aja apa?)*

*(Reader: # -_- )*

*(Author:"Eh... oiya... ane lupa ,langsung aja di baca!")*

*DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST REVIEW!*

 **~*Sweet Love Story*~**

Chapter 3: Getaran Cinta

Di antara kerumunan para siswi, di antara kesempitan, Boboiboy mencari kesempatan untuk mengambil oksigen, dia bersusah payah hanya untuk bernafas di antara para siswi yang sudah niatnya untuk sekedar berterima kasih pada para siswi itu karena telah menyelamatkannya dari pembicaraan yang bisa membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Berbicara pada Yaya. Bahkan hilang sirna hasratnya untuk bersaing dengan Fang saat ia merasakan sesak di dadanya karena sulit bernafas.

Boboiboy melihat di antara celah para siswi yang terus dorong-mendorong saat berdesakan. Hatinya terasa tidak tenang ketika melihat beberapa siswa laki-laki yang sedang berkenalan dengan Yaya. Mereka terlihat semakin lama semakin dekat karena para siswa tersebut dapat membuat Yaya tertawa lepas dan mereka tertawa bersama. Saat itu pula Boboiboy sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk hanya sekedar melayani pasukan siswi yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Kini hatinya lirih dan sakit dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Eh... kenapa aku cemburu? Yaya juga kan sahabatku dari kecil, kenapa aku harus cemburu?'

Batin Boboiboy, lalu dia segera menggelengkan kepala saat memikirkannya.

Kini pandangannya teralih kembali pada para siswi. Hatinya tidak tahan melihat kejadian yang ada di depan mejanya. Dengan hati yang masih terobek-robek, Boboiboy kembali melayani gerombolan manusia yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Karena bagaimanapun Boboiboy tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-teman barunya.

Siswi yang sudah berkenalan dengan Boboiboy terlihat sangat senang dan berlompat kegirangan karena namanya sudah di ketahui oleh sang pengendali elemen itu. Meskipun Boboiboy belum tentu hafal dengan nama-nama siswi yang sudah berkenalan dengannya, tetapi dia tetap mematri senyum yang terlihat dipaksa untuk membalas senyum para siswi tersebut. Bahkan anehnya siswi yang sudah berkenalan dengannya ada yang kembali mengantri dengan alasan hanya agar bisa bertatap muka dan bersalaman dengan Boboiboy lagi.

Keramaian di kelas itu akhirnya terhenti dengan habisnya waktu untuk berkenalan masing-masing antar murid.

"SUDAH-SUDAAAHH! WAKTUNYA SUDAH HABIIIISS! , KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUK MASING-MASIIIIING!"

Teriak Cikgu Papa Zola sang wali kelas yang menandai waktu sudah habis.

Para murid kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan berat hati karena ada yang belum puas berkenalan. Apalagi dengan para siswi yang sedang berkenalan dengan Boboiboy ,mereka melahkahkan kakinya dengan berat serasa kakinya menanggung beban hingga 5 kg. Bahkan masih ada sebagian siswi nekat yang masih bertengger di meja Boboiboy. Aksi nekat mereka itu berbuah kuping yang pengang karena sang wali kelas kali ini berteriak tepat di depan telinga telinga siswi tersebut. Karena kapok, siswi tersebut kembal ke tempat duduknya sambil mengoceh kesal dan diam-diam meledek sang wali kelas.

Sampai akhirnya kelas itu benar-benar sunyi. Cikgu Papa Zola akhirnya angkat bicara.

"SANDIWARA APAKAH SEMUA INI! KALIAN SEMUA TELAH MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN TERAMAT FATAL SAAT KEGIATAN BERKENALAN! APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK SADAAARR HAAAH!"

Teriak super hero gadungan itu yang sukses membuat seisi kelas tersebut merasakan pangang di telinga mereka. Setelah dirasa telinga mereka kembali normal, seorang murid bertanya.

"Kesalahan apa Cikgu? memangnya apa yang sudah kami perbuat?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran dan berdecik sambil menatap satu persatu wajah muridnya.

Setelah menggelengkan kepala dan berdecik selama 10 menit, akhirnya dia menjawab.

"DASAR ANAK MUDA ZAMAN SEKARAAANG! APA KALIAN SUDAH TIDAK BISA MEMBEDAKAN ANTARA ORANG TAMPAN DAN KEREN DENGAN YANG LAINNYA HAAHH?!"

Teriaknya sampai para murid dapat merasakan merasakan air liur yang berasal dari sang guru menempel diwajah mereka.

Setelah para murid membersihkan wajah mereka dikamar mandi karena jika hanya dibersihkan dengan tangan kosong atau hanya dengan sapu tangan air liur diwajah mereka tidak akan pernah hilang. Entah kenapa air liur tersebut begitu kuat hingga beberapa murid penasaran dan tidak membuangnya melainkan membawanya pulang agar diperiksa oleh ilmuan untuk mengetahui kalau ini air liur sungguhan atau bukan.*(Reader:"iihh... juorok banget sih?!")*

Setelah membersihkan wajah di kamar mandi selama 10 menit, para murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan bertanya kembali.

"Maksudnya apa Cikgu?"

Cikgu Papa Zola menjawab:

"KENAPA... KENAPA TADI TIDAK SATUPUN YANG MENGHAMPIRI CIKGU UNTUK BERKENALAN DENGAN ORANG PALING TAMPAN DAN KEREN INI HAAAAH!"

Teriaknya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri dan kembali menyemburkan cairan dari mulutnya yang kali ini berwarna hijau dan lebih banyak dari yang tadi dan mengenai rata wajah para murid.

*GUBRRAAAK*

Para murid ngegubrak ditempat dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan air liur. Setelah bangun para murid kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah hingga selama 30 menit. Salah seorang murid tidak sengaja menelan air liur tersebut. Tetapi rasa aneh yang ia rasa ketika air liur tersebut menjelajahi lidahnya. Rasa manis seperti strobery membuat murid tersebut ketagihan dan memakan habis air liur tersebut dari wajahnya. Beberapa murid yang melihat tingkah aneh seorang murid yang menjijikan itu membuat mereka memberanikan diri untuk mencoba, dan akhirnya mereka ketagihan juga dengan rasanya dan menghabiskannya.

*(Reader:"idiihh... makin lama makin corok aja fanfic yang satu ini!")*

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa menahan muntah ketika melihat kejadian itu.

Setibanya di kelas kembali para murid dibingungkan dengan tidak adanya wali kelas mereka. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, tiba-tiba ada sesosok manusia yang keluar secara tiba-tiba dari dalam lemari dengan gaya pahlawan super yang norak hingga mengagetkan para murid yang sedari tadi menunggu.

"SUDAAAAH! AYO KITA MENUJU KE ACARA SELANJUTNYA! YAITU BERKELILING DI SEKOLAAAHH!"

Teriaknya sambil menunjuk kearah pintu dan teriakannya yang kini tanpa mengeluarkan zat cairan yang berbahaya membuat para murid lega.

Para murid menuju keluar kelas dan disuruh untuk berbaris di depan kelas sebelum mengelilingi sekolah. Setelah dikira barisan sudah rapih, mereka berangkat berkeliling sekolah dengan masih pada posisi berbaris agar tidak berantakan nantinya. Disepanjang perjalanan, mereka sudah melewati banyak tempat dan ruangan. Sekolah ini memang cukup besar karena muridnya yang cukup banyak hingga kelas 7 dibagi menjadi 3 Kelas 7A yang di tempati Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan, Kelas 7B , serta Kelas 7C.

Di perjalanan, setiap melewati tempat atau suatu ruangan, Cikgu Papa Zola menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar apa-apa saja tentang tempat atau ruangan yang dilewati. Walaupun Cikgu Papa Zola sudah panjang lebar menjelaskan dengan lengkap, tepat,dan benar, tetapi bahasa yang sulit di mengerti oleh para murid membuat semua penjelasan seakan sia-sia. Terlihat para murid sedang memegang kamus tebal dan sedang mencari, kira-kira bahasa apa yang digunakan sang wali kelas saat menjelaskan. Tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil, mereka tidak menemukan sama sekali bahkan mereka tidak menemukan satu katapun yang ada di semua bahasa dari seluruh dunia.

Lain halnya dengan mereka, Boboiboy tidak peduli sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari sang wali kelas dan lebih memilih membaca tulisan yang ada di setiap pintu ruangan dan melihat sekitar sekolahnya. Dia memperhatikan sekolahnya dengan menyeluruh. Tapi siapa sangka, ketika dia sedang melirik kearah kiri lalu sedikit demi sedikit menggerakkan irisnya kearah depan dan sedikit demi sedikit kearah kanan lalu sesampainya irisnya itu kearah kanan ,tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi.

'DEG.. DEG...'

Jantungnya sangat terkejut dan serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya kala ia melihat seseorang tepat disebelah kanannya. Seseorang dengan hijab pink dan senyum manisnya itu entah kapan sudah disampingnya. Boboiboy hampir saja mencium gadis itu saat ia menoleh kekanan.

Bibirnya hampir saja mencium pipi chuby itu yang berjarak kurang dari 2 senti itu. Dia bisa merasakan aroma wangi parfum yang sangat harum dari pipi gadis tersebut. Ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya pipi chuby yang putih itu jika saja bibirnya menyentuhnya. Entah kenapa dia berdiri sangat dekat sekali dengan Boboiboy dan dia baru saja menyadarinya kalau seorang yang membahayakan jantungnya sedari tadi sudah berada disampingnya. Boboiboy mematung seketika itu juga. Ia bingung kala seketika pipi chuby yang putih itu berubah warna menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia melirik kearah mata sang gasis itu dan dia terkejut saat Yaya mengetahui kejadian tersebut dan wajah gadis itu mematung masih dengan pipi merahnya itu. Saat itu juga Yaya berpikir kalau saja dia menggembunggan pipi chuby sedikit saja, dia akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama dipipi dari seorang pria seumurannya. Saat Boboiboy menyadari kalau sedikit saja wajahnya maju, dia akan mencium pipi seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya, dia segera menjauhkan dirinya dan menjaga jarak dari sang gadis.

"Eh... "

Ucap Boboiboy dan langsung menjauh serta menundukan wajah malunya yang mulai memerah.

Begitupun dengan Yaya, wajahnya langsung merah merona hebat dan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya. Yaya tidak menyalahkan Boboiboy karena salahnya juga tidak menjaga jarak karena dia kira disebelahnya adalah seorang perempuan.

Barisan kembali berjalan menuju tempat selanjutnya. Untuk beberapa menit hanya keheningan diantara mereka berdua sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka merasa bersalah dan angkat bicara.

"Umm... Ma-maafkan aku Yaya, A-aku... ti-tidak sengaja tadi.."

Ucap Boboiboy patah-patah karena menahan malunya.

Yaya yang merasa dirinyalah yang bersalah meminta maaf balik.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa... ,Ma-maafkan aku... ,A-aku yang salah.."

Boboiboy yang mendengarkan itu hanya bingung dan menenangkan dirinya dan berpikir

'Yaya, kau ini gadis yang terlalu baik, bahkan kebaikanmu sudah melewati batas.'

Setelah meminta maaf, Boboiboy sedikit menjauh dan menjaga jarak dengan Yaya, Boboiboy tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Yaya yang melihat Boboiboy menjaga jarak dengannya bergumam dalam hati.

'Apa Boboiboy masih masih marah padaku? tapi akukan sudah minta maaf.'

"Bo-Boboiboy... , kamu masih marah denganku ya?" tanya Yaya merasa bersalah dengan wajah yang menunduk sedih

"Eh... kok kamu bilang gitu sih? kan aku yang salah, aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Boboiboy yang melihat wajah Yaya yang sedih merasa kasihan dan bersalah. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar Boboiboy akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekati Yaya.

'Ya Allah.. , kuatkanlah diriku ini untuk menghadapi salah satu mahkluk cantikmu ini demi tanggung jawab atas kesalahanku amin...'

Doa Boboiboy sebelum meyakikan diri.

'Aku harus kuat... aku tidak boleh lari kali ini, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku..'batin Boboiboy dengan tekad yang kuat.

Yaya yang melihat Boboiboy kembali mendekat bersyukur karena itu pertanda Boboiboy sudah tidak marah lagi padanya dan ini kesempatan bagi Yaya untuk berbicara pada Boboiboy setelah mereka 1 bulan tidak Boboiboy.

"Eee... Boboiboy, nanti pulang sekolah bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama dengan Ying, Gopal, dan Fang? sudah lama kita tidak seperti itu selama 1 bulan, kau mau kan?"

Pinta Yaya dengan suara yang sangat lembut hingga membuat hati Boboiboy luluh mendengarnya.

'Oh tuhan...! aku rasa aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menghadapinya kalau dia bicara dengan nada selembut itu!' batin Boboiboy

"Umm... Tentu saja."

jawab Boboiboy singkat karena lidahnya tidak bisa berkata banyak bila berhadapan dengannya.

'Siaal! ,sekarang dia mengajakku pulang bersama! walaupun pulang berlima bersama Ying, Gopal, dan Fang tapi aku tidak yakin jantungku akan selamat sampai di rumah atau tidak'

Boboiboy sudah mulai tak tahan. Lama-lama ia bisa gila kalau disamping gadis penyuka warna pink ini. Diam-diam Boboiboy melangkah secara perlahan kebarisan belakang.

"Umm... Boboiboy, aku mau tanya... kapan kau pulang ke Pulau Rin... , Eh...? mana Boboiboy?"

'Hm... sepertinya Boboiboy masih marah denganku..' ucap Yaya dalam hati dengan wajah yang cemberut.

*DI TEMPAT BOBOIBOY BERADA*

'Fhuuh... aku rasa Yaya tidak menyadari kalau aku berada disini...' batin Boboiboy setelah jantungnya dirasa sudah berdetak dengan normal kembali.

"Eh? Boboiboy, kenapa kau ada disini? bukankah kau tadi dibarisan depan di samping Yaya kan? atau... kau ada masalahkah dengan Yaya?"

tanya Gopal tiba-tiba hingga Boboiboy terkejut.

"Eee... tak ada apa-apa Gopal, umm... ah Gopal! ruangan yang ini untuk apa?"

tanya Boboiboy mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk suatu ruangan.

"Oh... ruangan yang ini, akupun tidak terlalu tau... tapi aku dengar tadi, katanya ruangan ini untuk... BLA.. BLA.. BLA.."

jawab Gopal.

Setelah berkeliling sekolah sekitar selama 1 jam, mereka telah mengenal tempat dan ruangan penting yang ada di sekolah, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di tengah lapangan upacara karena ada satu penjelasan terakhir yang sangat tidak penting. Para murid kebingungan karena di lapangan itu tidak ada satu pun ruangan terdekat dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Sampai akhirnya salah satu murid bertanya.

"Umm... Cikgu? bukankah kita sudah mengitari semua tempat di sekolah ini?"

"Sungguh teramat salah wahai anak murid ku... semestinya.. masih ada satu hal lagi yang teramat sangat penting yang ingin Cikgu beritahu..."

Para murid saling menatap bingung apa yang dimaksud Cikgu Papa.

"INI ADALAAAH... TIANG BENDERA KEBENARAN SEKOLAH KITAAAA!"

"Cikgu, kita semua sudah taulah kalau ini tiang bendera."

ucap Yaya

"Sekarang... Cikgu Papa tanya... apakah kalian.. bisa... MEMBEDAKAN TIANG BENDERA SEKOLAH DENGAN TIANG YANG LAIN HAAAH!"

Teriaknya sambil menunjuk bergantian dua tiang dihadapannya. Yang satu tiang bendera dan yang satu lagi adalah TIANG LAMPU SEKOLAH yang ada dibelakan tiang bendera. Semua murid hanya bisa menganga dan segera jatuh ditempat.

*GUBRAAK*

"Hmm... TERBAIK"

Ucap Boboiboy yang masih tergolek di tanah.

"SUDAH! AYO PARA MURID KEBENARAAAN! KITA SEGERA KEMBALI KE DALAM KELAS!"

Para murid kembali kelas dan dilanjutkan dengan sedikit nasehat yang GAJE dari Cikgu Papa Zola hingga jam menunjukan pukul "11.00" tanda waktu untuk bel pulang berbunyi, Cikgu Papa menatap para muridnya dengan bingung, karena mereka malah sibuk sendiri merapikan tas masing-masing dan saling mengobrol sebelum pulang.

"SANDIWARA APAKAH SEMUA INI! KENAPA TAK ADA YANG MENYIAPKAN UNTUK MEMBERI SALAM KEPADA CIKGU SAAT BEL PULANG BERBUNYI HAH!"

"Umm... belum ada ketua kelas yang terpilih Cikgu, lagi pula kata Cikgu Timy pemilihan ketua kelas akan diadakan besok." jawab Yaya.

"CIKGU PAPA TAK PEDULIIII! CEPAAAT! SIAPKAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dengan insting mantan ketua kelas, akhirnya Yaya yang memimpin kelas untuk memberi salam.

"Terima kasih, Cikgu."

Ucap Yaya dengan lantang dan diikuti murid yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Cikgu."

"Sama-sama para murid kebenaranku."

Papa Zola beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menuju keluar kelas. Sampai wujud guru lebay itu benar-benar sirna dari kelas itu, para murid melanjutkan membereskan tas masing-masing dan sebagian ada yang sekedar mengobrol sebelum pulang.

"Ying, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama dengan yang lain?"

"Umm... hehe.. maaf Yaya, bukannya aku ingin menolak, tapi aku ada janji penting dengan seseorang, sudah ya aku duluan Yaya! bye!"

Ying beranjak pergi dengan terlihat sangat buru-buru.

Boboiboy yang mendengarkan percakapan tersebut langsung teringat akan sesuatu.

'Astaga aku baru ingat! sebentar lagi Yaya pasti akan mengajakku pulang bersama dengan yang lain!"

Setelah menyadarinya Boboiboy mempercepat membereskan tasnya. Menaruh asal semua buku dan alat tulis kedalam tasnya dengan sangat tidak rapih dan langsung mengenakan tasnya serta bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku pulang duluan Gopal, aku ada urusan penting dengan Tok Aba , aku duluan Gopal... Bye!"

Ucap Boboiboy berbohong pada Gopal dan beranjak dari kelas dengan cepat. Ucapan Boboiboy yang terlalu cepat karena terburu-buru membuat Gopal tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Ehh... tunggu dulu Boboiboy!"

teriak Gopal yang masih sibuk dengan tasnya.

Boboiboy berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat dengan Yaya dan usahanya berhasil. Yaya yang telah selesai membereskan tasnya segera berbalik badan kebelakang seraya berkata.

"Boboiboy, kita kita jadikan untuk pulang bersa... Eh? kemana Boboiboy?"

Tanya Yaya kala melihat kursi Boboiboy yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya.

"Entahlah... akupun tak tau." jawab Gopal yang masih belum selesai dengan tasnya.

Yaya kembali berpikir kalau sepertinya Boboiboy masih marah kepadanya. Wajah Yaya menjadi murung seketika. Yaya kemudian melirik ke arah kursi Fang yang juga sudah tidak ada pemiliknya. Yaya kembali melirik kearah Gopal dan merasa hasratnya untuk pulang bersama sudah sirna. Apalagi jika hanya berdua dengan pria bertubuh gempal dan berkulit kehitaman ini. Yaya masih berpikir kalau masih lebih baik pulang berdua hanya bersama dengan Boboiboy dari pada harus pulang berdua bersama Gopal apalagi dengan Fang.

'Ehh... kok aku bisa-bisanya memikirkan Boboiboy seperti itu sih?'

Batin Yaya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah. Sebenarnya sudah banyak murid laki-laki yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, tetapi Yaya menolak semuanya karena dia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya selama 1 hari.

Setelah sampai di koridor sekolah Boboiboy menghembuskan nafas lega karena dirinya telah lolos dari Yaya. Dia mulai berpikir kalau dirinya terlalu jahat karena selalu mengabaikan Yaya, tetapi tak ada pilihan lain kalau dirinya ingin pulang dengan selamat sampai di rumah. Di sepanjang lorong koridor, mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para siswi yang dilewati oleh Boboiboy.

"Ehh... itu bukannya yang namanya Boboiboy itu kan?"

"Iya.. wah... tampan sekali ya dia!"

Bisikan yang terlalu pelan hingga tak terdengar ditelinga Boboiboy. Sesampainya di lapangan upacara bisikan-bisikan itu kembali terdengar dan lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya. Boboiboy yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum pada siswi yang membicarakannya. Makin lama Boboiboy semakin merasa tidak nyaman .Kini semakin banyak yang membicarakannya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Dia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah, tetapi ia sudah terlambat. Salah satu siswi berbuat nekat dan berlari menghampiri Boboiboy seraya berteriak.

"KYAAAAA! BOBOIBOY! TUNGGU AKU! AKU INGIN PULANG BERSAMAMU!"

Teriakan siswi tersebut sukses membuat siswi yang lain tidak mau kalah. Akhirnya bukan hanya satu siswi yang menghampirinya kali ini, bahkan sekarang berpuluh-puluh siswi mengerubunginya tepat ditengah lapangan tersebut. Bahkan ada banyak siswi kakak kelas yang ikut mengerubunginya. Boboiboy bisa saja dengan mudah kabur dengan kuasanya, tapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan semua teman barunya. Tapi jujur saja sebenarnya Boboiboy sangat lelah saat itu, apalagi kalau di harus berhadapan dengan Yaya seperti tadi. Entah kenapa baginya berhadapan dengan Yaya bisa meguras banyak tenaga, mungkin karena jantungnya yang berdetak dengan tidak normal saat didepan Yaya.

Boboiboy sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa banyak jiwa yang mengerubunginya dan entah berapa banyak dirinya diphoto. Di sekolah itu memang diperbolehkan membawa HP bagi semua muridnya.

"BOBOIBOY! AYO PULANG BERSAMAKU!"

"EH! TIDAK BISA, BOBOIBOY! PULANG BERSAMAKU SAJA YUK!"

"JANGAN! JANGAN! BOBOIBOY LEBIH BAIK PULANG BERSAMAKU SAJA, IYA KAN BOBOIBOY?"

Teriak para siswi yang semua topiknya hampir sama, yaitu mengajaknya pulang bersama dan sebagian ada yang hanya sekedar meneriaki namanya saja. Boboiboy menyadari bahwa selamat dari ajakan Yaya harus dibayar mahal dengan sesak didadanya. Kali ini dia merasakan kesempitan dan kesulitan bernapas 3 kali lipat dari pada saat di kelas tadi.

Yaya berjalan keluar kelas menuju koridor sekolah dengan wajah yang sangat masam tanpa senyuman seperti biasanya. Dia merasa hari ini sungguh bukan hari tidak, di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah di bangku SMP dirinya harus pulang kerumah sendirian, bahkan sahabat yang selalu menemaninya pulang sekolah "YING" tidak bisa menemaninya karena suatu hal yang sepertinya sangat penting sekali.

Kembali ditempat Boboiboy berada, di antara kerumunan itu, Boboiboy tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun untuk menjawab beribu pertanyaan yang dilancarkan para siswa. Boboiboy sibuk mempertahankan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk akhirnya Boboiboy mencapai puncaknya dan berteriak.

"BAIKLAH... CUKUP! CUKUUP! AKU MOHON BERHENTIII!."

teriak Boboiboy yang akhirnya membuat para siswi berhenti dorong-mendorong.

Karena Boboiboy tetap tidak ingin mengecewakan para siswi itu, Boboiboy berkata.

"Baiklah aku akan menjawab."

Boboiboy menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa pulang bersama dengan kalian karena aku ada urusan penting."

Wajah para murid seketika menjadi murung.

"Umm... tapi sebagai gantinya aku rasa aku bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian."

Senyum kembali terpatri di wajah para siswi, dan beribu pertanyaan kembali terdengar di telinga Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, berapa umurmu?"

"Boboiboy, berapa tanggal lahirmu?"

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

Boboiboy hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas karena semakin lama pertanyaannya semakin tidak masuk akal, sampai akhir satu pertanyaan yang masuk akal keluar juga.

"Boboiboy, aku penasaran ingin tau.. apa saja kekuatanmu dan tolong jelaskan ya!"

Boboiboy tersenyum lega ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang bisa ia jawab. Dengan sigap Boboiboy melakukan Gakebunsino jutsu(?) alias

"BOBOIBOY... KUASA... LIMA!"

Boboiboy langsung berpecah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air.

Para siswi terkagum-kagum, tapi bukan kagum dengan kuasanya tapi malah terkagum-kagum pada ketampanan masing-masing Boboiboy. Sambil mem-photo para Boboiboy, seorang siswi bertanya.

"Boboiboy, apa kekuatan masing kelima Boboiboy ini?"

pertanyaan yang sebenarnya hanya basa-basi untuk lebih lama menahan Boboiboy.

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

teriak Boboiboy Halilintar sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Aksi Halilintar sempat membuat para siswi tersentak ke belakang, tetapi tetap tak mengurangi rasa kagum mereka pada ketampanan Boboiboy.

Taufan mengeluarkan Hover Boardnya, sedangkan Gempa melakukan Kucioseno jutsu(?) alias

"GOLEM TANAH!"

Dan dilanjutkan aksi Boboiboy melakukan aksinya, Boboiboy Gempa menjelaskan.

"Nah... ini Halilintar, dia memiliki kuasa listrik dan mempunyai pedang"

Halilintar hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Nah.. ,yang ini namanya Taufan, dia memiliki Hover Board untuk terbang dan dia memiliki kuasa angin."

jelas Gempa sambil menunjuk Taufan yang sedang mengeluarkan Rasengan(?) alias Taufan yang sedang memainkan bola taufan di tangannya.

*(Reader:"Ini fanfic Boboiboy atau Naruto sih?")*

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan Boboiboy lainnya.

Di tempat Yaya, dia masih berjalan di koridor dengan wajah yang masih kusut. Ketika dia sudah sampai dipinggir lapangan, ia terkejut ketika melihat kerumunan yang ramai tepat berada di tengah lapangan bertambah terkejut kala melihat di antara celah kerumunan ternyata Boboiboylah yang menjadi pusat perhatian kerumunan itu. Yaya melihat Boboiboy yang sepertinya sudah berpecah menjadi lima dan Yaya tidak tau entah apa yang mereka lakukan karena kerumunan itu terlalu ramai dan terlalu berisik. Perhatiannya teralih saat melihat seorang berambut raven berwarna ungu kehitaman serta mengenakan kacamata berbingkai nila. Yaya melihat Fang yang sedang bersandar di dinding melihat kerumunan tersebut dan sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu Yaya mendengar suara samar-samar.

"Dasar.. Apa hebatnya sih dengan Boboiboy? , kenapa selalu saja Boboiboy yang lebih populer dariku! apa tak cukupkah Boboiboy populer di SD?! Huuh.."

keluhan yang keluar dari mulut Fang itu membuat Yaya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Akhirnya senyum manis kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

'Wah... persaingan Boboiboy dan Fang ternyata masih berlanjut sampai SMP, sama seperti denganku antara Ying.'

batin Yaya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Boboiboy menjelaskan panjang lebar setiap kekuatan yang ia miliki, Boboiboy kembali bersatu dan pertanyaan muncul dari para siswi.

"Loh..? kok menyatu lagi sih?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpecah lama-lama karena selain menjadi lelah, aku akan menjadi sangat pelupa, jadi itulah salah satu kelemahanku."jawab Boboiboy yang sudah menyatu kembali.

"Wah... sayang sekali ya?, padahal kalau bisa berpecah lama... sekolah kita kan jadi punya lima pangeran tampan, benarkan?"

"Iya.. sayang sekali padahal kalau ada lima, kemungkinan besarkan aku bisa mendapatkan salah satunya.."

keluh para siswi tersebut.

Di tempat Yaya berada, dia masih tertawa geli melihat Fang yang wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal karena Fang kalah bersaing dengan Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba saja Ying yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri Fang. Yaya tidak tau entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan karena kerumunan siswi tadi makin ramai dan makin berisik. Tidak lama Ying dan Fang bicara mereka berdua langsung beranjak pergi berdua.

'Apakah yang dimaksud Ying janji dengan seseorang itu adalah dengan Fang?'

batin Yaya bertanya-tanya sambil memandang mereka berdua yang sudah jauh meniggalkan lapangan sekolah itu. Namun perhatian Yaya teralihkan kala melihat Boboiboy yang sudah menyatu kembali dan terlihat wajahnya sangat kelelahan di antara kerumunan tersebut. Karena merasa kasihan, Yaya mengambil keputusan untuk bertindak berani. Dengan mudahnya Yaya terbang melewati kerumunan para siswi itu. Sesampainya di tengah kerumunan itu Yaya turun untuk menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Sudah dulu ya semuanya! aku ada janji penting dengan Boboiboy untuk menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit."

Ucap Yaya kepada para kerumunan siswi.

"Eh... tunggu dulu, memangnya siapa yang sak..."

Belum selesai bertanya, Boboiboy langsung ditarik tangannya oleh Yaya dan dibawa terbang dengan cara yang mungkin kasar untuk meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut.

"Eh.. tunggu! kau mau kemana Boboboy!"teriak para siswi.

Setelah keluar dari sekolah dan agak jauh dari lingkungan sekolah, Yaya turun ke bawah dan menurunkan Boboiboy yang sedari tadi di tariknya dengan kasar.

Setelah kaki Boboiboy berpijak ditanah, dia Boboiboy segera merapikan bajunya yang berantakan karena dibawa terbang oleh Yaya dengan cara yang kasar. Merasa bersalah Yaya meminta maaf.

"Umm... maafkan aku Boboiboy, karena membawamu kasar seperti itu... habisnya.."

Ucap Yaya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu merasa bersalah dan hanya bisa menundukan kepala. Setelah beres dengan bajunya Boboiboy berpikir kalau gadis ini terlalu banyak meminta maaf, padahal itu bukan kesalahannya. Boboiboy tidak bisa menyalahkan apalagi memarahi Yaya karena dia tau kalau niat Yaya baik untuk menolong. Dan Boboiboy juga sadar kalau alasan bohong "ada janji penting dengan Boboiboy untuk menjenguk orang di rumah sakit" hanyalah alasan untuk membuat para siswi tadi tidak terlalu kecewa dan agar terlihat Boboiboy ada janji yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa ditunda. Walaupun sebenarnya Boboiboy mempunyai janji sungguhan dengan Yaya, tapi begitu mudahnya Boboiboy mengingkari janji tersebut. Oh.. tidak! Boboiboy semakin bersalah saat memikirkan begitu teganya dia berbuat jahat pada gadis paling baik dan paling manis yang pernah dia kenal.

"Eh.. tidak apa-apa Yaya, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu."

Yaya tidak merespon dan berjalan masih tetap dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah yang muram.

'Oh tidak! sekarang aku harus pulang hanya berdua dengan Yaya! kalau tau jadinya seperti ini aku lebih baik menerima tawarannya dan pulang berlima dengan Gopal, Ying, dan Fang!'

batin Boboiboy menjerit dalam hati.

Hanya keheningan di antara mereka berdua di perjalanan pulang. Sampai akhirnya Boboiboy tak bisa lagi menanggung rasa bersalahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertindak.

'Aku harus berani! kali ini aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahanku! aku harus memperbaiki semuanya!'

tekad Boboiboy dalam hati.

Boboiboy berpikir keras bagaimana cara membuat Yaya agar dapat tersenyum kembali. Sangat tidak wajar kalau gadis periang ini tiba-tiba saja wajahnya sangat lesu. Tapi sebelum membuat Yaya tersenyum kembali Boboiboy terlebih dahulu harus memecah keheningan.

"Umm... hey Yaya.."

masih tidak ada jawaban dari Yaya.

"Umm... Yaya, apa kau suka es krim? kalau kau mau mungkin aku bisa belikan kau satu."

Yaya sedari tadi menunduk tiba-tiba langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan menjawab.

"Benarkah? iya! iya! , tentu saja aku mau!"

jawab Yaya antusias dan seketika wajahnya ceria kembali.

Boboiboy lega mendengarnya dan berpikir kalau membuat Yaya ceria kembali ternyata tidak sesulit yang ia kira. Boboiboy melirik menyuluruh kesetiap sisi jalan dengan seksama.

"Hmm... biasanya jam segini sudah ada tukang es krim yang berjualan."

Gumam Boboiboy pelan.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya sesuatu yang sedari tadi di cari akhirnya ketemu.

"Ah! itu dia!"

seru Boboiboy saat melihat tukang es krim langganannya.

"Boboiboy.. HALILINTAR!"

seru Boboiboy yang berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Oh iya.. Yaya, kau mau yang rasa apa?"

tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku rasa Strobery!"

jawab Yaya semangat.

"Gerakan Kilat!"

Dengan secepat kilat juga Boboiboy sampai dihadapan penjual es krim. Penjual es krim tersebut sudah terbiasa dengan munculnya Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba karena itu tukang es krim langganan Boboiboy.

"Tolong es krim coklatnya 1, dan yang strobery 1 ya!."

Ucap Boboiboy sambil menyodorkan uang ke penjual es krim.

Tanpa waktu lama pesanan Boboiboy sudah siap. Karena sudah langganan, Boboiboy mendapatkan bonus 1 es krim setiap membeli 2 es krim. Penjual es krim tersebut menyodorkan 3 es krim beserta kembalinya.

"Terima kasih! , Gerakan Kilat!"

seru Boboiboy langsung berpindah tempat secepat kilat ke tempat Yaya.

"Ini Yaya.."

Boboiboy yang sudah kembali dari mode halilintar kemudian memberikan es krim rasa strobery pesanan Yaya tadi.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy!"

Yaya langsung menerimanya dan langsung melahapnya seperti anak kecil. Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Yaya yang seperti anak kecil kemudian memekan es krim coklatnya. Saat es krim Yaya es krim habis, ia melihat Boboiboy yang sedang memegang 2 es krim ditangannya . Setelah es krim Yaya benar-benar habis, ia bertanya.

"Boboiboy, kau beli es 3 es krim?"

Boboiboy yang telah menghabiskan es krim coklatnya dan baru saja hendak menyantap yang satunya tertunda karena pertanyaan Yaya.

"Oh.. es krim strobery ini? aku sebenarnya aku hanya beli dua tapi aku dapat bonus 1 es krim karena aku sudah sering beli di tukang es krim tadi."

jawab Boboiboy sembari mengangkat es krim bonusnya yang rasa strobery yang kebetulan adalah rasa kesukaan Yaya. Ketika Boboiboy melihat Yaya yang sedang menatap es krim stroberinya tanpa berkedip dengan wajah yang sangat lucu , satu ide jahil terlintas di benak Boboiboy.

"Yaya.. kebetulan aku sudah kenyang nih... , kau mau es krim ini?"

tanya Boboiboy sambil menyodorkan es krimnya pada Yaya.

"Benarkah? terima kasih Boboiboy!"

Seru Yaya yang terlihat sangat senang dan hendak menerima es krim tersebut. Belum sampai tangan Yaya menggapai es krim tersebut, Boboiboy menarik tangan kembali dan memasang wajah meledek seraya berkata

"Eiitss... enak saja! ini es krim bonusku tau! kalau kau mau, kejar aku kalau bisa!"

ejek Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy Halilintar, Gerakan Kilat!"

Boboiboy langsung melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan Yaya.

"Hii! awas kau Boboiboy! , Kelajuan Super Sonik!"

seru Yaya dan langsung terbang mengejar Boboiboy yang sudah pergi jauh.

Tentu saja kecepatan terbang Yaya sangat kalah jauh dengan kecepatan Gerakan Kilat Boboiboy Halilintar, tapi Yaya tetap berusaha mengejarnya. Sambil berlari, Boboiboy memakan es krim strobery yang di bawanya lar berhenti berlari karena sudah sampai di depan rumahnya dan berubah ke mode normal kembali. Setelah Boboiboy berhenti, dia menengok ke belakang dan tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dari belakang.

*GABRUUK*

Boboiboy terjatuh karena dirinya ditabrak pelan oleh Yaya yang berhasil mengejarnya.

"Aduuh... Yaya! sakit tau!"

teriak Boboiboy sambil memegangi sikutnya yang sakit.

"Rasakan itu! cepat! mana es krimnya!"

teriak Yaya kesal.

"Nih... makan tuh.."

Ucap Boboiboy sambil menyodorkan es krim yang hanya tersisa cone-nya saja karena es krimnya sudah ditelan habis olehnya.

"Apa! kau habiskan semuanya! Hii! rasakan ini Boboiboy!"

Teriak Yaya sangat kesal sambil memukul pelan punggung Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang dipukuli hanya menahan sakit dan tertawa puas telah berhasil menjahili Yaya.

"Kalau orangnya bukan kau Boboiboy, pasti sudah kupukul kau dengan sungguh-sungguh dan sudah kugunakan kuasaku ini untuk memukulmu keras-keras!"

"Eh...? memangnya kalau orangnya itu aku kenapa? kenapa kau tidak memukulku sungguh-sungguh dengan kuasamu itu?"

Yaya seketika mematung dan semburat merah di pipinya muncul.

"Eh... kau kenapa Yaya? itu.. pipimu mememrah lho..."

Ejek Boboiboy.

"Eh... apaan sih!"

Jawab Yaya sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya

Entak kenapa sekarang ini rasa malu Boboiboy pada Yaya sudah menghilang, mungkin karena ia terlalu senang karena bisa menjahili dan mengejek Yaya habis-habisan.

"Sudah dulu ya... , aku mau masuk ke rumahku , besok kita pulang bersama lagi ya? BYE Yaya!."

Seru Boboiboy sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk kerumahnya.

Yaya hanya mematung di tempat dan sambil memegangi wajahnya yang masih memerah.

'Eh? sebenarnya ada apa denganku? kenapa aku selalu jadi begini jika dekat dengan Boboiboy?'

Batin Yaya bertanya-tanya.

*SKIP TIME*

Di malam yang yang sudah gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Di rumah Boboiboy, tepatnya di kamar Boboiboy, kini pria bertopi dinosaurus itu sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Kini ia mengenang kembali saat dimana ia bersama Yaya tadi. Boboiboy berpikir ternyata jika sudah terbiasa, lama-lama jantungnya juga akan terbiasa jika berada di dekat Yaya. Entah kenapa hatinya berbunga-bunga dan sangat senang ketika mengingat kembali moment-momentnya bersama sesuatu. Kini dirinya sudah menyadari akan satu hal tentang apa yang sedang terjadi dengan hatinya. Tepat sebelum Boboiboy memejamkan matanya dan terdidur, ia sempat berkata

"Aku baru menyadari, aku baru menyadari kalau aku... sudah JATUH CINTA padamu Yaya..."

Dan akhirnya Boboiboy benar-benar memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

*END*

Eh maksud ane yang bener:

*TO BE CONTINUE*

A/N:

OKE... akhir kata saya ingin mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH HANYA BAGI YANG REVIEW SAJA , dan juga saya ingin mengucapkan:

*SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI , MINAL 'AIDIN WAL FAIDIN , MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN*

Bagi seluruh umat Islam, sorry telat ngucapin soalnya updatenya juga telat.

*DAN KHUSUSNYA SEBAGAI AUTHOR SAYA MOHON MAAF LAHIR, BATIN, DAN SECARA TULISAN*

So... untuk menjadi Reader yang bertakwa, kalian harus manjalankan salah satu RUKUN READER(?) yaitu wajib menjalankan kewajiban nge-REVIEW story ini(?).

*Wassalamu 'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh*


	4. Chapter 4

~*Sweet Love Story*~

Chapter 4: Perjuangan Cinta

Disclaimer: Boboiboy ©Animonsta Studios.

Cast: Boboiboy, Yaya, Fang, Ying.

Genre: Romance & Friendship.

Danger: Author Newbie(baca: SENIOR) #PLAAKK (di geplak ALL AUTHOR SENIOR), REVIEWnya lumayanlah, TYPO muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa disengaja.

A/N:

Wah... walaupun reviewnya dikit tapi hebat karena reviewnya udah mecahin rekor.

Probe:"Mecahin rekor siapa thor?"

Author:"Mecahin rekor diri sendiri."

#ALL:" -_- "

Aku cuma mau ngucapin thank you buat yang setia baca dan pastinya yang setia review. Oh iya, mungkin mulai di chapter ini dan seterusnya akan ada sedikit selipan FangxYing biar terasa komplit, selain itu juga biar story ini awet he..he..he.. , jadi sorry bagi yang gak suka. Tapi tenang aja Pairing BoboiboyxYaya akan jadi yang utama karena itu adalah Pairing kesukaanku. Dan sorry kalau updatenya lama. OK langsung aja klik REVIEW , eh... maksudnya langsung ajah dibaca!.

*HAPPY READING & HAPPY REVIEW*

~*Sweet Love Story*~

Chapter 4: Perjuangan Cinta

*DI RUMAH YAYA*

Sinar mentari telah menyembunyikan cahayanya. Silauan sinar matahari kini sudah mulai berganti dengan kilauan bintang bersama rembulan. Pertanda bagi semua orang untuk beristirahat dari segala aktivitas yang ada.

Di malam itu, kini terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang berbunga-bunga hatinya. Ia sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur pinknya. Gadis periang nan disiplin itu sedang melamun sebelum pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya. Ya. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan Yaya. Kini ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selalu tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Ia tengah mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian pulang sekolah tadi. Kejadian dimana jantungnya mulai terasa berdetak kencang. Dimana pertengkaran kecil terjadi hanya karena ia berebutan sebatang es krim strowbery dengan seorang pria bertopi terbalik dan masih menggunakan jaket jingganya sama seperti dulu. Yaya terus mengingat-ingat kejadian manis itu. Ia lalu berpikir kalau entah kenapa berada dekat di samping Boboiboy selalu membuat hatinya senang. Kini ia tidak peduli dengan alasannya karena yang terpenting hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi kini bukan semangat belajar yang membuatnya tidak sabar. Melainkan ia tidak sabar kembali ke sekolah hanya untuk menyapa pria yang selalu ia pikirkan saat ini. Yaya berpikir kalau mungkin saja ia bisa bertemunya saat ini juga karena Boboiboy adalah tetangganya. Tapi alasan apa yang akan ia pakai? apa alasannya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa saja?. Oh tidak! itu adalah alasan yang sangat bodoh. Yaya masih belum tidur dan kembali berpikir, kalau saja Ochobot bukan memberikan kuasa gravity padanya melainkan kuasa manipulasi waktu seperti yang di dapat Ying, kini pasti Yaya sudah menggunakan kuasanya untuk mempercepat waktu secepat mungkin hingga besok pagi.  
Mungkin bisa saja dirinya meminjam atau mungkin memintanya pada Ying. Tapi jika Ying tau alasannya untuk apa, pasti Ying terus meledeknya dan menggodanya.

Yaya menarik napas dalam kemudian mengembuskannya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul wajah seorang pemuda di pikirinnya. Wajah Boboiboy dengan senyum hangatnya terus berada dipikirannya. Bahkan hanya membayangkan wajahnya saja Yaya tidak bisa menahan rasa malu dan semburat merah merona di pipinya. Saking malunya Yaya sampai menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal karena takut ada yang melihatnya. Padahal jelas sekali takkan ada seorangpun yang melihatnya karena ia sendirian di kamarnya dengan jendela dan pintu yang terkunci rapat. Ia terus mengingat apa-apa saja tentang Boboiboy dan apa yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Yaya masih ingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Boboiboy saat itu. Ia masih ingat wajah letih Boboiboy yang di kerjai oleh Tok Aba karena Boboiboy diberikan peta jalan ke kedai Tok Aba lewat jalan yang sangat jauh. Padahal kedai Tok Aba dapat dapat di pandang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Yaya mulai malu sendiri kala mengingat Boboiboy tidak mau di beritahu jalan cepat ke kedai Tok Aba karena Boboiboy malu padanya. Semburat merah kembali bertengger di pipi chubynya. Yaya semakin mempererat bantal yang menutupi wajahnya merahnya itu. Setelah sekian banyak imajinasinya tentang Boboiboy akhirnya Yaya terlelap tidur dengan senyum manis dan merah merona yang masih ada pipinya.

*PAGI HARINYA*

Permukaan Bumi kembali menerima kehangatan. Kegelapan malam telah berganti dengan terangnya kilauan jingga di pagi hari.  
Waktu telah menunjukan "05.35". Pertanda Azan Shubuh sedang berkumandang. Setelah beberapa menit Azan Shubuh telah berlalu, kini giliran jam weker yang berdering. Jam weker pink yang tidak pernah telat membangunkan sang pemilik kecuali jaw weker itu rusak atau habis baterainya. Sang pemilik jam weker tersebut siapa lagi kalau bukan si gadis penyuka warna pink. Tak lama kemudian gadis yang sedang tidak mengenakan hijab pinknya terbangun dari mimpinya. Entah apa yang ia mimpikan tetapi saat terbangun senyum terpatri kembali di bibirnya. Itu pertanda mimpinya mimpi yang indah.  
Setelah duduk di sisi ranjangnya beberapa menit, Yaya melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air wudhu lalu melaksanakan Sholat Shubuh.

Setelah sholat, ia mandi untuk membersihkan dan menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelah berpakaian rapih berseragam sekolah lengkap dengan hijab pink dan kacamata renang yang bertengger di kerudungnya. Setelah beres Yaya menuju meja makan. Disana sudah menunggu sarapan yang telah menanti dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang setiap pagi menyapanya.

"Selamat Pagi Yaya!"

"Selamat Pagi Ibu!"

"Wah.. kok putriku ini wajahnya ceria sekali? sepertinya lagi senang banget nih kayaknya? memangnya ada apa sih?"  
tanya sang ibu dengan nada menggoda.

Ya. Memang sudah biasa kalau wajah Yaya setiap harinya ceria, tapi sang ibu merasa senyuman putrinya ini terlihat berbeda dan nampak sangat ceria dari biasanya.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok bu."  
jawab Yaya sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Ah... masa sih, apa jangan-jangan kamu..."  
Goda sang ibu dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ih... apaan sih ibu?!"  
Ucap Yaya dan langsung melahap makanannya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Jangan bohong sama ibu, ibumu ini gak bisa kamu bohongi, mukamu merah lho... , memangnya kamu anu sama siapa sih?"

"IBUU!"  
Seru Yaya kesal sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Oke-oke... lanjutin makannya."  
Jawab sang ibu lalu kembali ke dapur dan mengurusi urusannya di dapur.

Setelah Yaya selesai makan, ia menuju dapur dan mencuci bersih piringnya yang telah ia gunakan tadi lalu menaruhnya di rak piring. Baru saja Yaya ingin menenteng tasnya, tiba-tiba saja telepon rumah berbunyi.

"KRIING... KRIING..."

Yaya menoleh kearah telepon rumah tersebut kemudian bergumam dalam hatinya.

'Kira-kira siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini ya?'  
Batin Yaya lalu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan "05.45".

"Yaya! kau sudah berangkat belum? tolong angkat telponnya! ibu masih sibuk nih!"  
Teriak sang ibu dari dapur.

"Ya bu!"

Yaya melangkahkan kakinya sambil berpikir kira-kira siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi begini. Ia mendekat dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdentum cepat. Ia merasakan suatu firasat.  
Ia meraih gagang telepon dengan tangan yang gemetar lalu menempelkannya di telinga yang tertutup hijab pinknya, ia terkejut kala mendengar suara yang ada di sebrang telepon.

"Halo, hai Yaya!"

"Umm.. hai! Eeee... kenapa kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Umm... itu Yaya sebenarnya aku ingin menjemputmu untuk berangkat bersama, t-tapi... mungkin aku akan terlambat sedikit, t-tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Oh... tidak apa-apa akan aku tunggu, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu Yaya, aku ada sedang ada urusan , BYE! Yaya!"

"Bye Ying!"

Setelah menutup telepon, Yaya menghembuskan napas lega.

"Fyuhh.. ternyata Ying yang menelpon, aku kira tadi itu Boboi..."

"KRIINGG... KRIINGG..."  
Dering telepon kembali berbunyi yang memotong ucapan Yaya.

Yaya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas sambil bergumam.

"Hmm... dasar, kebiasaan sekali si Ying ini!, kalau bicara lewat telepon pasti ada saja yang lupa disampaikan, padahalkan aku sudah mengingatkannya tadi."  
Omel Yaya sambil mengangkat kembali gagang telepon.

"Hai Ying, ada apa lagi."  
Ucap Yaya dengan nada ketus karena sebal.

"Eh.. Umm h-halo Yaya.."

"DEG.. DEG..."

Tubuh Yaya mematung seketika kala mendengar suara yang ada di seberang telepon. Suara seseorang yang tidak disangka ia bisa mendengarnya sekarang. Suara seseorang yang selalu menyapanya dengan lembut. Sapaannya yang terasa sangat hangat sampai ke hati.  
Yaya hanya mematung dengan mulut yang masih terbuka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. 'Ini bukan Ying kan?' tanya Yaya dalam hati. Ia masih bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Yang pasti ekspresi pertamanya adalah semburat merah yang merata di wajahnya.

"Ha-halo Y-Yaya.."

masih belum ada jawaban.

"Yaya?"

"Bo-boboiboy?"

"Umm... k-kau marah a-aku telepon ya? ya sudah m-maaf telah mengganggumu.."  
Suara patah-patah Boboiboy yang merasa bersalah.

Yaya yang mendengar suara telepon yang seperti ingin di tutup langsung berkata.

"Eh.. tunggu-tunggu, jangan ditutup dulu.."

"Umm... ka-kamu beneran gak marah Yaya?"

"Lho? ke-kenapa harus marah?"  
Kini gantian suara Yaya yang patah-patah karena menahan malu.

Sudah sekitar 2 menit mereka diam dalam telepon. Sampai akhirnya Yaya menemukan topik pembicaraan yang pas.

"Eh... ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau menelponku Boboiboy?"

"Umm... kau yakin tidak marah jika aku katakan?"

"Sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa, katakan saja."

Setelah menelan ludah dan dengan tekad yang kuat Boboiboy memberanikan diri.

"Umm... i-itu Yaya, se-sebenarnya..."

Yaya masih menunggu dengan jantung yang tak karuan.

"Se-sebenarnya aku... umm..."

"DEG.. DEG..."

Kini bukan hanya jantungnya yang mengamuk, keringat dingin sudah membasahi sekujur tubuh Yaya. Ia mulai sulit bernapas sekarang.

"Sebenarnya a-aku ingin..."

Yaya sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Umm... Yaya, kau mau tidak kalau..."

Kini Yaya sangat sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gagang telepon. Ingin rasanya Yaya langsung menutup teleponnya dan langsung pergi berangkat sekolah, tapi itu sangat tidak sopan dilakukan saat telepon. Yaya sebenarnya sudah sangat tidak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkannya. Tapi ia tetap harus mendengarkannya agar Boboiboy tidak kecewa nantinya.

"Yaya kau mau tidak berangkat sekolah bersamaku?"  
Ajak Boboiboy yang akhirnya bisa berkata dengan lancar dan lengkap.

"Umm.. OK! tentu saja aku mau!"

"Baiklah tunggu di situ sebentar."

"B-baiklah."

Setelah selesai bertelepon. Semburat merah di pipinya makin tebal. Hatinya sangat lega dan senang dalam bersamaan. Ternyata Boboiboy hanya mengajaknya berangkat bersama. 'Tapi kenapa hanya mengajak sahabat berangkat bersama bisa sesulit itu? Apa Boboiboy menganggapku berbeda? apa Boboiboy menganggapku spesial?' Yaya yang mulai ke "GR-an" kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya karena Boboiboy pasti sebentar lagi datang.

"TING-TONG..."  
Suara bel rumah menandakan seseorang sedang menunggunya di balik pintu.

Dugaan Yaya benar, bukan hanya rumah mereka yang bersebelahan, tapi kuasa Boboiboy juga menjadi alasan kenapa Boboiboy bisa secepat kilat ke rumahnya.

"TING-TONG..."

Suara bel yang berbunyi kedua kalinya membuat Yaya harus cepat membuka pintu. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya itu, mungkin bagi Yaya Boboiboy lebih dari sekedar sahabatnya, tapi Yaya belum tau pasti harus menganggap sebagai apa Boboiboy.  
Yaya berjalan menuju pintu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya terbang menuju pintu sambil membawa tasnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, Yaya terlebih dahulu menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tanpa sadar, Yaya membuka pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Seperti biasa Yaya melancarkan senyuman manisnya semanis gula itu pada pria bertopi dinosaurus yang ada dihadapannya. Awalnya Boboiboy membalas senyuman itu namun tak lama kemudian senyuman Boboiboy memudar dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir akan sesuatu.  
Yaya hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan wajah Boboiboy yang terlihat iba itu.

'Kenapa Boboiboy menatapku seperti itu? apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?'  
Batin Yaya bertanya-tanya.

Karena penasaran, Yaya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa Boboibo..."

Belum selesai dengan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh dahinya. Punggung tangan Boboiboy menempel dengan dahinya yang membuat Yaya tersentak sesaat.

"Yaya... wajahmu memerah, apa kau terkena demam?"  
Tanya Boboiboy dengan penuh perhatian.

Yaya tidak percaya, pujaan hatinya ini kini sangat perhatian dengannya. Boboiboy yang menyadari Yaya mematung mengambil kesempatan mengarahkan tangannya kearah pipi chuby Yaya yang merah semerah tomat itu sambil berkata.

"Yaya, kalau kau sakit, tidak usah dipaksakan sekolah. Aku akan melaporkannya pada Cikgu Papa kalau kau tidak bisa sekolah karena sakit."

Ingin sekali rasanya Boboiboy mencubit gemas pipi chuby itu, tapi ia rasa ia tidak berhak melakukannya karena sekarang ia bukan siapa-siapanya Yaya. Lagi pula belum tentu Yaya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bisa saja Yaya hanya menganggapnya sahabat biasa. Itulah yang terus Boboiboy pikirkan sambil terus mengelus lembut pipi gadis berhijab itu.  
Yaya serasa melayang ke udara kala Boboiboy menyentuh pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. *(Probe:"Ish-ish-ish... Dasar Boboiboy ini, bisa-bisanya mengambil kesempatan.)*

Boboiboy mulai panik melihat Yaya yang masih terus mematung sejak tadi. Ia takut jika tiba-tiba saja Yaya pingsan di tempat. Apa alasan yang bisa ia katakan jika sudah disalahkan membuat Yaya pingsan?.  
Tanpa pikir panjang Boboiboy melakukan aksinya untuk menyadarkan Yaya dari lamunannya sebelum gadis itu pingsan.

*PLAAKK*

Tamparan pelan mendarat di pipi chubynya yang akhirnya menyadarkan Yaya dari lamunannya.

"AWW! sakitlah Boboiboy!"

"Habisnya kau dari tadi seperti patung , patung seorang putri yang cantik ..."  
Ucap Boboiboy sedikit menggoda.

"Ih.. apaan sih.. "  
Yaya hanya bisa tersipu malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sudah, gak apa-apa kok.. aku tidak demam"  
Ucap Yaya sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

Boboiboy hanya berdiri menunggu Yaya yang sedang duduk sambil memakai sepatunya. Ia terus menatap wajah yang terbalut hijab pink itu tanpa berkedip.

"Nah.. sudah selesai, ayo berangkat."  
Ucap si gadis sambil memakai tasnya.

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu."  
Seru Yaya dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya, hati-hati nak."  
Jawab sang ibu yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan menhampiri Yaya.

"Assalamu'alaikum."  
Ucap Boboiboy dan Yaya seraya menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan Ibu Yaya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam"  
Ucap sang ibu sambil menyambut tangan mereka.

Yaya dan Boboiboy beranjak pergi untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Hati Yaya kini sangat senang dan berbunga-bunga dapat berangkat sekolah bersama Boboiboy. Saking senangnya Yaya sampai lupa kalau sahabatnya, Ying, sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Di perjalanan, mereka diam-diam saling melirik, sampai akhirnya mereka melirik secara bersamaan dan kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Eh... "

Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan saat mereka saling bertemu mata secara tidak sengaja. Kini kedua sahabat yang dulu tak ragu untuk saling berbincang dan tertawa lepas ini, kini entah kenapa hanya untuk mengatakan sepatah kata butuh sebuah perjuangan. Kecanggungan di antara mereka tak bertahan lama sampai akhirnya Boboiboy memulai perbincangan.

"Yaya... umm... apa aku boleh meminta nomor HP mu?"

"Lho? bukankah kau juga sudah punya nomor telepon rumahku?"

"Iya sih, tapi.. umm... apa tidak boleh aku minta no HP mu? kita kan sudah 1 bulan tidak bertemu, jadi... aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu, bolehkan?"

"BLUUSH"  
Wajah Yaya merona hebat.

OH TIDAK! jika setiap hari bertemu dengan Boboiboy, sepertinya wajah Yaya akan berwarna merah dengan permanen.  
Baru pertama kali ini saat Yaya dimintai nomornya jantung terasa berguncang hebat dan hatinya sangat senang. Apalagi saat Yaya mendengar alasan Boboiboy "Ingin lebih dekat denganya" membuat Yaya semakin melayang ke Surga dan lupa daratan.

"Karena kebetulan aku sedang tidak membawa HP dan aku juga tidak hafal nomorku, jadi..."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil merogoh sakunya seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu, aku akan mencatatnya."

Ucap Yaya sambil merogoh tasnya dengan semangat dan berniat mengambil buku untuk mencatat nomornya.

"Eh... tidak usah, ini, aku sudah menyiapkan kertasnya."

Seru Boboiboy sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas dan pulpen dari sakunya yang sepertinya sudah sengaja disiapkannya.  
Yaya berhenti mengacak-acak tasnya lalu menerimanya.

"Eh...?"

Yaya terkejut tak terkira kala melihat pemberian dari Boboiboy.  
Secarik kertas kecil bernuansa pink dengan motif "LOVE" dan lengkap dengan hiasan cantik berwarna gold di tepi kertasnya. Pulpennya pun pulpen khusus. Pulpen berwarna silver mengkilap serta berkelap-kelip cantik.

'Apakah Boboiboy sampai berlebihan seperti ini?'  
Batin Yaya bertanya.

Yaya melirik sejenak Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tulus padanya dan Yaya hanya bisa membalas senyumannya itu. Seperti mengerti maksud Boboiboy, Yaya mulai menuliskan nomornya sambil tersenyum. Ia menggesekan ujung pulpen pada kertas dengan sangat hati-hati dan berusaha memberikan tulisan tangan secantik mungkin pada Boboiboy. Senyum Yaya makin mengembang kala mengetahui tinta pulpen itu tinta khusus berwarna gold. Yaya menuliskan nomornya dengan penuh perasaan. Setelah selesai menulis nomor yang terakhir, Yaya memberikan kertas beserta pulpennya pada Boboiboy dengan sedikit malu-malu. Boboiboy menerimanya dengan sangat antusias. Boboiboy terus memandangi kertas itu beberapa saat sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia melipat kertas itu dengan sangat rapih dan menaruhnya di saku dengan sangat hati-hati.

5 menit setelah itu mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Boboiboy yang sangat senang karena sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang ada di sakunya dan tidak sabar untuk menghubungi nomor tersebut nanti, sedangkan Yaya masih bingung dengan kertas dan pulpen dari Boboiboy tadi.

'Apa Boboiboy benar-benar khusus menyiapkan kertas dan pulpen itu? apa dia memang punya buku dengan kertas yang berwarna pink?'  
Batin Yaya terus bertanya.

'Tidak mungkin, lagi pulakan Boboiboy laki-laki, dia tidak mungkin mempunyai buku berwarna pink. Lalu pulpen itu? bukankah disekolah tidak boleh menulis dengan pulpen yang berwarna gold? jadi... untuk apa Boboiboy membawa kertas dan pulpen itu? apa iya itu semua karena khusus hanya untukku?'

Seketika wajah Yaya memanas dan merah merona kala memikirkannya. Boboiboy mulai berpikir kembali untuk menyusun topik pembicaran demi membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Yaya. Tak lama kemudian Boboiboy menemukan topik pembicaraan yang masuk akal.

"Umm.. Yaya? apa sampai saat ini kau... masih membuat biskuit?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yaya?"

Masih belum ada jawaban. Yaya masih melamun dengan semburat merah di pipi cubynya.

"Hey Yaya! jawablah!"

"Eh... iya, kenapa?"  
Sadar Yaya dari lamunannya.

Boboiboy hanya memutar bola matanya. Bisa-bisanya ia sudah susah payah berbicara tapi Yaya tidak mendengarkannya.

"Eh... kau tadi bilang apa Boboiboy?"

"Huh... aku tadi tanya, kau sekarang masih buat biskuit atau tidak?"

"Oh iya! aku baru ingat! tenang saja kok, aku masih buat biskuit. Ini! aku buatkan khusus untukmu. Ini resep baru lho!, aku membuatnya susah payah sampai malam khusus untukmu. Ayo cobalah! cobalah!".  
Seru Yaya sambil menyodorkan sepaket biskuit yang terbalut pita cantik berwarna pink dari sakunya pada Boboiboy dengan penuh semangat.

OH TIDAK!. Boboiboy merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengira jika Yaya membawa biskuitnya. Boboiboy sangat menyesal karena sudah bertanya hal itu. Kini ia lebih memilih Yaya tidak mendengarkannya dari pada begini jadinya.  
Memang sih, kali ini biskuitnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan pita pink di bungkusnya, tapi Boboiboy sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengetahui rasanya. Apa lagi kalau ia tau yang membuatnya adalah Yaya, meskipun resepnya baru jika yang membuatnya Yaya, Boboiboy akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum memakannya.  
Boboiboy hanya menatap horor biskuit yang disodorkan Yaya. Seperti biasa Yaya memasang Puppy Eyes-nya. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum miris pada Yaya.

"Umm... tidak usah repot-repot Yaya, aku sudah sarapan kok."

"Tapi.. cicipilah satu Boboiboy.."  
Pinta Yaya dengan Puppy Eyes yang menjadi-jadi.

"Umm... aku sudah kenyang Yaya, porsi sarapanku tadi 3 kali lipat dari biasanya."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Cobalah... cobalah..."  
Rengek Yaya sambil mendekatkan sepotong biskuit ke mulut Boboiboy.

"Eee... terima kasih Yaya, aku sudah sangat kenyang."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil menahan biskuit itu dengan tangan dan menjauh dari biskuit yang disodorkan Yaya.

"Ayolah Boboiboy... ini resep baru, khusus untukmu lho.."

Yaya yang terus memaksa membuat Boboiboy mempercepat langkahnya hingga meninggalkan Yaya beberapa langkah. Namun Yaya terus mengejar sambil terus menyodorkan sepotong biskuitnya.

"Ayolah Boboiboy... ayolah... SEDAAAP..."

Boboiboy kemudian berlari kecil dan lama kelaman berlari kencang. Yaya masih terus mengejarnya dan memaksanya.

"Ayolah Boboiboy... cuma segigit saja, apa susahnya sih?"

"Umm bukan begitu Yaya, tapi... aku tidak mau kalau tidak masuk sekolah karena pingsan, maaf Yaya."

"Tenang saja, ini resep baru kok, jadi kau tidak akan pingsan ayolah.. Boboiboy ayolah..."

Makin lama Yaya makin memaksa. Kini Yaya habis-habisan terus menyodorkan biskuit ke mulut Boboiboy.

"Ayo buka mulutmu!"

"KYAAA! TIDAAAK!"

"Ayolah Boboiboy!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"AYO!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"AYO!"

"TIDAK!"

"AYO!"

"TIDAK!"

"Ayolah Boboiboy!"

"Sudah... sudah cukup Yaya! sudah cukup aku menjadi gila karena cintamu, aku tidak ingin gila karena biskuitmu juga Yaya!."

"Eh..? apa?"  
Seketika Yaya mematung dan tak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah.

'ALAMAK! AKU KECEPLOSAAN!'  
Batin Boboiboy panik.

Boboiboy yang melihat Yaya mematung mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur. Tanpa pikir panjang diam-diam Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar dan dan berusaha kabur secepatnya tanpa disadari Yaya.

"Eh... eee.. Boboiboy Halilintar, Gerakan Kilat."

Boboiboy meninggalkan Yaya yang masih mematung di tempat. Yaya masih mematung dan mencerna apa yang ia dengar tadi. Bahkan Yaya masih belum menyadari kalau Boboiboy sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Boboibo... eh? mana Boboiboy?"

Setelah menyadari Boboiboy telah tiada, Yaya kembali berjalan dengan lesu sambil menatap kosong sepaket biskuit di tangannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi sudah ada sesosok manusia yang mengintai mereka berdua dari jauh. Seseorang yang dikelilingi bayangan hitam di sekelilingnya. Seorang pria berambut raven dengan kacamata berbingkai nila dan berjaket merah marun sedang memegang buku kecil dan sebuah pulpen di kedua tangannya. Kemudian orang tersebut menuliskan sesuatu. Di buku tersebut tertulis:

JUDUL:

"PENYELIDIKAN KASUS ANTARA BOBOIBOY DAN YAYA"

Bukti Saat Penyelidikan Pertama:

No.1 Boboiboy dan Yaya berangkat sekolah berdua.

No.2 Awalnya mereka berdua saling malu-malu tapi lama-kelaman terlihat sangat akrab.

No.3 Boboiboy meminta nomor HP Yaya dengan kertas yang tidak biasa.

No.4 Yaya memberikan Biskuit yang tidak biasa atau spesial pada Boboiboy.

No.5 Wajah Yaya memerah serta salah tingkah saat dipuji dan disanjung oleh Boboiboy.

Pria tersebut kemudian mengangguk seraya menutup bukunya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

*DI DEPAN RUMAH YAYA*

"Hai Yaya! ayo kita berangkat!"  
Teriak gadis cina dengan kacamata bulatnya dari luar rumah Yaya.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari penghuni rumah.

"Hey Yaya! ayo, aku sudah menunggu di luar nih!"

Tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang dari rumah tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ibu Yaya.

"Eh... ternyata dik Ying, oh.. kau sedang cari Yaya?"

"Iya, apa Yaya-nya ada?"  
Tanya Ying dengan logat khas chinanya.

"Oh, tadi Yaya sudah berangkat duluan dengan Boboiboy beberapa yang lalu."

"Oh.. kalau begitu terima kasih Makcik."

"Sama-sama dik."

Ibu Yaya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Belum tiga langkah Ibu Yaya berjalan, Ying kembali bertanya.

"Oh iya Makcik, apa Yaya hanya berangkat berdua dengan Boboiboy?"

Wanita paruh baya itu berbalik badan lalu menjawab.

"Iya, tadi sih.. Makcik cuma melihat Yaya hanya dijemput oleh Boboiboy dan mereka hanya berangkat berdua, memangnya kenapa dik?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa saya hanya tanya saja ma, sekali lagi terima kasih Makcik."

"Sama-sama dik."

Ying bepikir sejenak. Ia baru pertama kalinya di perlakukan kali ini oleh sahabatnya. Kalaupun Yaya ada urusan mendadak pasti dia memberitahu Ying terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekarang ini Yaya berlalu tanpa kabar.

'Hmm... memangnya ada urusan sepenting apa Yaya dengan Boboiboy? sampai-sampai dia tega meninggalkanku tanpa kabar.'  
Keluh Ying dalam hati.

'Lagi pula sekarang ini kan masih pagi, bel masuk sekolah masih lama sekali dari sekarang. Apa dia lupa dengan janjiku tadi?.'  
Batin Ying sambil melirik jam tangan berwarna kuning-biru di lengannya.

Ying hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi berangkat ke sekolah tanpa sahabatnya, Yaya.  
*(Probe:"Ish-ish-ish... kasihan... teganya si Yaya ini dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Tak patut... tak patut...")*

Di tempat Yaya. Kini Ia terus memandangi biskuitnya indah dipandang tapi kata orang, rasanya tidak seenak rupanya. Yaya masih terus berjalan lesu sambil terus memerhatikan biskuitnya sendiri. Sampai ia benar-benar bosan meliriknya Yaya kemudian menghembuskan napas berat kemudian menaruh sepaket biskuit yang terbalut dengan pita pink itu kembali ke dalam tas.

'Apa rasanya seburuk itu?'  
Batin Yaya bertanya.

*DI SEKOLAH*

Boboiboy masih melesat dengan Gerakan Kilatnya menuju sekolah. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apakah Yaya mengejarnya atau tidak. Selama melesat, Boboiboy terus membayangkan Yaya sedang terbang mengejarnya dengan wajah yang sangat marah dan sangar karena teganya Boboiboy telah meninggalkan Yaya. Boboiboy merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana tidak, padahal Boboiboy sendiri yang mengajak Yaya berangkat sekolah bersama tapi teganya ia meninggalkan Yaya begitu saja.

Ia terus melesat sampai ke dalam kelasnya dan tidak menghiraukan puluhan siswi yang sudah menunggunya di dekat gerbang. Boboiboy melesat tanpa di ketahui para siswi tersebut. Ia sudah kapok untuk melayani para siswi tersebut, karena ia masih ingin hidup. Alhasil para siswi itu hanya menunggu seseorang yang bahkan sudah datang dari tadi.

Setibanya di kelas, Boboiboy langsung menaruh tasnya dan kembali melesat keluar dari kelas. Boboiboy terus mencari-cari kira-kira dimana tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Sembunyi dari amukan Yaya. Akhirnya Boboiboy memutuskan untuk sembunyi di antara dedauan pohon besar yang ada di taman. Boboiboy langsung berubah wujud menjadi Boboiboy Taufan dan terbang menuju ke atas pohon lalu bersembunyi di antara dedaunan yang lebat tersebut.  
Boboiboy menunggu harap cemas kedatangan Yaya. Ia terus memikirkan cara terbaik untuk meminta maaf pada Yaya.  
Tak lama kemudian sosok yang dinanti Boboiboy muncul juga. Boboiboy terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kenyataan yang ia lihat sangat berbeda jauh dari bayangannya. Tampang wajah Yaya jauh sekali dari kata"MARAH". Gadis berhijab pink itu berjalan sangat lesu dengan kepala yang menunduk ke bawah. Gadis penyuka warna pink itu memasuki kelasnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak seperti biasanya. Boboiboy semakin merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis periang itu menjadi sangat murung wajahnya saat ini. Boboiboy kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Boboiboy berpikir, mungkin alasan Yaya sampai seperti itu karena Boboiboy telah menolak biskuit pemberian Yaya tadi.  
Boboiboy terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tega sekali ia membuat orang yang ia cintai menjadi sangat sedih hari ini.  
Boboiboy terus bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan sampai Fang memasuki sekolah dengan dikerubungi para siswi, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Boboiboy. Ia masih terus menyesali dirinya sendiri.

Yaya memasuki kelasnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Saat ia telah sampai di ambang pintu, Yaya menghembuskan napas berat setelah melihat kursi Boboiboy yang hanya di huni oleh tasnya tanpa ada pemiliknya.

"Huh... sepertinya Boboiboy marah padaku karena aku terlalu memaksanya tadi.'  
Batin Yaya menyesal.

Yaya kemudian menaruh tasnya di kursinya lalu mendudukan dirinya. Yaya hanya menunggu bel masuk dengan menopang dagunya dan sesekali melirik tasnya sendiri yang berisi biskuit.

'Huh... mungkin memang benar. Aku tidak boleh memaksakan orang untuk memakan biskuitku itu. Lagi pula aku belum pernah tau bagaimana rasa biskuit buatanku sendiri.'  
Batin Yaya.

Sejenak terlintas di pikiran Yaya untuk mencoba biskuitnya sendiri. Tapi niatan Yaya itu terhenti karena ia sudah pasrah duluan karena ia sudah mengira pasti rasanya tidak akan berbeda dengan biskuit-biskuit sebelumnya. Bahkan Yaya berniat membuangnya sepulang sekolah nanti dan ia rasa ia tidak akan membuat biskuit lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian Yaya melihat Ying yang baru datang di ambang pintu. Yaya kemudian menegakan badannya dan bersiap untuk membalas sapaan dari sahabatnya itu. Mungkin dengan cara bercengkrama dengan sahabat akan membuat Yaya sedikit teralih dari kesedihannya.  
Namun jauh dari dugaan, Ying hanya menatap Yaya dengan wajah kecut dan duduk di kursi tanpa menyapa Yaya sama sekali. Yaya mengerutkan dahinya bingung lalu mengingat-ingat apa yang membuat Ying kesal padanya.

'OH... TIDAK! AKU BARU INGAT'

Batin Yaya saat ia baru ingat akan janjinya tadi pagi untuk menunggu Ying untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Yaya baru pertama kali ini menelantarkan sahabatnya dan itu karena ia terlalu senang dapat berangkat bersama dengan Boboiboy.  
Yaya berniat menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf pada Ying. Tetapi niatnya tertunda saat ia melihat Ying yang sedang duduk menghadap belakang dan menopang dagunya di lengannya yang terlipat sembari memandang sesuatu yang ada di belakang dengan tersenyum. Senyum bahagia Ying yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Yaya. Karena penasaran, Yaya mengikuti arah lirikan mata Ying. Begitu mengetahui apa yang sedari tadi sedang dipandangi oleh Ying, Yaya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

'Bukankah itu hanya sebuah kursi? bahkan kursi itu kosong tanpa di huni oleh seorangpun. Mengapa Ying terus memandanginya sambil tersenyum? memangnya apa yang salah dengan kursi itu?'  
Batin Yaya terus bertanya.

Setelah berpikir keras, Yaya tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu.

'Eh... tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu kursinya si Fang? benarkan? hmm... memangnya ada apa antara Ying dan Fang?'  
Batin Yaya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya si penghuni kursi yang terus dipandangi Ying datang. Fang memasuki kelas dengan segerombolan siswi yang masih membuntutinya dari belakang. Seperti biasa, pria berambut raven itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan para siswi tersebut. Namun para siswi itu hanya membuntutinya sampai pintu kelas saja dan saat Fang memasuki kelas para siswi hanya mengintipnya dari pintu dan ada juga yang melihatnya dari jauh lewat jendela.

Setelah Fang duduk di kursinya, tatapan Ying teralih dari kursi menuju ke pemiliknya masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah gadis cina tersebut.  
Seperti biasa, Fang hanya menaruh tasnya lalu duduk dan langsung menopang dagunya serta melirik keluar jendela. Bukan jendela yang terdapat para siswi, tetapi jendela yang disisi lainnya. Namun kejanggalan terjadi saat Fang menyadari dirinya tengah dipandangi oleh Ying. Suatu keajaiban terjadi, pria yang sangat antisosial dan dingin serta tidak pernah tersenyum itu kini tersenyum balik membalas senyum Ying. Senyum yang sangat manis dan tulus hingga membuat seluruh siswi pingsan melihatnya. Ying yang menyadari Fang tengah membalas senyum kepadanya hanya salah tingkah dan tersipu malu kemudian gadis cina itu memalingkan wajahnya ke lantai dengan wajah yang memerah.  
Yaya wajahnya makin bingung dengan keanehan yang terjadi di depan matanya.

*FLASHBACK*

(KEMARIN-DI SEKOLAH ~ DI CHAPTER 3)

Bel pulang telah berbunyi sendari tadi. Para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Mereka dengan semangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah masing-masing. Lain halnya dengan Fang. Ia belum pulang karena tengah menunggu seseorang. Pria berambut raven itu tengah bersandar di dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. Rasa kesal dan iri menghiasi wajahnya. Hatinya tak terima dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya. Kini ia tengah melihat segerombolan siswi yang sangat ramai dan bising. Alasan kenapa Fang tidak menyukai adanya kerumunan tersebut hanyalah satu. Yaitu di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut adalah "BOBOIBOY".

"Dasar.. apa hebatnya sih dengan Boboiboy? kenapa Boboiboy selalu saja lebih populer! apa tak cukupkah Boboiboy lebih populer dariku di SD?! Huuh..."  
Gumam Fang kesal.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggu oleh Fang datang. Seseorang dengan kacamata bulat berbingkai biru dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ying.

"Hei Fang, ada urusan apa kau memanggilku?"

"Eh Ying, kau sudah datang?"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"  
Tanya Ying To The Point.

"I-itu, umm... nanti kubicarakan di jalan. Disini terlalu berisik, ayo!"  
Ajak Fang.

"B-baiklah"

Ying mengikuti langkah Fang keluar sekolah. Di jalan Ying kembali bertanya.

"Baiklah Fang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Eee... itu, umm... "

Entah kenapa otak encer Fang kini seakan tidak berguna di hadapan gadis cina ini. Lidah Fang serasa membeku. Fang tidak menyangka kalau mengatakan sepatah kata pada Ying bisa sesulit ini. Fang menelan ludah tanda mempersiapkan mental.

"Fang?"

Kini Fang salah tingkah. Ia semakin bingung untuk beralasan apa pada Ying. Fang tidak mungkin mengatakan niat sebenarnya pada Ying, kalau tidak image Fang akan turun drastis.

"Umm... Ying, kau tidak pulang bersama Yaya? biasanya kulihat kau selalu pulang bersamanya?."  
Tanya Fang ragu-ragu.

Ying mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Haiya, tadinya juga aku ingin pulang dengan Yaya, tapi tidak jadi ma.. katanya kau ada urusan penting denganku, jadi aku rela membatalkannya demi kau, bagaimana sih?"

"Oh.. iya.. "  
Ucap Fang sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Ying hanya memutar bola matanya heran. Tidak seperti biasanya Fang bertingkah seperti ini. Ying juga bingung, entah kenapa baru pertama kali ia rela membatalkan janjinya hanya demi pria di sampingnya ini.  
Sejenak Ying memerhatikan wajah Fang. Karena penasaran Ying terus memandangi wajah pengendali bayangan itu. Setelah lama memandangi, Ying menyadari satu hal. Ternyata wajah Fang tidak sedingin yang ia kira. Ternyata masih tersimpan sedikit kehangatan di wajah itu. Entah kenapa makin lama Ying terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Ia tenggelam di antara wajah dingin itu. Ia kini menyadari apa alasan para "FANGIRLS" sangat memuja-muja Fang.  
Fang yang menyadari dirinya sedang dipandangi oleh Ying akhirnya protes.

"Hei apa kau lihat-lihat hah? apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"  
Tanya Fang yang akhirnya sifat dinginnya telah kembali dan telah sadar dari salah tingkahnya tadi.

"Eh... gak kok."  
Ucap Ying tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya malu.

Fang sedikit lega. Akhirnya kini ia kembali memegang kendali dan membalikan keadaan. Seandainya saja Fang tidak memiliki sifat dingin, mungkin ia akan terus salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan Ying yang terus mendesaknya.  
Kini Fang baru bisa berpikir jernih dengan leluasa dan menyusun kata-kata karena saat salah tingkah otak Fang takkan bisa terpakai. Fang mengambil kesempatan untuk terus berpikir selagi Ying masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.  
Belum selesai Fang menyusun kata-kata, Ying kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"J-jadi... kau ingin bicara apa"  
Tanya Ying, tapi kini sedikit berbeda karena Ying mulai sedikit malu.

"Eh... anu, umm... "  
Ucap Fang kehabisan kata-kata

"Apa Fang?"

"I-itu... umm..."

"Haiya, katakan sajalah Fang! aku sudah rela membatalkan janjiku dengan Yaya!"  
Ucap Ying sedikit membentak.

"Umm... i-itu... ma-maksudku... "

Kini entah kemana perginya sifat dingin dan datar dari pria berjaket merah marun ini. Jika sedang bermain catur, Fang rasa posisinya saat ini adalah "SKAK-MAT".  
Jika Fang sedang menjadi kiper ia rasa ia sudah "MATI LANGKAH".  
Jika Fang sedang bermain game, ia rasa ia sudah "GAME OVER".  
Dan jika ia sedang bermain GET RICH atau monopoli, ia rasa ia sudah "BANGKRUT TOTAL" .

"HAIYA! , CEPATLAH FANG! JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTUKU SAJA MA!"  
Bentak Ying kini dengan teriak dan dengan suara melengkingnya.

Fang kemudian mengembuskan napas tanda menyerah dan akhirnya mengatakan niatnya yang sebenarnya.

"B-baiklah, se-sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu main ke taman, bolehkan?"  
Jawab Fang percaya diri yang dipaksakan.

"Eh..? maksudnya?"

"Ya... karena kebetulan dirumahku tidak ada orang. Jadi... dari pada aku bengong di rumah.. lebih aku jalan-jalan ke taman. B-bolehkan?"

"T-tapi kenapa kau hanya mengajakku? ke-kenapa kau tidak mengajak yang lain seperti misalnya Gopal?"

"Kau kan tau sendiri. Bicara dengan Gopal hanya berakhir dengan topik tentang makanan saja. Lagi pula Gopal tidak akan mau jalan-jalan begitu saja tanpa makanan. Aku tidak mau pulang dengan kantong yang terkuras habis."

"Ooouh... , kalau Boboiboy?"

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya seraya berkata.

"Cih... kau ini bagaimana sih? mana mungkin aku tahan jalan-jalan hanya berdua dengannya."

"Ooouh... "

Ucap Ying seraya mengangukan kepalanya. Memang tidak mungkin Fang dan Boboiboy bisa jalan-jalan berdua ke taman tanpa luka disana sini seperti habis perang.

"Kalau Yaya?"

"Hey! kau gilekeh? Yaya itu anak perempuan! mana mungkin aku ini mau main dengan anak perempuan!"  
Jawab Fang dengan emosi.

"Eh..? bukankah aku juga perempuan? tapi kenapa kau malah hanya mengajakku?"

"Eh... itu, umm... "

"Hayo! kenapa? kenapa?"

"Umm... memangnya t-tidak boleh a-apa aku maunya de-denganmu? la-lagi pula kau kan... c-ca-cantik.. "

"Eh...?"

Seketika wajah Ying memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang dicat warna merah. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana betapa merahnya kan?.  
Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari langkah kakinya saat ia Berlari Laju dengan kuasanya.  
Fang yang melihat reaksi wajah Ying, tertawa licik dalam hatinya.

'He.. he.. he.. , aku rasa aku sudah dapat 1 skor dari hati Ying. Nah... sekarang tinggal ku buat dia jatuh cinta padaku, hehe...'  
Batin Fang.

Karena tak tahan menahan malu, Ying diam-diam sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan ditangannya lalu meledakannya tanpa bersuara sehingga semua benda bergerak lamban di sekitar si pengendali masa dalam jarak diameter 50 meter.  
Kini Ying dapat bernapas lega dan dengan leluasa bebas melakukan apa saja dalam waktu yang lama demi menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Sebelum waktu kembali normal, Ying terus memandangi wajah tampan Fang yang sangat lucu ketika melambat. Terlihat jelas oleh Ying, wajah Fang sedang tertawa licik yang semakin menambah lucu wajah itu. Ying memandangi Fang sambil berpikir tentang tawaran Fang tadi. Ying merasa kasihan karena tadi katanya Fang hanya sendirian di rumah. Lagi pula... Ying rasa akhir-akhir ini ia mulai selalu merasa bosan. Ia penasaran, bagaimana jadinya pria yang dingin nan cool ini saat berjalan-jalan di taman. Apalagi hanya di temani seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah Ying sendiri.  
Sebenarnya Ying rasa ia tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi Fang seperti ini. Tapi jam kuasa Ying yang menunjukan waktu melambat akan segera habis membuat ia harus kembali ke tempatnya semula lalu bersiap untuk menjawab ajakan Fang.

Setelah waktu kembali normal, Posisi Fang masih dengan cengiran anehnya tadi. Ia tidak sadar sama sekali akan apa yang berusan terjadi.  
Setelah ia melihat wajah Ying kembali, Fang baru sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh. Fang rasa baru ssja beberapa detik tadi ia melihat wajah Ying sedang tersipu malu, tapi kenapa kini mendadak wajahnya kembali normal?.  
Fang terus menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu dengan bingung, ia masih belum mengerti fenomena apakah yang terjadi pada wajah manusia yang satu ini.  
Setelah itu hanya keheningan di antara mereka. Karena jenuh, Fang akhirnya kembali bertanya.

"Jadi b-bagaimana Ying?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"I-itu... yang tadi itu lho.. jadi a-apa kau mau?"

"Hayai... aku hampir lupa ma... "

Ucap Ying lalu langsung memegah dagunya berpikir tentang ajakan Fang.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?"

Fang hanya menunggu harap cemas jawaban Ying. Fang masih terus menunggu sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

'Hmm... bagaimana ya? kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan sekarang ini. Dan juga aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan begitu saja janjiku dengan Yaya yang telah ku batalkan.'  
Batin Ying berpikir panjang lebar.

"Umm.. okelah."  
Jawab Ying dengan enteng.

"Huh..."

Gumam Fang lega setelah mendengar jawaban Ying.

"Oke kalau begitu, mari ku antar kau ke rumah dengan elang ba... "

"Lambatkan Masa!"

Seru Ying memotong ucapan Fang dengan tidak elitnya karena Fang dan sekelilingnya kembali melambat berkat ulah Ying.

"Nah.. tunggu di sini sebentar ya, Tampan... "  
Ucap Ying seenaknya karena takkan ada yang mendengarnya di antara kelambanan itu dan Ying langsung melesat dari tempat itu dengan kuasanya.

"Larian Laju!"

Seru Ying dan langsung melesat ke rumahnya. Saat melesat, Ying kembali memikirkan kata spontannya tadi yang meyebut Fang dengan sebutan "TAMPAN" . Tak lama kemudian muncul semburat merah di pipinya dan kepalanya menunduk. Ying sudah lupa kini dirinya sedang berlari kencang dengan kepala yang menunduk.  
Saat Ying sadar, ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kembali. Sungguh sialnya ia kali ini karena setelah mendongak ia melihat sebuah tiang lampu jalan yang sudah dekat dan tidak lama lagi akan ia tabrak. Ia mencoba mengerem kakinya sekuat tenaga dengan kuasanya. Tapi kini keberuntungan sangat tidak berpihak padanya hari ini. Sebuah genangan air entah kenapa dapat muncul tepat di depan tersebut.

"ALAMAAAK"  
Teriak Ying sebelum akhirnya...

"CETAAAANGGG"  
Suara nyaring tiang tersebut yang telah dihantam keras oleh jidat Ying.

"GUBRAAAK"

Ying terjatu sejenak dengan sedikit kesadaran yang ada lalu cepat-cepat bangkit untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.  
Orang-orang yang berjalan melintasinya, hanya menggelengkan kepala kala melihat tingkah pahlawan super yang satu ini. Setelah dirasa baikan, Ying kembali melesat dengan sesekali memegangi keningnya yang lebam akibat menabrak tiang tadi.  
Ying terus berusaha melesat sampai ke rumahnya meskipun kadang ia sedikit oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan saat berlari. Namun ia tetap berlari mencoba menahan semua itu.  
Bagaimanapun juga, Ying tidak ingin kembali saat Fang sudah sadar saat kuasa melambatkan waktu Ying sudah habis. Ia tidak ingin membuat Fang kecewa karena nantinya Fang mengira jika dirinya telah meninggalkan Fang dengan sengaja.  
Sampai akhirnya Ying telah tiba dirumahnya dan ia langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berganti baju.

"Haiya... waktunya tinggal sedikit wo... "

Ucap Ying panik ketika melihat jam kuasanya yang menunjukan waktu kalau sebentar lagi kuasa memperlambatnya di tempat Fang akan segera habis.  
Tanpa Bas-Bis-Bus, Ying segera membuka lemari bajunya dan langsung mengambil baju yang pertama ia lihat secara acak karena waktu yang sangat mepet.  
Ia langsung memakai baju tersebut secepat kilat dengan kuasanya lalu berkaca sejenak.  
Baju yang dipakainya adalah dress selutut berwarna kuning dengan sedikit motif biru yang menghiasinya.  
Setelah dirasa beres dengan bajunya, ia berniat menguncir kembali rambutnya yang berantakan karena terjatuh menabrak tiang tadi.  
Ketika ia telah melepaskan kedua kuncirannya dan berniat menguncirnya kembali, ia berpikir.

"Ah... tidak usah dikuncirlah.. "

Ya. Ying pikir menguncir dua rambutnya kembali pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama.  
Tanpa pikir panjang ia memungut sepatu wanita cantik warna hijau muda di rak sepatu yang entah punya siapa itu ia tidak peduli, Ying langsung memakainya tanpa rasa berdosa.  
Ia kembali melirik jam kuasanya dan mengangguk tanda bahwa masih ada waktu untuknya.  
Ia kembali melesat kencang melupakan keningnya yang masih memerah.

"Dah nek.. aku pergi dulu, BYE!"  
Seru Ying yang hanya di sauti suara mengorok dari sang nenek yang sedang tidur di teras dengan bangku goyangnya.

Ying terus melesat dengan harap cemas akan waktu yang tersisa."

"Semoga saja masih sempat."

Begitu lega hati Ying saat telah tiba di tempat Fang dengan waktu yang hanya tersisa seperkian detik saja.

Waktu telah kembali normal. Fang tersentak kebelakang terkejut saat melihat Ying yang sudah dihadapannya rapih dengan dress kuning-birunya.  
Ying hanya tersenyum pada Fang yang sedang terkejut.  
Fang yang wajahnya terkejut kini telah berubah menjadi wajah yang bingung dan heran memandangi Ying. Ying hanya bingung dengan reaksi orang yang didepannya.

"Ada apa Fang?"

" ... "  
tidak ada jawaban, Fang masih mematung.

"Apa ada yang salah?"  
Tanya Ying kembali.

"Hey Fang!"

"Fang!"

"Bicaralah Fang!"

"Hei! jangan diam saja, jawab Fang!"

"FANG!"

Tanya Ying bertubi-tubi yang tidak dibalas satupun oleh Fang.

"Hey bicaralah Fang! jangan membuatku bingung! apa kau ini bisu? ayo cepat bica... "

Kini bentak Ying dengan nada yang tinggi. Namun belum selesai dengan kata-katanya, jari telunjuk tangan kanan Fang menjulur dan menyentuh bibir mungil yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh itu. Dan satu jari Fang yang menempel pada bibir Ying telah membuat mulutnya berhenti mengoceh.  
Setelah jari telunjuknya, kini tubuh Fang yang mendekat. Terlebih lagi wajah Fang yang terus semakin dekat dengan wajah Ying dan pria itu seperti tengah memperhatikan sesuatu.  
Muka Ying langsung mendidih merah merona kala melihat wajah tampan Fang yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 4 senti dari wajahnya. Tubuh Ying mematung seketika dan tubuhnya serasa berat untuk digerakkan.  
Kini tangan kiri Fang mulai beraksi. Ia tempatkan tangan kirinya tepat di atas kepala Ying dengan ibu jarinya mengelus-elus lembut kening Ying.

"Ying, kenapa dengan dahimu ini? kenapa tiba-tiba saja merah seperti ini?"  
Ucap Fang sembari melepaskan jari telunjuknya dari bibir Ying.

"DEG.. DEG..."  
Suara jantung Ying bergemah.

Kini Ying tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini tengah Fang lakukan.

'Apa aku tidak salah lihat? kini pria yang terkenal sangat DINGIN, ANTI SOSIAL, DAN SANGAT CUEK ini, kini tengah memberi perhatiannya padaku?'  
Batin Ying tidak percaya.

Walaupun Fang hanya bertanya tentang sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi sangat tidak wajar jika Fang sangat perhatian dengan seseorang. Fang adalah tipe orang yang sangat acuh dan tidak peduli dengan lingkungan dan keadaan orang-orang di dekatnya.  
Dan Ying tau kalau Fang bukan hanya sekedar bertanya, tapi pria itu tengah memberi perhatian padanya.

"Ying, apa yang terjadi? siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu? biar kuhajar nanti"  
Ucap Fang kesal dengan tatapan marah dan tangan kanan yang mengepal.

"Eh... tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa kok."  
Ucap Ying sambil menepis pelan tangan kiri Fang tanpa menjelaskan apa sebab keningnya bisa memerah lebam.

Tentu saja Ying tidak akan memberi tau mengapa keningnya seperti ini. Karena alasan menabrak tiang adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat bodoh dan memalukan.

Fang masih mengepalkan tangannya dan masih memasah wajah kesalnya. Ying merasa tak nyaman dengan atmosfer yang menguar dari tubuh Fang saat pria itu tengah marah.

"Ya sudah, kapan kita akan pergi?"  
Tanya Ying mengalihkan suasana.

Fang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ying lalu hanya nyekir tidak jelas.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa, hehehe... "

Senyum Ying mengembang ketika melihat wajah Fang yang tadi kusam kini telah kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi.. ayo kita ke rumahmu dulu."  
Ucap Ying.

"Eh... tidak usah, karena hari ini aku membawa baju ganti, jadi... "

Ucap Fang menggantung dan pria tersebut langsung dikelilingi bayangan hitam yang menutupnya hingga wujud pria tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat. Bayangan tersebut membentuk seperti sebuah bola besar dan menutup rapat tubuh Fang didalamnya.  
Ying sedikt tersentak dan sedikit bingung dengan apa yang tengah di lakukan Fang.  
Sekitar 20 detik, akhirnya bayangan itu terbuka dan akhirnya benda hitam itu sirna.  
Setelah bayangan itu sirna, dapat terlihat Fang yang telah menggunakan kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah marun dan garisnya berwarna hitam. Celana jeans hitam yang sangat cocok melekat pada pria tersebut.

"Wooow"  
Gumam Ying dengan sangat pelan.

Baju tersebut sepertinya sudah sengaja khusus dibawa oleh Fang untuk pergi bersama Ying.  
Ying hanya terkesimak dan melamun melihat penampilan Fang yang sangat Cool di depan matanya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap, ayo berangkat Ying."

Ying masih melamun di tempat. Fang yang melihat Ying melamun lalu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Ying, namun Ying masih belum sadar juga dari lamunannya.

"Hey Ying ! Ying!"

tidak ada jawaban.

"Ying!"

masih tidak ada jawaban.

Fang yang mulai kesal kemudian mengambil kesempatan mencubit gemas pipi Ying.

"HAIYA, SAKIT MA!"  
Protes Ying sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ying akhirnya tersadar dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ya sudah ayo cepat!"  
Ucap Fang dingin lalu berjalan mendului Ying.

"Eh... iya, tunggu... "

Ying kemudian menyusul Fang yang telah berjalan duluan.  
Saat perjalanan menuju taman, Ying hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya keatas, eh.. maksudnya ke bawah.  
Fang sesekali melirik Ying lalu iris matanya bergerak-gerak tengah memikirkan topik untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Umm... Ying, apa... si Yaya masih suka membuat biskuit mematikannya itu?"  
Tanya Fang basa-basi.

Ying mendongakan kepalanya dan menjawab.

"Oh.. Yaya? entahlah... akupun tak tau. Dia sudah tidak pernah lagi memberi biskuitnya padaku semenjak lulus SD"

Keheningan kembali terjadi setelah perbincangan singkat tersebut, sampai akhirnya Fang kembali membuka mulut.

"Eh.. Ying? apa akhir-akhir ini kau merasa ada hal yang aneh antara Yaya dengan Boboiboy? terutama saat tadi di sekolah."

"Umm... aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan mereka berdua, memangnya ada apa?"

Fang diam sejenak.

"Umm... tidak ada apa-apa."

Fang rasa belum waktunya ia menyebarkan hal ini karena ia belum punya bukti pasti untuk memastikan kecurigaannya pada Boboiboy dan Yaya.  
Lagi pula inikan kencan antaranya dan Ying. Ia hanya akan merusak suasana jika membahas hal tersebut sekarang.

'Arrgghh... sepertinya Ying masih belum menyadari kalau aku sedang mengajaknya kencan.'  
Kesal Fang dalam hati ketika melihat Ying yang terus diam.

"Oh iya... aku baru ingat. Boboiboy baru pulang dari kota kan? jadi, kapan ia sampai di Pulau Rintis?"  
Ucap Ying akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Hey! kau kan tau dia itu rivalku! mana aku tau dengannya? aku tidak pernah peduli."  
Jawab Fang kesal karena makin lama pembicaraan ini malah membicarakan Boboiboy.

"Eh... iya, maaf... "  
Jawab Ying terlihat lugu di hadapan Fang.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka berdua mampir terlebih dahulu ke sebuah kedai terdekat sebelum duduk di taman.

Ying hanya membeli sekotak jus mangga ukuran sedang.  
Sedangkan Fang sangat kegirangan karena ternyata di kedai tersebut menjual donat lobak merah kesukaannya.  
Di kedai itu donat lobak merah tinggal tersisa empat dan Fang membabat semuanya dengan semangat dan ia juga menbeli sekotak jus anggur ukuran besar sebagai minumannya.

Setelah selesai membeli, mereka duduk di bangku taman dan terlindungi dedaunan pohon yang rindang di atasnya.  
Saat Ying baru saja ingin menyentuhkan bibirnya pada sedotan, niatnya terhenti kala melihat Fang yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang melahap ganas donat lobak merahnya dengan ganas seperti anak kecil.  
Ying mencoba menahan tawanya namun gagal.

"Pfffttt..."

Ia mulai terkikik kecil. Fang yang menyadari sedang ditertawakan kemudian menoleh pada Ying dengan mulut yang masih belepotan dan ia tidak menyadarinya kemudian berkata.

"Hey! apa yang kau tertawakan!"  
Teriak Fang ketus dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Huahaha... hahaha... "  
Suara tawa keras Ying yang sudah tidak bisa di tahannya lagi.

"Terserah kau jelah... "  
Ucap Fang kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah Ying puas tertawa, ia melirik Fang yang terlihat donat lobak merahnya tinggal tesisa satu kemudian Ying berkata.

"Eh... maaf ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Fang. Ia masih sibuk melahap donatnya yang terakhir.  
Ying kemudian mulai menyeruput jusnya yang sedari tadi belum berkurang setetes pun.

Setelah Fang menghabiskan donatnya yang terakhir, ia baru sadar dengan mulutnya yang belepotan. Ia mengelap mulutnya sambil menduga kalau mungkin inilah sebab Ying tertawa tadi.  
Setelah mulutnya bersih, Fang menyeruput jus ukuran besarnya untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

Hari mulai sore. Langit mulai memunculkan warna jingganya. Di taman yang mulai sepi tersebut, Fang dan Ying masih menikmati jus masing-masing dengan santai sambil melihat pemandangan langit senja.

Fang menyeruput jusnya sambil kembali melirik Ying dengan detail kemudian berkata.

"Hey, Ying."

"Hn... "  
Jawab Ying yang masih menyeruput jusnya.

"Kau tidak, kalau kau terlihat lebih cantik jika rambut tidak dikuncir dan terurai seperti ini."

"OHOOK! OHOOK!"

Ying tersedak jusnya terkejut dengan perkataan Fang barusan. Dengan sigap, Fang menyerahkan jusnya dan menyuruh Ying meminumnya.  
Ying menurutinya dan ia meminumnya dengan semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

'Kenapa harus pakai jusnya Fang? bukankah ini sama saja dengan ciuman tak langsung?'  
Batin Ying saat menyeruput jus milik Fang.

Setelah tenggorakannya kembali pulih, Ying berterima kasih.

"Umm... terima kasih ya Fang."  
Ucap Ying malu-malu.

"Hn."  
Jawab Fang singkat.

Dan setelah itu mereka hanya diam menghabiskan jus masing-masing sambil menikmati indahnya langit senja.  
Setelah menghabiskan jus masing-masing, Fang memulai pembicaraan.

"Indah sekali langit sore, kan Ying."  
Tanya Fang sambil memandang langit jingga di sore itu.

"Iya."  
Jawab Ying singkat.

"Umm... Ying, kau mau tidak melihat langit itu dari dekat?"

Ying mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Elang Bayang!"  
Seru Fang lalu muncul seekor elang hitam dengan mata yang merah.

"Wah... tentu saja! aku mau.. aku mau!"  
Jawab Ying semangat.

"Ya sudah, kita sekalian pulang saja. Soalnya Elang Bayangku takkan bertahan lama karena hari sebentar lagi gelap."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian mereka berdua naik Elang Bayang tersebut dengan posisi Fang di depan dan Ying di belakang.

"Sudah siap?"  
Tanya Fang.

"OKAAY."

"Elang Bayang... TERBAAANG!."

Kemudian Elang Bayang tersebut mulai mengepakkan sayapnya kemudian terbang.

Di udara, Ying bisa merasakan udara sejuk menerpa rambutnya yang tidak terkuncir itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat indahnya langit senja dari jarak yang dekat seakan ia bisa menyentuhnya.  
Ying merentangkan tangannya menikmati hembusan angin sejuk.  
Fang yang melihat hal tersebut mengambil tidak menyianyiakan kesempatannya.

"Ying, kita akan melaju lebih cepat, pegangan!"

Ucap Fang memberitahu secara mendadak, lalu Elang Bayang itu tiba-tiba melaju tiga kali lebih cepat. Ying tersentak saat tiba-tiba melaju lebih cepat kemudian tangannya refleks memegang sesuatu agar tidak jatuh. Tentu saja, sesuatu apalagi yang dapat dipegang Ying selain seseorang yang ada di depannya.  
Dengan refleks tangan Ying melingkar di perut Fang.

"DEG.. DEG..."

Ying kembali merasakan gejala aneh pada jantungnya. Ia sangat malu saat ini, tapi jujur saja entah kenapa Ying merasa nyaman seperti ini. Ying dapat merasakan aroma tubuh pria yang sedang ia dekap itu. Aroma parfum beraroma anggur terasa damai di hidung gadis cina itu.  
Karena Fang tidak protes, Ying hanya diam dengan posisi yang masih seperti tadi. Bahkan Fang malah tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Ying.  
Disepanjang perjalan, mereka masih terus berpelukan seperti itu. Bahkan Fang saking merasa enaknya, ia mengurangi kecepatan laju Elang Bayang secara diam-diam dan perlahan-lahan agar tidak ketahuan.  
Anehnya Ying yang menyadari kalau laju Elang Bayang sudah melambat, ia malah memperat tangannya yang melingkar memeluk Fang.  
Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Ying, mereka masih terus berpelukan seperti sepasang kekasih.

Sesampainya di rumah Ying, hari sudah malam. Sebelum Ying masuk, mereka kembali berbincang tepat di depan pintu.

"Umm... terima kasih Fang... "  
Ucap Ying dengan kepala menunduk menahan malu.

"Untuk?"

"U-untuk semuanya... "

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena kau bersedia menemaniku tadi. Terima kasih Ying."  
Ucap Fang dengan senyum tulus di akhir kalimat.

"Umm... i-iya, sama-sama Fang, aku masuk dulu Fang."

Setelah pintu tersebut menutup, Fang kembali bersuara dari balik pintu.

"Mimpi indah malaikat cantikku... "

"DEG.. DEG..."

Ying yang masih dibalik pintu mematung seketika mendengarnya.  
Mukanya seakan baru di cat tebal warna merah.  
Kini serasa ada jutaan bunga berwarna-warni di dalam hatinya. Kini ia serasa melayang ke udara. Ying berpikir mungkin seperti ini rasanya saat Yaya terbang di udara. Ah.. tidak. Ini berbeda dengan saat terbang. Bukan hanya tubuh yang melayang, tapi hatipun ikut melayang.  
Ying baru menyadari kalau tadi sebenarnya Fang mengajaknya kencan.  
Ia terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat berbaring di kasur. Seribu kali ia telah bertanya pada hatinya sendiri dan semua jawabannya tetap sama.  
Yaitu di hatinya memang ada perasaan tidak biasa pada Fang.  
Ia sempat tidak percaya kalau dirinya sendiri dapat jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Fang. Orang yang terkesan sangat dingin. Tetapi Ying dapat menemukan kehangatan di antara sifat dingin Fang.  
Kini ia sudah mengakui penuh kalau ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang namanya kini terasa indah di hati Ying. Dan nama orang itu adalah "FANG".

Ya... mungkin begitulah cara Fang untuk meperjuangkan cintanya dan mendapatkan hati Ying.

*FLASHBACK END*

Yaya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia tidak percaya kalau senyuman bisa tercipta di bibir Fang.

"KRIIIINNGG... "

Dering bel yang menyadarkan seorang manusia yang tengah berada di atas pohon.  
Boboiboy berubah ke mode Halilintar dan masuk ke kelas menggunakan Gerakan Kilat untuk menghindari Yaya.

"Gerakan Kilat!"

Setibanya di kursinya, Gopal yang tepat berada di samping tempat Boboiboy muncul langsung terkejut tak terkira. Bahkan Gopal hingga kejang-kejang dan akhirnya terjatuh.  
Boboiboy tidak menghiraukannya karena ia lebih terkejut melihat Yaya yang duduk di depannya sedang menundukan kepala dan terlihat badannya sangat lemas.  
Boboiboy semakin merasa bersalah. Ia sekarang sangat ingin sekali melihat gadis berhijab itu riang gembira seperti biasanya.  
Bahkan sampai guru datang dan menjelaskan materi, Yaya terlihat seperti malas-malasan tidak seperti biasanya.  
Bahkan, yang biasanya buku Yaya terlihat penuh dengan tulisan catatan dan rangkuman yang Yaya buat dari penjelesan guru, kini terlihat bukunya nampak kosong sepi tanpa satu hurufpun rangkuman. Hanya ada tugas-tugas yang memang terpaksa Yaya kerjakan.

*SKIP TIME*

"KRIIIIINGG... "

Bel sekolah yang berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya yang berarti waktu istirahat telah tiba. Kebanyakan orang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk mengisi perut di kantin. Sebagian ada juga yang sekedar bermain bersama dilapangan.  
Terlihat Gopal langsung melesat seperti jet munuju ke kantin dengan membawa perutnya yang besar sudah mulai menipis kelaparan.  
Lain halnya dengan Boboiboy. Ia hanya melamun dan memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf pada Yaya yang masih duduk di depannya.  
Boboiboy menelenan ludah dan tekadnya sudah bulat untuk minta maaf pada Yaya sekarang.  
Namun ia terlambat. Baru saja ia menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Ying menghampiri Yaya lalu mengajaknya ke kantin. Yaya hanya menurut dan beranjak pergi bersama Ying. Boboiboy melihat punggung mungil Yaya dengan sendu. Ia sangat menyesali dirinya sendiri.  
Sekarang ini Boboiboy sungguh ingin melakukan apa saja supaya gadis manis itu dapat kembali tersenyum meskipun ia harus memakan biskuit mematikan itu. Boboiboy lalu mengingat sesuatu. Biskuit yang Yaya berikan padanya tadi, mungkin ia bisa menerimanya sekarang. Tapi sepertinya Yaya tidak akan memberi biskuitnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah Boboiboy menolaknya mentah-mentah. Boboiboy baru menyadari kalau dirinya terlalu berburuk sangka. Ia terlalu percaya jika biskuit Yaya tadi pasti rasanya tidak enak. Meskipun Boboiboy sangat senang saat Yaya bilang biskuit ini spesial hanya untuknya dan Yaya membuatnya hingga larut malam hanya untuk membuat biskuit tersebut, tapi ia merasa ngeri saat membayangkan rasanya.  
Boboiboy mulai penasaran dengan biskuit tadi. Ia terus melirik tas Yaya yang di dalamnya berisi biskuit. Boboiboy melirik seluruh sudut yang ada di kelas. Ya. Di kelas itu hanya ada Boboiboy murid yang lain sudah keluar kelas semenjak bel istirahat. Boboiboy mengangguk kecil setelah dirasa keadaan aman. Boboiboy bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi Yaya sambil melirik keluar jendela untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Setelah di kursi Yaya, ia menelan ludah sebelum mulai membuka resleting tas Yaya. Ia terus mencari sesuatu dengan grasak-grusuk karena buru-buru. Alhasil isi tas Yaya berantak oleh tangan Boboiboy yang terus berkeliaran di dalam tas.  
Boboiboy terus membongkar tas tersebut sambil sesekali melihat sekitar. Setelah terus mencari, akhirnya Boboiboy menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sepaket biskuit Yaya dengan pita cantik berwarna pink membalut bungkusnya. Boboiboy langsung menutup cepat semua resleting yang terbuka ketika Boboiboy mendengarkan suara beberapa murid tengah menuju ke dalam kelas. Setelah semua resleting tertutup, Boboiboy langsung duduk di kursinya dengan membawa biskuit Yaya di gengamannya. Kelas mulai sedikit ramai karena beberapa murid yang datang dengan membawa makanan masing-masing dari kantin.  
Boboiboy hanya menatap ragu-ragu bungkus biskuit di tangannya. Seperti biasa biskuit Yaya indah dari luar tapi buruk di dalam. Di dalam bungkus itu semua biskuitnya berbentuk hati. Namun kini sedikit berbeda. Baru pertama kali Yaya membuat biskuit berbentuk hati dengan berbagai macam warna. Warna-warni biskuit itu seakan menggambarkan keadaan hati Yaya. Boboiboy terus menatap ragu biskuit di tangannya. Ia sudah sebanyak tiga kali menelan ludah sepanjang melirik biskuit tersebut.  
Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Boboiboy membuka pita pink itu secara perlahan. Ia mulai membuka bungkus tersebut dengan tangan yang gemetar. Gejala aneh mulai terjadi ketika bungkus biskuit tersebut terbuka. Aroma coklat yang sangat menyengat menguar dari dalam bungkus. Aroma yang sangat menggugah selera bagi siapa saja yang menghirupnya. Boboiboy mengambil sepotong biskuit bentuk hati itu yang berwarna pink dengan warna biru di tepi biskuitnya. Sebelum melahapnya, Boboiboy terlebih dahulu berdoa dan berharap kalau ia tidak pingsan di sekolah. Rasa penasarannya kini telah mengalahkan keraguannya. Tangan Boboiboy serasa berat saat mendekatkan biskuit Yaya pada mulutnya. Aroma coklat semakin terasa menyengat saat hidungnya mendekat dengan biskuit. Mulutnya terbuka menyambut biskuit yang sudah menunggu. Keanehan kembali terjadi. Biskuit dimulutnya serasa sangat lembut dan lunak saat gigi putih Boboiboy menggigitnya. Ia mulai menggerakan rahangnya kaku untuk mengunyah biskuit tersebut. Wajah Boboiboy terlihat mengkerut saat ia sedang mengunyahnya pertanda sudah siap dengan rasanya. Keanehan itu ditutup dengan rasa biskuit itu. Lidah Boboiboy serasa riang gembira menikmati biskuit tersebut. Mata Boboiboy membulat sempurna. Sangat tidak di sangka, dapat tercipta rasa seperti ini dari biskuit Yaya. Dan Boboiboy masih tidak percaya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Baru kali ini Boboiboy bisa merasakan biskuit lezat yang dibuat oleh Yaya. Dan sekaligus Boboiboy adalah orang pertama di dunia yang dapat merasakan nikmatnya biskuit Yaya. Wajah Boboiboy damai seketia saat terus menguyah biskuit itu sampai habis. Setelah habis, Boboiboy masih tidak percaya dengan keajaiban dunia ke delapan yang ia saksikan.

'Apa ini benar biskuit Yaya? apa ini benar buatannya?'  
Batin Boboiboy bertanya sambil memerhatikan biskuit yang tinggal separuh karena ia telah memakan separuhnya.

'Apa jangan-jangan... hanya kebetulan saja? jangan-jangan hanya biskuit ini saja yang enak.'

Boboiboy kemudian mengambil kembali tiga buah biskuit dari dalam bungkus. Ia kemudian memakan habis ketiga biskuit itu dan rasanya tetap sama. Keempat biskuit yang telah ia makan habis semuanya rasanya manis dan gurih.

'Tapi... sepertinya biskuit dengan bentuk yang seperti ini hanya Yaya membuatnya. Hmm... mungkin memang benar ini buatannya.'  
Batin Boboiboy terus memerhatikan biskuit itu lalu melahapnya.

Boboiboy mulai ketagihan dan terus memakan biskuit Yaya dengan lahap sampai mulutnya penuh dengan biskuit.

Tak lama kemudian datang pria india bertubuh gempal tengah berjalan menuju kursinya sambil membawa banyak makanan dan minuman di kedua tangannya yang sudah menggunung. Saking banyaknya makanan itu sampai-sampai menutupi wajah sang empunya. Gopal melempar semua makanannya ke meja lalu duduk.  
Boboiboy yang duduk di sebelahnya masih sibuk dengan makanannya.  
Gopal kemudian mulai membuka bungkus sebatang coklat lalu menyantapnya. Saat Gopal sedang memakan sebatang coklat itu, ia sedikit terkejut kala melihat Boboiboy yang sepertinya sedang lahap memakan biskuit yang mirip seperti biskuit Yaya. Gopal terus memandang teman sebangkunya yang tengah lahap memakan biskuit.

'Ah... itu mungkin bukan biskuit Yaya, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja bentuknya mirip dengan biskuit buatan Yaya'

Gopal terus memerhatikan Boboiboy sambil menguyah coklatnya.  
Lama-lama Gopal penasaran juga. Ia tidak yakin dengan dugaannya itu. Setelah menelenan coklatnya, Gopal akhirnya bertanya.

"Oii... Boboiboy, apa yang kau makan itu? kau beli di mana?"

"Nyam-nyam-nyam... Oooh... ini, aku sedang makan biskuit Yaya, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?"  
Jawab Boboiboy dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan biskuit.

"APA! KAU MAKAN BISKUIT YAYA!"

Teriak Gopal sangat kencang dengan kedus tangan yang terangkat keatas. Alhasil sebatang coklat yang ada di tangannya tadi kini terlempar dan telah menempel manis di wajah Iwan yang ada disampingnya.  
Teriak Gopal sudah membuat seisi kelas melirik ke arah Boboiboy. Untung saja di dalam kelas itu tidak terlalu ramai karena jam istirahat. Tapi berita ini pasti akan menyebar dengan cepat.  
Boboiboy cepat-cepat menelan gumpalan biskuit di mulutnya lalu berkata.

"HEY! Kan sudah ku bilang jangan beritahu pada SIAPAPUUN!"  
Bisik Boboiboy pada Gopal.

"Eee.. hehehe... "  
Cengengesan Gopal tidak jelas.

"KRIIIIIING... "  
Bunyi bel masuk kelas.

"ALAMAAK! AKU BELUM SELESAI MAKAN!"  
Seru Gopal panik.

Tanpa pikir pangjang, Gopal langsung menaruh semua makanannya yang ke dalam tasnya.  
Boboiboy buru-buru menaruh bungkus biskuit yang tinggal tersisa setengah itu kedalam tas sebelum Yaya tau kalau ia mengambilnya. Yaya pasti akan marah kalau ia tau Boboiboy telah mengambil biskuitnya begitu saja.

*SKIP TIME*

"KRIIIIINGG... "

Semua murid dengan semangat membereskan tas mereka masing-masing lalu bergegas pulang. Boboiboy sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana cara untuk meminta maaf pada Yaya. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Boboiboy harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya.

Yaya baru sadar kalau seisi tasnya sudah berantakan seperti habis di bongkar saat ia sedang membereskan tasnya.  
Ia terus memeriksa setiap barang yang ada di tasnya, dan semuanya masih ada di tempat dsn utuh. Kecuali... kecuali sepaket biskuit yang tadinya Yaya ingin membuangnya sepulang sekolah. Tapi setelah mengetahui barangnya sudah hilang, Yaya hanya mengangkat bahunya enteng dan merasa tidak peduli.  
Terlihat Yaya kini telah selesai membereskan tasnya lalu beranjak pulang sendiri. Ya. Kini Ying entah ada urusan apa lagi dan dengan tega membiarkan Yaya pulang sendiri lagi.  
Boboiboy yang melihat itu mencoba mengambil kesempatan dengan membuntuti Yaya.

*DI JALAN*

Kini keadaan Yaya pulang sama seperti berangkat sekolah tadi. Gadis berhijab itu jalan dengan lesu bagaikan orang yang sedang berpuasa.  
Boboiboy yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya bisa merasa iba sekaligus merasa bersalah.  
Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, Boboiboy memberanikan diri mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Umm... hai Yaya!"  
Sapa Boboiboy ragu-ragu.

"Oh... Boboiboy, hai... "  
Jawab Yaya lesu.

Beberapa menit setelah itu mereka hanya diam dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya.

"Boboiboy." / "Yaya."  
Sapa mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Eh... "  
Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau saja duluan."

"Umm... kau, duluan saja Yaya."

Kedua orang itu hanya terdiam sejenak dan salah tingkah. Sampai akhirnya.

"Aku minta maaf... "  
Ucap mereka berdua kembali bersamaan.

"Lho.. kok bisa sama?"  
Tanya Boboiboy heran.

Yaya hanya diam saja.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa? seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."  
Tanya Boboiboy kembali.

"Umm... itu, anu... aku minta maaf karena... aku terlalu memaksamu untuk memakan biskuitku tadi... "  
Jawab Yaya dengan nada merendah.

"Eh?"

"Lalu kau sendiri Boboiboy? kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Umm... sebenarnya, aku ingin minta maaf karena telah terlalu berburuk sangka kepada biskuitmu. Padahal biskuitmu tadi itu sangat enak."

"Eh?"  
Ucap Yaya heran.

UPS! , Boboiboy secara tidak sengaja telah memberi tau kalau dirinya telah mengambil biskuit Yaya.  
Boboiboy berpikir pasti sebentar lagi Yaya akan mengamuk begitu tau dirinya telah mengambil biskuitnya tanpa izin.

"Boboiboy kau tau dari mana? apa kau di mana biskuitku? soalnya biskuitku itu... tadinya inginku buang, tapi sudah menghilang entah kemana."

"Lho? memangnya kenapa kau ingin membuangnya?"

"Habis... aku sudah menyerah untuk membuat biskuit, aku tidak pernah bisa membuat biskuit yang enak."  
Jawab Yaya lesu.

"Biskuit itu sudah ku buat susah payah dengan resep yang sulit bagiku. Walaupun dengan resep yang berbeda... tapi pasti rasanya sama saja. Aku memutuskan kalau itu adalah biskuit terakhir yang kubuat.  
Mungkin aku akan berhenti untuk membuat biskuit."  
Tambah Yaya.

Boboiboy makin merasa bersalah. Mungkin kesalahannya kini sudah melewati batas.

"Umm... memangnya biskuit itu padamu?"  
Tanya Yaya

Boboiboy langsung keringat dingin setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Kini ia terlalu panik untuk memikirkan alasan untuk berbohong. Akhirnya Boboiboy hanya bisa pasrah dan mengaku.

"Oh... itu, umm... ma-af Yaya a-aku mengambilnya dari tasmu tanpa izin saat istirahat tadi."  
Ucap Boboiboy sembari mengeluarkan biskuit Yaya dari tas.

Yaya menerimanya dan matanya membulat ketika melihat biskuit yang didalamnya tinggal tersisa setengah.

"Lho? kok tinggal setengah? apa yang setengahnya k-kau... membuangnya?"  
Tanya Yaya.

"Umm... ma-maaf Yaya, se-sebenarnya... yang setengahnya lagi sudah aku makan. Habisnya... biskuitmu yang satu ini sangat enak, aku tak tahan lalu aku makan setengahnya."  
Ucap Boboiboy dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Ja-jadi... ma-maaf aku telah memakan biskuitmu... "  
Tambah Boboiboy.

"Jadi... aku mohon Yaya, janganlah berenti membuat biskuit. Karena biskuitmu yang ini benar-benat enak."

Setelah mendengar alasan Boboiboy, Yaya langsung menatap Boboiboy dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.  
Boboiboy masih menunduk. Siap untuk kena amukan Yaya karena ia telah menolak biskuit Yaya, tapi ia malah memakannya tanpa izin begitu saja.

"A-apa itu benar Boboiboy?."

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk kecil mengakui kesalahannya.

Senyum akhirnya mengembang kembali dibibir gadis itu. Tanpa ragu Yaya langsung memeluk Boboiboy. Sedangkan yang dipeluk wajahnya memerah dan kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis berhijab ini.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy, hiks... hiks... "  
Ucap Yaya tersendu-sendu.

Tetesan air mulai membasahi bahu si pria bertopi terbalik. Boboiboy merasakan tubuh gemetar dari orang yang memeluknya.

"Eh... Untuk apa Yaya?"

Boboiboy berpikir kalau ia akan di marahi habis-habisan oleh Yaya. Tapi kenyataannya sangat berbeda dari bayangannya.

"Te-terima kasih karena kau telah memujiku, hiks... hiks... , memujiku dengan tulus."

Yaya mempererat pelukannya lalu kembali berkata.

"Mungkin , hiks... , biskuit itu akhirnya bisa menjadi enak karena aku membuatnya sungguh-sungguh hanya untukmu. Hiks... , karena aku membuatnya dengan setulus hatiku."

"DEG... DEG... "  
Detak jantung Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tak menyangka kalau Yaya begitu sangat perhatian padanya hingga seperti itu. Hati Boboiboy tersentuh mendengarnya. Akhirnya Boboiboy membalas pelukan Yaya dengan mengelus rambut yang tertutup hijab pink tersebut. Tangis Yaya makin menjadi-jadi. Tentu saja tangisan itu tangisan bahagia.

Setelah dirasa tangisan Yaya sudah sedikit mereda, Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Yaya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Sudahlah Yaya, jangan menangis lagi. Kau tetap akan membuat biskuitkan?  
KAN? KAN KAN?"  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengusap mata Yaya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yaya tertawa kecil mendengar Boboiboy menirukan kata-katanya. Lalu ia mengangguk kecil tanda menurut.

"Nah... sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi untuk menjual atau memberi biskuitmu yang enak ini pada orang lain."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberi biskuit baruku ini pada orang lain."  
Ucap Yaya dengan wajah yang murung.

"Lho? memangnya kenapa? biskuitmu yang barukan sangat enak?"

"Karena aku hanya akan memberikannya padamu... "  
Ucap Yaya dengan kepala menunduk menyembunyikan wajah yang malu.

"Eh?"

"BLUSSS"  
Wajah Boboiboy memerah dalam sekejap.

Mereka berdua lalu pulang dengan masing-masing hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Di malam harinya, Boboiboy lonjat ke ranjangnya sambil berteriak.

"YEAAAH! WUHUUUU!"  
Teriak Boboiboy.

Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa begitu senang. Ia lalu memandangi senyum kertas bertulisan nomor telpon pujaan hatinya kemudian mengambil ponsel.  
Ia mengirim pesan ke nomor tersebut dengan isi pesan seperti ini.

Boboiboy: ( Yaya, apa kau sudah tidur? )

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, ponsel Boboiboy berbunyi.

Yaya: ( Belum, memangnya kenapa? )

Boboiboy: ( Umm... tidak apa-apa )

5 menit kemudian.

Boboiboy: ( Yaya? )

Yaya: ( Apa? )

Boboiboy: ( Good night... )

Setelah itu belum ada balasan dari Yaya.  
Sambil menunggu, Boboiboy merenung sambil melirik langit-langit kamarnya.  
Ia berpikir kenapa biskuit Yaya setelah sekian tahun lamanya, baru kali ini rasanya enak. Boboiboy bertekad akan memperjuangkan cintanya ini meski apa pun yang terjadi, ia akan terus menjaga agar ikatan tidak putus.

Mungkin kata orang memang benar kalau "Kekuatan cinta sangat kuat, dan bisa membuat hal yang mustahil sekalipun."  
Bahkan saking kuatnya bisa membuat biskuit Yaya menjadi enak.

Boboiboy pikir mungkin Yaya sudah tidur karena sudah lama belum ada balasan dari Yaya.  
Tanpa sadar, Boboiboy terlelap di ranjangnya. Tak lama setelah ia tidur, ponselnya kembali berbunyi di tengah malam, namun sang pemilik masih terus tertidur.  
Dan pesan tersebut berisi.

Yaya: ( Good nighg too, ...My Love... )

*To Be Continue*

A/N:

OKE, mungkin ni fanfic makin lama makin GAJE. Karena mungkin cuma di fanfic ini doang Biskuit Yaya bisa enak karena cinta dan di cartoonnya mungkin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.  
BTW, para reader kira-kira mau HAPPY ENDING atau SAD ENDING? Silahkan klik review bagi yang mau berpendapat.  
OKE... sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya! 


	5. Chapter 5

~*Sweet Love Story*~ .

.

.  
Chapter 5: Biskuit Istimewa Dari Yaya .

.

.

Disclaimer: © Animonsta Studios

Cast: [Boboiboy,Yaya] [Fang,Ying]

Warning: Author Newbie, Gaje, Alur tak terduga, Typo sudah permanent, dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah REVIEW DIKIT :'(

.

.

.

A/N:

Oke, akhirnya sampai chapter 5. Sorry kalau updatenya lama, soalnya belakangan ini suka ilang moodnya pas mau ngelanjutin chapter berikutnya, trus juga suka bingung mau ngelanjutinnya kayak gimana. Di tambah lagi waktu yang semakin padet. Sebenarnya aku jadi author itu dengan tidak sengaja.

Awalnya aku memang sangat suka nonton cartoonnya. Trus entah kenapa terlintas di benak saya untuk search cerita romance tentang Boboiboy, dan akhirnya tanpa di sengaja aku menemukan situs ini. .  
Jadi maklumi kalau banyak kesalahan karena aku juga belum begitu mengerti semua istilah di FFN. Hmm... kayaknya nie story alurnya emang GAJE dan cara penulisannya sangat berantakan. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung sih ngelanjutinnya kayak gimana, tapi aku gak akan biarin nie story putus di tengah jalan dan mengecewakan para Reader.

Sebenarnya aku juga udah seneng banget sebagai author newbie udah bisa dapet review sebanyak ini. Tapi semakin banyak semakin bagus,kan-kan-kan?. Jadi THANK'S buat yang setia baca. Khususnya buat yang sudah REVIEW, FAVORIT, dan FOLLOW.

Oh iya, emang sih... menurutku juga lebih baik yang happy ending ajah. Kalo sad ending aku juga jadi serasa bersalah udah bikin cerita ini. Lagian juga bukan "Sweet Love Story" judulnya kalau sad ending, kan-kan-kan?  
Dan satu lagi, aku udah gak sabar nunggu lanjutan BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episode 19 bulan September nanti!  
Apalagi BoBoiBoy The Movie, hadeeeh... lama buanget nunggunya. (Author Curhat)

OKE! HAPPY READING!  
AND HAPPY REVIEW!

.

.

.

.

.

.

~*Sweet Love Story*~ .

.

.

Chapter 5: Biskuit Istimewa Dari Yaya.

.  
.

"KRIIIIINGG..."  
"TAP"

Belum ada satu detik berbunyi, jam weker itu sudah di matikan oleh si empunya.

"HA! HA! HA! kali ini kau kalah cepat denganku, YEEAAAH..."

Ucap Boboiboy tertawa puas sambil menunjuk jam weker tersebut dengan tangan kanan dan tangan yang sebelahnya lagi berkacak di pinggangnya.

Setelah puas tertawa Boboiboy berwudhu dan melaksanakan shalat subuh. Setelah selesai shalat, pria bertopi dinosaurus itu merenung sebentar di kamarnya sambil menatap langit pagi dari jendela kamarnya.

'Yaya sudah bangun atau belum yah?'

Entah kenapa sebaru bangun tidur orang yang pertama di pikirkannya adalah gadis manis berhijab pink itu.

Boboiboy hendak mengambil handphonenya. Begitu layar menyala, muncul icon yang bertuliskan pesan baru masuk. Ia mengerutkan alisnya sambil membuka pesan tersebut.

From Yaya:  
[ Good night too, ...My Love... ]

"Eh?"

Boboiboy tersentak sedikit dan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Ia menatap pesan itu sambil mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

"Ahh! aku baru ingat."

Seketika wajah pria tersebut mulai memerah dan tangannya bergetar sambil menggenggam handphone.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur sambil mengatur napasnya yang berhembus cepat.

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, jarinya menari-menari di atas layar handphone.

Boboiboy:  
[ Apa maksudmu? Yaya, kau sudah bangun belum? ]

-3 menit kemudian-

Yaya:  
[ Sudah, aku sudah bangun. Kau sudah bangun dari tadi? ]

Jawaban Yaya yang belum memuaskan membuat Boboiboy kembali bertanya.

Boboiboy:  
[ Aku tadi baru bangun dan baru selesai sholat. Yaya, maksudmu dari sms yang tadi itu apa? ]

-5 menit kemudian-

Yaya:  
[ Oh, sudah kok. Aku sudah sholat. ]

"Lho?" Ucap Boboiboy bingung dengan jawaban Yaya yang sangat tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya. Seakan-akan Yaya menghindar dari semua pertanyaan yang sama yang diajukan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy:  
[ Yaya, yang aku tanya apa maksud mu sms yang tadi itu? ]

-10 menit berlalu-

"Huuhh..." Bosan menunggu, Boboiboy mandi terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu sarapan. Seperti biasa, ia sarapan seorang diri di meja makan karena Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang sudah berangkat duluan untuk membuka kedai.

Sering kali Boboiboy memimpikan dapat sarapan berdua dengan kakeknya. Tapi ia harus bangun sangat pagi sekali untuk mewujudkan impiannya tersebut.

"Huuhh..." Boboiboy menghela napasnya pasrah saat piringnya sudah kosong tak berpenghuni. Kemudian ia membawa piring kotor tersebut dan membersihkannya di dapur. Setelah selesai, ia kembali melirik handphonenya yang masih belum ada jawaban.

Ia sempat mengirim pesan terakhir sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Boboiboy:  
[ Ya sudah Yaya. Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa. Lupakan saja. ]

Setelah itu Boboiboy mengenakan sepatunya, mengunci rumah, dan langsung berangkat sekolah. Tapi seperti biasanya, setiap pagi ia ke Kedai Tok Aba terlebih dahulu sebelum ke sekolah.

.

.

.

~DI RUMAH YAYA~

Di pagi hari yang sejuk dan cerah itu, tak secerah raut wajah gadis yang tengah menggenggam hanphonenya dengan dua tangan yang bergetar. Kini raut wajahnya murung dan bercampur panik lenkap dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Keringat dingin bercucuran di tubuhnya karena panik harus menekan tombol apa untuk membalas pesan yang masuk di handphonenya. Ia terus merutiki dirinya sendiri sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal.

Ia terus menyesali dirinya sendiri karena telah memulai berdebatan ini. Gara-gara nekat mengirim pesan yang cukup aneh pada Boboiboy, ia harus menerima rasa malu saat ini. Habisnya Yaya sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaannya. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin mengutarakan semua isi hatinya, namun ia masih terlalu ragu dan malu.

Handphonenya mulai basah dengan air keringat dari tangannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk segera berangkat sekolah dan melupakan perdebatan tadi. Namun baru saja ia ingin menaruh HP nya ke dalam tas, handphone tersebut kembali berbunyi yang membuat Yaya tersentak hingga HP tersebut hampir saja jatuh.

Jantungnya kembali melunjak. Ia sudah tidak kuat menghadapi cobaan yang paling berat kedua baginya setelah ayahnya yang meninggal saat ia masih kecil.  
Ia dengan pasrah membuka pesan masuk tersebut dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalasnya.

Boboiboy:  
[ Ya sudah Yaya. Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa. Lupakan saja. ]

Pesan terakhir dari Boboiboy membuat Yaya sedikit lega sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Ya... apa boleh buat?

"Huuhh..." Hembusan napas dari gadis tersebut sebelum akhirnya berpamitan dengan ibunya dan beranjak pergi berangkat sekolah.

.

.

~DI KEDAI TOK ABA~

Pagi-pagi begini memang sangat nikmat jika meminum minuman hangat. Seperti contohnya Special Hot Chocolate yang sedang di seruput oleh pria bertubuh gempal berketurunan India.

"Ahh... " Suara yang keluar dari Gopal setelah menyeruput Special Hot Chocolate yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

"Eh... Boboiboy, kau tau tak?"

-Hening beberapa saat-

"Tak..." Jawab Boboiboy datar sambil mengelap meja yang ada di kedai itu.

"Itu lho... si Fang dan Ying, aku rasa ada sesuatu di antara mereka."

"Dan aku juga kemarin melihat Fang dan Ying saling tersenyum saat di sekolah lho..."  
Tambah Gopal kali ini dengan berbisik.

"Hmm... aku juga sudah tau."  
Saut Boboiboy datar sambil mengelap gelas satu satu-persatu.

"Hey! apalah kau ini! tadi kau bilang kau tak tau!"  
Teriak Gopal.

Boboiboy sedikit terkejut dengan Gopal yang berteriak lalu pria bertopi terbalik itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ishh! kau kan tadi belum bicara, jadi mana aku tau apa yang ingin kau bicarakan! Huh!"  
Jawab Boboiboy kesal.

"Eee... hehehe, sorry"  
Jawab Gopal cengengesan tidak jelas sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat Fang tersenyum setulus itu, kalau saja aku bisa memphotonya..."  
Ucap Gopal sambil mengepal tangannya.

Boboiboy masih mendengarkan sambil mengelap satu-persatu gelas.

"Eh... Boboiboy, kau setuju tak? kalau kita selidiki mereka berdua?"

"Selidiki?"  
Kini pandangan Boboiboy beralih pada Gopal.

"Ya, seperti detektif Conan!"  
Seru Gopal yang sudah memakai kaca mata dan dasi kupu-kupu merah yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Boboiboy membentuk tanda ceklis dengan jarinya dibawah dagu sambil berpikir.

"Hmm... boleh juga tu idemu."  
Ucap Boboiboy kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengelap gelas.

-5 menit kemudian-

"Eh Gopal, saat aku masih liburan di kota, apa Yaya masih rutin membuat biskuitnya itu?"  
Tanya Boboiboy yang kini sudah beres dengan semua aktivitasnya.

Gopal kembali menyeruput minumannya sebelum menjawab.

"Hmm... aku rasa... sepertinya dia masih membuatnya."  
Ucap Gopal kembali menyeruput Special Hot Chocolatenya.

Boboiboy kemudian melirik ke gantungan makanan tempat biasanya biskuit Yaya dijual di kedai itu. Memang, di sana masih terdapat banyak biskuit Yaya tergantung sama seperti dulu. Tapi tidak ada satupun biskuit buatan Yaya yang baru yang dijual di kedai tersebut. Boboiboy menjadi gelisah. Melihat biskuit Yaya menumpuk seperti tidak laku.

Kenapa Yaya tidak mau menjual biskuit barunya itu? padahalkan rasanya sangat enak dan bentuknyapun lebih indah dan berwarna warni. Aku jamin pasti biskuit barunya itu sangat jauh lebih laku dari pada biskuitnya yang dulu. Apa benar ia berniat untuk tidak menjual biskuit barunya itu?

Boboiboy kemudian menuju ke belakang kedai tempat Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang sedang menyiapkan segala macam bahan coklat.

"Umm... Tok Aba, Boboiboy ingin bertanya sesuatu..."

"Ingin bertanya apa?"

"Itu Tok Aba, umm... ini soal biskuit Yaya."

"Oh... biskuit Yaya masih sama rasanya seperti dulu, tidak ada perubahan sampai sekarang."

"Eh? bukan itu yang inginku tanyakan Tok Aba."

"Lhaah... habistu kau nak tanya apa?"

"Apa Yaya masih suka jual biskuitnya dikedai Atok?"

"Hmm... masih, seperti dulu."

"Umm... apa Yaya tidak pernah... umm... jual biskuit baru pada Atok?"  
Tanya Boboiboy sedikit ragu.

"Tidak... biskuit yang ia jual masih sama seperti dulu, memangnya ada apa?"

"Eh... tidak ada apa-apalah Tok Aba."  
Ucap Boboiboy kemudian buru-buru beranjak dari tempat Tok Aba berada.

"Eh... tunggu dulu Boboiboy. Atok baru ingat!"  
Ucap Tok Aba sambil membongkar tasnya mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa Tok Ab... ehh?"  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil membalikan badan.

"Nah... Boboiboy."  
Ucap Tok Aba sambil memberikan sesuatu pada Boboiboy.

Kini sudah ada dua buah paket besar biskuit di tangan Boboiboy dan ia yakin pasti ini adalah biskuit baru Yaya.

"Atok baru ingat. Tadi Yaya bilang yang itu khusus istimewa untukmu."

"Jadi terima sajalah meskipun kau tidak ingin memakannya..."  
Bisik Tok Aba.

"Eh?"

Boboiboy rasa didunia ini hanya dirinya saja yang baru merasakan biskuit enak Yaya. Ingin rasanya ia membagikan biskuit enak ini pada semua orang, tapi pasti Yaya tidak setuju dan akan marah besar padanya.

"Oh... ya, te-terima kasih."  
Ucap Boboiboy bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Boboiboy dengan buru-buru memasukan biskuit tersebut ke dalam tas. Ia tidak ingin orang tau kalau dirinya membawa-bawa biskuit Yaya.

Boboiboy kembali menuju ke depan kedai tempat Gopal berada yang sepertinya Special Hot Chocolatenya sudah habis tak tersisa.

"Eh... Boboiboy, apa yang kau bawa tadi itu? itu biskuit Yaya keh?"

Boboiboy panik tak mengira kalau ternyata Gopal mengintipnya dari jauh. Kini Boboiboy tak tau harus menjawabnya apa.

"Lalu, kenapa kemarin di sekolah kau makan biskuit Yaya?"  
Tanya Gopal dengan cepat.

"Umm... mana ada, eee... sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat. Tok Aba! Boboiboy berangkat dulu!, Assalamu'alaikum!"  
Seru Boboiboy langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gopal di tempat.

"Wa'alaikumsalam"  
Jawab Tok Aba.

"Eh... tunggu Boboiboy! umm... Tok, kita orang berangkat dulu!"  
Seru Gopal lalu menyusul Boboiboy yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.  
~DI SEKOLAH~

Sesampainya di sekolah, seperti biasa para siswi sudah menunggu kehadiran si pengendali elemen. Hari ke-3 masuk sekolah, Boboiboy sudah mulai terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Sebelum sampai di gerbang, ia sudah siap sedia dalam mode Halilintar.

"Nah.. Gopal, aku ingin langsung melesat kedalam kelas. Kau nak aku bawa sekalian tak?"

"Umm... tak lah, aku nak ke kantin dulu saja."

Eh... BUSYEET, nie orang belum istirahat udah mau ke kantin ajah.

Kini Boboiboy sudah tidak tau berapa kali sehari Gopal makan. Ia juga sudah tidak tau berapa batas kemampuan perut gempal sahabatnya ini. Tanpa basa-basi, Boboiboy melesat dengan gerakan kilatnya.

.

.  
~DI TEMPAT YAYA~

Hari ketiga masuk sekolah, entah kenapa serasa berat sekali melangkahkan kaki bagi gadis nan disiplin ini. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, hatinya tak tenang dan cemas. Ia sungguh binggung tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan jika bertemu dengan Boboiboy. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya tentang SMS konyolnya tadi.

Memang ia mengaku hatinya serasa lega telah mengungkapkan sedikit perasaannya meski hanya dengan secuil kata pada SMSnya tadi malam.  
Tapi ia sungguh tak menyangka jika akhirnya jadi begini. Menelan rasa malu yang sangat teramat.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terbang karena itu hanya akan mempercepatnya bertemu dengan pria bertopi jingga yang ia cintai.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menelan ludah dan mendesah di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Sebelum tiba di gerbang sekolah, Yaya memutuskan untuk terbang menuju kelas dengan tujuan agar tidak berpapasan dengan Boboiboy.

Di angkasa, Yaya dapat melihat para siswi menumpuk di tepat gerbang sekolah. Yang ia yakin pasti yang ditunggu para siswi itu antara Boboiboy dan Fang. Tapi Yaya harap orang yang di tunggu adalah Boboiboy, karena paling tidak jika para siswi itu masih menunggu berarti itu pertanda Boboiboy belum tiba di sekolah.

Yaya turun dengan mulus tepat didepan kelasnya. Sebagian murid menatapnya aneh karena mungkin bagi mereka cara Yaya datang ke sekolah adalah pemandangan aneh dan baru bagi mereka. Bagaimana tidak? para murid tersebut baru pertama kali melihat seorang murid menuju sekolah dengan cara terbang.

Yaya tak sedikitpun menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya. Satu-satunya yang ia khawatirkan adalah masalahnya dengan Boboiboy.

Yaya berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu kelasnya bagaikan pencuri profesional yang hendak mencuri di rumah mewah yang penjagaannya super ketat.

Setelah menyiapkan mental, Yaya akhirnya sampai di ambang pintu kelas. Ia melirik seluruh penjuru kelas dengan mata yang gemetar dan berharap orang yang tengah di cari-carinya tidak ada di dalam kelas.

"Fyuuhh..." Yaya lega saat tau Boboiboy tidak ada di kelas dan kursi Boboiboy yang tanpa tas pertanda pria pengendali 5 elemen itu belum datang.

Yaya berjalan menuju kursinya dengan perasaan lebih tenang. Ia lalu menaruh tasnya dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia kemudian melamun dengan tangan kiri yang menopang dagunya.

Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya saat melamun. Bagaimana cara menghadapi Boboiboy nanti?. Apakah aku harus menjelaskan semuanya?. Atau... aku hanya menyapanya dan bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?.  
"Huuhh..." Desah gadis dengan hijab pink itu.

Di tengah pikiran Yaya yang sedang kalut, TIBA-TIBA...

"SRIIIIING..."

Suara nyaring yang di barengi dengan munculnya kilat merah melintas tepat di depan Yaya. Alangkah terkejutnya Yaya saat tau siapa yang ada tepat didepan matanya. Ya. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Boboiboy dalam wujud Halilintar yang baru saja menggunakan Gerakan Kilat.

"DEG... DEG... "

Yaya sangat tersentak dan hanya bisa mematung. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak dan matanya membelalak sempurna. Yaya tidak menyangka pertemuannya akan secepat ini.

"Oh... hai Yaya!"  
Sapa Boboiboy sambil melambaikan tangan saat baru menyadari ia berhenti melesat tepat di depan meja Yaya.

Yaya tidak merespon dan masih mematung di tempat.

"Yaya?"

Merasa tidak di hiraukan, Boboiboy menepuk pelan pipi kanan Yaya.

"DEG... DEG... "

Boboiboy makin bingung dan panik dengan wajah Yaya yang mulai memerah.

"Hey, Yaya! kau kenapa? kau sakit keh?"  
Ucap Boboiboy kini sambil menggoyangkan pelan kedua pipi Yaya yang sudah sangat merah.

"DEG... DEG... "  
Jantung Yaya meledak saat kedua pipi chubinya di sentuh lembut oleh Boboiboy.

Perbuatan Boboiboy tersebut sama sekali tak membantu menyadarkan Yaya dari lamunannya. Malahan sekarang gadis tersebut pingsan dan untungnya Boboiboy dengan sigap menangkap Yaya sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai.

Boboiboy sangat panik kali ini. Ingin rasanya ia meminta tolong pada orang lain. Tapi ia takut dituduh yang tidak-tidak karena di kelas sangat sepi, tepatnya hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan mungkin murid lain sedang keluar ke taman atau ke lapangan sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Hai Yaya! bangun!"  
Seru Boboiboy sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Yaya yang masih pingsan yang kini dalam keadaan duduk dilantai.

"Hey Yaya! Ayolah, bangun!"  
Seru Boboiboy masih terus menggoyangkan tubuh mungil Yaya.

Namun gadis tersebut masih belum sadar dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Bangun Yaya! Aku tidak mau di sangka orang telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu Yaya!"

Di alam bawah sadar, kini Yaya mulai mendengar suara teriakan Boboiboy dengan samar-samar.

Boboiboy kini sudah mulai lelah menggoyangkan tubuh Yaya yang masih belum juga sadar. Ia berhenti sejenak sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis imut tersebut. Ia tenggelam dalam kecantikan dan kemanisan wajah Yaya. Wajah Yaya terlihat semakin damai saat ia sedang tidak sadar. Boboiboy berpikir mungkin semanis ini wajah Yaya saat sedang tidur. Ingin rasanya ia mencium bibir mungil gadis tersebut. Tapi ia belum bisa melakukannya sekarang.

"Kalau kamu belum sadar juga... nanti aku cium lho..."  
Goda Boboiboy.

"Eh?"  
Ucap Yaya tiba-tiba sadar dari pingsannya tadi. Kini wajahnya memerah total.

Boboiboy mulai panik saat Yaya sadar karena ucapannya tadi. Khawatir jika Yaya mendengarkan ucapannya tadi.

Yaya dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengelap wajahnya yang sudah berkeringat, sekaligus ingin mencoba menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Umm... ma-maafkan aku Yaya."

"Ta-tadi kau pingsan."  
Tambah Boboiboy.

Setelah mulai tenang, Yaya mulai meraba-raba bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Tenang aja kok, kamu gak aku apa-apain."  
Ucap Boboiboy.

"Mungkin... lebih tepatnya.. 'belum'."  
Goda Boboiboy sambil tersenyum jahil.

"DEG... DEG... "

Wajah Yaya sudah mendidih karena rasa malunya sendiri. Sebenarnya Yaya sedikit kecewa. Ia berharap saat ia sadar Boboiboy benar-benar sedang menciumny...

'Eh... apaansih!'  
Batin Yaya dan langsung menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran liarnya tadi.

"Kenapa kok geleng-geleng?"  
Tanya Boboiboy sedikit menggoda.

Yaya hanya menunduk malu saat menyadari kalau sedari tadi Boboiboy melihat tingkahnya.

Boboiboy makin merasa gemas dengan wajah Yaya yang semakin manis jika sedang tersipu malu.

"Yaya?"

"Eh... i-iya Boboiboy"  
Balas Yaya masih dengan kepala menunduk malu.

"Kok k-kamu pingsan gitu sih? pasti karena aku mengagetkanmu tadi ya? m-maafkan aku Yaya."  
Ucap Boboiboy dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Eng-enggak apa-apa kok"

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi setelah itu. Mereka hanya duduk diam di kursi masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Boboiboy berniat untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Umm... Yaya?"

"I-iya Boboiboy?"  
Saut Yaya kini mendongak dengan sisa-sisa semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Umm... aku mau tanya, kenapa..."

"KRIIIIINGG..."  
Suara bel berbunyi memotong ucapan Boboiboy tanpa izin.

Semua murid berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing. Duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan rapih dan siap menyambuat guru yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya seorang guru datang memasuki kelas Boboiboy dengan gagahnya. Seorang guru yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Boboiboy dan ke empat kaawannya.

Begitu wujud seorang guru tersebut terlihat sepenuhnya, semua murid menelan ludah dengan kompaknya, kecuali Fang yang hanya berdecak, lalu memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali melirik pemandangan keluar jendela seperti biasanya.

Ya. Siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan Cikgu Papa Zola.

Orang yang selalu berpenampilan super hero norak dengan kosa kata bahasa yang tidak teratur dan emosinya yang labil, seperti contohnya tiba-tiba teriak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Seorang guru yang sebenarnya sangat tidak pantas menjadi seorang guru. Jadi sebagian murid menggapnya seperti bukan guru mereka.

Dengan PEDE tingkat tinggi, Cikgu Papa berdiri tepat di depan para murid sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Para murid hanya mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti dengan tingkah sang wali kelas. Bahkan sebagian besar muridnya masih tidak percaya bahwa orang yang seperti ini menjadi wali kelas mereka.

Sedikit ragu, Yaya akhirnya memimpin kelas karena masih belum adanya ketua kelas terpilih.

"Eee... Selamat Pagi Cikg..."

"DIAAM! ape kau pikir kauni ketua kelas HAAAH!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa memotong ucapan Yaya.

Yaya dan semua murid hanya bisa cengok melihat tingkah guru mereka yang satu ini, kecuali Fang yang sama sekali tidak peduli dan hanya menatap keluar jendela dan terkadang lebih memilih untuk menatap gadis cina berkacamata di barisan paling depan.

Entah kenapa baru pertama kali ini Fang memandangi lama seseorang di kelasnya.

"Eee... tapikan cigku, kelas ini belum ada ketua ke... "

"Cikgupun sudah TAUUU! itulah... sebabnya cigku... ada disini..."  
Potong Cikgu Papa Zola.

Para murid mengkerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Sorry para murid kebenaraaan... Kalian semua... pasti teramat rindu karena Cikgu Papa... tak dapat hadir di kelas ini kemarin... "

"KRIIK... KRIIK... "  
Hanya bunyi jangkrik yang menyaut.

"SUDAH! MARI PARA MURID KEBENARAAAN! KITA ADAKAN, PEMILIHAN KEPENGURUSAN KELAAAS!"  
Ucap Cigku Papa Zola teriak-teriak sendiri di dalam kelas.

Ya. Seharusnya pemilihan penguru kelas di adakan kemarin di setiap kelas. Tapi Cikgu Papa entah kenapa malah tak dapat hadir, jadi pemilihannya akan diadakan sekarang. Dasar... wali kelas gadungan.  
( Probe"Tak patut... tak patut... " )

"Tapi sebelum itu... ada syarat khusus menjadi ketua dan pengurus kelas... "

"Apa syaratnya Cikgu? banyak keh?"  
Tanya Yaya sudah tidak sabar.  
"Oh... tak banyak. Peraturan No.1 Dia mesti orang yang jujur. No.2 Orangnya mesti punya rasa tanggung jawab. No.3 ... "  
Jelas Cigku Papa panjang lebar.

-3 menit kemudian-

"... No.35 Semestinya dia orang yang jujur. No.36 Dia mesti sopan dan santun. No.37 ... "

"Ishh! apelah Cigkuni. Tadi kate tak banyak."  
Gumam Yaya sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Boboiboy hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan dengan terpaksa mendengar semua perkataan sang wali kelas.

"Eh... Boboiboy."

"Ape?"  
Balas Boboiboy malas.

"Tengok tu... "

Kemudian Boboiboy mengikuti arah lirikan sahabatnya yang duduk sebangku dengannya ini. Boboiboy mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah belakang, tepat seperti yang Gopal tunjukan. Boboiboy sedikit terkejut melihat keanehan yang ada di belakangnya.

Seorang pria berkacamata nila yang duduk sendiri tepat di belakang Boboiboy, kini ia tengah menopang dagunya seperti biasa, tapi anehnya kini Fang tengah tersenyum dan seperti memandangi sesuatu.

Boboiboy kemudian mengikuti arah lirikan Fang yang mengarah ke depan. Awalnya ia pikir mungkin Fang tengah melirik Cikgu Papa yang ada di depan dan berpikir kalau Fang tersenyum karena tingkah kocak dari sang wali kelas. Tapi setelah sampai pada tujuan lirikan Fang, Boboiboy mulai bingung karena ternyata yang dipandanginya adalah gadis cina dengan rambut berkuncir dua. Ying.

Boboiboy kembali mengeceknya berulang-ulang, dan ia yakin kalau yang dipandangi Fang tidak salah lagi pasti adalah Ying.

Boboiboy kemudian melirik sahabatnya yang ada di sebelahnya. Pria gempal tukang makan itu terlihat sedang menggenggam Handphone dan dengan gaya detektif proffesional, Gopal seperti mencoba mengambil photo Fang yang tengah tersenyum dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak diketahui si pendali bayangan.

Boboiboy hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah lebay sahabatnya ini.

"Eh Gopal, apa yang kau lakukan."  
Tanya Boboiboy meskipun sebenarnya ia tau apa yang tengah Gopal perbuat,

"Ishh! bagaimana kauni? kate nak buat penyelidikan. Jadi kita kene punye bukti yang kuat lah!"  
Bisik Gopal pada Boboiboy.

"Hehehe... sorry."

Perkataan Gopal memang ada benarnya. Apa gunanya melakukan penyelidikan tanpa adanya bukti?

"... No.52 Dia harus mampu menjalankan tugas sesuai bidangnya. No.53 Dia juga mesti berusaha yang terbaik dalam menjalankan tugasnya. No.54 ..."  
Cikgu Papa masih terus menjelaskan.

Boboiboy kembali melihat Gopal yang tengah menggerakkan Handphonenya perlahan dari Fang ke Ying lalu dari Ying ke Fang, bolak-balik terus menerus seperti tengah memvideokannya. Sepertinya Gopal tak hanya memphotonya. Entah kenapa Boboiboy kini berpikir kalau Gopal memang berbakat jadi detektif dan makin lama makin jago saja.

-10 menit kemudian-

"... No.99 Dia mesti adil kepada siapapun dalam menjalankan tugas. No.100 Dia mesti siap menghadapi semua rintangan dan kesulitan selama menjadi pengurus kelas. Dan yang terakhir dan yang sangat teramat penting adalah No.101 Yaitu murid tersebut mestilah... MURIIID DARI KELAS INI!."  
Penjelasan akhir Cikgu Papa yang di lengkapi dengan teriakan pada akhir kalimat.

Para murid masih tidak percaya. Entah kenapa Cigku Papa tidak ada lelah sedikitpun setelah mulutnya komat kamit selama 1 jam. Baru pertama kali ini mereka mendengar sebuah syarat yang sampai berjumlah 101. Jumlah yang sangat "WOW". Mungkin ini bisa menjadi keajaiban dunia yang kedelapan.

"BAIKLAAAH! AYO PARA MURID KEBENARAAAN! Siapa yang berniat mencalonkan diri... silahkan... AJUNGKAN TANGAAAN!"

Pertanyaan yang telah di nanti-nanti Yaya akhirnya muncul juga. Tanpa basa-basi, Yaya langsung mengajungkan tangan ke atas.

"Saya Cikgu! SAYA!"  
Seru Yaya dengan semangat dan kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Kemudian di ikuti murid lain yang menganjungkan tangan.

Boboiboy langsung tersenyum melihat Yaya menjadi gadis periang kembali seperti biasanya. Tidak seperti hari kemarin, kini gadis berhijab pink tersebut kembali memancarkan senyum manisnya yang hangat, sampai bisa meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya, khususnya Boboiboy.

"Hmm... sepertinya... lumayan banyak juga..."  
Gumam Cigku Papa sambil mengelus jenggotnya sendiri.

"BAIKLAH! Yang berminat mencalonkan diri, mari... daftarkan diri ke Cikgu."  
Ucap Cikgu Papa sembari berjalan menuju meja guru.

Beberapa murid tampak semangat menuju meja guru mendaftar. Sama halnya dengan Yaya, ia buru-buru menuju ke meja Guru, tempat Cikgu Papa berada. Tapi sebelum itu, Yaya sempat menyapa sahabatnya. Ying.

"Eh, Ying. Mau mendaftar bersamaku tak?"

"Umm... entahlah Yaya. Eee... aku tak pernah jadi pengurus kelas sebelumnya. Jadi, umm..."  
Jawab Ying sedikit malu.

"Alah... takpe lah... sesekali cobalah menjadi pengurus. Ha!, jangan khawatir, nanti kalau kau merasa kesulitan, biar aku tolong."  
Ajak Yaya dengan semangat.

"Umm..."  
Ying hanya menundukan kepala dan masih ragu dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Yaya yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menggenggam tangan Ying.

"Ayolah cepat!"  
Seru Yaya langsung menarik tangan sahabatnya itu tanpa izin. Ying hanya menurut dan mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Boboiboy melihat kedua kawan perempuan masa kecilnya itu dengan rasa heran. Memangnya apa enaknya sih jadi pengurus? bukannya hanya menyusahkan saja? Hmm... mungkin bagi orang pandai seperti Ying dan Yaya hal itu adalah suatu pengecualian bagi mereka.

"Hei Boboiboy, kau nak daftar tak?"  
Tanya Gopal pada Boboiboy.

"Ish... tak naklah, penat."  
Jawab Boboiboy kesal.

"Penat?"

"Iyelah... kau kan tau, tanpa jadi pengurus kelaspun setiap hari aku sudah sibuk."

"Oh... okelah."  
Balas Gopal enteng langsung menuju meja guru.

Tentu saja, kehidupan Boboiboy yang menjadi super hero menuntutnya untuk sibuk setiap saat. Belum lagi membantu Tok Aba di kedai setiap pagi dan sore. Dan juga kadang Boboiboy harus mengurus rumah sendirian karena Tok Aba yang sudah tua dan selalu sibuk di kedainya.

Pria bertopi dinosaurus itu hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Terlihat beberapa murid tengah mengerubungi Cikgu Papa untuk mendaftar termasuk Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Iwan.

Boboiboy kemudian sedikit menengok ke belakang. Melihat Fang yang sedang menopang dagu dengan wajah yang kembali datar dan sedang menatap keluar jendela. Tampak tak ada niatan sekali dari Fang untuk menjadi pengurus kelas.

"Baiklah para anak murid kebenaran... tertiblah dan silahkan mendaftar sesuai bidang yang diinginkan."  
Ucap Cikgu Papa sambil mengatur beberapa lembar kertas tempat untuk mendaftarkan nama.

"Eh, Ying. Kau nak daftar menjadi ape?"  
Tanya Yaya pada Ying. Mereka berdua tengah melihat-lihat kertas pendaftaran yang disiapkan di atas meja guru.

"Umm... entahlah Yaya, kau sendiri nak daftar jadi ape?"

"Hmm... aku rasa... aku lebih cocok jadi Ketua atau wakil Ketua Kelas saja. Soalnya kalau jadi Bendahara aku tak pandai hitung-hitungan. Kalau jadi Sekretaris umm... aku rasa tulisanku tak begitu bagus."  
Jawab Yaya panjang lebar lengkap dengan alasan.

Ying hanya menggangkuk kecil kemudian membetulkan posisi kacamata bulatnya dan kembali memandang lembaran kertas pendaftaran.

"HA! aku tau Ying! lebih baik kau jadi Sekretaris saja. Tulisanmukan cukup bagus. Kan-kan-kan?"  
Seru Yaya dengan semangat.

"Eee... umm... "  
Gumam Ying masih ragu.

"Ayolah Ying. Tugas Sekretaris tak rumit. Intinya hanya menulis saja kok."  
Dukung Yaya pada Ying.

"Kau mau kan?"

"Eee... "  
Ying berpikir sejenak.

"Ayolah Ying..."  
Permohonan Yaya dengan Puppy Eyes. Lengkap dengan wajah yang memelas sekaligus manis.

"Huuuh... Yelah..."  
Jawab Ying pasrah tak tahan dengan Puppy Eyes dari Yaya.

"Yeey!"  
Sorak Yaya kekanak-kanakan.

Kemudian mereka berdua menuliskan namanya di kertas pendaftaran. Yaya mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua Kelas, sedangkan Ying mencalonkan diri menjadi Sekretaris.

Setelah semua telah mendaftar, Cigku Papa merapikan lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut dan memeriksanya sebentar.

-5 Menit Kemudian-

"Baiklah! mari kita mulakan!"  
Seru seseorang yang pasti para Reader sudah tau siapa itu.

"Pertama... kita akan mulai dulu... dari ketua kelas..."

Setelah itu Cikgu Papa menuliskan nama yang menjadi calon ketua kelas di papan tulis. Ternyata yang mencalonkan jadi ketua ada 4. Yaitu Yaya, Iwan, dan sisanya adalah siswa perempuan.

"Baiklah... yang namanya tertulis di papan tulis... silahkan... MAJU KE DEPAN!"  
Teriak sang Wali Kelas.

Kemudian Yaya, Iwan, dan ke dua orang siswi tersebut maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan diri kembali.

"Baiklah... sekarang... kalian semua pilih salah satu dari mereka, dengan cara menuliskan nama calon yang kalian pilih pada secarik kertas, kemudian dilipat dan masukan KE DALAM SINI!."  
Teriak Cikgu Papa sambil menunjukan kotak kardus kecil.

Para murid hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menuliskan nama pilihan mereka masing-masing.

Boboiboy menulis sambil senyum-senyum. Sudah pasti yang ia tulis adalah pujaan hatinya. Gopal menuliskan nama Iwan, karena ia sudah kapok mempunyai ketua kelas seorang gadis yang galak lagi tegas semasa SD.

Kalau Fang, entahlah dengan Fang. Ia termasuk orang yang terlalu cuek untuk hal seperti ini. Ia bisa saja tidak menuliskan apa-apa saking tidak pedulinya. Tapi kelihatannya Fang menulis dengan cepat dan enteng kemudian menjadi orang yang pertama memasukan kertas ke dalam kotak. Setelah itu Fang kembali duduk menopang dagunya tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah semua terkumpul dalam kotak, penghitungan segera di mulai. Cikgu Papa sendiri yang membaca kumpulan kertas itu dan menuliskan berapa poin yang di dapat setiap calon.

Hasilnya... yang mendapatkan poin paling banyak adalah Yaya dengan 13 poin, Iwan menempati tempat kedua dengan 9 poin, dan sisanya Melati dengan 7 poin dan Chika dengan 6 poin.

Alhasil Yaya kembali menjadi ketua kelas seperti SD dulu. Tak heran kalau Yaya yang di posisi pertama karena hampir semua siswa laki-laki terpikat padanya dan akhirnya memilihnya.

Iwan yang ada di tempat kedua akhirnya membuatnya menempati tempat sebagai Wakil Ketua Kelas.

Alasan kenapa Iwan di posisi kedua, mungkin karena tingkahnya yang polos membuat mereka berpikir kalau ia adalah anak yang baik lalu akhirnya memilihnya.

Alasan Melati dan Chika menempati posisi ketiga dan keempat, tentu saja karena mereka kalah dengan kecantikan dan keimutan wajah Yaya yang menjadi saingan mereka.

Andai saja para siswa laki-laki tau kalau bagaimana mengerikannya Yaya kalau ia menjadi seorang Ketua Kelas, mungkin saja mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk memilih Yaya.

Setelah di beri tepuk tangan oleh Cikgu Papa dan yang lain, mereka berempat kembali duduk di tempat.

Setelah itu, pemilihan dilanjutkan. Pemilihan yang kedua yaitu pemilihan untuk Sekretaris Kelas.

Seperti sebelumnya, para calon Sekretaris di perintahkan oleh Cikgu Papa untuk maju kedepan kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

Murid yang mencalonkan menjadi Sekretaris ternyata hanya ada 3 orang yang salah satu diantaranya adalah Ying.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Ying masih memasang wajah ragu saat berdiri di depan. Ying kemudian memandang Yaya dan hanya di balas oleh acungan dua jempol dukungan dari sahabatnya itu.

Ying hanya mendesah pasrah dan berpikir kalau ia juga belum tentu terpilih.

Seperti tadi, para murid kecuali yang berdiri di depan, menuliskan pilihan mereka pada secarik kertas.

Lain halnya dengan yang tadi, pria berkacamata nila dan berambut ungu ke biru-biruan itu menuliskan sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

Fang menuliskan nama pilihannya dalam waktu yang lebih lama dari pada yang sebelumnya. Sepanjang menulis, ia terus tersenyum memerhatikan secarik kertas yang ia pegang. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini ia orang terakhir yang memasukan kertas ke dalam kotak karena saking lamanya ia menulis.

Untungnya tak ada satupun yang menyadari kalau ia tersenyum, karena yang lain juga sibuk berpikir dan menulis pilihan masing-masing.

Ying masih menunduk di depan ragu dengan keputusan yang telah ia buat. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu takdir dan berharap pada tuhan agar ia tidak terpilih.

"Pssstt... Pssstt... Ying! Ying!"  
Bisik gadis berhijab pink pada Ying.

Ying kemudian mendongak dan mencari orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia kemudian melihat Yaya yang sedang tersenyum sembari menunjukan secarik kertas di tangan kirinya yang bertuliskan "YING" dan tangan kanannya mengacungkan jempol seperti ingin memberi dukungan pada Ying.

'Tenang saja Ying! aku mendukungmu!' Mungkin kata-kata itulah yang ingin Yaya sampaikan lewat semua dukungannya itu. Ying hanya tersenyum miris membalas senyuman dari Yaya, kemudian gadis cina itu kembali menunduk dengan raut wajah yang semakin masam.

Setelah semuanya terkumpul, Cikgu Papa kembali menghitung dan menuliskan poin pada masing-masing calon pada papan tulis.

"Ying."  
Ucap Cikgu membaca secarik kertas lalu menambahkan 1 poin untuk Ying.

"Ying lagi."

"Ilham juga dapat 1."

"Dan selanjutnya Agus."

"Satu lagi untuk Ilham."

-Dan seterusnya-

Penghitungan itu terus berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya...

"Ilham satu lagi."

"Dan ini untuk Ying, Eh?..."

Raut muka Cikgu Papa tiba-tiba langsung mengkerut kebingungan sambil menatap secarik kertas di tangannya.

-1 menit kemudian-

Cikgu Papa masih menganga kebingungan terus menatap secarik kertas di genggamannya.

"Ada apa Cikgu?"  
Tanya Yaya yang akhirnya bertanya.

Cikgu Papa tidak menjawab dan masih menganga.

"KEJADIAN BERBAHAYA APAKAH INI!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa kini wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang.

'Berbahaya?'  
Batin para murid bertanya-tanya.

Dapat terlihat raut wajah tegang dan terus bercucuran keringat menandakan kalau Cikgu Papa kini sedang tidak bercanda. Tangannya juga terlihat mulai gemetar memegang secarik kertas tersebut.

Karena penasaran akhirnya beberapa murid menghampiri Cikgu Papa sambil terus bertanya.

"Kenapa Cikgu?"

"Ada apa Cikgu?"

"Memangnya apa isi tulisan itu Cikgu?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari para murid yang masih penasaran.

Cikgu Papa akhirnya merespon semua pertanyaan tersebut dengan raut wajah yang masih tegang.

"Nah, tengok je sendiri. Cikgu dah tak tahan dah..."  
Ucap Cikgu sambil menyodorkan secarik tersebut.

Serentak semua murid langsung mengerubungi Cikgu Papa, kecuali Fang yang masih duduk diam ditempat. Dengan jantung berdebar dan penuh penasaran menunggu tahan Cikgu Papa itu membalikan kertas tersebut.

Mereka sempat mengira kalau isi kertas tersebut berbahaya karena berisi sebuah teror atau semacamnya.

Tapi setelah mereka selesai membaca isi kertas tersebut, wajah semua murid tersebut berubah drastis dari tegang menjadi lemas loyo dan heran sambil menatap Cikgu Papa yang mukanya sedari tadi masih tegang saja.

"Ish... apelah Cikgunih, dari mana bahayanye?"  
Protes Boboiboy.

"Entah nih Cikgu, bikin panik saja."  
Tambah Yaya.

Cikgu Papa yang di komentari seperti itu wajahnya masih tegang sambil menggigit kesepuluh jarinya.

Para murid hanya memutar bola mataya malas melihat tingkah wali kelas mereka yang makin aneh saja.

Ying yang penasaran mencoba ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun kerumunan tersebut terlalu ramai sampai ia tak bisa melihat, apalagi menerobosnya.

"Hmm..."  
Gumam para murid bingung menatap secarik kertas tadi yang kini tengah di genggam oleh Yaya.

Memang tulisan tersebut bukan sebuah teror ataupun tulisan mengerikan yang terbuat dari darah. Tapi tulisan tersebut tertera nama "Ying" dengan tulisan yang normal dan wajar. Akan tetapi yang membuatnya aneh dan tidak wajar adalah tulisan lain yang melengkapinya.

Ya. Dalam secarik kertas itu bukan hanya kata "YING" yang tertera di dalamnya. Tapi tulisan itu lebih lengkapnya adalah:

( ...I Love You Ying... )

Tulisan yang terkesan indah dan sudah pasti memang sengaja di buat oleh si penulis. Terbukti dengan adanya hiasan gambar indah berbentuk hati di sekeliling tulisan tersebut.

"Hmm... kira-kira... siapa ya.. eh?"  
Boboiboy tersentak ketika menongok dan melihat sahabatnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berpakaian ala detektif, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah dan kacamata yang persis dengan kacamata detektif konan.

Setelah melihat penampilan Gopal, Boboiboy tersadar akan penyelidikan yang tengah ia lakukan bersama sahabat gempalnya itu.

Gopal kemudian menengok juga pada Boboiboy dan kini mereka saling berpandangan. Seakan tau dengan isi pikiran masing-masing, Boboiboy dan Gopal mengangguk lalu dengan perlahan mereka berdua menoleh kearah belakang.

Dugaan mereka berdua benar. Kini mereka melihat Fang tengah menopang dagu seperti biasa menatap keluar jendela namun dengan wajah yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Boboiboy mensipitkan matanya masih terus memandang ketat Fang. Sementara Gopal sedari tadi sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mengabadikannya guna sebagai bukti.

Yaya kemudian memberikan kembali secarik kertas pada Cikgu Papa. Dan Cikgu Papa menerimanya. Setelah para murid kembali duduk, Gopal tak habis akal, ia lalu melakukan aksi detektifnya.

"Ekhem... Cikgu... Papa... "

"Eee... ye Gopal?"  
Jawab Cikgu Papa masih dengan wajah yang tegang.

"Bolehkah saya minta kertas tersebut?"  
Tanya Gopal dengan sangat berwibawa dengan mode detektifnya.

"Untuk ape kau minta HAAH!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa pada wajah Gopal hingga kacamata pria india itu miring dan wajahnya penuh dengan air liur khas Cikgu Papa.

Gopal yang diteriaki itu masih terlihat tenang lalu merapikan letak kacamatanya dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan masih dengan gaya berwibawanya.

"Ehem.. ehem... mari saya jelaskan Cikgu... "

Gopal kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berkata:

"Jadi begini, tadi... Cikgu kate ini adalah hal yang teramat berbahaya. Jadi... saya berniat untuk menyelidiki... kasus berbahaya ini..."  
Penjelasan panjang dari detektif Gopal.

Cikgu Papa hanya terpaku memperhatikan Gopal selama ia menjelaskannya.

Detektif gadungan itu akhirnya berhenti mondar-mandir dan kini berdiri tegap menghadap Cikgu Papa sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya lalu berkata:

"Jadi... saya rase... tidaklah masalah jikalau saya minta kertas tersebut demi penyelidikan penting ini... "  
Pengakuan Gopal penuh dengan kebohogan.

"Umm... eee... umm.. oke-oke, nah..."  
Cikgu Papa yang sudah kehabisan alasan dan akhirnya memberikannya pada Gopal.

Gopal lalu menerimanya. "Terima kasih banyak Cikgu.. " ucap Gopal singkat langsung menuju kursinya.

Para murid yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah aneh ala detektif Gopal hanya bisa menganga dan membelalakan mata.

Gopal yang di pandangi aneh hanya berjalan dengan percaya diri menuju kursinya. Setelah duduk, detektif Gopal menengok kearah Boboiboy yang juga masing menganga lalu ia berkata.

"Ini... , detektif amatir. Simpan barang bukti tersebut dengan aman."  
Ucap Detektif Gopal sambil meletakan secarik kertas tadi di hadapan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy masih tak bergerak dengan mata yang membulat dan mulut menganga.

Gopal yang merasa di pandangi kemudian menoleh pada sahabatnya itu dan berkata:

"Ape?"  
Tanya Detektif Gopal dengan wajah datarnya.

Kemudian pengitungan kembali di lakukan. Hasil penhitungannya adalah, Ilham di posisi pertama dengan poin 16, beda tipis dengan Ying yang di posisi kedua dengan poin 14. Dan Agus di tempat ketiga dengan poin 9.

Ilham menjadi Skretaris 1, dan Ying dengan sangat terpaksa harus menempati posisi Skretaris 2.

Perasaan Ying kini bercampur aduk. Sangat kecewa karena ia terpilih, tapi sedikit lega juga karena untungnya ia terpilih menjadi Skretaris 2.

Pemilihan selanjutnya adalah pemilihan Bendahara. Boboiboy hampir saja tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri kala mengetahui bahwa Gopal adalah salah satu calonnya. Ia sangat ragu ada orang yang memilih pria bertubuh gempal itu.

Alasannya karena Boboiboy tidak yakin kalau Gopal bisa menjaga baik-baik masalah keuangan kelas, mengingat perutnya yang seperti balon itu menandakan kalau Gopal sangat berlebihan dalam urusan makanan. Jadi takut-takut kalau uang kelas akan di korbankan dengan mudah oleh Gopal demi kepuasan perutnya.

Namun siapa sangka, dari keseluruhan 4 calon yang ada, Gopal menempati posisi kedua dengan poin 8. Sedangkan di posisi pertama di tempati oleh seorang gadis cantik bernama Nadya dengan poin tertinggi yaitu 20. Sisanya Lala yang mendapat poin 6, dan Firman mendapat poin 5.

Mungkin Gopal dapat terpilih karena ia adalah orang yang humoris dan bergaul dengan semua orang. Dan mungkin juga alasannya ia terpilih karena ia masih dalam mode "DETEKTIF" saat mengenalkan diri tadi sehingga image- nya terlihat "COOL".

Lalu setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan pemilihan pengurus yang lain.

-Skip Time-

Salah satu guru matematika sedang menjelaskan materinya di depan papan tulis.

Boboiboy merasa otaknya ingin meledak dengan semua penjelasan guru yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Belum lagi papan tulis yang penuh dengan rumus-rumus Al-jabar yang makin membuatnya pusing dan ia dituntut untuk harus mencatatnya, memahaminya, dan menghafalnya.

Ya. Kini para murid di kelas 7A sedang mempelajari salah satu materi paling sulit sekaligus menakutkan di bidang Matematika. "AL-JABAR".

Boboiboy melirik Yaya di depannya dengan dagu menyentuh meja dan mata yang lemas karena matanya tak kuat lagi dengan pelajaran yang satu ini.

Terlihat Yaya masih semangat memperhatikan dengan antusias penjelasan guru yang masih terus mengoceh sedari tadi tentang rumus-rumus Al-jabar.

Pandangan lemas Boboiboy beralih pada Ying. Gadis Cina tersebut sama seperti Yaya, masih memperhatikan guru. Namun Ying terlihat lebih sibuk mencatat dengan gerakan lajunya.

'Huuh... sifat orang pintar. Memang sungguh aneh... '  
Batin Boboiboy terus mengeluh.

Boboiboy sekarang sama sekali sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan pelajaran. Kini wajahnya sudah lusuh kusam.

Tak lama kemudian, kelopak matanya mulai melemas dan setengah menutup. Rasa kantuk sudah mulai menguasainya. Saat kelopak matanya hampir menutup sempurna, TIBA-TIBA...

"KRIIIIINNG... "

"5 kali 5 sama dengan 25 bu!"  
Ucap Boboiboy keceplosan karena tersentak, dikagetkan oleh bunyi bel istirahat.

Untung bel tersebut berbunyi cukup keras hingga ucapan konyol Boboiboy tadi tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Akhirnya... aku sudah sangat lapar sedari tadi... "  
Ucap Gopal sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dan entah sejak kapan dia telah menjadi normal kembali dari mode detektifnya.

Bagaikan menganggap Boboiboy tidak ada, Gopal berlalu pergi menuju kantin dengan cepat.

Boboiboy hanya mendesah. Sepertinya makanan dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan Gopal, sampai-sampai ia tidak mengajak Boboiboy ke kantin bersama seperti biasanya.

Ternyata nafsu makan Gopal meningkat lebih tinggi dari pada di SD dulu.

Boboiboy kembali mengingat masa-masa SD dulu sebelum ia berlibur ke kota.

Seketika Boboiboy teringat kembali akan misinya menjahili kawan-kawannya saat sesampainya ia di Pulau Rintis. Ia baru ingat kalau cuma Ying yang belum ia jahili.

Ia juga sebenarnya belum berhasil menjahili Yaya. Tapi Boboiboy kini tak tega menjahili pujaan hatinya itu. Jadi untuk misi menjahili Yaya sudah tidak dihitung. Ia anggap misi untuk yang satu itu ia anggap gagal dan tak akan ia lanjutkan.

Misi untuk menjahili Yaya kini telah ia ganti dengan misi spesial, yaitu misi untuk mendapatkan hati Yaya.

Tapi sialnya Boboiboy sudah pernah menyapa Ying dengan nama "Ying". Jadi Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memakai cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Jadi ia harus berpikir keras sekarang untuk membuat strategi baru guna menjahili Ying.

Pria bertopi jingga itu menjentlikan jari, tanda telah menemukan ide jahil baru.

Ia berniat untuk diam-diam melepaskan sebelah kunciran rambut Ying dengan Gerakan Kilat lalu kabur membawa pergi kunciran rambut tersebut dengan Gerakan Kilat juga.

Pria bertopi jingga itu menoleh dan melihat Ying yang masih membereskan bukunya.

"Ini pasti seru." Gumam Boboiboy pelan saat membayangkan konyolnya kunciran rambut Ying yang terlepas sebelah.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju kursi Ying.

Baru dua kali Boboiboy melangkah, sesuatu terjadi.

"Hei Ying. Aku baru ingat kalau kau tadi di panggil salah satu guru dan kau di suruh untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan setelah istirahat. Dan katanya guru itu sedang sangat sibuk saat ini. Jadi, kau cepatlah kesana!"  
Ucap Fang berbohong.

"Oh, begitu ya? kalau begitu aku harus cepat!"  
Ucap Ying lalu berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Yaya. Aku duluan dulu, Di panggil guru, Bye..."  
Ucap Ying cepat dan terlihat buru-buru.

"Hn."  
Jawaban singkat dari Yaya yang masih sibuk membereskan bukunya.

Boboiboy hanya menganga di tempat. Tak percaya misinya bisa gagal dengan semudah itu.

Boboiboy kemudian menatap kesal Fang. Pria pengendali bayang yang sedang melipat tangan dan bersandar di meja itu hanya membalas Boboiboy dengan senyum ejekan.

Kini Boboiboy masih terus menatap tajam Fang. Merasa tak nyaman terus di pandangi, Fang kemudian berjalan melewati Boboiboy. Saat mereka berpapasan, Fang kembali tersenyum puas telah menggagalkan rencana Boboiboy untuk menjahili Ying. Boboiboy makin kesal dengan senyum aneh Fang.

Setelah wujud pria berambut raven itu telah sirna dari pintu, Boboiboy mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Tak biasanya Fang berbuat baik seperti itu. Biasanya Fang adalah orang paling cuek dalam hal seperti itu.

Wajah bingung Boboiboy langsung berubah menjadi wajah senang kala menyadari Yaya masih berada di kelas, tengah membereskan bukunya.

Otak jahilnya kini telah berubah menjadi bersih dan suci saat memikirkan gadis manis berhijab pink itu. Kini otaknya beralih fungsi dari mode jahil ke mode "LOVE".

"Hei Yaya."

"Eh, iya!"  
Yaya tersentak kaget sampai buku yang tadi di gengamannya jatuh ke lantai.

Boboiboy yang melihat hal itu langsung refleks menjalankan aksinya.

Bagai di sinetron, tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan dengan tidak sengaja karena masing-masing berniat untuk mengambil buku yang jatuh tadi.

Posisi tepatnya adalah tangan Yaya berada di bawah tangan Boboiboy.

"DEG... DEG..."  
Bunyi detak jantung mereka berdua saat kemudian bertemu mata.

Wajah Yaya mulai memerah, sedangkan Boboiboy masih berusaha mengendalikan diri dengan mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya.

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Saling tenggelam dalam ke damaian iris mata lawan pandangannya.

"Eh..."  
Ucap Yaya mencoba menahan malu dan langsung menarik tangannya kembali dengan menggenggam buku tersebut.

Boboiboy juga menarik tangannya, walaupun merasa kecewa karena belum puas menikmati indahnya mata Yaya.

Dalam beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dalam kesalah tingkahan masing-masing.

"Eee... i-iya Boboiboy?"

Lidah Boboiboy serasa membeku sesaat sampai akhirnya ia bisa menjawab.

"Umm... Yaya. Kau tidak ke kantin?"  
"Eee... tentu saja nanti aku ke kantin."  
Ucap Yaya sambil berusaha menahan malu.

"Umm... Yaya, aku tak ke kantin bersamaku?"

Yaya kembali pada aktivitasnya dan berkata.

"Eee... baiklah. Tapi... aku belum selesai membereskan..."

"Sini biar ku bantu!"  
Potong Boboiboy lalu dengan semangat membereskan buku yang tersisa di meja lalu memasukannya ke tas Yaya.

Yaya hanya mematung dengan perhatian yang di berikan oleh Boboiboy. Perhatian yang terlalu berlebihan bagi Yaya walaupun mereka adalah sahabat dekat dari SD. Perbuatan Boboiboy sangat tidak wajar karena Boboiboy belum pernah melakukan hal tersebut sebelumnya dari awal mereka bertemu.

Bahkan Yaya kini hanya bisa mematung melihat Boboiboy membereskan sendiri semua bukunya.

"Oke sudah beres, ayo kita ke kantin!"  
Ucap Boboiboy setelah selesai membereskan semua buku Yaya.

Yaya tidak merespon dan masih mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Boboiboy yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Yaya lalu menariknya.

"Ayolah cepat!"  
Seru Boboiboy menarik tangan Yaya menuju kantin.

Yaya yang tersadar dari lamunannya berkat tarikan Boboiboy, kini ia hanya bisa menurut saat tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Boboiboy.

Yaya merasakan tangannya digenggam lembut oleh tangan Boboiboy. Boboiboy terus menggenggam tangannya sepanjang mereka berlari, tetapi Yaya membiarkannya dan malah merasa nyaman.

Hampir semua siswi yang mereka lewati melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan iri dan tidak suka. Yaya pipinya memerah lalu mendudukan kepala saat menyadari bahwa mereka berdua bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berlari bergandengan tangan.

Yaya terus menundukan kepala karena malu namun tangannya makin menggenggam erat tangan Boboiboy.

"Wah... ternyata kantin di sekolah ini cukup jauh juga ya.."  
Keluh Boboiboy lalu ia berhenti berlari.

Yaya yang ikut berhenti merasa bingung, mengira kalau mereka sudah sampai. Tapi Yaya rasa kantin sekolah lebih jauh dari ini.

Karena penasaran, Yaya akhirnya mendongak. Kini ia melihat di hadapannya Boboiboy yang sudah berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Umm... Yaya. Supaya lebih cepat, lebih baik kita melesat saja. PEGANGAN YANG ERAT!"  
Seru Boboiboy.

Yaya sangat kaget dengan pemberitahuan Boboiboy yang sangat mendadak. Karena takut tidak terbawa dengan selamat dan malah terseret dengan Gerakan Kilat Boboiboy, Yaya dengan refleks mendorong dirinya sendiri ke depan. Dan dengan sekejap mereka menghilang ke tempat lain.

.

.  
~Di Kantin~

"SRIIIIING..."

"Nah... kita sudah sampa... eh?"  
Ucap Boboiboy heran.

Begitupun dengan seluruh penghuni kantin, semua mata menuju pada mereka berdua. Apalagi para siswi yang sebagian pingsan dan sebagian lagi sesak napas melihatnya. Dan setelah itu tak sedikit juga siswi yang berteriak histeris bagaikan tengah melihat hantu paling mengerikan di dunia.

Kini posisi mereka berdua adalah Yaya yang tengah memeluk erat Boboiboy dengan mata yang terpejam, sedangkan yang di peluk jantungnya sudah berdebar duluan dengan raut wajah yang sangat terkejut dan perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang, bingung, dan panik.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu merasa tidak percaya. Bahkan Boboiboy sendiri baru menyadari akan perbuatan Yaya tersebut.

Semua orang diam dalam sunyi kecuali para siswi yang masih terus berteriak. Semua orang berhenti seketika dari aktifitasnya kecuali Gopal yang masih sibuk melahap semua makanannya dengan mulut yang penuh.

Bahkan tukang bersih-bersih kantin yang sedang meyapu langsung menganga dan mematung masih dengan sebuah sapu di genggamannya.

Yaya mendengar samar-samar seperti suara teriakan para siswi. Karena penasaran, Yaya akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya.

Setelah matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, ia sangat terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui ia tiba-tiba sudah berada di kantin.

Ia sempat bingung dengan semua penghuni kantin yang terus meliriknya dan juga para siswi yang terus berteriak histeris.

Sambil mengingat-ingat kembali, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasa tangannya seperti tengah memeluk sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Masih belum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Yaya mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat baru menyadari ia tengah memeluk erat Boboiboy.

Ia masih mematung memandangi wajah Boboiboy, sedangkan Boboiboy hanya memandangnya heran dengan wajah yang sedikit panik.

Setelah mendapatkan kesadaran penuh, Yaya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Eh... m-maaf..."  
Ucap Yaya gemetar.

Boboiboy masih belum bisa menjawab dan tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Yaya sendiri bahkan tak menyangka ia bisa serefleks itu. Sampai-sampai ia bisa memeluk orang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya sebatas sahabat.

Yang lebih parahnya ia melakukannya di tempat umum yang ramai. Ia sangat teramat merasa malu saat ini. Pikirannya kini sudah entah kemana. Memikirkan semua yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Semua pikiran liarnya membuatnya tak tenang dan sangat gelisah.

Sampai akhirnya Boboiboy melihat setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya dari balik kerudung pink Yaya yang tengah menunduk, ia mulai menyadari kalau Yaya sepertinya mulai ingin menangis karena mungkin tak sanggup menahan malu dan mungkin takut akan di ejek habis-habisan setelah ini.

Takut keadaan akan semakin memburuk, Boboiboy yang masih dalam mode Halilintar langsung membawa pergi Yaya dari kantin. Dan tanpa memberi salam mereka langsung sirna dari tempat tersebut.

Para penghuni kantin akhirnya kini dapat menelan ludah saat Boboiboy dan Yaya sudah beranjak pergi. Lain halnya dengan para siswi, para siswi yang sedari tadi berteriak histeris, kini jatuh pingsan. Sehingga 99% siswi yang ada di kantin itu sudah jatuh pingsan.

.

.  
~Di taman~

Kedua insan itu kini kembali nongol secara tiba-tiba tanpa izin.

aya tidak menjawab dan masih mencoba menahan isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.  
~Di kantin~

"SRIIIIING..."

Semua penghuni kantin kembali terkejut dengan kemunculan kembali Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba, namun nampaknya kini ia muncul tanpa adanya Yaya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Boboiboy langsung memanfaatkan Gerakan Kilatnya untuk berpindah-pindah dari satu warung ke warung yang lain yang ada di kantin.

Mengambil makanan dan minuman sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengambil secara acak asalkan kira-kira makanan-minuman itu di sukai oleh Yaya dan juga asalkan uangnya cukup untuk membayarnya.

Ia mengambil semuanya dengan sangat cepat lalu langsung membayarnya tanpa mengambil kembaliannya. Ia tak peduli dengan kembaliannya karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Yaya yang sedang menangis terlalu lama.

Ia tidak peduli walaupun seluruh uang sakunya habis karena tanpa kembalian. Ia sangat merasa bersalah telah membuat Yaya menangis. Bagaimanapun ini semua adalah salahnya.

Setelah uangnya habis, ia bersiap kembali melesat membawa semua makanannya. Sebelum ia menghilang, Boboiboy sempat menengok ke belakang, menatap tajam semua orang lalu meledakan setruman listriknya dengan niat mengancam. Para penghuni kantin sedikit tersentak dan sedikit menjauh kebelakang.

Dengan masih aliran listrik merah yang mengelilinginya, Boboiboy berkata:

"Jangan apa-apakan dia."  
Kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dalam sekejap bersama semua makanannya.

Semua penghuni kantin menarik napas lega. Beraharap Boboiboy tak akan muncul lagi untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. Lalu mencoba mencerna perkataan terakhir pria bertopi terbalik itu. Mereka langsung menanamkan dalam-dalam kepatuhan mereka pada perintah Boboiboy saat mereka mengerti kalau maksud dari kata "Dia" adalah Yaya.

Mereka kembali dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Bergerak dengan sedikt kaku akibat ngeri ancaman Boboiboy. Kecuali Gopal yang tidak mengetahui semua peristiwa tadi dan baru selesai menghabiskan makanannya, lalu beranjak pergi dari meja bagai tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.  
~Di taman~

"SRIIIIIING..."

Boboiboy kembali muncul tepat di hadapan Yaya. Gadis tersebut masih menangis sambil terus mengusap air matanya dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

Boboiboy langsung meletakan semua bawaannya tadi di atas rerumputan.

Kini sudah tersaji berbagai macam aneka makanan dan minuman tepat di hadapan Yaya.

'Apa ini semua ini hiks''''' Boboiboy yang beli?'  
Batin Yaya merasa telah menyusahkan.

Hatinya sedikit tenang ketika melihat senyum hangat dari pria pelupa itu. Setidaknya kini ia kembali di temani seseorang.

"Oh... aku lupa satu hal, sebentar..."

"Tunggu, jangan per..."  
Ucap Yaya terlambat karena Boboiboy kembali menghilang meninggalkannya.

Arrgghh... inilah satu-satunya hal yang paling tidak ia sukai dari Boboiboy. Sifat pelupanya yang permanen.

Ia kembali menunduk, melirik setumpukan makanan-minuman yang tampaknya Boboiboy hampir membeli semua jenis makanan-minuman yang ada di kantin.

Jilbabnya kini sudah sangat basah karena air mata dan juga keringatnya. Sebenarnya Yaya adalah seorang gadis yang kuat, mandiri dan tidak mudah menangis. Tapi ia tau betul cobaan yang akan ia alami setelah ini. Ia selama ini sedang menjaga jarak aman dengan Boboiboy karena akan ada masalah yang cukup besar timbul dari para siswi fans fanatik Boboiboy.

Bukan karena ia takut di bully, tapi karena...

"SRIIIIING..."

Belum selesai authot menjelaskan(?) tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy kembali muncul dengan sesuatu di genggamannya.

Tak ingin kembali di tinggalkan, Yaya langsung meloncat, memeluk erat Boboiboy sambil menangis. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan resikonya, toh ia sudah telanjur melakukannya di kantin tadi. Yang ia inginkan kini hanya ketenangan.

Boboiboy yang masih dalam mode Halilintar itu tersentak ketika Yaya tiba-tiba kembali memeluknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tubuh pria itu hanya kaku di tempat, tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Isak tangis kembali terdengar jelas di telinga Boboiboy. Ia sekarang sangat merasa bersalah. Siap menerima hukuman jikalau Yaya memarahinya atas semua perbuatannya.

"Ja-jangan pergi... hiks... hiks... a-aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks... "

Kini Boboiboy mengerti, bagaimana keterlaluannya dirinya meninggal Yaya yang tengah menangis begitu saja. Tapi setidaknya ia telah melakukan yang terbaik dengan tidak terlalu lama meninggalkan Yaya dengan menggunakan Gerakan Kilat kan?

Kini tubuh gadis itu terus bergetar sesegukan akhirnya Boboiboy dapat merasakan basah di pundaknya berkat air mata gadis tersebut.

Ia berubah kembali ke wujud semula lalu mulai mengelus pelan rambut yang tertutup hijab pink itu lalu akhirnya Boboiboy membalas pelukan Yaya dengan hangat.

Kini Boboiboy semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tak ingin kehilangan gadis tersebut.

Tubuh Yaya yang tadi tegang, kini mulai tenang kemudian di susul dengan tangisan yang mulai terhenti.

Dengan perlahan, Boboiboy kembali mendudukan Yaya bersandar pada pohon kemudian Boboiboy ikut duduk di samping Yaya.

Masih mencoba menenangkan Yaya, kini Boboiboy mengelus pelan punggung tangan Yaya.

Suasana yang sepi dan tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi di taman itu makin menenangkan Gadis berhijab pink tersebut.

Setelah di rasa cukup tenang, Boboiboy membuka pembincaraan.

"Yaya, m-maafkan aku..."  
Ucap Boboiboy. Bagaimana pun semua kejadian ini bermula karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ma-maafkan... a-aku juga... hik..."

Boboiboy heran dengan gadis yang satu ini. Gadis yang terlalu baik yang membuat hatinya semakin luluh dibuatnya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu minta maaf?"  
Tanya Boboiboy heran.

Yaya merasa setelah ini Boboiboy juga pasti akan di tuduh yang tidak-tidak telah membuatnya nangis, ataupun segala hal negatif yang akan muncul terutama siswa laki-laki yang tidak suka pada Boboiboy. Sebenarnya Yaya ingin mengatakan semua alasannya itu, tapi saat ia moncoba bersuara, ia kesulitan mengatur napas karena mulai ingin menangis kembali saat memikirkan alasannya tadi.

"A-aku... hiks...hik... aku minta maaf... hiks...hiks... ka-karena... hiks...hiks..."

"Sudah-sudah. Tidak usah banyak bicara dulu. Soal yang tadi tidak usah di jawab. Lupakan saja."  
Potong Boboiboy merasa kasihan pada Yaya yang sulit berbicara karena masih belum tenang sepenuhnya.

Yaya hanya menurut dan diam. Keheningan kemudian terjadi beberapa saat.

Boboiboy kemudian menunjukan sesuatu di genggamannya pada Yaya. Yaya tertegun melihatnya. Sesuatu yang tadi ia bawa ternyata adalah dua paket biskuit Yaya tetapi versi enaknya.

"Ini... cobalah. Biskuitmu ini.. rasa coklatnya sangat legit dan enak. Kalau kata orang, makan coklat bisa memperbaiki mood. Jadi cobalah..."  
Ucap Boboiboy sembari menyodorkan satu paket biskuit pada Yaya.

Yaya hanya menatap kosong sepaket biskuit tersebut dengan mata yang merah karena sehabis menangis.

"Ayo, cobalah... kan kau yang memberikannya untukku dan aku menerimanya, jadi... anggaplah ini pemberianku dan juga harus menerimanya."

Yaya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Sedaap... yang ini gak bakalan bikin kamu pingsan kok... "  
Ucap Boboiboy sedikit tersenyum menggoda.

Yaya akhirnya bisa tersenyum kecil menggingat dirinya selalu membuat biskuit mematikan hingga bisa membuat orang pingsan. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya diam tak menjawab.

Geram dengan Yaya yang keras kepala, Boboiboy membuka satu paket biskuit dan mengambil sepotong biskuit dari dalamnya. Kemudian ia sodorkan biskuit tersebut ke depan mulut Yaya.

"Ayooo... buka mulutmu..."

Yaya tidak membuka mulutnya dan malah sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

Boboiboy kini sudah sangat kesal. Akhirnya ia menggenggam dagu Yaya kemudian menolehkan wajah gadis itu supaya bertemu mata dengannya.

Yaya seketika luluh, tenggelam dalam kedamaian iris coklat pria bertopi jingga itu.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir Yaya. Mencoba untuk membuka mulut Yaya dengan ibu jarinya.

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Baru kali ini bibirnya di sentuh oleh lawan jenisnya.

"Kalau kamu gak mau, nanti aku tinggal lagi lho..."

Seakan terhipnotis, dengan perlahan Yaya akhirnya menerima suapan tersebut dari Boboiboy, lalu mengigitnya.

Ia mencoba mengunyahnya dengan raut wajah yang seperti sedang minum obat yang pahit. Ekspresi lucu yang membuat Boboiboy tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Yaya masih terus mengunyah sambil menahan malu karena sedang di tertawakan.

Setelah beberapa kali mengunyah, raut wajahnya kembali berubah seperti heran dan tidak percaya. Ia akui ternyata biskuitnya yang satu ini memang benar-benar enak, sangat manis dan legit.

"Haduh... kamu ini gimana sih. Suka bikin biskuit, tapi gak pernah cobain sendiri..."  
Ucap Boboiboy heran sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Padahalkan... ini rasanya manis banget. Eh... kamu tau gak ini manisnya kayak apa?"

Yaya mengkerutkan dahi masih tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kayak apa?"  
Tanya Yaya dengan wajah polosnya kini sedang lahap memakan biskuit buatannya sendiri.

Boboiboy wajahnya sedikit memerah lalu menundukan wajahnya seperti menahan malu.

"Masa kamu gak tau sih? ini kan..."  
Boboiboy menggantung ucapannya. Yaya masih menunggu.

"Biskuit inikan manisnya kayak yang bikin."  
Ucap Boboiboy makin menunduk malu.

"Eh?"  
Ucap Yaya berhenti mengunyah.

Setelah sadar kembali, Yaya menyenggol pelan Boboiboy dengan sikutnya sambil berkata.

"Ish! apaan sih, gak jelas tau gak..."

"Emang bener... kalo gak percaya, jilat aja diri kamu sendiri."

"Maksudnya, aku kayak gula gituh?"

"Ya. Kamu kayak gula. Trus... aku kayak jadi semutnya gitu deh..."

"Tuh kan, makin gak jelas aja!"  
Ucap Yaya kini mendorong Boboiboy dengan separuh tenaganya.

"Ih.. emang bener. Kamu aja yang gak percaya."  
Timpal Boboiboy balik.

"Kamu tuh yang gak jelas!"  
Bentak Yaya balik.

Boboiboy:"Kamu!"

Yaya :"Kamu!"

Boboiboy:"Kamu!"

Yaya :"Kamu!"

Boboiboy:"Kamu!"

Yaya :"Kamu!"

Boboiboy:"Kamu!"

Yaya :"Kamu!"

Boboiboy:"Kamu!"

Yaya :"Sudah cukup!"

Boboiboy:"Sudah cukup!"  
Seru Boboiboy malah mengikuti.

Yaya :"Sudah, diamlah!"

Boboiboy:"Sudah, diamlah!"  
Balas Boboiboy kembali mengikuti ucapan Yaya.

Yaya :"Hey! kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Boboiboy:"Hey! kenapa kau mengikutiku?"  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil terus meniru gerakan Yaya.

Yaya :"iiihh!"  
Raut wajah Yaya mulai kesal.

Boboiboy:"iiihh!"

Yaya :"Huh... sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Boboiboy:"Huh... sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Yaya :"Arrgghh..."

Boboiboy:"Arrgghh..."

Kini Yaya sudah sangat kesal bukan main. Sudah menguar aura membunuh di sekelilingnya.

Yaya :"Oh... kau mau di ladeni dengan kasar ya..."

Boboiboy:"Oh... kau mau di ladeni dengan kasar ya..."

Yaya :"Pemberat Garivity!"

Boboiboy:"Pembera... Eh?"

Dengan tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran bercahaya merah dalam radius diameter 50 meter.

"KYAAA"

Dalam sekita tubuh Boboiboy langsung tertarik berlipat-lipat medan gravitasi yang sangat kuat.

Sontak kini tubuhnya menyentuh tanah dan hanya bisa bertahan semampunya dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya.

"Ha! berani cakap lagi?"

Boboiboy sedikit kesakitan saat ini, karena tarikan gravitasi membuatnya sedikit sulit bernapas. Hal yang sama yang pernah ia rasakan semasa melawan Ejo jo dahulu.

Dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga, akhirnya ia dapat hanya untuk sekedar mendongakan kepala. Melihat Yaya tengah membawa semua sisa makanan tadi.

"Aku nak pergi dulu ye, BYE!"

"Eh... tunggu Yaya, Ugghh..."  
Seru Boboiboy sambil berusaha berdiri namun gagal.

Yaya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Yaya berjalan santai dan riang seakan tak berdosa meninggalkan Boboiboy dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Boboiboy masih tidak percaya Yaya melakukannya. Membuat dirinya tersiksa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan sampai sosok Yaya tak terlihat, tarikan gravitasi tersebut masih belum menghilang dan masih terus menariknya.

Hingga ingin berubah ke mode Gempa pun sulit karena tarikan gravitasi yang terlalu kuat. Ia tak menyangka, baru berapa 1 bulan ia tak bertemu, namun kini Yaya sudah sangat sekuat ini.

Satu-satunya kuasa yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanyalah kuasa Gempa, karena Gempalah yang kekuatan fisiknya lebih unggul di bandingkan kelima Boboiboy yang lain. Namun, lengah sedikit saja, mungkin tubuhnya bisa langsung remuk-remuk.

Kini sudah tak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tak tahan menopang dirinya sendiri.

Daya tarikan gravitasi itu masih tetap sama tenaganya, namun makin lama tenaga Boboiboy makin terkuras habis hanya sekedar untuk bertahan.

"Ugghh... Yaya..."  
Ucap Boboiboy kini tubuhnya sudah lemas.

Ia sudah hampir melewati batasnya. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang ada, ia hanya pasrah dan mencoba terus bertahan.

Kini tubuhnya lemas sempurna, hilang semua tenaganya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~ .

.

A/N:  
Whaaa! makin lama makin gak jelas aja. Kalian bingung ya dengan bahasanya yang setengah Indonesia setengah Malaysia? Habis... aku juga gak terlalu hafal sama bahasa Malaysia. Dan juga susah banget kalau bikin adegan romancenya pake bahasa Malaysia, akhirnya... jadinya begini deh...

Trus juga sebenarnya entah kenapa di tengah-tengah cerita ini tiba-tiba alur ceritanya berubah dari rencana awal. Aku juga terlintas begitu aja di pikiranku buat bikin Yaya nangis.

Jadi gimana? chapter ini cukup memuaskan gak? kayaknya gak deh *garuk pipi* sorry banget kalo romancenya kurang kerasa, habisnya suka ilang moodnya waktu nulis ni story.

Jadi... aku mau tanya, bahasa yang kayak tadi cukup bikin bingung gak? Trus... aku pribadi ngerasa kalau chapter ini chapter yang paling gak romance dari chapter sebelumnya, kalau menurut kalian gimana, mohon jawab dengan REVIEW bagi yang berkenan.

~~ ^OKE! GOOD BYE!^ ~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~^Sweet Love Story^~ .

.

Chapter 6: Kau pasti akan jadi milikku .

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: © Animonsta Studios.

Warning: Cerita 99,99% GAJE, Author Newbie, Cerita Newbie, Typo wajib, Reviewnya.. umm... oke.. lumayanlah.

Genre: Romance & Friendship.

Cast: [BoboiboyxYaya] [FangxYing]

.

.

.

A/N:  
Woooooww! setelah mencapai chapter 5 kemarin ternyata Reviewnya lumayan banyak juga.

Alhamdulillah...

Walaupun mungkin reviewnya gak seberapa, tapi bagi Author Newbie kayak aku udah dapet sebanyak ini juga udah sangat bersyukur. Tapi lebih bagusnya lagi kalau bisa di tambah lagi reviewnya.

Jadi, thanks buat yang udah REVIEW, FAVORITE, dan FOLLOW story ini. Kalian memang TERBAIK... *Ngacungin 2 jempol*

Aku sangat minta maaf kalo lama updatenya karena menurutku cerita yang paling susah ditulis adalah yang bergenre romance apalagi bagi author newbie kayak aku begini.

Oke, dari pada kelamaan, mendingan langsung aja dibaca. Semoga chapter 6 ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua.

.

.  
~HappY ReADinG~ .

.

.

.

.

.

.

~^Sweet Love Story^~ .

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Kau pasti akan jadi milikku.

.  
.

"Ugghh... m-maafkan.. aku Yaya..."  
Suara rintihan seorang pria berpenampilan serba jingga tersebut.

Kini ia masih mencoba bertahan. Menopang tubuhnya sendiri dari tarikan gravitasi yang masih terus menariknya.

Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menolongnya karena kini taman tersebut sepi tak berpenghuni kecuali dirinya seorang.

Ingin teriakpun rasanya percuma karena dadanyapun kini sangat sesak. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Otaknya kini sama sekali tak bisa berpikir jernih. Hanya rasa sakit yang bisa ia rasakan kini.

.  
.

~Di tempat Yaya~

Yaya berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tersenyum riang sambil membawa sisa makanan tadi.

Matanya masih sedikit merah karena sehabis menagis, namun kini hatinya kembali riang dengan wajah yang kembali menebarkan senyum seperti biasanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas, gadis tersebut terus memikirkan seseorang yang entah kenapa terus bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana saat ia menangis lalu Boboiboy menghiburnya.

Bagaimana Boboiboy membelikan makanan yang begitu banyak untuknya dan saking banyaknya sampai makanan tersebut tersisa banyak yang kini tengah menumpuk di genggamannya.

Bagaimana mereka bertengkar beradu mulut karena hal sepele.

Dan berakhir dengan Boboiboy yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di taman.

"Eh... ALAMAAAK!"  
Seru Yaya panik baru ingat akan sesuatu.

"KRIIIIING..."

.

.

~Di Taman~

"Uggh... Uggh...!"

Kini ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tak tahan menopang dirinya sendiri.

Daya tarikan gravitasi itu masih tetap sama tenaganya, namun makin lama tenaga Boboiboy makin terkuras habis hanya sekedar untuk bertahan.

"Ugghh... Yaya..."  
Ucap Boboiboy kini tubuhnya sudah lemas.

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang ada, ia hanya pasrah dan mencoba terus bertahan.

Kini tubuhnya lemas sempurna, hilang semua tenaganya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"KRIIIIING..."  
Bunyi bel sekolah dan seketika itu juga kawasan gravitasi yang sedari tadi menariknya langsung hilang.

"GUBRAAAK..."

Tubuh pria tersebut jatuh ke tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat lemas dan sakit.

"T-tega sekali kau... Y-yaya..."  
Ucap Boboiboy masih berbaring di tanah.

Ia masih mengendalikan napasnya sambil kembali berpikir, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan telah terjadi.

'BEL?'

Tidak mungkin hanya bunyi bel bisa melepaskan gravitasi tersebut. Yang pasti itu sangat mustahil.

Tapi... apa benar karena bel? Argghh... sudahlah...

Boboiboy kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang penting ia sangat berterima kasih pada bel masuk yang telah melepaskannya. Ia sangat lega sekarang.

Tapi... pasti Yayalah yang melepaskannya. Karena mungkin hanya penggunanyalah yang bisa melepaskan medan gravity sekuat itu. Tapi... kenapa lama sekali?. Awas kau Yaya!

Sadar bel masuk telah berbunyi sejak tadi, Boboiboy kemudian bangkit.

"Krrrrteek"

"Aduui!"

Bunyi tulang yang bergesekan dan di susul oleh ringisan kesakitan sang pria bertopi jingga tersebut.

"Aduii... uggh..."

Boboiboy beranjak menuju kelas sambil sesekali memegangi tubuhnya yang kesakitan.

.

.

~Di tempat Yaya~

"Oh... sial!"  
Ucapnya kesal setelah baru saja melepaskan kuasa gravitasinya yang yang tak sengaja ia lupakan.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju kelas dengan raut wajah yang gelisah. Dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kelas.

Oh tidak... bagaimana ia bisa lupa! meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih terjebak dengan kuasa gravitasinya. Tega sekali dia.

( Probe: Ish-ish-ish... tak patut... tak patut... )

( Yaya: "Hei, diamlah! kau mauku pukul HA!" )

( Probe: "Eh, tidak. Eee... kabuuur!" )

Raut wajah gadis tersebut berubah masam kembali. Sebenarnya ia ingin kembali menjemput Boboiboy, namun bel masuk sudah berbunyi sedari tadi dan lagi pula kini ia sudah tepat di depan kelasnya. Dengan hati yang masih gelisah iapun akhirnya masuk ke kelasnya.

Setibanya di kelas, ia mencoba memasang senyum yang walaupun terlihat sangat di paksakaan.

Seperti biasa, kelas yang belum didatangi guru tersebut terdengar bising dan ramai dari luar. Namun setibanya Yaya sampai di ambang pintu, semua suara bising tersebut hilang entah kemana.

Dengan sekejap kelas langsung sepi, hening tak bersuara sedikitpun.

Seisi kelas tersentak dengan kedatangan Yaya lalu mereka semua memandinginya. Yaya yang dipandangi wajahnya mulai panik. Memiliki firasat buruknya akan benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah beberapa detik terus memandangi Yaya, mereka pun kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing, namun kini mereka bersuara lebih rendah atau lebih tepatnya mungkin seperti berbisik.

Yaya hanya menhembuskan napas berat. Dengan pasrah ia berjalan menunduk menuju kursinya.

Setibanya di depan kursi, Yaya melihat kejadian janggal.

Entah kenapa kini teman sebangkunya sendiri, Suzy duduk lebih jauh hampir menempel dengan dinding seakan menjaga jarak aman dengannya.

Yaya memang sudah menduga-duga semua hal ini sebelumnya. Bukannya ia takut di bully, namun di jauhi oleh teman-temannya sendiri itu lebih jauh menyakitkan.

Kejadian singkat di kantin sekolah tersebut ternyata bisa mengubah segalanya.

Mungkin ini belum seberapa. Mungkin setelah ini akan ada beribu-ribu ejekan dan bermacam-macam fitnah akan memadati gendang telinganya. Atau mungkin masih banyak hal lainnya yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Dengan kembali melepas napas berat, Yaya medudukan dirinya di kursi.

Hal mengejutkan kembali terjadi. Suzy, teman sebangkunya itu langsung gemetar saat Yaya meliriknya.

'Oke, yang satu ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Kenapa Melati langsung gemetar seperti orang ketakutan saatku lirik? Memangnya apa yang menakutkan dariku? Aku rasa aku tidak semenakutkan itu. Bahkan... aku rasa aku selalu tersenyum dan ramah pada semua orang.'

Karena penasaran, Yayapun menoleh ke belakang. Memandang teman-temannya dengan senyuman.

Ternyata semua temannya sedari tadi memandanginya, namun setelah Yaya menoleh dan tersenyum, semua temannya kembali tersentak dan langsung memalingkan pandangan mereka dari Yaya.

Lagi-lagi kejadian yang sama terjadi. Semua murid yang ia pandangi tadi langsung gematar. Apalagi para siswa laki-laki, mereka terkejut bukan main.

Yaya heran, biasanya para siswa laki-laki tersebut akan tanpa ragu membalas senyumannya. Namun entah kenapa kini mereka malah ketakutan dengan senyum manis Yaya.

Yaya kembali menghela napas berat lalu menundukan wajahnya, mencoba menahan pilu di hatinya.

.

.

~Di tempat Boboiboy~ .  
.

"Krrrretek..."

"Aduuuui!"

Seorang pria dengan sakit pinggang masih berusaha menahan sakit sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Aduuuh... aduuuh... a-awas kau... Y-Yaya!"  
Keluhnya sambil terus memegangi punggung dan anggota tubuh lainnya yang masih sangat terasa sakitnya.

Kini ia berlari kecil menuju kelas dengan tenaga yang tersisa, takut-takut kalau ia terlambat dan kelasnya sudah dimulai kembali.

Dari kejauhan, kelas terdengar sangat sepi dengan sedikit suara seperti sudah dihuni oleh guru.

Oh... sial. Boboiboy harap gurunya belum sampai ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia masih ngos-ngosan dengan tangan kanan berpegangan pada ambang pintu dan tangan kiri yang memegang lututnya dan dengan kepala yang menunduk ke bawah.

"Huuuuuuh... huuuuh... huuuh... "  
Hembusan napasnya masih belum terkendali.

Sontak seisi kelas terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Mereka hampir tersedak dengan ludah mereka sendiri.

Dengan mata yang bergetar, mereka buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Yaya dan mereka berpura-pura menyibukan diri masing-masing.

Boboiboy yang masih menunduk belum menyadari hal tersebut. Setelah napasnya terkendali, akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepala.

Kabar baiknya kursi guru kosong tak berpenghuni pertanda guru belum memasuki kelas.

'Huuuh... selamat.'  
Batin Boboiboy.

Namun kabar buruknya juga ada. Boboiboy melihat Yaya tengah menunduk di kursinya, sedangkan murid-murid yang lain seakan menjauhi Yaya. Tak ada satupun murid yang berbincang dengannya seperti biasanya.

Ternyata sepi heningnya kelas tadi bukan karena adanya guru, namun...

Boboiboy kemudian melirik tajam semua murid. Mereka langsung tersentak kaget dan hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

Kini Boboiboy mengerti. Bukannya Yaya takut di bully karena siapa yang bisa membully gadis dengan kekuatan super seperti itu.

Boboiboy rasa Yayapun tak perlu khawatir akan di bully, namun Boboiboy mengerti kalau yang di takutkan Yaya jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada itu.

''Di jauhi teman''

Oh tidak... Boboiboy salah memberikan ancaman. Boboiboy hanya bilang "Jangan apa-apakan dia." Namun sepertinya para murid berpikir kalau mengucilkan Yaya bukan masalah karena berarti sama artinya dengan tidak apa-apakan Yaya.

'Sial'  
Batin Boboiboy sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

'Sial. Aku salah bicara. Seharusnya aku bilang "Yang tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi" atau.. apalah yang lain. Oh.. tidak...'

Boboiboy dengan pasrah menuju kursinya. Saat ia melewati Yaya, seperti gadis itu masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena dia masih menundukan kepala hingga wajahnya tak terlihat sedikitpun.

Sesampainya ia di kursinya, ia duduk dengan hati yang gelisah. Dan terlihat Yaya sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara kursi Boboiboy yang diduduki. Sepertinya Yaya kini sudah menyadari kehadirannya di dalam kelas.

Gadis penyandang gelar ketua kelas itu masih menunduk. Berpikir alasan kenapa teman-temannya seperti seakan takut padanya. Ia masih terus berpikir dan masih belum mengetahui kalau alasan teman-temannya menjadi ketakutan adalah karena ancaman keras dari Boboiboy

"Huuuhh..."  
Boboiboy hanya menatap pilu punggung mungil Gadis berhijab pink di depannya.

Ia sungguh tak tau entah bagaimana caranya untuk memperbaiki ini semua seperti semula.

Ternyata hidup menjadi orang populer tidak selamamya sempurna seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Pria bertopi terbalik tersebut kini hanya menopang dagunya sambil melamun.

Arrggh... seandainya saja aku bukan super hero, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tahan dengan semua resiko menjadi populer hanyalah Fang seorang.

Boboiboy sendiri tak tau bagaimana Fang akan menangani hal seperti ini jika suatu saat Fang misalnya punya pacar atau mempunyai seseorang yang ia sukai. Namun hebatnya Fang biasanya selalu bisa menangani berbagai masalah dengan mudah.

Tapi Boboiboy berpikir hal itu tidak mungkin, orang sedingin Fang mana bisa jatuh cinta? Lagi pula gadis mana yang akan di sukainya?

"Huuuuhh..."  
Desahan Boboiboy gelisah.

'Eh, tunggu dulu... bagaimana dengan Ying? akhir-akhir ini... bukankah ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua? Hmm...'  
Gumam Boboiboy dalam hati.

Karena penasaran, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tempat dimana seorang berambut raven dengan kacamata nilanya.

Terlihat seperti biasa Fang yang sedang menopang dagunya, namun lagi-lagi wajahnya sedikit tersenyum dan sedikit mendongak ke atas seperti sedang memandangi sebuah atap bangunan sekolah.

Makin, dilihat Boboiboy makin tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Seorang yang terkenal dingin yang bernama Fang itu kini sedang tersenyum kecil, sedangkan murid-murid yang berada di dekatnya ketakutan gak jelas. Mungkin mereka takut dan mengira kalau mereka sedang dipandangi oleh Boboiboy.

Sudah hampir setengah menit, Fang masih tersenyum dan masih belum menyadari kalau sedari tadi Boboiboy masih terus memandanginya.

Kini Boboiboy menyerah, berhenti memandanginya lalu kembali menopang dagu.

Boboiboy masih terus bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Masih tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Fang dan Ying saling mencintai dan... Argghh...

Boboiboy langsung menggelengkan kepala. Mengusir semua pikiran anehnya yang sudah terlalu jauh menerawang.

'Argghh... untuk apa pusing-pusing aku memikirkan hubungan orang lain. Masalahku sendiri saja belum selesai.'  
Batin Boboiboy kembali menatap sendu punggung mungil Yaya yang ada di depannya.

"Eh... kau kenapa Boboiboy?"  
Tanya pria India bertubuh gempal yang sedikit membuat Boboiboy tersentak.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kulihat... kau terus saja gelisah?"

Boboiboy melirik malas teman sebangkunya itu dengan ekor matanya. Nampaknya Gopal belum tau masalah tentang Yaya.

Boboiboy tak mungkin memberi tau masalah yang sebenarnya pada Gopal. Lagi pula Gopal orang yang tidak bisa di percaya untuk curhat.

Percuma juga memberi taukan masalah soal Yaya pada Gopal, malahan mungkin nantinya bukannya Gopal membantu malah makin memperburuk keadaan.

Dari pada memberi taukan tentang Yaya, mungkin lebih baik ia memberi taukan tentang Fang.

Boboiboy mengela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menunjuk malas ke belakang dengan jempolnya.

Saat mengerti maksud Boboiboy, Gopal langsung mengenakan kacamata khas mata-matanya lalu dengan gaya ala mata-mata ia menengok dengan perlahan ke belakang.

Pria bertubuh gempal tersebut melirik ketat Fang sambil mengelus-elus dagunya seolah sedang berpikir.

Boboiboy kini tengah menunduk sambil memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya dan terus mendesah memikirkan semua masalahnya hari ini.

.

.

.

*Flash Back*

~Saat Istirahat~ .

.

"KRIIIIING..."  
Bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan murid lain yang semangat membereskan buku dan tidak sabar untuk segera ke kantin, Pria pengendali bayang bernama Fang tersebut masih menopang dagu dan terus memandangi gadis keturunan cina dihadapannya dengan penuh senyum.

Baru pertama kali ini ia merasakan kedamaian dan ketenangan dalam hatinya.

Bahkan kini ia rela untuk menyerahkan semua kepopularitasnya untuk Boboiboy hanya untuk bisa memandangi terus wajah manis gadis cina dengan dua kuncir di rambutnya itu.

'Oh, Ying... andai kau tau, diantara semua gadis yang pernah kutemui, hanya wajah manismulah yang bisa mengangatkan hatiku. Ying... andai kau tau... ingin rasanya aku selalu duduk disini, duduk selamanya disini untuk terus memandangimu... hanya untuk memandangimu... ya... aku rasa aku takkan pernah bosan memandangimu. '  
Batin Fang masih melamun memandangi Ying.

'Ying... kau itu.. sangat sempurna. Semua hal tentang dirimu, aku menyukai semuanya. Tubuh mungilmu itu.. ingin sekali kupeluk dan kudekap erat-erat. Mata birumu yang indah itu.. ingin rasanya aku terus memandanginya, menikmati keindahan iris matamu itu. Rambut hitammu yang terkuncir cantik itu.. ingin sekali aku mengusapnya, membelainya lembut, dan menciuminya. Bibir kecil nan manismu itu.. ingin sekali ku ciumi sampai puas, terus ku kulum dalam-dalam hingga bisa ku rasakan manisnya bibirmu itu. Namun... kini aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari sini. Ya, dari sini, dari belakangmu. Mungkin kau takkan pernah atau jarang melihatku yang ada di paling belakang ini karena kau sendiri duduk di kursi yang paling depan. Namun... aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena posisi tempat duduk yang memisahkan kita. Kau tunggu saja Ying...'

Tiba-tiba saja terbesit di otaknya kini untuk mengajak Ying makan bersama ke kantin.

Fang tertawa kecil memikirkannya. Sedikit lucu, baru pertama kali ini ia ingin mengajak seseorang ke kantin. Biasanya ia langsung berlari seorang menuju kantin dan hanya memikirkan untuk memborong semua Donat Lobak Merah kesukaannya.

'Oh Ying... andai kau tahu. Andai kau tau isi hatiku ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menerimaku? Ying... apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Andai saja kau memiliki rasa yang sama denganku... aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya. Oh tuhan... aku sudah gila.'

Sedang enaknya-enaknya memandangi Ying, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu berwarna jingga menghalangi pandangannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan warna jaket seorang pemuda bertopi terbalik yang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Merusak pemandangan indah yang belum pernah dilihat Fang sebelumnya.

"Cih... menghalangi pandangan saja!"  
Decak Fang kesal.

Masih dengan wajah yang kesal, Fang memiliki firasat buruk saat melihat Boboiboy berjalan pelan menuju Ying dengan mengendap-endap.

'Hm... mencurigakan..'

Fang kemudian teringat kembali saat Boboiboy dulu menjahilinya saat pertama kali bertemu setelah sebulan libur sekolah.

Oh tidak! gawat.

Fang langsung bertindak cepat sebelum sesuatu terjadi. Ia takkan pernah rela gadis pujaannya tergores sedikitpun apalagi oleh rivalnya, Boboiboy.

"Hei Ying. Aku baru ingat kalau kau tadi dipanggil salah satu guru untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan setelah istirahat. Dan katanya guru itu sedang sangat sibuk. Jadi, kau cepatlah kesana!"  
Ucap Fang berbohong.

Boboiboy langsung berhenti melangkah dan mematung di tempat.

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku harus cepat!"  
Ucap Ying sedikit panik dan langsung beranjak pergi dari kelas.

Boboiboy melihat kepergian Ying dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Pria bertopi dinosaurus itu langsung menoleh, melirik kesal Fang dengan sebelah tangan yang mengepal keras.

Fang yang sedang melipat tangan dan bersandar pada meja itu hanya menatap balik Boboiboy dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya.

'heh... kau takkan bisa menggoresnya sedikitpun selama masih ada aku!'  
Batin Fang berseru.

Setelah lama saling bertatapan Fangpun berjalan menuju keluar pintu.

Belum puas meledek, Fang kembali tersenyum pada Boboiboy saat mereka berpapasan. Terlihat Boboiboy makin kesal dengan semua aksinya tadi. Fang sangat puas melihatnya.

Setelah keluar kelas, Fang menuju perpustakaan. Berharap Ying belum beranjak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Setelah cukup lelah berlari kecil, ia akhirnya melihat sosok gadis cina berkuncir dua yang tengah berlari menuju tangga karena perpustakaan sekolah berada di lantai dua.

Fang lega melihatnya, bersyukur Ying tidak menggunakan kuasanya, jadi Fang masih bisa mengejarnya.

"Ying!"  
Seru seseorang yang masih tengah berlari.

Ying yang baru saja menginjak anak tangga yang pertama langsung berbalik mencari orang yang telah menyebut namanya.

"Fang?"  
Ucap Ying penuh bingung.

"Ma-mau kemana sih? kok buru-buru banget..."  
Ucap Fang masih sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Eh? tadi kan kau bilang aku dipanggil guru, gimana sih?"  
Tanya Ying kesal dengan tangan yang berkacak di pinggang.

"Umm... hehe..."  
Ucap Fang sambil menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal.

Baru pertama kali ini seorang Fang dibuat salah tingkah oleh seseorang, apalagi oleh seorang gadis. Oh... cinta memang sudah membuatnya gila.

"Umm... i-itu Ying, se-sebenarnya... aku tadi cuma berbohong..."

Ying hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan sedikit kesal.

"Eee... maaf, soalnya.. sepertinya tadi Boboiboy punya niat buruk padamu?"

"Boboiboy?"  
Ucap Ying menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Eh.. Ying, ayo kita ke kantin saja.. kau mau tidak?"  
Ajak Fang.

"Umm..."  
Gumam Ying bimbang.

Sebenarnya tadinya Ying ingin ke kantin bersama Yaya, tapi...

"Kau mau tidak?"  
Tanya Fang kembali dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Eee..."

"Argghh... sudahlah, ayo cepat!"  
Ucap Fang langsung menarik salah satu tangan Ying.

"Eh?"  
Ying tidak bisa menolak dan hanya membiarkan Fang menariknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ying dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan pria pengendali bayang tersebut.

Makin lama pria tersebut makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Bagaikan yang di genggamannya adalah permata berlian yang sangat berharga dan ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Ying pun membalas genggaman Fang dengan sedikit rasa malu. Rasa nyaman dan damai yang terus dirasakan gadis keturunan cina itu jika berada dekat Fang.

Awalnya tangan Ying masih terasa kaku di genggaman Fang, namun makin lama ia mulai terbiasa dengan cengkraman hangat tangan Fang.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kantin, Ying mulai merasa tak nyaman. Setiap murid yang mereka lewati memandangi mereka dengan raut wajah yang kaget dan sedikit heran.

Namun nampaknya Fang tidak menghiraukannya dan masih terus menggandeng Ying dengan PEDEnya.

Makin lama, Ying makin tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian. Meskipun masih merasa nyaman digenggam oleh Fang, ia merasa tidak enak dengan para Fangirl Fang yang terkenal sangat fanatik dan tergila-gila dengan Fang.

Namun Ying akui nampaknya iapun sudah mulai ikut gila oleh pria yang sedang menggandengnya tersebut.

"Ekhem... umm... Fang?"

Fang menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh... maaf"  
Ucap Fang langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"Eh... gak apa-apa kok..."  
Ucap Ying menunduk dengan sedikit malu.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan, namun kini tanpa bergandengan dan saling salah tingkah sendiri.

Setibanya di kantin, para penghuni kantin sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Fang, pria terpopuler kedua di sekolah setelah Boboiboy yang datang tidak sendiri.

Ia datang bersama seorang gadis cina yang terkenal tomboi dan bersuara nyaring, siapa lagi bukan Ying.

Sepanjang menelusuri kantin, mereka berdua tidak ada habisnya terus di perhatikan para siswi secara diam-diam ataupun secara terang-terangan.

Setelah membeli makanannya masing-masing, mereka berniat menuju salah satu meja kosong yang tersedia di kantin tersebut.

"Ah! kita duduk disitu saja Fang, ayo!" Seru Ying sambil berjalan cepat menuju meja kosong yang di maksud.

Belum sempat Ying duduk, Fang tiba-tiba kembali memegang tangannya.

"Umm... Ying, aku rasa lebih baik kita makan di tempat lain saja..."  
Ucap Fang sambil memerhatikan sekitar.

Fang rasa ia takkan nyaman menyantap makanannya dengan terus diperhatikan orang banyak terutama oleh para FANGIRL.

Ying hanya membeku saat tangannya kembali di genggam untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh Fang.

"Aku tau tempat yang bagus, ayolah!" Seru Fang langsung menarik tangan Ying tanpa izin dan membawanya pergi dari kantin.

Fang terus menariknya tanpa henti dan Ying sendiripun tak tau kemana tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu... kita mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja!"  
Ucap Fang sedikit menggertak.

Ying hanya tersentak dan hanya bisa diam setelah menerima gertakan pria berkaca mata nila tersebut.

Ying hanya pasrah dan dirinya rela mau dibawa kemana saja asalkan bersama Fang karena ia nyaman selama bersamanya dan percaya kalau Fang bukanlah orang jahat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah lorong koridor sekolah yang sepi, gelap dan sedikit menyeramkan.

Wajar saja koridor tersebut sepi dan jarang dilewati orang karena posisi koridor tersebut yang terletak di bagian belakang sekolah yang gelap karena minim dengan penerangan dan juga terkesan angker.

Ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sekitar koridor itupun hanya ada gudang-gudang kotor berdebu serta hanya ada kamar mandi murid.

Setibanya di tempat tersebut, Fang akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya dan setelah itu hanya keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Fang hanya diam di tempat tanpa menjelaskan sepatah katapun mengapa ia mengajak Ying ke tempat yang sepi dan gelap seperti ini.

Posisi mereka kini adalah Fang yang ada didepan yang membelakangi Ying, sedangkan Ying hanya menatap bingung Fang dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba saja Ying merasakan sesak napas di dadanya begitu sampai di tempat tersebut. Mulai merasakan firasat kalau hal buruk akan segera terjadi.

Ying masih mencoba untuk mempercayai Fang kalau Fang tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Namun setelah berpikir dengan nalar kalau ia diajak ketempat seperti ini dan setelah itu Fang hanya diam dalam hening, kepercayaannya pada Fang mulai luntur saat itu juga.

Ying langsung tersentak kaget saat Fang menjatuhkan kantung makanannya begitu saja kelantai. Dan setelah itu Fang mendongak ke atas, memandangi sesuatu yang entah apa itu Ying tidak tau.

Ying makin dibuat bingung dan takut. Apalagi dengan tempat yang hening dan sepi hanya ada mereka berdua semakin membuat Ying ketakutan.

Sekujur tubuh Ying kini keringat dingin, ia sangat panik sampai-sampai ia hampir lupa kalau ia bisa saja lari, pergi kabur dengan cepat dengan kuasanya tentunya.

Namun sebelum itu Ying ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu. Gadis cina itu melangkah perlahan ke depan dan sempat menelan ludah sebelum berkata.

"Fang?" Tanya Ying hati-hati sambil mencoba mengintip wajah Fang dari belakang dan mulai menyiapkan ancang-ancang kakinya untuk segera lari.

Ying makin terkejut sangat melihat senyum terukir di bibir Fang. Ying harap itu bukan senyum jahil apalagi senyum mesum.

"Fang?"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

Sudah cukup. Ying sudah muak. Ia berniat untuk kabur dan memilih untuk lari meninggalkan Fang.

Namun baru saja Ying membalikan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba...

"ELANG BAYANG!"

Tubuh Ying terhenti dan kaku di tempat.

"Ayo Ying, kita.. eh? kau mau kemana?"  
Tanya Fang bingung saat melihat Ying dengan posisi tubuh yang masih membelakangi Fang.

Dengan sangat malu Ying berbalik.

"Eh... ng-nggak kok.."  
Jawab Ying salah tingkah sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Lho.. Ying, kok mukamu keringat gitu sih? Perasaan tadi biasa aja. Kau sedang sakit?"

"Eh... ng-nggak kok, gak apa-apa, i-ini... cu-cuma gerah doang."  
Ucap Ying sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang ternyata sudah berkeringat.

"Gerah? Perasaan di sini adem."  
Ucap Fang bingung sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Eee... ya sudah, ki-kita mau kemana?"

"Oh iya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan di atap sekolah soalnya tempatnya sejuk dan pemandangannya indah, tapi... kalau kau sakit.. lebih baik kau kuantar ke UKS saja."  
Ucap Fang dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Eh.. nggak apa-apa kok, aku gak sakit. Y-yaudah, a-ayo kita ke atas."

"Kamu beneran nggak sakit?" Tanya Fang kembali dan hanya di jawab anggukan Ying.

"Y-yasudah, ayo naik..."  
Ucap Fang walaupun masih ragu dengan jawaban Ying.

Kemudian mereka berdua menaiki Elang Bayang tersebut dan tak butuh waktu lama mereka telah sampai di salah satu atap bangunan sekolah mereka.

"Nah, ini tempat favoritku. Biasanya aku sering di sini saat istirahat ataupun sebelum bel masuk sekolah."  
Ucap Fang sembari duduk dan mulai memakan Donat Lobak Merahnya.

Yingpun ikut duduk disamping Fang dan terus memandangi sekitar.

Fang benar. Tempat ini memang sejuk dan nyaman. Ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan indah yang dapat dilihat sempurna dari atas sini.

Yingpun mulai memakanan makannya yang telah ia beli di kantin tadi.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam saling menyantap makanannya masing-masing.

Seperti biasa Fang memborong habis 5 Donat Lobak Merah. Sedangkan Ying hanya membeli dua buah donat kacang hijau dan jus vanila ukuran sedang sebagai minumannya.

Setelah beberapa saat saling diam, Fang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh Ying. Kamu beneran nggak sakit?"  
Tanya Fang dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Terlihat sekali Fang wajahnya sangat khawatir dan sedari tadi terus memandangi Ying yang duduk di samping kirinya.

Semu merah merona langsung muncul di pipi gadis cina tersebut. Ia sangat takjub dengan perhatian Fang yang baru pertama kali ini ia sangat khawatir pada seseorang. Dan yang membuat Ying malu setengah mati adalah orang yang dikhawatirkan oleh Fang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ying bersusah payah mencoba menahan malu sambil mengunyah sisa makanan di mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Ying hanya balas menjawab dengan mengangguk karena saking malunya ia sampai tidak bisa membuka mulut sedikitpun.

"Bener?"

Ying hanya diam menunduk sambil memakan donatnya.

Ying makin malu, tak tahan dengan tatapan khawatir yang terus ditujukan Fang padanya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali diam, menyantap makanan masing-masing sambil memandang pemandangan pagi yang indah.

Sampai akhirnya Fang berhenti makan sejenak dan tampak kehausan.

"Ah.. sial. Aku lupa beli minuman. Umm... Ying, aku minta punyamu sedikit."

Belum sedikitpun Ying merespon tiba-tiba Fang menarik tangan Ying yang sedang memegang jus kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan meminumnya begitu saja tanpa izin.

"DEG... DEG..."

Ying wajahnya kembali memerah dan hanya bisa mematung saat Fang meminum jus vanilanya. Bukan hanya itu, parahnya lagi posisi wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai pipi mereka berdua bersentuhan.

Begitu hausnya sudah hilang, Fang kembali memundurkan wajahnya kebelekang seperti posisi semula.

"Hmm... ternyata lumayan enak juga yang rasa vanila."  
Ucapnya enteng tanpa bersalah telah meminum jus Ying tanpa izin.

Ying hanya sibuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya sambil terus menunduk. Gadis cina pemalu itu kini makin dibuat malu berkat semua tingkah Fang yang tak terduga.

Kini Ying bingung. Inginnya ia marah, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa marah pada Fang.

Bahkan kini ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa, senang, gembira, marah, kagum, semuanya bercampur aduk. Yang Ying tau adalah kalau kini wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah sampai ia tidak bisa membayangkan semerah apa kini wajahnya.

Habisnya... Ying bingung setengah mati. Apa semua laki-laki tidak tau kalau minum dengan sedotan bekas lawan jenis itu sama saja dengan ciuman tidak langsung? Ahh... entahlah. Yingpun tak tau karena dia juga bukan laki-laki.

Ditambah lagi ini kedua kalinya Fang berbuat hal yang sama seperti itu.

"Y-yaudah sih... ke-kenapa gak b-beli sendiri aja sana..."  
Ucap Ying terbata-bata sambil mendongakan sedikit wajahnya.

Ying kira Fang akan marah atau tersinggung, karena Fang adalah orang yang sangat tidak suka dikritik orang.

Tapi kenyataannya sungguh mengejutkan. Fang hanya bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan penuh senyum ia berkata pada Ying.

"Ying, aku mau ke kantin dulu. Barang kali kau inginku belikan sesuatu, kau mau kubelikan apa?"  
Tanyanya dengan penuh senyum.

Untung saja di dunia ini ada yang namanya bahasa isyarat, jadi Ying bisa membalas hanya dengan gelengan karena ia masih tidak bisa bersuara.

"Oh, yasudah. Tunggu sebentar di sini."

Setelah itu Fang langsung lompat dan dengan cepat ia bisa membuat Elang Bayang di udara dan langsung terbang menaikinya.

"Huuh... huuh... huuh..."  
Hembusan napas Ying napas Ying lega setelah sedari tadi sesak napas saat sedari tadi terus berada di samping Fang.

Kini ia bisa mendongakan wajahnya dan kini ia bebas berekspresi setelah sepergian Fang.

Ia sungguh kagum dengan kemampuan Fang saat ini. Dia makin kuat dan makin hebat saja. Terbukti saat Fang tadi bisa membuat Elang Bayang dengan cepat langsung di udara tanpa harus berlama-lama membuatnya di darat.

Ying merasa ia sudah ketinggalan jauh dengan kemampuan super teman-temannya.

Boboiboy yang sudah bisa berpecah menjadi lima dalam waktu yang lama dan sudah semakin kuat.

Yaya yang sudah bisa membuat benda seberat setengah ton melayang dan menggerakan benda dari kejauhan dengan kuasa gravitasinya.

Gopal yang... makin gendut saja dan sudah bisa mengubah benda ke semua wujud yang ia inginkan.

Dan Fang yang sudah bisa membuat bentuk bayang dengan cepat dan sudah bisa mengendalikan naga bayang dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Sedangkan Ying, dirinya sendiri hanya bisa berlari kencang dan memperlambat atau mempercepat waktu hanya dalam jangka waktu yang tidak lebih dari 1 menit saja. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus lebih sering dan giat berlatih.

Kini Ying masih terus sibuk mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya sebelum Fang kembali.

.

.  
.

~Di tempat Fang~

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin, Fang terus bersorak gak jelas.

"Yeey... wuhuu... yes..."  
Sorak Fang saking senangnya dan tak peduli walaupun terus dipandangi aneh murid lain.

'Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, kau akan jadi milikku. Ya, itu pasti.'  
Batin Fang sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eh?" Saking gembiranya Fang sampai tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di depan kantin.

Fang sempat bingung karena keadaan kantin yang terdengar sepi sunyi dari luar. Namun setelah memasuki kantin, Fang mengerti alasannya.

Pantas saja seisi kantin sunyi diam mematung. Bagaimana tidak, rival satu-satunya yaitu Boboiboy tengah berpelukan dengan Yaya, salah satu gadis termanis di sekolah, namun masih jauh lebih manis Ying bagi Fang.

Fang tau kalau mereka berpelukan secara tidak sengaja karena wajah Boboiboy yang terkejut dan Yaya yang sedang memejamkan mata dan entah kenapa raut wajah Yaya seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan.

Tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan, Fang langsung mengabadikan momen langka tersebut.

'Bukti kedua.' Batin Fang sambil melihat hasil jepretannya tadi.

Pandangan Fang beralih kembali dari ponselnya menuju tempat Boboiboy dan Yaya berada.

Terlihat mereka berdua masih berpelukan dan Yaya nampaknya masih belum menyadari perbuatannya karena ia masih menutup matanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian para siswi mulai berteriak histeris dan akhirnya Yaya membuka matanya.

Yaya terlihat begitu kaget dan tersentak begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi dan ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh berjaket jingga tersebut.

~Di Atap Sekolah~

Seorang gadis berketuran cina kini tengah duduk seorang diri di atap sekolah. Sedang menyendiri sambil masih terus berusaha mengontrol napasnya kembali.

Entah kenapa saat ini ia selalu terbayang wajah seorang pria berambut raven di pikirannya.

Ia terus menahan malu dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat terbayang wajah Fang, walaupun ia hanya seorang di atap tersebut.

'Argghh, sial..."  
Batin Ying kesal sambil terus menutupi wajahnya malu.

Entah kenapa hanya membayangkannya saja ia sudah malu setengah mati. Mungkin saat Fang kembali nanti Ying sama sekali tidak bisa bicara, bisu seribu bahasa.

"KYAAAAAA!"  
Suara bising yang berasal dari kantin.

Ying sontak terkejut sekaligus bingung begitu mendengar suara seperti teriakan para siswi yang sepertinya berasal dari kantin.

Sebenarnya Ying penasaran dan inginnya ia melihatnya ke kantin. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi Fang akan kembali dari kantin, jadi ia bisa menanyakannya saja pada Fang.

'Kira-kira ada apa yah? Jangan-jangan... Fang kenapa-kenapa lagi? Aduh... kok Fang lama banget datengnya yah?'

'Eh... kok aku jadi khawatir sama dia? argghh... sial!'  
Batin Ying langsung kembali menutupi wajahnya kembali.

Ia sangat malu kini dan terus menutupinya wajahnya sampai ia tak sadar kalau seseorang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Umm... Ying?"

Sontak tubuh Ying tersentak saat mendengarnya. Dengan sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Eh... F-f-fang?"  
Ucap Ying salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa? sudahlah, tidak usah bohong kalau kau sakit!"

"Eh... eee... umm... nggak kok, a-aku beneran gak sakit."

Fang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali duduk di samping Ying.

Pria itu datang dengan membawa sekotak jus anggur ukuran sedang serta beberapa makanan ringan di tangannya.

Ying kembali mengatur napas, dan membetulkan posisi duduknya, mencoba menyamankan posisinya di dekat Fang.

Fang kembali meneruskan makannya dan Ying kembali menghabiskan jus vanilanya.

Setelah beberapa saat diam dalam hening, akhirnya Fang angkat bicara.

"Eh Ying, donat ku tinggal tersisa satu. Kau mau tidak?"

Ying terkejut dan kagum, baru kali ini Fang rela memberikan donat kesukaannya pada orang lain. Biasanya dia langsung menghabiskannya sampai tak tersisa dan ia sangat tidak rela donatnya di sentuh oleh siapapun.

Namun kini Ying merasa tak percaya, Fang dengan ringannya memberikan satu Donat Lobak Merah pada dirinya.

Ying hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gadis cina tersebut masih terus menunduk sambil meminum jusnya.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar."  
Ucap langsung membelah donatnya menjadi dua.

"Ini..."  
Ucap Fang seraya menyodorkannya pada Ying.

Ying mendongak dan melihat donat yang hanya separuh di depan matanya.

"Eh?" Gumam Ying bingung. Ya. Pastinya Fang tidak akan rela jika memberikan satu donatnya secara utuh pada orang lain.

Ying hanya mematung memandangi separuh donat tersebut. Fang mulai merasa kesal karena Ying yang tak kunjung merespon.

"Ini... kau mau tidak? Apa iya kau harus aku suapi?"  
Ucap Fang sambil tersenyum jahil pada Ying.

"Eh..." Ucap Ying langsung muncul semburat merah di pipinya dan langsung menerima donat tersebut dengan salah tingkah.

Lalu setelah itu mereka saling menyantap separuh donat tersebut masing-masing.

"Umm... Fang?"  
Tanya Ying dengan hati-hati.

"Hn?"  
Gumam Fang sambil menyantap sisa donatnya.

"T-tadi... di kantin ada apa? Kok kayak ada yang berteriak?"

Fang sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Jika ia katakan yang sebenarnya tentang Yaya, pasti Ying akan langsung pergi menghampiri Yaya dan waktu Fang untuk hanya berdua dengan Ying akan berakhir saat ini juga. Lagi pula nanti Yaya pasti akan menceritakannya sendiri pada Ying kan? Merekakan sahabat yang sangat dekat. Jadi Fang memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ohh... yang tadi itu, entah... akupun tak tau. Aku sudah keluar dari kantin saat aku mendengarkan suara bising tersebut. Jadi aku tidak tau..."  
Jawab Fang dengan enteng.

Entah kenapa Fang selalu gagal saat ingin berbohong pada Ying. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa pura-pura tidak tau dan itu lebih baik menurutnya dari pada berbohong.

Ying hanya percaya dengan ucapan Fang dan mereka kembali menghabiskan sisa makanan dan minuman mereka masing-masing hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.  
.

*Flash Back End*

.  
.

Kini Gopal masih terus mengelus dagunya, masih bingung dengan apa alasan yang membuat Fang tersenyum sambil terus memandangi atap sekolah.

Sedangkan Boboiboy yang masih stres dengan masalahnya, Yaya yang masih terus menunduk.

Lain halnya dengan Ying. Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung ia terus senyum-senyum sendiri sambil terus memainkan pulpennya.

Bahkan saking bahagianya, Ying sampai tidak menyadari kalau sahabatnya, Yaya, sedari tadi sedang bersedih.

|o|

"KRIIIIINNG..."  
Bunyi bel sekolah, menandai seluruh kegiatan di sekolah hari ini telah berakhir.

Dengan berat hati Boboiboy memasukan seluruh bukunya ke dalam tas.

Boboiboy sangat terkejut saat melihat setumpuk makanan berada di dalam tasnya. Ternyata Yaya menyisakan separuh makanan tadi untuknya.

Boboiboy kembali mendesah, ia masih gelisah dengan semuanya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak fokus saat dalam pelajaran tadi.

Setelah beres dengan tasnya, Boboiboy langsung mengenakannya dan ia hanya diam di tempat. Masih berdiri di tempat sambil menatap pilu seorang gadis berhijab pink di depannya.

Inginnya Boboiboy mengajak pulang bersama dengan Yaya. Namun... argghh... ia masih ragu kalau ia bisa kembali menghibur Yaya kali ini.

Namun saat tekadnya sudah bulat, ia sudah terlambat. Ying sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Yaya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Boboiboy hanya pasrah melihat Ying dan Yaya beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Yah... mungkin seorang sahabat sejati seperti Ying dapat menghibur Yaya lebih baik dari pada dirinya.

Setelah menghela napas berat, pemuda dengan topi jingga terbalik tersebutpun kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Saat di koridor sekolah, langkah Boboiboy sempat terhenti saat mendengarkan gosip-gosip dari para murid yang sedang mengobrol.

"Eh... ternyata Yaya itu bukan wanita yang baik-baik ya? kelihatannya aja setiap hari pake jilbab tapi kok peluk-pelukan gitu sama Boboiboy. Padahal mereka berduakan enggak pacaran, cuma sebatas teman."  
Ujar salah satu siswi.

"Tapi... siapa tau mereka pacaran diem-diemkan?"  
Sahut salah satu siswa laki-laki.

"Hmm... iya sih. Kalau mereka berdua memang pacaran, mungkin wajar aja sih kalau pelukan kayak gitu. Malahan kalau kata aku sih mereka berdua itu sebenernya cocok lho..."

"Bener tuh, emang cocok, Boboiboynya ganteng trus Yayanya cantik dan manis lagi."  
Tambah salah satu murid laki-laki yang lain.

Para murid yang sedang bergosip itu nampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran Boboiboy di belakang mereka.

Boboiboy yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal dan sedih. Mungkin Yaya sudah mendengar gosip-gosip seperti ini terlebih dahulu dari padanya.

Namun Boboiboy melihat kesempatan. Ia mungkin masih bisa memperbaiki ini semua jika ia memiliki Yaya sepenuhnya dan semua murid mengetahuinya. Dan semuanya akan kembali normal.

|o|

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ying melihat hal aneh pada sahabatnya. Yaya yang hari ini tidak seperti yang biasanya.

"Eh, Yaya. Kau kenapa nih? ada masalahkah?"  
Tanya seorang gadis keturunan cina pada sahabatnya.

Yaya menoleh sebentar pada sahabatnya itu sebelum menjawab. Nampaknya Ying tak tau masalah di kantin tadi.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Yaya dengan wajah yang masam.

Meskipun Ying masih tak puas dengan jawaban Yaya, ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi dan ia kembali pada pikirannya sendiri sambil senyum-senyum.

Sebenarnya Yaya kini sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk tempat mencurahkan isi hatinya. Namun... jika curhat pada Ying saat ini.. mungkin belum waktunya. Yaya ingin terlebih dahulu menyendiri menenangkan hati.

Keadaan kedua sahabat tersebut kini memang sangat berbanding terbalik. Yaya yang tengah bersedih dan terus menunduk kebawah, sedangkan Ying yang terus senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa alasan.

Mulai kesal dengan Ying yang terus tersenyum nggak jelas, Yaya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Eh Ying, kok dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, memangnya ada apa sih?"

Ying tidak merespon dan masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ying?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"EH YING!"

"Eh... i-iya, kenapa?"  
Sadar Ying dari lamunannya.

Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Ying, kau kenapa? mukamu merah lho..."  
Ucap Yaya sedikit tersenyum jahil.

"Eh, apa? mana ada..."  
Ucap Ying sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"Beneran Ying, mukamu itu merah lho, jangan-jangan..."  
Ucap Yaya tersenyum jahil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ying.

"Ih... apaan sih, jangan yang aneh-aneh deh..."  
Jawab Ying sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah Ying, mengaku sajalah. Jadi... siapa orangnya?"

"Apanya yang siapa?"

"Ya... itu lho... yang lagi kamu pikirin, siapa?"

"Umm... ada deh..."

"Cie... cie... lagi yang seneng nih... yang lagi Falling In Love..."  
Goda Yaya sambil menyenggol pelan tubuh Ying.

Ying hanya diam tersipu malu dan membalas menyenggol tubuh Yaya.

"Cie... cie... memangnya siapa sih orangnya?"

Ying hanya diam menunduk sambil terus tersenyum.

"Cie... cie... oh, aku tau Ying, jangan-jangan... orangnya itu adalah Fa..."  
Belum selesai berbicara, Ying tiba-tiba langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Yaya sambil berteriak.

"Sudah Yaya! aku pulang duluan!"

"Eh... tunggu dulu, jangan lari kau Ying!"  
Seru Yaya langsung terbang mengejar Ying.

Ternyata sedari tadi ada seseorang yang tengah melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Terukir sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya. Seseorang dengan topi jingganya yang kini sedikit senang karena telah bisa melihat kembali seorang gadis bernama Yaya tersebut dapat kembali tersenyum bersama sahabatnya, Ying.

Kini hatinya sedikit puas melihatnya meskipun masih ada rasa gelisah di hatinya.

|o|

Di sore hari itu, kini pria bertopi terbalik itu sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya seusai lelah membantu Tok Aba di Gerai tadi siang.

Tubuhnya tidak pernah sesakit ini. Biasanya ia hanya akan pegal-pegal saja setelah membantu kakeknya, namun kini tubuhnya serasa remuk berkat...

"Yaya!"  
Serunya lalu langsung menjangkau ponselnya dan menuliskan pesan pada seseorang.

Boboiboy:  
[ Yaya ]

Masih belum ada balasan.

Boboiboy:  
[ Yaya, maafkan aku soal yang di kantin tadi. Ini semua salahku. Apa kau masih marah? ]

-3 menit kemudian-

Yaya:  
[ Maafkan aku Boboiboy ]

Boboiboy sedikit heran membacanya. Entah sampai kapan Yaya bisa berhenti meminta maaf pada orang lain padahal itu bukan kesalahannya.

Boboiboy:  
[ Tidak. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku Yaya ]

-5 menit kemudian-

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Yaya.

Boboiboy:  
[ Yaya? ]

Tak kunjung ada balasan dari Yaya.

Merasa khawatir, Boboiboy akhirnya menelpon Yaya. Namun sayang, panggilannya tak kunjung di angkat oleh si gadis.

Tak kehabisan akal, Boboiboy melancarkan cara terakhirnya.

Boboiboy:  
[ Yaya, apa kau mengerti tugas kerja kelompok yang di berikan guru tadi? ]

Setelah lama tak membalas, akhirnya Yaya mau membalas pesannya juga.

Yaya:  
[ Tugas kelompok apa? ]

"Hehe..." Gumam Boboiboy sambil nyengir merasa rencananya telah berhasil.

Boboiboy:  
[ Itulah makanya kenapa aku bertanya padamu, akupun tak begitu mengerti. Eh, Yaya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah punya kelompok belum? ]

Yaya:  
[ Belum sih... ]

Boboiboy:  
[ Kalau begitu kebetulan, kelompokku kurang satu anggotanya. Kalau kau ingin mendapat kelompok, ayo cepat ke taman. Kerja kelompoknya di mulai sekarang karena kalau tidak salah tugasnya harus segera dikumpulkan besok. ]

Yaya:  
[ Kerja kelompoknya tentang apa? trus, aku harus membawa apa? ]

Boboiboy:  
[ Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak mengerti, biar nanti Fang saja yang menjelaskan, pokoknya kamu dateng aja deh. Sudah dulu Yaya, aku mau berangkat ke taman ]

Yaya:  
[ Eh, tunggu dulu. Siapa saja anggota kelompoknya? ]

Boboiboy tidak menjawab pesan terakhir dari Yaya tersebut Bersiap untuk menjalankan rencananya.

.

.

~Di Rumah Yaya~

Kini gadis yang sedang tidak mengenakan jilbabnya itu tengah kebingungan sambil memegangi handhonenya.

Ia tak tau kalau ada tugas kelompok karena sebenarnya ia tadi di kelas memang sangat tidak fokus.

Namun yang ia bingung apa benar Boboiboy satu kelompok dengan Fang? Sangat tak biasa kalau hal tersebut memang benar terjadi.

Ia kemudian melirik kearah jam kuasa berwarna pinknya. Jam menunjukan pukul "05.00"

"Eh? kenapa kerja kelompoknya saat sudah sangat sore begini? Hmm..."

Muncul kecurigan Yaya kalau Boboiboy mungkin berbohong. Tapi kalau itu memang benar...

Yaya kemudian langsung buru-buru mengenakan jilbab pink kesayangannya.

Karena tidak ingin tidak mendapat kelompok, Yayapun pasrah dan langsung pergi terbang ke taman setelah mengenakan jilbab pinknya dan meminta izin pada ibunya untuk pergi kerja kelompok.

.

.

~Di taman~

Setelah sampai di taman, gadis berpakaian serba pink itu menyusuri taman sambil terus mencari-cari seseorang.

Keadaan taman cukup ramai karena memang lagi ramai-ramainya kalau sudah sore seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang ia cari-cari akhirnya ketemu juga.

Seorang pemuda dengan topi dinosaurus terbalik serta berpakaian serba jingga itu sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil tersenyum memandang kedatangan Yaya.

"Eh, Boboiboy, mana yang lain?"  
Tanya Yaya dengan wajah yang masih muram.

"Eeeh... umm... sebenarnya... tempat kumpulnya bukan di sini. Eee... a-ayo kuantar kau kesana."  
Ucap Boboiboy segera bangkit dan mengajak Yaya pergi.

Yaya hanya menurut dan hanya mengikuti kemana Boboiboy pergi.

Di sepanjang perjalan, Boboiboy terus menggaruk-garuk pipinya, bingung karena tak kunjung mendapat kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghadapi Yaya.

Yaya mulai kesal karena mereka tak kunjung berhenti berjalan dan sepertinya hanya berputar-putar di taman. Di tambah lagi Boboiboy yang terus bertingkah aneh dengan terus menggaruk-garuk pipinya tidak jelas.

"Eh, Boboiboy, sebenarnya dimana tempatnya?"  
Ucap Yaya dengan kesal.

"Eee... s-sebentar lagi kita juga sampai kok..."  
Ucap Boboiboy dengan ragu.

"Terus kerja kelompoknya tentang apa?"

Boboiboy akhirnya berhenti berjalan kemudian berbalik menghadap Yaya.

Yayapun ikut berhenti berjalan dan masih menunggu jawaban dari Boboiboy.

"Umm... sebenarnya aku punya berita baik dan berita buruk tentang kerja kelompok kita..."  
Ucap Boboiboy pelan sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari telunjuknya.

Yaya masih menunggu dengan raut wajah yang masih kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Boboiboy bersuara.

"Umm... be-berita baiknya.. tugasnya sedikit dan nggak sulit kok..."

Yaya masih diam menunggu.

"Eee... lalu kabar buruknya..."

"Apa?"  
Tanya Yaya membentak hingga Boboiboy tersentak ketakutan.

"Umm... ka-kabar buruknya... sebenarnya... yang tadi semua itu... aku cuma berbohong... eee.. hehe..."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil sedikit mendongak dengan cengiran yang bercampur takut.

"APAAA?!"  
Teriak Yaya kesal.

"Ma-maaf Yaya, se-sebenarnya..."

"Hey Boboiboy! Aku ini sedang sangat lelah tau! Kau juga pasti tau itu kan?!"  
Omel Yaya dengan kesal.

"Umm... aku tau.. oleh sebab itu s-sebenarnya aku ingin..."

"Hey Boboiboy! Sudah cukup aku punya masalah di sekolah! Sebenarnya apa sih maumu?! Kau ini memang... argghh... sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang."

"Eh... tunggu dulu Yaya..."

Baru saja Yaya berbalik badan dan bersiap untuk terbang, tiba-tiba...

"Kretekkk..."  
Bunyi tulang yang bertepatan saat tangan Boboiboy mencoba meraih Yaya.

"Ah... aduduh..."  
Ringis Boboiboy kesakitan sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Eh?"  
Gumam Yaya bingung lalu langsung berbalik kembali.

"Eh... kau kenapa Boboiboy?"  
Tanya Yaya tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah dari marah menjadi khawatir.

Boboiboy yang melihatnyapun tersenyum tipis. Melihat kesempatan untuk membalikan keadaan di antara kesempitan.

"Aduh... i-ininih... gara-gara k-kau tadi di taman sekolah. T-tega sekali kau... sa-sakit tau... ughh..."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil menahan sakit.

"Umm... m-maaf Boboiboy, a-aku tadi lupa. Habisnya..."  
Ucap Yaya tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menjadi merasa bersalah.

Entah kenapa kini keadaannya berubah sangat terbalik. Yaya yang tadinya sangat marah dan Boboiboy tak bisa berkata apa-apa, kini berubah menjadi Yaya yang merasa bersalah dan Boboiboy yang memegang kendali.

Tentu saja Boboiboy tak menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Lalu muncul ide di otaknya.

"K-kau harus tanggung jawab.."  
Ucap Boboiboy.

"T-tapi akukan nggak senga..."

"Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab! kau harus mau menuruti semua permintaanku dalam satu hari ini!"

"L-lho... masa gituh? Nggak ah, aku nggak mau. Lagian kan aku udah minta maaf. Aku juga kan nggak sengaja. Aku nggak mau ah, aku lelah..."  
Ucap Yaya kembali berbalik lalu menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk terbang.

"Eitss... kalo kamu nggak mau... yaudah, nggak apa-apa kok. Tapi... gampang aja sih... aku tinggal kasih tau aja sama ibumu tentang perbuatanmu ini..."

Dengan cepat Yaya langsung berbalik pada Boboiboy.

"Eh... j-jangan, jangan kasih tau ibuku, plisss..."  
Pinta Yaya memelas.

Yaya tau apa yang akan terjadi jika ibunya mengetahuinya. Terakhir kali Yaya ingat ibunya sangat marah sampai ia tidak di beri uang jajan satu bulan hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menabrak seekor burung di udara saat ia terbang.

Lalu uang jajan sebulannya itu di gunakan untuk biaya menyembuhkan burung tersebut. Ibunya bilang ia harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahannya.

Ya. Keturunan keluarga Yaya memang terkenal dengan sifat disiplin, bertanggung jawab, dan tegas. Jadi tak heran Yaya sangat suka menjadi ketua kelas atau menjadi anggota di seluruh organisasi di sekolahnya maupun di lingkungan rumahnya.

"Ya udah, kamu tinggal pilih aja... Mau nurutin permintaanku... atau ku adukan masalah ini pada ibumu?"  
Tanya Boboiboy sambil tersenyum puas.

"Huuhh..."  
Gumam Yaya pasrah.

"Okelah, aku mau. Tapi asal permintaannya jangan yang aneh-aneh ya?"

"Nah gitu dong..."  
Ucap Boboiboy kini sudah puas membalikan keadaan.

"Tapi... kalau mintanya yang aneh-aneh... AWAS SAJA KAU!"  
Seru Yaya sambil menyodorkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Boboiboy.

"I-i-iya, o-oke oke..."  
Balas Boboiboy ketakutan.

"Trus... kau mau apa?"  
Tanya Yaya masih sedikit kesal.

"Hmm... pokoknya kamu harus nemenin aku kemana aja hari ini."

"Karena sekarang sudah sore dan hari sudah semakin gelap, jadi..."  
Ucap Boboiboy berpikir sambil memandang langit sore.

Sore itu langit terlihat sangat indah. Hawa yang sejuk, awan yang tidak terlalu banyak. Langit yang berwarna jingga ke merah-merahan dan di tambah lagi dengan matahari terbenam yang semakin memperindah pemandangan langit di sore hari itu.

"Ha! aku tau!"  
Seru Boboiboy kegirangan.

Yaya hanya mengkerutkan dahinya bingung masih belum mengerti maksud Boboiboy.

Boboiboy kembali melirik sekeliling. Perhatiannya terhenti pada sebuah bukit kecil yang masih berada di taman tersebut.

"Baiklah, Boboiboy Halilintar!"

"Eh?"

"Gerakan Kilat!"  
Seru Boboiboy langsung meraih tangan Yaya.

"SRIIIINNG..."

"Oke, kau tunggu dulu sebentar disini Yaya, Gerakan Kilat!"  
Ucap Boboiboy kembali menghilang.

Yaya sedikit kesal dan tak suka dengan perlakuan Boboiboy yang seperti itu. Iya kemudian kembali gelisah, teringat kejadian sebelumnya saat di kantin.

Namun perhatiannya kembali beralih pada tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Ia langsung mematung, kini ia sedang berada di atas sebuah bukit kecil dengan pemandangan langit sore yang sangat indah tepat di depan matanya.

Ia saking takjubnya ia sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Boboiboy membawanya ke tempat ini, tapi ia akui tempat ini memang sangat cocok dan tepat untuk menikmati pemandangan langit secara keseluruhan di sore itu.

"SRIIIINNG..."

"Ayoyo!"  
Seru Yaya terkejut dengan kedatangan Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa Yaya?"  
Ucap Boboiboy dengan senyum meledek.

Yaya masih mencoba mengatur napasnya setelah terkejut tadi.

"Huh... huh.. huh.. Ish! kau ini! mengagetkan saja!"

"Umm... hehehe..."  
Gumam Boboiboy dengan cengirannya.

"Okelah, ayo kita makan sambil duduk disini."  
Ucap Boboiboy langsung duduk.

Yaya ikut duduk sambil mencoba memperhatikan apa makanan yang di bawanya.

Kalau tidak salah... makanan yang berada di genggaman Boboiboy adalah Sepaket Biskuit Yaya versi enaknya namun sepertinya biskuitnya hanya tinggal tersisa setengah.

Tak lupa juga Boboiboy membawa minuman dua gelas Special Hot Chocolate.

"Nah, ini biskuitmu masih tersisa, soalnya isinya banyak banget sih. Eh, ngomong-ngomong emangnya kenapa sih kamu niat banget bikininnya buat aku?"  
Goda Boboiboy mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Yaya hanya diam tak menjawab dengan wajah yang cemberut. Nampaknya ia masih kesal.

"Ini... makanlah."  
Ucap Boboiboy sembari menyodorkan sepaket biskuit tersebut pada Yaya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku masih kenyang."  
Tolak Yaya dengan ketus.

"Ih... kamu tuh makin gemesin tau nggak kalo lagi marah."  
Seru Boboiboy lalu mencubit pipi Yaya tanpa izin.

"Ih... apaan sih!"  
Seru Yaya langsung menyingkirkan tangan Boboiboy dari pipinya.

Meskipun muncul semburat merah di pipinya, namun Yaya masih terlihat memaksakan diri untuk memasang wajah marah di depan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Ia tau kalau Yaya sedang menahan malu sambil berpura-pura marah.

"Apanya yang lucu?!"

"Eh... t-tidak."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

Setelah berhenti tertawa, Boboiboy kembali mencoba membujuk Yaya.

"Sudahlah Yaya, makanlah... sedaaap..."  
Bujuk Boboiboy lalu memakan satu potong biskuit tersebut.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku masih kenyang!"  
Tolak Yaya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eiitss... kalau kamu nggak mau... oke tinggal melesat ke rumahmu sekarang terus..."

"Oke-oke, aku mau."

Boboiboy tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

Yaya kemudian memungut dengan kasar satu biskuit tersebut lalu memakannya dengan wajah yang datar.

Boboiboy yang melihatnya menjadi gelisah. Ia terus memandangi Yaya yang nampaknya masih marah.

'Huuh... Yaya, apa kau masih tidak tau? Apa kau masih tidak sadar semua ini kulakukan hanya demi untuk mengiburmu. Hanya demimu Yaya.'  
Batin Boboiboy masih terus memandangi Yaya.

Yaya yang mulai menyadari sedang di pandangipun merasa tak nyaman.

"Kenapa? ada yang aneh?"

"Eh, enggak... aku cuma bingung aja. Ituh kaca mata renang dari SD sampe sekarang masih di pake aja. Emangnya kamu setiap hari kemana-kemana di pake terus tu kacamata renang?"  
Ledek Boboiboy.

"Ya biarin ajalah, terserah aku mau pake apa."  
Jawab Yaya sedikit kesal.

"Bukannya gitu, tapi aneh tau... lagiankan kamukan udah gede, bukan anak kecil lagi."

Yaya kemudian melirik tajam Boboiboy.

"Kamu juga sama aja, itu topi masih di pake aja, udah kayak..."

"Kayak anak kecil?"  
Potong Boboiboy.

"Tuh.. tau sendiri."

"Suka-suka akulah, yang penting mau pake apa ajakan... aku tetep ganteng, ya enggak?"  
Goda Boboiboy.

"Ih.. apaan sih kamu."  
Ucap Yaya yang akhirnya di barengi dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Senyuman yang sedari tadi Boboiboy nanti-nanti akhirnya muncul juga.

"Ganteng apanya, kamu itu lebih kelihatan seperti anak kecil tau."  
Sindir Yaya.

"Dari pada kamu, udah kayak atlit renang yang enggak punya kolam renang ajah..."

"APAAA?!"

"Ngaca aja kalo enggak percaya..."  
Ejek Boboiboy bertubi-tubi.

"Oh... kamu berani ngeledekku?"  
Ancam Yaya.

"Lho? kenapa harus takut? akukan super hero terkuat di Pulau Rintis, kenapa aku harus takut?"  
Ucap Boboiboy sombong.

"Oh, jadi... kamu mau tulangmu itu bener-bener remuk?"

"Eh... eng-enggak Yaya, ampun..."  
Ucap Boboiboy ketakutan.

Yaya kemudian tertawa puas lalu berkata.

"Ha! tau takut?"

"Eeeh... se-sebenarnya aku rela aja kalau sampe tulangku remuk, asalkan... sebelum itu kamu cium aku dulu..."

"BOBOIBOY!"  
Teriak Yaya kesal meskipun wajahnya sudah merah padam karena tersipu malu.

"O-oke-oke... cuma bercanda, la-lanjutin aja makannya..."  
Ucap Boboiboy ketakutan lalu kembali memakan biskuit dengan kaku.

Dalam hati Boboiboy ia sangat senang. Sudah sangat puas bisa kembali melihat Yaya tersenyum walaupun dengan resiko tulangnya akan remuk.

Setelah semua perdebatan itu mereka kembali menyantap biskuit sambil menikmati pemandangan indah di sore itu. Menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk dan menenangkan hati.

Kini matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Tamanpun sudah mulai sepi. Namun mereka berdua masih duduk berdua memandang matahari terbenam dengan bungkus biskuit kosong yang telah habis isinya begitu pun dengan minumannya.

"Umm... Yaya. Maaf ya kalau aku sudah membohongimu tadi dan sudah membuatmu kesal. Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin menghiburmu saja."

"Eee... tapi.. kenapa kau tidak bilang saja yang sebenarnya dari awal?"  
Tanya Yaya heran.

"Umm... aku takut kau tidak akan mau keluar rumah kalau aku beritahu tujuanku yang sebenarnya, jadi... aku terpaksa bohong deh... hehe... enggak apa-apakan Yaya?"

"Hooaaam..."  
Suara Yaya yang nampaknya sudah mulai mengantuk.

Boboiboy sedikit terkejut saat Yaya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya, namun Boboiboy membiarkannya dan tangannya mulai merangkul dan mengelus-elus lembut kepala Yaya yang tertutup jilbab itu.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy..."  
Ucap Yaya yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Umm... i-iya sama-sama"

Kini Yaya sudah tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tidur dalam pangkuan bahu seorang pemuda teman masa kecilnya yang selalu setia dan tidak pernah lelahnya selalu menghiburnya.

"Umm... Yaya, hari sudah mulai gelap, kapan kita pulang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yaya?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban karena kini Yaya sudah tertidur pulas di bahu Boboiboy.

"Hmm... sepertinya hari ini kau memang sangat lelah ya Yaya?"  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengelus lembut kepala Yaya.

Boboiboy kemudian kembali memandang matahari terbenam sambil memikirkan kembali semua masalahnya.

"Tenang saja Yaya. Semuanya akan indah pada akhirnya. Dan kau... suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan jadi milikku Yaya. Ya, kau pasti akan jadi milikku. Kau tunggu saja nanti..."

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~ .

.

A/N:

Oke, akhirnya setelah sekian lama selesai juga chapter yang ke 6 ini.

Umm... kayaknya lebih kebanyakan cerita dan lebih romantis dibagian FangxYing ya? kalo emang bener gitu maaf banget bagi semuanya kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Tapi... menurutku chapter ini udah cukup baik.

Oke, thanks yang udah baca sampe abis dan jangan lupa untuk REVIEWnya setelah selesai membaca dan sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

~~~GOOD BYE~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

-*" Sweet Love Story "*-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai semua! Ada yang masih ingat nggak sama aku? Atau mungkin masih ada yang ingat nggak sama Fanfic ini? Seteleh berbulan-bulan nggak update, akhirnya nih fanfic lanjut juga. Dan sorry dengan update tiap fanficku yang super lama.

Oke, nggak usah pake lama, langsung aja:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-*" Sweet Love Story "*-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Chapter 6 :

Kini matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Tamanpun sudah mulai sepi. Namun mereka berdua masih duduk berdua memandang matahari terbenam dengan bungkus biskuit kosong yang telah habis isinya begitu pun dengan minumannya.

"Umm... Yaya. Maaf ya kalau aku sudah membohongimu tadi dan sudah membuatmu kesal. Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin menghiburmu saja."

"Eee... tapi.. kenapa kau tidak bilang saja yang sebenarnya dari awal?"Tanya Yaya heran.

"Umm... aku takut kau tidak akan mau keluar rumah kalau aku beritahu tujuanku yang sebenarnya, jadi... aku terpaksa bohong deh... hehe... enggak apa-apakan Yaya?"

"Hooaaam..."  
Suara Yaya yang nampaknya sudah mulai mengantuk.

Boboiboy sedikit terkejut saat Yaya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya,namun Boboiboy membiarkannya dan tangannya mulai merangkul dan mengelus-elus lembut kepala Yaya yang tertutup jilbab itu.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy..."  
Ucap Yaya yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Umm... i-iya sama-sama"

Kini Yaya sudah tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tidur dalam pangkuan bahu seorang pemuda teman masa kecilnya yang selalu setia dan tidak pernah lelahnya selalu menghiburnya.

"Umm... Yaya, hari sudah mulai gelap, kapan kita pulang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yaya?"  
Masih tidak ada jawaban karena kini Yaya sudah tertidur pulas di bahu Boboiboy.

"Hmm... sepertinya hari ini kau memang sangat lelah ya Yaya?"  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengelus lembut kepala kemudian kembali memandang matahari terbenam sambil memikirkan kembali semua masalahnya.

"Tenang saja Yaya. Semuanya akan indah pada akhirnya. Dan kau... suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan jadi milikku Yaya. Ya, kau pasti akan jadi milikku. Kau tunggu saja nanti..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Chapter 7:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaya membuka kedua matanya. Setelah sebelumnya tidak sadar, telah terlelap ke alam bawah sadarnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus ke sela-sela rambut yang tertutup kerudung pinknya.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai kedua bola mata Yaya bisa melihat dengan jelas. Yang ia tau, ia kini sedang melayang, terbang di atas udara bebas dan awan yang pemandangan sekelilingnya. Ya, suatu pemandangan yang sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi sang gadis pemilik jam kuasa pengendali gravitasi tersebut. Namun bukanlah hal yang biasa jika ia terbang dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Yaya baru bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang di gendong dengan posisi terlentang. Ia lalu mendongak dan akhirnya kini tau siapa orang yang tengah menggendongnya.

Seseorang dengan mengenakan topi birunya yang dipakai miring serta berpakaian yang serba biru pula. Boboiboy yang tengah dalam mode Taufan kini tengah terbang menggendong Yaya dengan menaiki hoverboardnya.

"Bo-boboiboy...?"  
Gumam Yaya sambil mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Eh.. ma-maaf-maaf kau sudah bangun ya?"  
Ucap Boboiboy meminta karena berpikir telah lancang menggendong Yaya tanpa izin.

Boboiboy akhirnya turun menuju tanah dan segera menurunkan Yaya di suatu jalan terdekat yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka berdua.

"M-maaf Yaya, ehh.. t-tadi kau ketiduran, karena berbuhubung rumah kita bersebelahan, jadi..."  
Ujar Boboiboy dengan wajah bersalah.

"Hoooaaamm... sudahlah tidak apa."  
Ucap Yaya enteng.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat pulang..."  
Ujar Yaya kembali sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Oh iya, agar lebih cepat sampai kerumah, lebih pakai gerakan kilat saja."  
Ucap Boboiboy baru ingat.

"Boboiboy... Hal..."  
Ucap Boboiboy mengambil ancang-ancang ingin berubah ke mode Halilintar, namun terpotong oleh Yaya.

"Tunggu..."  
Potong Yaya sembari menepuk pelan bahu Boboiboy.

"Lebih baik kita jalan kaki saja. Jam kuasamu itu... juga perlu istirahat."  
Kata Yaya sambil kembali menguap.

"Lagi pula... rumah kita sudah dekatkan?"  
Ucap Yaya dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"B-baiklah..."  
Ucap Boboiboy menurut karena ia pikir kasihan juga jika ia membawa melesat Yaya yang sedang mengantuk.

Akhirnya pada sore hari menjelang malam itu mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan pulang dengan jalan kaki. Keadaan jalan sore itu sudah sepi dari para kendaraan yang biasa berlalu lalang. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala dan menerangi di sepanjang jalan yang mulai gelap.

"Hooaaamm..."  
Yaya terus melangkah kakinya untuk berjalan meskipun dengan kelopak mata yang hampir menutup. Namun Yaya mencoba untuk terus berjalan sambil menahan rasa kantuknya.

Yaya berjalan dengan perlahan dan dengan kelopak matanya yang terus naik-turun naik-turun. Boboiboy hanya terus berjalan menunduk sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yaya. Sesekali Boboiboy melirik ke arah Yaya dengan ekor matanya dengan rasa khawatir. Di sepanjang perjalan, mereka hanya diam tidak bersuara apa pun kecuali suara Yaya yang terus menguap menahan kantuknya.

Ketika sedang dalam keadaan sunyi tersebut, Boboiboy tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangan kanannya. Tangan Yaya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mulai meraba tangannya dan mulai menggenggam lembut tangan kanannya. Boboiboy yang terkejut akan hal itu hanya diam membiarkannya dan kemudian melirik ke arah Yaya yang wajahnya hampir seperti orang yang sedang tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian, Yaya mulai merasa berada pada puncak rasa kantuknya. Kini ingin rasanya ia tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Dengan dorongan rasa kantuknya, Yaya mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Memiringkan kepala dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya dengan refleks ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Boboiboy sambil perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Reaksi pertama Boboiboy pasti adalah terkejut dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Sekujur tubuh Boboiboy menjadi kaku mendadak. Namun dengan mengatur nafas, ia akhirnya bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya dan melemaskan tubuhnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Boboiboy mulai mempererat genggaman tangannya dan mulai mengelus kepala Yaya yang tertutupi oleh kerudung pinknya. Boboiboy sebenarnya agak kesulitan untuk tetap, seimbang sambil terus berjalan. Namun karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan Yaya yang sedang tertidur di bahunya, ia terpaksa harus menahan beban Yaya sambil terus menuntunnya berjalan.

Wajah Yaya kini terlihat sangat pulas tertidur dengan mata yang terpejam sepenuhnya. Boboiboy sempat heran dan bertanya-tanya apakah Yaya benar tidur, karena sampai saat ini kakinya masih terus berjalan meskipun langkahnya perlahan dan kadang langkahnya sering oleng.

Boboiboy terus memandangi wajah Yaya. Wajah yang terlihat lebih damai dan lebih manis saat sedang terlelap tidur. Wajah yang terlihat seperti sangat kelelahan. Wajah yang selalu menyapa semua orang dengan senyuman hangatnya yang tanpa disadari secara langsung senyumannya itu telah memberikan semangat kepada orang lain, bahwa seolah-seolah sesulit apa pun masalah atau kenyataan yang kita hadapi, masih akan ada dan masih akan terus ada sesosok gadis berjilbab pink yang akan selalu tersenyum pada kita tanpa dan tanpa lelahnya memberikan semangat kepada kita lewat senyumannya.

Senyuman yang sangat berharga bagi Boboiboy dan sangat ia butuhkan. Saking berharganya seolah-olah Boboiboy tidak ingin dan tidak akan sudi memberikannya kepada semua orang di seluruh dunia ini. Ingin rasanya senyuman gadis itu hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya. Senyuman spesial yang hanya khusus untuk dirinya seorang dan hanya ia yang memilikinya. Ya, itulah keinginannya. Keinginan yang tak pantas ia dapatkan karena ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanyalah sebagai sebatas teman Yaya, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Oleh karena itu ia tidak berhak memilikinya sendiri. Yaya memiliki hak penuh untuk memberikan senyumannya itu kepada siapa pun. Memberikannya kepada siapa pun. Karena Boboiboy bukanlah siapa siapa. Karena ia hanyalah...

Boboiboy langsung menggelengkan kepala, memikirkan hubungannya dengan Yaya yang... statusnya sama sekali masih belum jelas. Kini ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ketidak beraniannya untuk mengungkap perasaannya. Ia terus memaki-maki dirinya sendiri yang tak berani berkata jujur di depan Yaya.

Keadaan langit sudah mulai gelap. Dan tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Yaya yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan rumah Boboiboy.

"Eehh.. hey Yaya..."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Yaya pelan.

"Eh...?"  
Gumam Yaya terbangun dari bahu Boboiboy dan baru menyadari kalau kini mereka telah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai."  
Kata Boboiboy.

Yaya hanya mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Y-yasudah, cepatlah masuk. N-nanti ibu marah."  
Ujar Boboiboy masih khawatir dengan keadaan Yaya.

Yaya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Ibuku tidak akan marah kok."  
Ucap Yaya lemas sambil kembali menguap.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya..."  
Ujar Boboiboy sambil berbalik badan menuju rumahnya.

"Eh... t-tunggu.."

"Eh, iya. Kenapa?"  
Tanya Boboiboy kembali membalikan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang sedikit panik.

"Terima kasih..."  
Ucap Yaya kembali yang lagi-lagi disertai dengan senyum manis khasnya yang sangat menyayat hati meskipun wajahnya lemas masih dalam keadaan yang mengantuk.

"I-iya, sama-sama..."  
Balas Boboiboy sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Yaya pun kemudian segera masuk ke rumahnya. Boboiboy hanya memandanginya dari jauh dan mencoba untuk terus tersenyum. Namun begitu sosok gadis berpakaian serba pink itu sudah memasuki rumahnya, wajah Boboiboy entah kenapa tiba-tiba murung. Lalu pemuda bertopi jingga itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk penuh keputus asaan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Boboiboy sempat menghembuskan nafas berat, dan kemudian menoleh sejenak ke samping ke arah rumah Yaya sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki rumahnya.

Ketika pintu di buka, seperti biasa Tok Aba terlihat sedang duduk di sofa, tengah menonton dan beristirahat dari kesibukannya yang cukup padat di kedai.

"Assalamu'alaikum."  
Salam Boboiboy.

"Wa'alaikumsalam."  
Jawab Tok Aba dan Ochobot serentak.

"Eh, Boboiboy. Kau kemana saja tadi? kok pulangnya sampai jam segini?"  
Tanya Ochobot.

Boboiboy kemudian melirik jam kuasanya yang ternyata sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul "06.05".

"Umm, tadi... aku pergi ke taman sebentar."  
Jawab Boboiboy.

"Sebentar...?"  
Ucap Tok Aba yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lelah... Atokmu ini kerja sendiri tau.."  
Ucap Tok Aba sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Eee... m-maaf Atok. Memangnya... Ochobot tidak ikut membantu Atok di kedai?"

"Pastilah dia membantu. Kalau tidak... bagaimana Atok bisa urus sendiri kedai yang seramai itu?"  
Ujar Tok Aba. Sementara Ochobot berkacak pinggang dengan bangga.

"Eh, kau sudah Solat Magrib belum?"  
Tanya Tok Aba kepada cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Umm... belum sih."  
Jawab Boboiboy sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Ya sudah, cepat pergi solat dulu sana. Setelah itu lalu kita makan malam bersama."  
Perintah robot berwarna kuning itu.

"Baiklah."

Boboiboy kemudian melaksanakan salah satu kewajibannya sebagai seorang Muslim. Setelah mengambil Air wudhu, ia lalu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas lalu kemudian melaksakan Shalat Magrib di kamarnya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Umm... Tok Aba, Boboiboy ingin bertanya, boleh?"  
Tanya Boboiboy sambil melahap makan malamnya, yaitu sup ayam buatan Ochobot.

"Boleh... memangnya kau mau bertanya tentang apa?"  
Tanya Tok Aba kembali yang kini tengah makan malam juga bersama Boboiboy di meja makan.

"Eeh... uuh.."  
Gumam Boboiboy ragu-ragu untuk bertanya.

"Umm... eh... Tok Aba, t-tanggal berapa Yaya ulang tahun?"  
Tanya Boboiboy sedikit malu.

"Entahlah, Atok juga tidak tau. Lagi pula Atok kan sudah tua, jadi walaupun Atok tau, mungkin Atok pun sekarang sudah lupa."  
Jawab Tok Aba tidak memberikan jawaban.

Boboiboy tertunduk lesu sambil memainkan sendoknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"  
Tanya Tok Aba balik pada Boboiboy.

"Eh t-tidak apa-apa kok.."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil menahan malu.

"Hmm... coba kau kau tanyakan pada Ochobot. Mungkin dia tau."  
Usul Tok Aba sambil melahap makannya.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk pelan lalu meneguk segelas air putih dan bangkit menuju dapur sambil membawa piringnya yang telah kosong isinya.

"Eh... Ochobot, aku ingin bertanya padamu."  
Tanya Boboiboy sambil menaruh piring kotornya ke tempat pencucian piring.

"Kau ingin bertanya soal apa?"  
Tanya Ochobot yang tengah mencuci piring kotor di dapur.

"Uhh... k-kapan hari ulang tahun Yaya?"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya hal itu."  
Tanya Ochobot menoleh pada Boboiboy.

"Ehh...? Me-memangnya.. t-tidak boleh apa bertanya hari ulang tahun sahabat sendiri?"  
Ucap Boboiboy kaku dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang padahal tertutup topi itu.

"Eeh... kalau tidak salah... hari ulang tahun Yaya itu..."

========== To Be Continue ==========

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Oke, author rasa chapter yang satu ini cukup sampai di sini dulu. Sebelumnya mohon maaf, semoga kalian semua tidak kecewa. Ya... walaupun begitu, paling enggak udah aku lanjutin ff ini.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah setia membaca ff ini. Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya!  
Supaya aku lebih semangat untuk lanjutin chapter yang selanjutnya.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong... bagi yang mau request, kira-kira para Reader mau aku bikin pairing apa lagi? Mohon untuk di jawab.

****** See You In Next Chapter ******  



	8. Chapter 8

"~* Sweet Love Story *~"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8:

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Sebelumnya aku sungguh minta maaf kalau updatenya lama banget. Karena sekarang aku ada ff baru dan aku mau buat ff request dari para Reader. Dan aku juga sebenarnya masih banyak ide lain buat bikin pairing yang lain, tapi entah aku mampu ngebuatnya atau enggak.

.

.

.

.

.

~~ Happy Reading ~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"~* Sweet Love Story *~"

.

.

.

.

.

Di Chapter 7:

.

.

.

.

.

"Umm... Tok Aba, Boboiboy ingin bertanya, boleh?"  
Tanya Boboiboy sambil melahap makan malamnya, yaitu sup ayam buatan Ochobot.

"Boleh... memangnya kau mau bertanya tentang apa?"  
Tanya Tok Aba kembali yang kini tengah makan malam juga bersama Boboiboy di meja makan.

"Eeh... uuh.."  
Gumam Boboiboy ragu-ragu untuk bertanya.

"Umm... eh... Tok Aba, t-tanggal berapa Yaya ulang tahun?"  
Tanya Boboiboy sedikit malu.

"Entahlah, Atok juga tidak tau. Lagi pula Atok kan sudah tua, jadi walaupun Atok tau, mungkin Atok pun sekarang sudah lupa."  
Jawab Tok Aba tidak memberikan jawaban.

Boboiboy tertunduk lesu sambil memainkan sendoknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"  
Tanya Tok Aba balik pada Boboiboy.

"Eh t-tidak apa-apa kok.."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil menahan malu.

"Hmm... coba kau kau tanyakan pada Ochobot. Mungkin dia tau."  
Usul Tok Aba sambil melahap makannya.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk pelan lalu meneguk segelas air putih dan bangkit menuju dapur sambil membawa piringnya yang telah kosong isinya.

"Eh... Ochobot, aku ingin bertanya padamu."  
Tanya Boboiboy sambil menaruh piring kotornya ke tempat pencucian piring.

"Kau ingin bertanya soal apa?"  
Tanya Ochobot yang tengah mencuci piring kotor di dapur.

"Uhh... k-kapan hari ulang tahun Yaya?"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya hal itu."  
Tanya Ochobot menoleh pada Boboiboy.

"Ehh...? Me-memangnya.. t-tidak boleh apa bertanya hari ulang tahun sahabat sendiri?"  
Ucap Boboiboy kaku dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang padahal tertutup topi itu.

.

Chapter 8:

.

"Eeh... kalau tidak salah... hari ulang tahun Yaya itu... Umm..."  
Ujar Ochobot tengah berpikir. Boboiboy masih menunggu dengan penuh harapan.

"... Entahlah..."  
Ucap Ochobot enteng sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"HAAAHH?!"  
Teriak Boboiboy dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tau."  
Tambah Ochobot.

*GUBRAAK*  
Boboiboy tersungkur jatuh ke lantai.

"Haduuuuh... kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi."  
Ucap Boboiboy masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Sepertinya aku pernah tau, tapi... aku lupa."  
Ucap Ochobot menerangkan.

"Memangnya... kenapa kau sangat begitu ingin tau?"  
Tanya Ochobot sambil kembali melanjutkan mencuci piring.

"Huuh... tak apalah, aku mau ke kamarku dulu..."  
Ucap Boboiboy yang sudah bangkit dari lantai dengan wajah yang penuh kecewa berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

*Di Kamar Boboiboy*

"Huuuuhh..."  
Boboiboy mengembuskan nafas berat sambil menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Apasih Ochobot, kalau tidak tau ya bilang tau. Bikin kesal saja!"  
Cerutuk Boboiboy kesal di kamarnya.

'Padahal... aku kan ingin membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya nanti.'  
Batin Boboiboy.

'Karena aku ingin... kalau diriku ini... bisa berharga bagi Yaya. Aku ingin bisa selalu membahagiakannya. Aku ingin selalu ada di hatinya. Dan aku ingin... menjadi orang spesial baginya.'  
Batin Boboiboy sedikit stress sambil menutupi wajah dengan topinya.

'Aku ingin selalu memilikinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku sungguh tidak bisa jika harus kehilangannya. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup.'

Boboiboy terus berdebat dengan perasaannya sendiri. Membayangkan kalau suatu saat ia harus kehilangan Yaya karena telah di rebut duluan oleh orang lain. Kini ingin rasanya ia mengungkap perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Yaya. Mengutarakan semuanya. Mengatakan begitu khawatirnya ia padanya. Namun... ia masih ragu kalau Yaya akan menerimanya karena ia telah berbuat salah padanya dan ia lebih sering menyusahkannya daripada membuatnya bahagia. Oleh karena itu Boboiboy ingin membuat kejutan untuknya agar Yaya senang dan waktu yang paling tepat untuk melakukannya adalah saat dia ulang tahun. Namun yang masih jadi pertanyaan adalah... kapan ulang tahun Yaya?

Boboiboy kemudian kembali menghela nafas panjang. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berlukiskan bintang-bintang yang bersinar di malam hari. Memandangi langit-langit kamar belum cukup untuk membuatnya rileks dan tenang. Ia kini mulai memejamkan matanya. Berpikir dan terus berpikir. Mencari jalan termudah untuk mengetahui kapan tanggal hari ulang tahun Yaya. Dan cara yang paling mudah adalah...

"Apa aku tanyakan saja langsung padanya ya?"  
Gumam Boboiboy menemukan sebuah ide.

Tangannya lalu bersiap untuk menghubungi Yaya lewat jam kuasa canggihnya yang dapat menampilkan gambar hologram si lawan bicara.

"Tapi..."  
Boboiboy menoleh kearah jendela dan menatap rumah Yaya yang berada tepat di samping rumahnya.

"...Kalau dia tau, namanya sudah bukan kejutan lagi..."  
Gumam Boboiboy lirih.

"Huuuhh..."  
Boboiboy kembali menghembuskan nafas berat yang kesekian kalinya.

Yaya adalah seorang sosok yang sangat sederhana. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali mengadakan pesta atau acara ulang tahun yang meriah di rumahnya. Oleh karena itu Yaya tidak pernah mengundang siapa pun pada hari ulang tahunnya dan oleh karena itu Boboiboy tidak pernah tau kapan tepatnya hari ulang tahun Yaya.

"Oh iya, aku tanyakan saja pada Ying, dia kan sahabat baiknya Yaya. Pasti dia tau."

Boboiboy kemudian menghubungi Ying lewat jam kuasa buatan Ochobot tersebut. Setelah semenit kemudian panggilannya masih belum di angkat juga.

"Kenapa masih belum di angkat juga sih? Apa dia memang sudah tidur? Padahalkan masih belum terlalu malam."  
Kesal Boboiboy sambil melihat arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam.

Sementara itu...

*FlashBack*

*Di Rumah Ying*

"Haahh... sejuknya..."  
Gumam seorang gadis cina yang baru saja sehabis selesai mandi.

Ia kini tengah mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk di dalam kamar mandi. Ya, memang segar rasanya kalau sehabis mandi, apalagi di saat malam-malam begini. Mandi di malam hari adalah salah satu cara Ying agar dapat tidur nyenyak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara jam kuasanya yang saat itu memang sengaja ia lepas dan ia letakkan di dalam kamarnya.

Karena takut bila adanya suatu hal yang darurat, seperti misalnya ada kecelakaan di jalan raya atau mungkin Adudu dan Probe yang kembali berbuat ulah, Ying buru-buru menutupi dan membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk lalu kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menuju ke kamarnya.

Ying kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kamar yang dindingnya berwarna kuning bercampur aksen biru yang membuat ruangan tersebut terlihat sangat berwarna. Terlihat nampak rak buku yang penuh dengan isinya. Buku-buku yang di simpannya hampir 90 persen berisi tentang pelajaran-pelajaran sekolah, buku tugas sekolah, serta buku-buku lainnya yang berhubungan dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Dan sisanya adalah buku lain seperti novel, buku cerita, serta buku-buku yang bertuliskan bahasa cina/mandarin.

Ia lalu mencari-cari jam kuasanya, penasaran dengan siapa yang telah menghubunginya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia telah menemukan jam kuasanya yang berada di atas kasurnya yang tertutupi oleh bantal. Lalu ia kemudian mengambil kacamata bulatnya yang berada di atas meja kecil dan mengenakannya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisan yang ada pada jam kuasanya.

"Fang...?"  
Gumam Ying sambil melirik jam kuasanya heran sekaligus kaget.

Hatinya kini entah kenapa terasa berbunga-bunga, tubuhnya merasa melayang terbang. Ia terkikik kecil dengan senyuman tipis malunya. Dengan tidak sabarnya, Ying cepat-cepat menerima panggilan dari Fang tersebut.

Gambar Hologram kemudian muncul dan menampilkan gambar sang pujaan hati.

"Iya Fang, ada apa kau menghubungiku?"  
Tanya Ying dengan PEDE-nya.

"Ying, aku... eh...?"  
Gumam Fang entah kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba kaku dan memerah. Fang hanya diam dengan mulut yang terbuka sambil menatap diam Ying. Semakin lama wajah pria berambut raven itu makin merah dan kini wajahnya sudah seperti udang rebus. Ying hanya diam dan makin dibuat bingung dengan Fang yang hanya diam menatapnya.

Lalu Ying akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Ia kemudian perlahan menggerakan iris matanya ke bawah. Melirik tubuhnya sendiri dan...

"KYYAAAAA...!"  
Teriak Ying cepat-cepat mematikan jam kuasanya dengan panik dan wajah yang mulai memerah. Ia ternyata sedari tadi tidak sadar kalau dirinya hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan balutan handuk kuningnya.

Setelah jam kuasanya mati, Ying hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya. Kini gantian wajah Ying yang memerah dengan rasa penuh malu di hatinya.

"AAAAA...! TIDAK...!"  
Teriak Ying sambil sebisa mungkin menahan malunya.

Belum selesai perginya rasa malu Ying. Jam kuasanya kembali berdering dengan nama pemanggil yang sama.

Ying langsung panik dan hampir kejang-kejang begitu mendengar jam kuasanya berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Akal sehatnya sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Hampir saja ia masuk ke lubang yang sama, mengulang kesalahan yang sama jika saja ia lupa kalau dirinya masih belum mengenakan pakaian dan hanya mengenakan handuk.

Dengan panik, Ying membuka lemari baju, mengacak-acak isinya, mencari-cari baju terbaik yang bisa ia kenakan. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan baju kaos putih dengan lengan sesiku yang terlihat cukup bagus untuk dikenakan. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk bawahannya mengenakan rok biru yang panjangnya selutut lebih sedikit. Ia lalu segera mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat dan hanya menyisir lurus rambutnya tanpa menguncirnya serta menggunakan bando berwarna biru untuk menghiasi rambutnya agar terlihat rapih.

Sebelum memencet tombol terima yang ada pada jam kuasanya, Ying terlebih dahulu menyiapkan mentalnya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

"Huuuffhh... haaahh..."  
Suara nafas Ying berulang-ulang.

"Baiklah, aku siap..."  
Ucap Ying sembari merapikan poninya.

Gambar Hologram pada jam kuasanya pun kembali menyala. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah, Fang yang tengah membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya sambil terlihat terkikik seperti sedang menahan tertawa.

Wajah Ying lagi-lagi kembali memerah. Ia hanya bisa menunduk malu tak kuasa menatap wajah Fang. Saat Fang sudah tidak menahan tawa lagi, ia mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Sempat terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Ying hanya sibuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, sedangkan Fang sendiri masih terbayang-terbayang akan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Haduuh... ya tuhan.."  
Gumam Fang sambil menundukan wajahnya kebawah yang akhirnya kini bersuara.

"Haduuh... kau tau tidak, tadi itu... pemandangan terindah yang pernah kulihat tau.."  
Canda Fang dengan sedikit malu.

"Ihh... a-apa sih..."  
Gumam Ying masih menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Kini ia sudah tidak bisa malunya lagi.

"Iya lho... t-ternyata..."  
Ucap Fang mengambang.

"Tubuhmu itu mulus juga."

"Ihh... dasar kau mesum!"  
Teriak Ying dengan wajah merah malunya.

"Umm... uhh..."  
Fang hanya bergumam sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Ying hanya diam masih menunggu.

"Ying...?"

"Eh, k-kenapa?"  
Jawab Ying salah tingkah.

"Umm..."  
Fang lagi-lagi bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ying, a-aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu p-padamu..."

"Umm... i-iya, Fang. Me-memangnya... kau m-mau mengatakan apa?"  
Ucap Ying sedikit menunduk sambil menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eehh..."  
Gumam Fang masih ragu sambil menunduk.

Ying mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia memiliki firasat baik dan ia harap firasatnya itu benar.

"Ehh... begini Ying, se-sebenarnya...

*FlashBack End*

*Kembali Ke Boboiboy*

"Ah... sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Hoooaaamm..."  
Ucap Boboiboy sembari menguap. Nampaknya ia sudah lelah menunggu dan kini ia pun kini sudah mulai mengantuk.

Boboiboy kemudian akhirnya tertidur pada malam itu. Ia masih sempat bingung kenapa Ying tidak mengangkat panggilannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

## To Be Continue ##

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek. Dan mungkin Chapter selanjutnya akan melanjutkan scene FangxYing tadi yang terpotong. Tidak lupa juga, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah Review, Follow, dan Favorite story ini. Mohon maklum kalo setiap chapter aku sekarang agak pendek, karena aku juga lagi mau bikin ff baru request dari para Reader. Oh, ya, kenapa sih kok banyak yang request pairing FaYi? Dan aku rencananya mau bikin pairing FaYi tapi ceritanya kayaknya bakal banyak Hurtnya supaya ceritanya nggak mainstream, jadi aku mau nanya untuk yang request FaYi kalian setuju nggak?

Oh iya satu lagi, kalian baca juga dong ff terbaru aku yang judulnya "Lazy Boy & Diligent Girl" soalnya Reviewnya masih sedikit, siapa tau kalo pada suka aku mau lanjutin(He he promo dikit).

Oke, jangan pernah bosen ya baca & nunggu setiap chapter ff aku.

\- Good Bye - 


	9. Chapter 9

"~* Sweet Love Story *~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9:

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Akhirnya sempet juga update. Maaf seribu maaf kalau ff ini updatenya lama banget sampe cartoon Boboiboynya udah tamat di musim 3 dan Boboiboy The Movie udah DVDnya dan sampai bulan Ramadhanpun sudah tiba. Aku udah lama banget enggak buka akan ffn dan pas kulihat aku kaget banget ternyata Review ff ini udah sampe 91!. Aku sempet bingung, apa iya segitunya orang pengen banget baca lanjutan ff ku ini? Okelah, semoga ini bisa membuat kalian semua memaafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9:

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm..."  
Gumam seseorang yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sebelum turun dari ranjang, Boboiboy terlebih dahulu meregangkan tubuhnya dan duduk sambil mengucek matanya.  
Menghirup sejenak udara segar di pagi hari.

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh kearah jendela yang disana tepat berada jelas rumah Yaya yang berada disamping rumahnya. Termenung sejenak memandang rumah tersebut sampai lalu akhirnya ia bangkit dan pergi menuruni tangga.

"Eh, Tok Aba?"  
Gumam Boboiboy heran melihat Tok Aba ketika sedang menuruni tangga.

Tidak seperti biasanya Tok Aba masih ada di rumah jam segini. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini Tok Aba sudah pergi ke kedai bersama Ochobot. Namun kini Tok Aba masih berada di rumah. Dan yang membuat Boboiboy makin heran lagi Tok Aba tengah memberes kardus dan barang seperti tengah berkemas.

"Eeh... Atok sedang apa?"  
Tanya Boboiboy.

"Oh... kau sudah bangun Boboiboy."  
Ujar Tok Aba yang hanya di balas dengan uapan mengantuk Boboiboy.

"Atok sedang berkemas nih..."

"Berkemas? Untuk Apa?"  
Tanya Boboiboy kembali.

"Kita akan pergi ke kota."

"Hah?"  
Seru Boboiboy heran bercampur terkejut.

"Ha-ah... ke rumah ibu dan ayah kau..."  
Ujar Tok Aba sambil membongkar tumpukan kardus satu persatu-satu.

"Kita semua? Ochobotpun ikut?"

"Ya, kau dan Atok. Tapi kalau Ochobot... itu tergantung kau. Ochobot bilang ia hanya akan mengikuti bagaimana menurutmu. Kau ingin Ochobot ikut atau tidak. Sebab Ochobot sendiri pun masih bingung."

"Tapi... kenapa berkemasnya pagi-pagi sekali? Dan kenapa sangat mendadak nih?"

"Uhh... ceritanya panjang, Atok akan jelaskan nanti sepulang kau sekolah."

"Tapi..."

"Ha, lebih baik kau mandi dulu lalu sarapan. Atok sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu, ada di dalam tudung saji itu. Setelah itu pergi berangkat sekolah."  
Potong Tok Aba sambil masih terus sibuk dengan pekerjannya.

Sepertinya benar, Tok Aba tidak akan memberitahukannya sekarang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Boboiboy menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya setelah itu mengenakan seragam sekolah kemudian kembali duduk ke meja makan.

Boboiboy kemudian membuka tudung saji yang ternyata berisi sepiring nasi dengan hanya telur mata sapi sebagai lauknya. Sarapan pagi yang sungguh sederhana, tidak seperti biasanya.

'Sesibuk itukah Atok?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Atok, memangnya kapan kita berangkatnya?"  
Tanya Boboiboy kini telah selesai sarapan dan tengah mengenakan sepatunya.

"Atok masih belum tau, tapi kalau bisa secepatnya. Makanya Atok berkemas sekarang, agar saatnya berangkat nanti kita sudah siap."  
Jawab Tok Aba masih berkemas.

'Pantas saja Tok Aba sangat sibuk sampai-sampai pagi-pagi begini sudah sibuk berkemas.'  
Batin Boboiboy.

Boboiboy kemudian bangkit dan menenteng tas jingganya. Bersiap untuk segera berangkat sekolah.

"Eh? ngomong-ngomong di mana Ochobot?"  
Tanya Boboiboy baru sadar kalau sedari pagi tadi ia belum melihat Ochobot.

"Ochobot sedang kelar sebentar."  
Jawab Tok Aba.

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah... Atok pun tak tau."  
Jawab Tok Aba enteng.

"Tak apalah Atok, Boboiboy mau berangkat dulu. Assalamu'alaikum."  
Salam Boboiboy sebelum beranjak untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Wa'alaikumsalam."  
Jawab Tok Aba.

Boboiboy kemudian menuju pintu dan hendak untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Eh... tunggu dulu Boboiboy."  
Seru Tok Aba tiba-tiba ketika baru saja tangan Boboiboy meraih gagang pintu.

"Atok baru ingat."  
Ucap Tok Aba sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalamnya.

"Ini, kasih ke orang tuanya Yaya."  
Ujar Tok Aba sambil memberikan amplop tadi.

"A-apa ini Tok?"  
Tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Itu surat..."  
Jawab Tok Aba singkat.

"Iyalah Tok, Boboiboy tahulah. Ini surat, tapi ini surat apa?"  
Tanya Boboiboy kembali dengan wajah lemas.

"Surat pemberitahuan kalau kita akan pulang kota."  
Ucap Tok sambil merapikan satu persatu isi barang dari kardus yang telah ia bongkar.

"T-tapi kenapa harus lewat surat?"  
Tanya Boboiboy.

Tok Aba kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu mendekat ke arah Boboiboy.

"Huuufhh..."  
Desah Tok Aba menghembuskan napas sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Boboiboy..."  
Ucap Tok Aba sambil menyentuh bahu Boboiboy.

"Mungkin, kau tidak menyukai ini, tapi... kita harus menjual rumah ini."

"Apa?!"  
Seru Boboiboy terkejut.

"Ya. Sebenarnya isi surat itu bukan hanya pemberitahuan saja, tetapi... Tok Aba ingin minta tolong untuk menjaga dan menjual rumah ini ketika kita sedang di kota nanti."  
Jelas Tok Aba dengan suara yang sendu.

"K-kenapa harus jual? Me-memangnya kita tak akan pulang ke sini lagi?"  
Tanya Boboiboy mulai panik.

Tok Aba kembali menghembus napas berat.

"Iya, kemungkinan besar... kita akan tinggal disana, jadi Tok Aba menjual rumah ini."  
Ucap Tok Aba.

"Karena orang tua Yaya adalah orang yang Atok rasa Atok bisa percaya. Terutama ibunya yang sering membantu Atok saat kau dan Ochobot sedang tidak ada. Selain dari itu mereka kan tetangga kita dan jarak rumah kita yang sangat dekat bersebelahan. Jadi... Atok percayakan rumah ini pada mereka."

Boboiboy hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Mungkin kau sekarang ini sangat bingung. Seperti yang Atok bilang tadi, nanti akan Atok jelaskan sepulang kau sekolah. Atok tak ingin membuatmu tertekan saat belajar nanti."

Boboiboy masih diam tertunduk sambil memandang sendu surat di tangannya.

"Daripada kau hanya terpuruk dan meratapi hal ini, Atok rasa lebih baik... Buatlah kenangan yang indah disini selagi kau masih sempat."  
Ucap Tok Aba dengan senyum.

Boboiboy mengangkat dagunya seteleh mendengar kata-kata yang cukup bijak dari Atoknya tersebut.

"B-baiklah Tok."  
Ucap Boboiboy mulai mencoba untuk tegar.

"Ya sudah Tok, Boboiboy berangkat dulu. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, hati-hati di jalan."  
Balas Tok Aba lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya semula.

"Huuuhh..."  
Boboiboy menghela napas berat sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka rumah yang selama ini ia tinggali yang berisi banyak kenangan tidak lama lagi akan ia tinggalkan.

Sesampainya di luar, Boboiboy sempat berhenti sejenak. Menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kembali pada surat yang ada di genggamannya. Kemudian menengok ke samping, memandang rumah Yaya sejenak lalu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

'Kira-kira jam segini Yaya sudah berangkat belum ya?'  
Batin Boboiboy bertanya bercampur sedikit cemas.

Entah kenapa kakinya terasa lemas dan gemetar ketika menuju rumah tersebut. Namun ia mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali dan mencoba untuk tetap tegar.

"Assalamu'alaikum!"  
Teriak Boboiboy sesampainya di depan rumah Yaya.

"Ya, Wa'alaikumsalam..."  
Jawab wanita parubaya yang keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Wanita tersebut nampaknya tengah membersihkan rumah. Terbukti dengan sapu ijuk yang tengah berada di genggamannya.

"Oh, Boboiboy. Ya, ada apa?"  
Sapa wanita paruh

"Umm... Makcik, Yayanya ada?"  
Tanya Boboiboy sedikit malu.

"Maaf nak, Yayanya sudah berangkat duluan dengan seorang temannya tadi."

Tepat seperti yang Boboiboy duga. Seperti biasa Yaya sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dan sudah bisa ditebak yang dimaksud dengan 'temannya' itu adalah sahabatnya, Ying.

"Ya, Tidak apa-apa Makcik."  
Ucap Boboiboy dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih.

"Sudahlah nak, tidak usah sedih. Yaya baru berangkat beberapa menit saja yang lalu. Jadi... mungkin dia masih belum jauh lagi. Haa... lebih baik kau susul saja sana."  
Saran Ibu Yaya ketika melihat wajah Boboiboy yang sedih.

"Eh... bukan itu, tapi..."  
Ucap Boboiboy sembari menyodorkan secarik surat yang ada di tangannya.

"I-ini surat dari Tok Aba untuk Makcik."

"Eh? apa ini?"  
Tanya wanita tersebut heran sambil menerima surat tersebut.

"Umm... Uuuh..."  
Gumam Boboiboy dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Eeeh... Makcik baca dulu sajalah surat itu. Nanti pasti baru Makcik tau."  
Ucap Boboiboy karena ia tak sanggup menjelaskan sendiri isi surat tersebut.

"Ooh... ya sudahlah."  
Wanita tersebut mengangguk sambil mengantungi surat tersebut.

"Ya sudahlah Makcik kalau begitu. Umm... Boboiboy mau berangkat dulu nih."

"Oh, ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan ya nak."  
Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baik Makcik, Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."  
Balas wanita tersebut lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Di sepanjang perjalanan Boboiboy terus menunduk kepalanya. Wajahnya terus murung kala mengingat ia akan segera meninggalkan Pulau Rintis untuk selamanya.

Entah kenapa disaat Boboiboy ingin menyelesaikan masalah dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yaya, keadaan semakin rumit dan waktu yang ia miliki semakin sempit. Kini yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah beban masalah, masalah, dan masalah.

Sebenarnya tekad kuat sudah tumbuh dalam hatinya untuk memperbaiki keadaan dan mencoba untuk mulai serius dengan Yaya. Namun jika mengingat kembali semua masalah yang ada, tiba-tiba Boboiboy merasa tidak sanggup melakukan semuanya dan tekadnyapun kembali pudar.

Langkahnyapun terus melambat, merasa sudah tidak ada semangat lagi bagi dirinya untuk pergi sekolah. Namun ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Atoknya tadi. Bahwa percuma saja kalau ia hanya diam meratapi masalahnya. Lebih baik berusaha yang terbaik dan membuat kenangan yang indah yang bisa ia kenang ketika ia sudah tidak berada disini lagi.

Boboiboy kemudian kembali menaikan wajahnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengumpulkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya. Kemudian membuka matanya kembali dengan penuh keyakinan. Setelah itu ia membusungkan dadanya tegak yang sedari tadi lemas membungkuk.

"Oy Boboiboy!"

"Eh?!"  
Boboiboy hampir jatuh terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Ying sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa tadi Boboiboy?"  
Tanya gadis keturunan cina tersebut dengan suaranya nyaringnya heran setelah tadi melihat tingkah aneh Boboiboy.

"Eh? T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil membetulkan topi jinggannya yang miring lalu kemudian kembali berjalan.

Ying hanya menyipitkan matanya, masih belum percaya dengan alasan yang Boboiboy berikan.

Sembari berjalan, Ying terus menatap tajam Boboiboy dengan ekor matanya, membuat Bo:boiboy merasa tidak nyaman.

"Umm... Uhh... Eh, Ying, kau... tidak berangkat sekolah bersama Yaya?"  
Tanya Boboiboy mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Umm... tidak."  
Jawab Ying singkat.

"Tidak? Hmm... tumben sekali."  
Gumam Boboiboy menatap tajam kacamata Ying.

"Eh... m-memangnya kenapa?"  
Kini gantian giliran Ying yang salah tingkah.

"Memangnya kau tadi kerumahnya? Biasanya setiap saat berangkat sekolah kau selalu pergi ke rumahnya pagi-pagi."  
Tanya Boboiboy penuh menyelidiki.

"T-tidak juga, memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku setiap hari berangkat sekolah selalu ke rumah Yaya?"

"Haishh... apa kau sudah lupa? Rumahku kan hanya lima langkah dari rumah Yaya. Setiap hari aku selalu mendengar suaramu yang tengah mengunjungi rumah Yaya."  
Ucap Boboiboy setengah heran.

Ying hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Umm... itu, tadi... i-iya tadi aku ke rumahnya, tapi ternyata Yaya sudah berangkat."  
Ujar Ying.

"Yang benar? Tapi aku rasa... tadi pagi aku tidak mendengar dan melihatmu datang ke rumah Yaya."

"Eh... i-iya benar, tadi aku ke rumahnya. Mungkin kau saja yang belum bangun."  
Ucap Ying gagu terlihat mencurigakan.

'Aku belum bangun? Apa Yaya berangkat sekolah sepagi itu?"  
Batin Boboiboy mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Uhh... k-kenapa? memangnya kau tadi ke rumahnya?"  
Tanya Ying sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan subjek pembicaraan.

"Umm... iya, tadi pagi sempat kerumahnya. Tapi dia sudah berangkat duluan dan Ibunya bilang kalau Yaya berangkat bersama seorang temannya."  
Ucap Boboiboy pada Ying.

"Tadinya aku kira seseorang itu adalah kau. Tapi kalau bukan kau..."  
Ucap Boboiboy menggantung sambil berpose tengah berpikir.

"Lalu siapa?"  
Tambah Boboiboy yang kini semakin heran.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu kebebasannya untuk berteman dan berangkat sekolah dengan siapa saja. Lalu kenapa kau harus begitu sibuk mengurusi urusannya?"  
Tanya Ying mulai kritis.

Sebenarnya Boboiboy ingin memberitahukan masalahnya tentang dirinya yang akan pulang dan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi... Boboiboy rasa saat ini belum saatnya. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya malah stress di saat hari-hari terakhir Boboiboy berada disini.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Bukannya wajar-wajar saja sebagai sahabat untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain?"  
Ujar Boboiboy.

"Iyalah tu..."  
Gumam Ying singkat.

Mereka kemudian kembali berjalan tanpa adanya percakapan beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Boboiboy kembali membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Eh Ying, aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu."

"Tanya apa?"  
Saut Ying masih dengan mata yang menghadap menghadap ke depan.

"Kau ini... sahabat dekatnya Yaya kan?"  
Tanya Boboiboy hati-hati.

"Ya, aku memang sudah sangat dekat dengan Yaya. Bahkan sejak kecil. Lalu kenapa?"  
Jawab Ying dengan disertai tanya di akhir kalimat.

"Umm... tapi kau harus janji jangan bilang kepada siapa-siapa, terutama ke Yaya."

"Loh... Memangnya kenapa?"  
Tanya Ying sambil menoleh heran terutama karena nama Yaya yang disebut di akhir kalimat.

"Memangnya kau bertanya apa?"  
Tambah Ying kembali bertanya.

"Uhh... tapi kau harus janji dulu, dan... kau jangan bertanya. Pokoknya kau hanya tinggal harus menjawab."

"Iya deh, iya... Lalu kau mau tanya apa?"  
Tanya Ying sangat antusias.

"Umm... Uhh..."  
Gumam Boboiboy tidak jelas.

"Umm... Ying, kau..."  
Ucap Boboiboy menggantung.

"Kau tau tidak kapan ulang tahun Yaya."  
Tanya Boboiboy pelan.

Ying seketika langsung terkejut.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Lalu... memangnya kau mau memberinya hadiah apa?"  
Ucap Ying penuh dengan tanya.

"Uhh... Hiish... kan sudahku bilang kau tidak perlu banyak tanya. Kau hanya perlu tinggal menjawabnya saja."  
Ucap Boboiboy kesal dan sedikit salah tingkah.

Ying hanya menaikan sebelah alis matanya heran sekaligus penasaran dengan tingkah aneh Boboiboy.

"Tadi kau bilang kau sahabatnya, tapi kau saja tidak tau kapan hari ulang tahunnya?"  
Ucap Ying heran.

"Eehh... bukan tidak tau tapi aku lupa, hehe..."  
Ujar Boboiboy sembari cengengesan sendiri.

Ying hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, heran dengan kebiasaab pelupa Boboiboy yang entah sampai kapan hilangnya. Di tambah lagi tiada pertarungan tanpa berpecah jadi 3 atau 5 yang semakin membuat kebiasaan Boboiboy yang pelupa itu menjadi semakin permanen.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau tau tidak?"  
Tanya Boboiboy kembali dengan penuh harapan.

Ying diam sejenak. Sebenarnya tentu Ying tau kapan tepatnya hari ulang tahun Yaya. Tapi...

"Umm... sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau."  
Jawab Ying polos tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Ihh... apalah kau ini, tadi kau bilang kau sahabat dekatnya sejak kecil. Aku kira kau tau karena kau telah mengejekku tidak tau. Tapi ternyata kau sendiri pun juga tidak tau."  
Kesal Boboiboy dengan nada tinggi.

Ying hanya terkekeh sendiri untuk menutupi kebohongannya itu.

"Umm... memangnya... kau mau memberinya hadiah apa nanti?"  
Tanya Ying genit sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Huuhh... sudahlah, itu bukan urusanmu. Buang waktu saja bicara denganmu."  
Ucap Boboiboy kesal sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Janganlah bicara seperti itu. Ya... siapa tau saja kalau nanti aku bisa membantu."  
Ujar Ying yang tidak disauti sama sekali oleh Boboiboy.

'Maaf Boboiboy, sebenarnya aku memang tau. Tapi aku rasa Yaya akan marah padaku jika kuberitahukan kapan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Aku sangat tau kalau Yaya adalah orang yang tidak suka berlebih-lebihan dan tidak suka kalau hari ulang tahunnya dirayakan.'  
Batin Ying sedikit kasihan ketika melihat wajah Boboiboy yang terlihat sudah sangat kesal.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy, tidak usah marah. Cepat atau lambat kau juga pasti akan mengetahuinya jika kau memang ingin mengetahuinya."  
Ucap Ying menyentuh bahu Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Biarlah... percuma saja. Walaupun aku tau, aku pun sudah tidak akan ada disini lagi pada hari ulang tahunnya nanti."  
Ucap Boboiboy masih kesal.

"Hahh? Kau sudah tidak akan ada disini lagi? Maksudnya apa?"  
Tanya Ying.

'Eh?'  
Batin Boboiboy panik karena ia hampir saja membocorkan bahwa ia akan pulang ke kota.

"M-maksudku... Umm... eehh... Ah, sudahlah, aku sedang banyak pikiran."  
Ucap Boboiboy sedikit kesal yang tidak sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Ying.

"Uhh... sudahlah, aku pergi duluan. BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!, GERAKAN KILAT!"

Dan seketika itupun Boboiboy menghilang dalam kilat merah, pergi meninggal Ying yang masih dengan penuh kebingungan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*SRIIINNG*  
Suara kilat merah Boboiboy Halilintar yang kini telah sampai tepay di depan sekolah.

"Apalah Ying itu. Kalau tidak tau ya tinggal bilang saja tidak tau."  
Gerutu Boboiboy yang berubah kembali ke mode normal.

Boboiboy kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam sekolah. Keadaan Sekolah Menengah Pertama Pulau Rintis itu sudah cukup ramai dengan murid-murid karena bel masuk sekolah yang memang sebentar lagi akan segera berbunyi.

Dengan hati yang mulai tak karuan, Boboiboy melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelasnya. Ketika melewati kelasnya, Boboiboy sempat mengintip isi kelas dari jendela sebelum memasuki kelas.

Dari Jendela terlihat Yaya yang tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di bukunya. Entah itu PR atau tidak, tapi Boboiboy rasa kalau hari ini tidak ada PR sama sekali.

Boboiboy kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kelas. Ia sempat mengela napas terlebih dahulu sampai akhirnya ia melewati pintu kelas.

Saat Boboiboy melewati Meja Yaya, Yaya sempat melirik kearah Boboiboy sejenak dengan kepala yang masih menunduk menghadap buku. Yaya sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari Boboiboy melitasi dan melirik ke arahnya. Namun hanya sekian detik saja ia melirik dengan ekor matanya lalu setelah itu ia kembali fokus dengan bukunya.

Boboiboy sempat mengintip sekilas apa yang tengah Yaya kerjakan. Ya, seperti biasa, Yaya mengerjakan tugas yang sama sekali tidak di perintahkan oleh guru.

"Huuffhh..."  
Desah Boboiboy setelah duduk di bangkunya.

"Eh, Boboiboy, kau sudah mengerjakan PR belum."  
Tanya Gopal yang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan tengah mengunyah cemilannya.

"Eh? PR apa?"  
Tanya Boboiboy terkejut.

"Kau masih belum mengerjakannya? Ish-ish-ish..."  
Ujar Gopal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hishh... kau ini mengada-ada saja. Mana ada PR?"  
Ucap Boboiboy kesal.

"Adalah, PR Matematika yang kemarin lho..."

"PR Matematika? Kemarin?"  
Gumam Boboiboy sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Iya... PR Matematika, yang lima soal itu."  
Tambah Gompal masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Lima soal...?"  
Boboiboy masih mengingat.

"Tugas Matematika...? Y-yang... L-lima soal itu! ALAAMMAAAAK!"

"KRIIIINNGGG..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

## To Be Continue ##

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Maaf kalau chapter ini kayaknya kurang memuaskan. Soalnya udah lama enggak nulis nih. Dan setelah udah lama enggak nulis, waktu aku liat chapter-chapter sebelumnya di pikir-pikir... geli juga pas baca ff sendiri :-D.

Oh iya, mohon Reviewnya bagi yang berkenan. Author janji untuk chapter selanjutnya ceritanya akan lebih memuaskan. Makanya Review yang banyak ya biar Author makin semangat buat nulis chapter selanjutnya, Oke...? ;-).

*** BYE! SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA! *** 


	10. Chapter 10

"~*Sweet Love Story*~"

~Chapter 10:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Chapter 9:

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy sempat mengintip isi kelas dari jendela sebelum memasuki kelas.

Dari Jendela terlihat Yaya yang tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di bukunya. Entah itu PR atau tidak, tapi Boboiboy rasa kalau hari ini tidak ada PR sama sekali.

Boboiboy kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kelas. Ia sempat mengela napas terlebih dahulu sampai akhirnya ia melewati pintu kelas.

Saat Boboiboy melewati Meja Yaya, Yaya sempat melirik kearah Boboiboy sejenak dengan kepala yang masih menunduk menghadap buku. Yaya sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari Boboiboy melitasi dan melirik ke arahnya. Namun hanya sekian detik saja ia melirik dengan ekor matanya lalu setelah itu ia kembali fokus dengan bukunya.

Boboiboy sempat mengintip sekilas apa yang tengah Yaya kerjakan. Ya, seperti biasa, Yaya mengerjakan tugas yang sama sekali tidak di perintahkan oleh guru.

"Huuffhh..."  
Desah Boboiboy setelah duduk di bangkunya.

~Chapter 10:

.

"Eh, Boboiboy, kau sudah mengerjakan PR belum?"  
Tanya Gopal yang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan tengah mengunyah cemilannya.

"Eh? PR apa?"  
Tanya Boboiboy terkejut.

"Kau masih belum mengerjakannya? Ish-ish-ish..."  
Ujar Gopal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hishh... kau ini mengada-ada saja. Mana ada PR?"  
Ucap Boboiboy kesal.

"Adalah, PR Matematika yang kemarin lho..."

"PR Matematika? Kemarin?"  
Gumam Boboiboy sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Iya... PR Matematika, yang lima soal itu."  
Tambah Gompal masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Lima soal...?"  
Boboiboy masih mengingat.

"Tugas Matematika...? Y-yang... L-lima soal itu! ALAAMMAAAAK!"

"KRIIIINNGGG..."  
Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"OH TIDAAAK!"  
Boboiboy semakin panik dengan bel masuk yang telah berbunyi.

"Aduh... Ehh... Uhh..."  
Gumam Boboiboy menggerutu sambil mengorek-orek isi tasnya mencari sebuah buku.

Setelah menemukan buku yang di maksud, yaitu sebuah buku tulis dan buku paket Matematika, Boboiboy dengan penuh kepanikan membuka buku paket dengan tak teratur, mencari soal PR yang dimaksud.

"Eh... P-PRnya halaman berapa Gopal? A-aku lupa."  
Tanya Boboiboy dengan suara bergetar

"Entahlah..."  
Ucap Gopal dengan wajah lemas sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Oh iya..."  
Gumam Boboiboy sangat mengingat kalau ia selalu melipat halaman yang dijadikan PR.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Boboiboy menemukan sebuah halaman yang terlipat. Namun ia memandang sejenak halaman tersebut.

'Apa benar PRnya yang ini?'  
Boboiboy masih ragu-ragu dengan bergulat dengan ingatannya sendiri.

"Ah sudahlah..."  
Gerutu Boboiboy kesal dan akhirnya pasrah untuk mengerjakannya.

"Uhh... aduh... pulpennya!"  
Seru Boboiboy setelah tidak sadar kalau ia lupa untuk mengambil pulpennya.

Setelah mengambil pulpennya dari dalam tasnya, Boboiboy kemudian membaca soal pertama dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa.

'Ini... bagaimana caranya?'  
Batin Boboiboy kebingungan.

'Ah... lewati sajalah.'

Boboiboy kemudian melewati soal pertama dan kemudian menuju soal pertama. Di soal kedua Boboiboy paham rumusnya namun angka yang akan di hitung terlalu besar dan banyak jumlahnya. Alhasil Boboiboy kemudian selalu melewati setiap soal yang menurutnya sulit sampai akhirnya ia sampai di soal terakhir.

"Aduh... apa tidak ada soal yang lebih mudah?"  
Gerutu Boboiboy kesal.

"Aduh... bagaimana nih Gopal?"  
Tanya Boboiboy meminta pertolongan.

"Oh, kau masih belum mengerjakannya?  
Pasrah sajalah..."  
Ucap Gopal kembali melahap keripiknya sambil menopang dagu.

Boboiboy sudah tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa. Ia sudah sangat panik saat ini, tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Boboiboy sempat bingung dengan Gopal yang begitu saja pasrah padahal dia terlihat masih belum mengerjakannya juga.

Boboiboy kini hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya panik.

"Aduuhh... bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana kalau Cikgu Papa sampai tau kalau aku belum mengerjakan PR!"

"APAAA! KAU MASIH BELUM MENGERJAKAN PR!"  
Teriak Papa Zola yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Eehh?!"  
Gumam Boboiboy yang tersungkur di lantai karena terkejut.

"B-bu-bukan Cikgu."  
Ucap Boboiboy gagu.

"BUKAN APAAA?!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa kembali sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan Cikgu... sebenarnya..."  
Ucap Boboiboy masih tersungkur di lantai.

"Hmm...?"  
Gumam Cikgu Papa masih menunggu sambil makin mendekatkan wajahnya ditambah sebelah alis yang naik.

"Ehhh... Ummm..."  
Boboiboy hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa sementara ada wajah aneh Cikgu Papa di depan matanya yang masih terus menunggu alasan Boboiboy.

"Ehheemm..."  
Batuk Yaya yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Banguuunn..."  
Seru Yaya yang di ikuti berdirinya semua murid.

"Ehh...?"  
Gumam Cikgu Papa heran sambil menoleh.

"Selamat Pagi Cikgu!"  
Teriak sang ketua kelas tersebut.

"Selamat Pagi Cikgu!"  
Seru para murid mengikuti.

"Ehh?"  
Gumam Boboiboy dan Cikgu Papa berbarengan.

Mereka berdua masih diposisi yang sama dengan Boboiboy yang masih tergeletak di lantai dan Cikgu Papa yang ada di depannya. Keadaan hening beberapa saat dengan para murid yang memandangi mereka berdua heran kecuali Fang yang sedang menopang dagu sambil memandang ke luar jendela dan Gopal yang sedang sibuk minum karena tersedak makanannya tadi setelah terkejut dengan kedatangan Cikgu Papa yang mendadak.

"Ehh?"  
Cikgu Papa akhirnya berdiri sambil berpura-pura membersihkan bajunya. Dan akhirnya juga Boboiboy dapat duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"SELAMAT PAGI MURID SEMUA! Silahkan kembali duduk..."  
Salam Cikgu Papa sambil berteriak lalu menyuruh para muridnya duduk kembali.

"Huuuhh..."  
Boboiboy menghembus napas lega, mengira dirinya telah selamat.

"Y-Yaya..."  
Panggil Boboiboy pelan dari belakang.

"Ehh...? Iya Boboiboy...?"  
Ucap Yaya sembari sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"T-terima kas..."

"HEYY! BOBOIBOY!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa tiba-tiba memotong sambil menggebrak meja Boboiboy mengejutkannya sampai membuat topi dinosaurus Boboiboy miring.

"Ehh...? K-kenapa Cikgu?"  
Gumam Boboiboy kembali panik.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH BELUM MENGERJAKAN PRMU HAAAHH!"  
Tanya Cikgu Papa dengan volume yang tinggi karena berteriak.

"Ehh... umm..."  
Boboiboy terdiam sesaat.

"Uhh... s-siapa yang bilang belum Cikgu?"  
Ucap Boboiboy sedikit ragu.

"S-saya sudah mengerjakannya kok Cikgu."  
Ujar Boboiboy merapikan topinya kembali sambil membuka-buka buku tugasnya.

"Haaahhh...?"  
Gumam Cikgu Papa sedikit heran.

"B-benar Cikgu, ini..."  
Ucap Boboiboy kemudian memperlihatkan PR lama yang sudah ia kerjakan.

"Ohh... baguslah kalau begitu."  
Ucap Cikgu Papa hanya memperhatikan sekilas tanpa membacanya.

"Huuuhhh... selamat..."  
Gumam Boboiboy pelan karena untungnya saja Cikgu Papa tidak menyadarinya. Dan untungnya saja Ia sempat menemukan PR lama yang jumlahnya sama yaitu 5 soal dan kebetulan sekali tipe-tipe soal tersebut hampir sama dan mirip.

"SUDAAAHHH!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa tiba-tiba kembali membuat Boboiboy tersentak kaget.

"KEBENARAN SUDAH TAK SABAR! MARI KITA KOREKSI PRNYAAAAA!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah. Soal No.1, Gopal, maju ke depan!"  
Perintah Cikgu Papa.

'Haahh? Maju ke depan?'  
Batin Boboiboy mulai panik.

Gopalpun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian maju dengan membawa buku tugasnya di genggamannya.

"Ehh?"  
Boboiboy sempat heran dengan Gopal yang katanya belum mengerjakan PR tetapi dia sangat tenang dan percaya diri sekali maju ke depan.

"Setelah ini... Boboiboy maju ke depan, bersiap untuk soal No.2."

'APAA?!'  
Batin Boboiboy berteriak panik. Tidak biasanya Cikgu menyuruhnya untuk maju ke depan. Padahal soalnya cuman ada 5 saja, tetapi kenapa harus ada dirinya di antara salah satunya?

Kini Gopal tengah menuliskan jawabannya di depan papan tulis. Sementara Boboiboy terus berkeringat sambil stress memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"Aduhh! Bagaimana ini!"

"Duh... sialan, matilah aku..."  
Gerutu Boboiboy tak ada hentinya. Ia hampir putus asa. Entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh Cikgu Papa nanti ia tidak tau namun ia kini sudah pasrah dan siap menerima hukuman tersebut. Sampai akhirnya...

*Cletukkk...*  
Bunyi segumpal kertas yang menghantam kepala Boboiboy yang tengah menunduk.

"Eh...?"  
Gumam Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian mencari benda yang menghantam kepalanya tadi.

'Eh... A-apa ini?'  
Batin Boboiboy heran saat melihat segumpal kertas yang ada di depan matanya. Ia lalu segera mengambilnya dan membuka selembar kertas yang menggumpal tersebut yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Boboiboy kemudian membaca secarik kertas tersebut. Isi selembar kertas yang sudah lecek tersebut hanya ada angka "No.2" dan angka-angka seperti rumus beserta jawaban yang ada disampingnya.

"Eh, dari siapa ini?"  
Gumam Boboiboy kembali bertanya-tanya.

Setelah membolak-balik kertas tersebut, ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah tulisan yang berada di pojok bawah kanan kertas yang tulisannya tidak begitu jelas karena ukuran hurufnya yang sangat kecil dan ditambah lagi kertas yang sudah lecak semakin membuatnya sulit untuk dibaca.

Setelah menerawang dengan penuh susah payah, Boboiboy akhirnya dapat membaca huruf tersebut satu demi satu.

Huruf pertama terlihar paling jelas yaitu huruf "Y". Lalu huruf kedua sedikit tidak jelas dan menyerupai huruf "a". Sedangkan huruf ketiga bentuknya seperti mirip dengan huruf pertama yaitu "Y". Dan huruf yang terakhir yang paling susah, karena sepertinya huruf tersebut belum sempurna dan belum selesai dibuat. Boboiboy kemudian akhirnya mencoba untuk menebak-menebak siapa orang yang telah menulisnya. Siapa lagi nama orang di kelas ini yang ketiga huruf depannya "Y - a- y" kecuali...

"Yaya...?"

"BAGUS! CHAABAASS GOPAL... CHAABAASS... JAWABAN KAMU BENAAAARR!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa.

'Apa?!'  
Boboiboy tak percaya dengan jawaban Gopal yang tak disangka-sangka ternyata benar.

"Eh?"  
Boboiboy menoleh tak sadar kalau ternyata Gopal sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Eh, Gopal. Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"SUDAAAH! Sekarang... BOBOIBOOOOY! CEPAT MAJU!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa memerintah.

"Ehh... uhh... t-tapi..."

"KENAPA?! JADI BENAR KAU BELUM MENGERJAKAN YA?!"

"Eh... t-tidak Cikgu."  
Jawab Boboiboy gemetar.

"Kalau begitu... KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAJU KEDEPAN HAAAAHHH?!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa.

"Ehh... i-ini Cikgu, baru saja saya mau maju."  
Ujar Boboiboy bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa selembar kertas tadi.

Sesampainya di depan papan tulis, Boboiboy sempat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ragu apakah ia akan mengikuti isi kertas tersebut atau tidak. Ia memandangi sejenak kertas lecak tersebut. Sesekali Boboiboy melirik ke arah Yaya namun Yaya tiba-tiba mengalihkan matanya pada bukunya sendiri dan pura-pura tidak tau.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, percuma juga Boboiboy meragukan isi kertas tersebut karena hanya itulah satu-satunya harapan baginya untuk selamat. Lagi pula inikan jawaban dari Yaya, jadi ia tidak sepantasnya meragukan kepandaian sang Rangking 1 di kelasnya itu. Selain itu juga Yaya adalah orang yang baik, jadi dia tidak akan mungkin jahil dan memberikan jawaban yang salah.

"CEPATLAAHH! KAMU INI TUNGGU APA LAGIIIII!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa yang kesal melihat Boboiboy hanya diam sedari tadi.

"I-iya, B-baik Cikgu."

Boboiboy kemudian hanya bisa pasrah dan kemudian segera menuliskan apa yang ada di dalam kertas tersebut. Belum sampai menempelnya ujung spidol tersebut dengan papan tulis, tiba-tiba Cikgu Papa menghampirinya.

"Eh, Kenapa kamu hanya membawa selembar kertas?"  
Tanya Cikgu Papa menyelidiki karena heran dengan Boboiboy yang tidak membawa bukunya.

"Ehh... uhh... Ohh, tadi kertas saya tidak sengaja robek Cikgu."  
Jawab Boboiboy berbohong.

Boboiboy kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang kenapa tadi tidak membawa sekaligus bukunya agar tidak ketahuan. Namun untungnya Cikgu Papa hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus-elus jenggotnya.

"Huuuffhhh..."  
Gumam Boboiboy pelan karena merasa lega.

"Lalu... kenapa kertasmu itu sangat lecak?"  
Tanya Cikgu Papa kembali membuat Boboiboy gemetar.

"Uhhh... Oh, itu, biasalah Cikgu."

"Haaahh?"  
Cikgu Papa masih belum paham.

"Itulah Cikgu, biasa... si Gopal..."  
Ujar Boboiboy mengecilkan volume suaranya pada akhir kalimat.

"Ohhhh..."  
Gumam Cikgu Papa kini telah paham.

Boboiboy kembali menghela napas berat. Tak menyangka kalau "Akting" nya tadi cukup berhasil untuk mengelabuhi seorang Cikgu Papa.

Boboiboy kemudian kembali menuliskan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyalin jawaban Yaya ke papan tulis. Ia terus menuliskan rumus-rumus dan angka yang cukup panjang, meskipun wajahnya terus mengernyit tak paham dengan apa yang telah ditulisnya sendiri.

Setelah selesai menulis, Boboiboy mundur beberapa langkah dari papan tulis sebagai pertanda ia telah selesai. Jantung mulai berdebar menantikan hasil benar atau salahkah jawaban yang ia tulis. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu khawatir dengan jawaban yang telah di berikan Yaya, namun ia lebih khawatir kalau ia salah menuliskan angka atau rumus dan lebih takut lagi kalau saja nanti ia ditanya dan disuruh menjelaskan rumus yang baginya sungguh asing itu.

"Hmmm..."  
Gumam Cikgu Papa tengah mengoreksi jawaban yang ada di papan tulis. Boboiboy masih menanti dengan wajah yang berkeringat.

"Hmm... bagus-bagus, jawaban kamu memang tepat sekali..."

"Huuuuhhh..."  
Boboiboy kembali menghela napas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali duduk di kursinya setelah sedari tadi berdiri dengan kaki yang terus gemetar.

"Eiitss... tunggu dulu."  
Panggil Cikgu Papa.

"Huuuffhh... kenapa lagi Cikgu? Jawaban saya betulkan?"  
Ujar Boboiboy sedikit kesal.

"Umm... kenapa di kertas itu cuma ada soal No.2?"

"Eh...? Uhh..."  
Boboiboy kali ini hanya bisa diam. Sudah tidak mampu untuk mengelak lagi. Wajah Boboiboy mulai ketakutan dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Jangan-jangan kamu..."

"HAAA! Cikgu, saya mau maju untuk No.3!"  
Seru Yaya memotong ucapan Cikgu.

"Bolehkan Cikgu? Bolehlah..."  
Ujar Yaya langsung maju kedepan tanpa ragu dan langsung menuliskan jawabannya di papan tulis.

"Oh, kamu nampak semangat sekali ya? Inilah baru yang namanya anak murid kebenaran sejati! Jaranglah sekali anak murid yang seperti kamu ini. Patutlah... anak murid kebenaran semuanya... seharusnya..."  
Ujar Cikgu Papa panjang lebar berceramah kepada para semua muridnya.

Kesempatan ini pun tidak disia-siakan oleh Boboiboy untuk mengendap-mengendap, perlahan demi perlahan melangkah menuju kursinya. Ia akhirnya selamat dan duduk di kursinya semula tanpa di sadari oleh Cikgu Papa yang masih terus sibuk mengoceh.

"Fyuuuhhh..."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil menenangkan dirinya.

Boboiboy kemudian teringat kembali akan Gopal yang maju ke depan tadi.

"Eh Gopal, bagaimana kau bisa menjawab soal tadi? Bukannya kau belum mengerjakan PR juga?"

"Ehh...? siapa bilang aku belum mengerjakannya?"  
Ujar Gopal menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Lohh, tapi kau bilang... tadi kau tidak tau halaman berapa PRnya?"  
Tanya Boboiboy terkejut.

"Ohh... kalau itu memang betul, aku memang tidak tau halamannya"  
Ujar Gopal mengaku.

"Habis, bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Alaaahh... kau seperti yang tidak tau saja. Seperti biasa, sebelum bel masuk aku sudah mulai beraksi."  
Ucap Gopal menyisakan tanda tanya.

Boboiboy berpikir sejenak dengan apa maksud ucapan Gopal tersebut sampai akhirnya Boboiboy mencemberutkan wajahnya saat tau apa artinya.

"Maksudmu kau mencontek?"  
Tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah lemas.

Gopal hanya cengengesan sesaat.

"Ehh, a-aku tidak menyontek. Aku cuma... meminjam buku orang saja..."  
Ujar Gopal membuat alasan.

"Tapi... aku pinjam tanpa izin, hehe..."  
Tambah Gopal lagi sambil cengengesan.

"Ohh... KAU AMBIL BUKU FANG LAGI YAAA?"

"Sssstttt... diamlah Boboiboy, nanti ketahuan!"  
Ucap Gopal sambil membekap mulut Boboiboy.

"Huuuhhh... pantas saja jawabanmu benar."  
Ucap Boboiboy kembali dengan mata lemas.

"Eee... sudahlah, lagi pula kan aku sudah menaruh kembali bukunya kedalam tasnya, dengan keadaan yang masih mulus kok."  
Ucap Gopal dengan alasan anehnya.

"Okelah, kalau itu terserah kau, itu menjadi urusanmu. Tapi kenapa kau tadi tidak menolongku haaahhh!"  
Ucap Boboiboy kesal.

"Umm... uhhh, hehe... maafkan aku Boboiboy, habisnya... kau tadi tidak tanya sih."

Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lelah menghadapi sifat temannya yang satu itu. Entah apa masalah yang ia punya dengan Gopal hingga Gopal tega tidak menolongnya dalam keadaan sedarurat itu.

Boboiboy kemudian mencoba melupakan masalahnya dengan Gopal itu kemudian ia kembali memandang selembar kertas tadi yang ada di genggamannya. Hari ini... Yaya sudah menolongnya bertubi-tubi. Entah kenapa Yaya hari ini bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari langit baginya.

Yaya sudah terlalu banyak berbuat baik padanya. Terlalu banyak. Sedangkan... Boboiboy sendiri masih belum tau apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk Yaya.

"Huuuuhhhh..."

~• Skip Time •~

"KRIIIIIINNGG..."  
Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Para murid pun mulai pada berhamburan keluar kelas, menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut setelah lelah belajar di kelasnya masing-masing.

Sedangkan Yaya masih sibuk mengemasi dan membereskan bukunya yang ada di atas mejanya. Sedangkan Boboiboy masih duduk diam di belakangnya. Terlihat seperti ragu-ragu ingin menyapa.

"Umm..."  
Boboiboy masih diam di tempat.

"Uhh... Ya-... ehh..."

Beberapa saat kemudian Yaya telah selesai membereskan bukunya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh, t-tunggu Yaya..."  
Cegat Boboiboy sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Langkah Yayapun terhenti dan lalu kemudian berbalik.

"Eh? I-iya Boboiboy, ke-kenapa?"  
Tanya Yaya sedikit terkejut.

"Uhh..."  
Boboiboy melirik ke arah selembar kertas yang ada di genggamannya.

"Umm... ini... kertas ini darimu kan?"  
Tanya Boboiboy sambil memperlihatkan kertas lecak tadi.

"Uhh... I-iya. Itu memang dariku. M-maaf ya kalau tulisannya agak tidak jelas soalnya aku tadi buru-bu..."

"Eh, iya, tidak apa-apa kok. T-terima kasih banyak ya."  
Potong Boboiboy.

Ya, tulisan yang ada kertas tadi memang tidak begitu jelas. Namun setidaknya masih bisa terbaca oleh Boboiboy.

"Oh, i-iya sama-sama..."  
Balas Yaya sedikit malu-malu.

Setelah itu pun mereka hanya saling diam tidak berkata.

Boboiboy kemudian tertawa setelah menyadari kalau entah kenapa mereka berdua berbicara sangat kaku sekali layaknya seperti orang yang baru kenal.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu... ayo kita ke kantin."  
Ajak Boboiboy dengan wajah yang telah riang kembali.

Yaya kemudian hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Boboiboy yang melangkah keluar kelas.

"Untung saja... PR tadi tidak di kumpulkan dan tidak di nilai. Kalau PR tadi di kumpulkan, bisa habis aku."  
Ujar Boboiboy dan hanya di sauti oleh tawa pelan Yaya.

"Dan untung saja tadi ada kau. Kau ini memang gadis yang sangat baik sekali. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya Yaya."

"Iya, s-sama-sama."  
Jawab Yaya sedikit malu karena telah di puji.

"Umm... jadi... yang tadi kau kerjakan itu PR ya?"  
Tanya Boboiboy kini tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Umm..."  
Yaya diam sejenak.

"Tapi... tumben sekali kau mengerjakan PR di kelas."

"Eh, b-bukan. Itu bukan PR kok."  
Ucap Yaya akhirnya menjawab.

"Haahh?"  
Gumam Boboiboy sedikit heran.

"Tadi itu sebenarnya... aku sedang mengisi biodata."  
Ujar Yaya.

"Biodata? Biodata untuk apa?"  
Tanya Boboiboy sambil menoleh kearah Yaya.

"Umm... biodata untuk pemilihan Ketua OSIS yang baru."  
Ucap Yaya agak malu.

"Ketua OSIS...?"  
Boboiboy berpikir sejenak.

"Ohh... jadi.. kau mau mencalonkan diri ya?"  
Tanya Boboiboy antusias.

"I-iya."  
Jawab Yaya singkat.

"Tapi, aku rasa... aku tidak jadi daftar."  
Tambah Yaya sambil menunduk.

"Eh, kenapa?"  
Tanya Boboiboy terkejut.

"Umm... aku tidak yakin kalau aku..."

"Yaya! Kau harus yakin kalau kau pasti bisa!"  
Potong Boboiboy penuh semangat.

"Uhh..."  
Gumam Yaya masih menunduk.

"Lagi pula aku juga yakin kalau kau bisa. Bahkan aku rasa kau ini murid yang paling displin di sekolah ini. Selain itu kau juga orang yang tegas ketika menjadi ketua kelas. Jadi... memang sangat pantas sekali kalau kau jadi Ketua OSIS."  
Ujar Boboiboy menyemangati.

Yaya masih diam menunduk.

"Umm... yang penting kau harus coba dulu sebelum menyerah."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil merangkul bahu Yaya.

"Haaa! Tenang saja, pokoknya aku janji aku pasti akan menolongmu. Jadi... kalau kau nanti butuh bantuan panggil saja aku, oke?"

Yaya kemudian menoleh kearah Boboiboy.

"Eh, i-iya. Terima kasih."  
Ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum, kini semangatnya mulai tumbuh kembali.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di kantin sekolah menengah pertama mereka tersebut. Sesampainya di kantin, mereka berdua mendapati tempat pemesanan makanan yang sangat ramai dan padat hingga antriannya panjang sekali karena seperti biasa jam awal istirahat keadaan kantin memang masih sangat ramai sekali.

Boboiboy sedikit menjinjit dan melihat antrian yang sangat padat sekali. Antrian yang tidak bisa ia lewati, tidak jika bersama Yaya.

"Umm... Yaya. Lebih baik kau tunggu dan duduk saja dulu. Biar aku saja yang memesan makanannya. Nah, kau mau beli apa?"  
Tanya Boboiboy.

"Uhh... aku... aku pesan mie goreng saja dengan air putih dingin."  
Jawab Yaya.

"Itu saja?"  
Tanya Boboiboy meyakinkan kembali.

"Iya, a-aku tunggu di sana saja ya."  
Ucap Yaya sambil menunjukan kursi dan meja kosong yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Oh, ya sudah. Tunggu aku ya."  
Ucap Boboiboy lalu kemudian kembali mendatangi kerumunan antrian tadi.

Yayapun lalu menuju kursi kosong yang di maksud tadi kemudian duduk menunggu Boboiboy yang tengah memesan.

Yayapun mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. Kembali menemukan Boboiboy yang dulu. Sesosok laki-laki yang selalu menghiburnya, memujinya, menemaninya, dan yang paling penting adalah menyemangatinya. Semangat yang selalu Yaya butuhkan di saat rasa rendah diri dan ketidak percayaan dirinya muncul.

Entah kenapa namun amat berbeda rasanya jika ia tengah berada di samping Boboiboy jika di bandingkan dengan laki-laki yang lain. Yaya begitu saja percaya pada sosok laki-laki tersebut dan selalu merasa aman meskipun kemungkinan apapun dapat terjadi.

Bahkan kadang Yaya sendiripun sering bertengkar dengan sehabatnya sendiri yang paling dekat, yaitu Ying. Namun... berbeda rasanya dengan Boboiboy. Tak sanggup rasanya ia Yaya memarahinya. Mungkin ia bisa marah pada Boboiboy, namun hanya di bibir saja, tidak akan sampai di hati. Ingin rasanya Yaya selalu menolong dan berguna bagi Boboiboy bahkan tanpa pamrih sekali pun.

Ya, mungkin inilah rasanya cinta. Rasanya kenyamanan cinta sejati. Yaya sangat bersyukur bisa mencintai seseorang seperti Boboiboy. Dan meskipun Boboiboy tidak mengungkapkannya, Yaya tau kalau Boboiboy juga mencintainya.

"Ihh... apa sih."  
Gumam Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia sok tau. Bisa-bisanya ia berperilaku seperti ia sudah berpacaran. Di tambah lagi Yaya terlalu sangat yakin sekali kalau Boboiboy juga mencintainya.

Ya... meskipun Boboiboy tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung, namun Yaya sangat yakin kalau Boboiboy akan selalu ada untuknya, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Dan Boboiboy akan selalu mendampinginya.

~ Boboiboy's Scene:

Boboiboy masih sibuk berjinjit. Mencari celah dan mencari kesempatan diantara kesempitan kerumunan yang ramai tersebut. Ia kini masih berada di paling belakang kerumunan tersebut. Terus berusaha sambil berpikir cara tercepat dan teraman untuk melewat mereka semua.

~• 5 Menit Kemudian •~

"HIIIIYAAAAAA!"  
Teriak seorang super hero pengendali elemen tersebut.

Ia bukan tengah bertarung dengan Adudu ataupun sedang berperang. Namun kini Boboiboy tengah berjuang. Berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan dari kerumunan manusia dengan tangan yang penuh makanan dan minuman. Ia terpaksa menerobos kerumunan tersebut karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara. Boboiboy mungkin bisa saja menggunakan kuasanya untuk menghadang mereka semua, menghempaskan mereka semua dengan mudah bagaikan kapas dan bulu-bulu yangv berterbangan baginya. Namun ia pasti akan menyakiti orang lain jika ia menggunakan kuasanya. Dan ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun. Jadi... tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Haduuuhh... Huuuhhh... huuuhh..."  
Desah Boboiboy ngos-ngosan saat sesampainya di meja Yaya.

"I-ini Yaya..."  
Ucap Boboiboy sambil meletakan makanannya diatas meja.

"Uhh..."  
Gumam Boboiboy kesakitan sambil memegangi bahu dan punggungnya.

"KREEETEKK..."  
Bunyi sendi punggung Boboiboy yang bergeser lalu di sertai dengan desahan mengaduh Boboiboy.

"Haaaduuuh..."

"Ehh...?"  
Gumam Boboiboy heran ketika melihat bangku yang ada di depannya kosong tak dihuni.

"M-mana Yaya?"  
Ucapnya seketika berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya memutar bahu.

Sejenak ia mencari-cari sosok Yaya di sekitar kantin tersebut dari jauh. Namun ia kembali melupakannya ketika rasa ngilu di bahunya kembali kumat.

"Uhh... uh, aduuuhhh... Ah sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang ke kamar mandi."  
Ujar Boboiboy kemudian duduk di kursi.

"Fyyuuuhhh..."  
Desah Boboiboy kelelahan sambil menyapu jidatnya.

"Eh?"  
Mata Boboiboy kemudian tiba-tiba terbelalak dan baru sadar akan sesuatu.

Boboiboy kemudian menyentuh keatas dahinya kembali dan meraba-raba kepalanya sendiri.

"Eh... M-mana topiku!"  
Teriak Boboiboy ketika tangannya menyentuh rambutnya.

Boboiboy kemudian kembali menoleh kearah kerumunan ramai tadi dengan tatapan wajah yang trauma.

"TIIDAAAAAAKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

## To Be Continue ##

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Sebenarnya Aku kepengen bikin chapter ini lebih panjang lagi. Tapi kayaknya bakalan lama selesainya karena lanjutnya panjang banget dan karena juga cuma di sini momen yang pas untuk di cut scenenya :-D Hehe... sorry ya semua.

Oh iya, di sini ada yang pernah baca ff-ku yang judulnya "Super Hero Yang Terlupakan" nggak? Soalnya aku mulai mau serius untuk ngelanjutin ff itu karena chapternya yang baru 2 chapter tapi Reviewnya banyak banget. Jadi aku mau tanya disini ada nggak yang nunggu ffku itu?

Jadi maaf kalau ff yang ini agak lama updatenya karena aku juga lagi mulai fokus untuk update ff SHYT. Selain itu Author juga lagi di kampumg nih. Jadi... gimana ya waktu yang tepat kalau mau nulis updatetan ffku ini.

Untuk ff ini, untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada flasback yang lumayan panjang. Kira-kira flasbacknya siapa ya? Makanya Review yang banyak untuk mau tau cerita selanjutnya. Tak bosan-bosannya Author selalu mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyak untuk semua yang sudah mereview ffku ini. Oke, jangan lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi ya!

Jumpa Lagi Di Chapter Selanjutnya! 


	11. Chapter 11

"~*Sweet Love Story*~"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11:

.

.

.

.

.

.  
A/N:

Pendek aja dari Author, setelah lama terlupakan, akhirnya keinget lagi sama ni fanfic yang udah lama terlantar bertahun-tahun. Karena adanya kesempatan waktu di saat sekarang ini yang lagi liburan, akhirnya kembali nulis lagi setelah lama enggak ngerasain gimana rasanya nulis fanfic. Satu lagi, Authorny masih sama lho, enggak pernah ganti meskipun ni ff udah ngelewatin hampir 3 kali lebaran Idul Fitri :v.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Di chapter-chapter sebelumnya:

Chapter 8:

"Ying...?"

"Eh, k-kenapa?"

"Umm... Ying, a-aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu p-padamu..."  
"I-iya, Fang. Me-memangnya... kau m-mau mengatakan apa?"

Chapter 9:

"Eeh... Atok sedang apa?"

"Atok sedang berkemas nih..."

"Berkemas? Untuk Apa?"  
Tanya Boboiboy kembali.

"Huuuffhhh... Kita akan pergi ke kota."

"Hah?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Atok akan jelaskan nanti sepulang kau sekolah."

#SKIP#

"Eh... tunggu dulu Boboiboy, Atok baru ingat."

"A-apa ini Tok?"

"Ini, tolong kasih ke ibunya Yaya."

#SKIP#

"Daripada kau hanya terpuruk dan meratapi hal ini, Atok rasa lebih baik... Buatlah kenangan yang indah disini selagi kau masih sempat."  
Ucap Tok Aba dengan senyum.

#SKIP#

"Umm... Makcik, Yayanya ada?"  
Tanya Boboiboy.

"Maaf nak, Yayanya sudah berangkat duluan dengan seorang temannya tadi."

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa makcik, i-ini surat dari Tok Aba untuk makcik."

"Eh? apa ini?"  
Tanya Ibu Yaya.

"Eeeh... Makcik baca dulu sajalah surat itu. Nanti pasti baru Makcik tau."

#SKIP#

"Eh, Ying, kau... tidak berangkat sekolah bersama Yaya?"  
Tanya Boboiboy.

"Umm... tidak."

"Hmm... tumben sekali."

"Eh... m-memangnya kenapa?"  
Kini gantian giliran Ying yang salah tingkah.

"Tadi pagi aku sempat kerumahnya. Tapi dia sudah berangkat duluan dan Ibunya bilang kalau Yaya berangkat bersama seorang temannya."  
Ucap Boboiboy.

"Tadinya aku kira seseorang itu adalah kau. Tapi kalau bukan kau..."

"Lalu siapa?"

#SKIP#

"Umm... Ying, kau tau tidak kapan ulang tahun Yaya?"

"Umm... sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau."  
Ying hanya terkekeh sendiri untuk menutupi kebohongannya itu.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy, tidak usah marah. Cepat atau lambat kau juga pasti akan mengetahuinya jika kau memang ingin mengetahuinya."  
Ucap Ying menyentuh bahu Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Biarlah... percuma saja. Walaupun aku tau, aku pun sudah tidak akan ada disini lagi pada hari ulang tahunnya nanti."  
Ucap Boboiboy masih kesal.

"Hahh? Kau sudah tidak akan ada disini lagi? Maksudnya apa?"

Chapter 10:

Ya, mungkin inilah rasanya cinta. Rasanya kenyamanan cinta sejati. Meskipun Boboiboy tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung, namun Yaya sangat yakin kalau Boboiboy akan selalu ada untuknya, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Dan Boboiboy akan selalu mendampinginya.

"Eh, m-mana Yaya?"

#SKIP#

"Eh... M-mana topiku!"

Boboiboy kembali menoleh kearah kerumunan ramai tadi dengan tatapan wajah yang trauma

"TIIDAAAAAAKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

"~*Sweet Love Story*~"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11:

.

.

.

.

.

Di Chapter 9:

"Tadi pagi aku sempat kerumahnya. Tapi dia sudah berangkat duluan dan Ibunya bilang kalau Yaya berangkat bersama seorang temannya."  
Ucap Boboiboy.

"Tadinya aku kira seseorang itu adalah kau. Tapi kalau bukan kau..."

"Lalu siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

##Flashback Chapter 9##

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua matanya mulai terbuka, terbangun dari tidurnya setelah melewati hari yang cukup melelahkan.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, memulihkan kesadrannya, dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya saat akhirnya akhirnya kejadian kemarin.

Ia beruntung ibunya tidak memarahinya saat pulang ke rumah cukup larut malam. Awalnya memang ibunya khawatir dan terus menanyakan keadaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa setelah ibunya tau kalau Boboiboy bersamanya waktu itu, mengantarnya pulang, ibunya mulai berhenti mengkhawatirkannya lagi dan cukup dengan memperingatkan Yaya untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, tidak pulang terlalu malam, lalu setelah itu Yaya di perbolehkan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Uuugghh..."  
Yaya kembali meraung, lalu bangkit dari duduknya menuju ke kamar mandi, dan mencoba sejenak melupakan semua masalahnya itu.

~•Skip Time•~

Dengan tatapan yang kosong, Yaya mengunyah sarapannya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan sang Ibu yang telah duluan selesai makan tengah mencuci piringnya di dapur.

"Yaya! Jangan lupa ya nanti setelah makan piringnya langsung di cuci!"  
Teriak sang Ibu dari dapur.

"Iya, bu!"  
Jawab Yaya singkat, yang sebenarnya tanpa di suruh pun Yaya akan langsung mencuci piringnya sendiri. Itu sudah sifat alamiah yang di miliki Yaya sejak kecil, mungkin faktor keturunan juga sangat berpengaruh pada sifat rajinnya tersebut.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Yaya berdiam sejenak sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci piringnya. Ia merenung memandangi piring kosong di hadapannya. Gadis berjilbab pink itu kembali teringat, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai, orang yang selalu membuat dirinya tegar dan kembali tersenyum meskipun keadaan seburuk apapun menimpanya. Dan orang tersebut menemaninya, dan terus bersamanya hingga kini. Tapi...

Wajah Yaya yang sedari ceria mulai berubah.

Tapi... akan sampai kapan? Sampai kapan semua ini akan terus bertahan? Yaya tahu dan yakin kalau dirinya bisa berteman dan terus bertemu dengan Boboiboy, tapi...

Yaya meremas kuat sendok yang ada di tanganya. Kepalanya semakin menunduk, matanya kini mulai sendu.

Tapi Yaya membutuhkan Boboiboy, lebih dari sekedar teman atau bahkan sahabat. Ia tak tahu apakah di kemudian hari Boboiboy akan memiliki seseorang yang akan dia cinta, orang lain yang Boboiboy cintai, hingga pada akhirnya Yaya akan terlupakan.

Dan yang paling buruk adalah, Yaya akan terus bersama Boboiboy. Ya, terus bersamanya. Bersamanya sebagai teman yang akan terus melihat Boboiboy bahagia dengan orang lain di sisinya. Yaya tidak ingin dan tidak akan kuat melihat itu semua. Yaya tidak akan...

"Hiks... hiks.."  
Yaya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, beriringan dengan pecahnya air mata yang mulai mengaliri pipi chabinya itu.

Yaya rasa... ia tidak akan bisa bahagia jika hal yang ia khawatirkan itu benar-benar terjadi. Tidak akan ada yang menjamin kalau mereka akan terus bersama seperti sekarang ini. Apa saja dapat terjadi, ditambah lagi... Yaya yang sebenarnya tidak punya wewenang apa-apa. Mereka berdua tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Hanya hubungan sebatas teman. Ya, teman, atau mungkin sahabat masa kecil.

Tangis Yaya mulai reda. Kemudian mengusap kedua matanya perlahan. Dan mulai sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

Pada intinya Yaya sangat takut kalau suatu saat nanti akan kehilangan Boboiboy. Apakah harus Yaya yang duluan mengungkapkan perasaannya? Tapi... kalau memang Boboiboy mencintainya, sebagai lelaki yang jantan, seharusnya Boboiboy sudah lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya, setelah semua yang telah mereka lewati, bersama.

Meskipun Yaya tahu, ibunya selalu melarang untuknya "berpacaran" sebelum cukup umur. Yaya tahu hal itu tapi... setidaknya Yaya butuh jawaban, butuh kepastian apakah semua rasa cintanya, semua perasaannya selama ini akan berujung sia-sia karena Boboiboy yang hanya main-main dengan perasaannya ini. Jika akan berakhir seperti itu, lebih baik dirinya untuk...

"Tok-tok-tok-tok..."  
Suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"Eh, i-iya, tunggu sebentar Ying!"  
Teriak Yaya dari meja makan.

Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengusap cepat-cepat matanya, kemudian segera lekas mencuci piringnya di dapur.

Sekali lagi Yaya mengusap matanya, dan sekaligus wajahny setelah sehabis selesai mencuci piringnya.

"Tok-tok-tok-tok-tok-tok-tok..."  
Suara ketukan pintu tersebut terdengar kembali, namun kali ini lebih banyak dan agak keras.

Yaya memutar bola matanya.

"Iya! Tunggu Sebentar!"  
Teriaknya kembali.

'Tidak seperti biasanya, kelihatannya Ying terlihat buru-buru sekali.'  
Pikir Yaya.

Dengan bergegas ia memakai sepasang sepatu pinknya yang berada di ruang tamu dekat pintu.

"BUG-BUG-BUG-BUG."  
Baru sepasang sepatu yang ia kenakan, pintu rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Yang ke tiga kali ini sangat kasar dan lebih seperti tengah memukul pintu dari pada mengetuk.

"Arggghh..."  
Geram Yaya langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan cepat membuka pintu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tunggu sebenta..."  
Ucap Yaya melongo ketika tidak melihat siapa-siapa di balik pintu.

Yaya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya bingung lalu menutup kembali rumahnya. Mungkin hanya anak kecil iseng yang jahil mengetuk pintu rumah orang tanpa alasan pikir Yaya. Tapi... kenapa pagi-pagi sekali?

"BUG-BUG-BUG-BUG."  
Suara tersebut terdengar lagi. Yang kini membuat Yaya benar-benar kesal.

"Hei, anak kecil, kalau mau jahil nanti siang saja. Sekarang ini masing siang tahu!"  
Teriak Yaya masih sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hey, bisa-bisanya kau mengabaikanku."

"Eh?"  
Gumam Yaya heran mendengar suara yang cukup ia kenal yang berasal dari balik pintu rumahnya.

"Itu kan..."

Dengan cepat Yaya kembali membuka pintunya dan ternyata tidak kembali menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu."  
Suara datar seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang tengah bersandar dengan santainya.

"Eh? Fang?"  
Ujar Yaya ketika menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Fang yang tengah bersandar dengan kaki kanan yang menapak di dinding rumahnya dan kedua tangan yang berada di saku celana.

"Yaya aku butuh bantuanmu."  
Ucap Fang yang sedari terus melihat ke samping kanan atas seperti tengah memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Hey, Fang, sedang apa kau di sini?"  
Tanya Yaya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi, aku sedang butuh bantuanmu."  
Jawabnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun pada lawan bicaranya.

"Huuffhhh... tunggu sebentar."  
Ujar Yaya kembali ke dalam rumahnya dengan nada yang terlihat kesal.

"Cepatlah."  
Ujar Fang kembali dengan datar.

Yaya kemudian kembali mengikat sepatunya sambil menggerutu kesal.

'Dasar Fang, sombong sekali orang itu. Mau apa dia kesini? meminta bantuan? apa tidak bisa sopan sedikit saat minta bantuan kepada orang lain?'  
Gerutu Yaya kesal dalam hatinya sendiri.

Fang masih terus meletakan pandangannya pada apa yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi. Mata di balik kacamata berbingkai ungu itu menatap tajam sebuah jendela rumah di lantai 2 dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Hmm... sepertinya sekarang dia masih belum bangun."

"Eh...? siapa?"  
Tanya Yaya tiba-tiba yang telah selesai mengikat sepatunya dan ternyata mendengar gumaman Fang barusan.

"Eh, tidak, bukan siapa-siapa."  
Jawab Fang masih terdengar datar sambil merapikan kacamatanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kau..."

"Eh, Yaya, ada apa dengan matamu?"  
Potong Fang yang kini akhirnya memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Eh?"  
Yaya baru teringat kembali kalau ia baru saja menagis tadi.

"Matamu... tetlihat agak sedikit memerah."  
Ucap Fang heran.

"Apa jangan-jangan, kau..."

"Eh, t-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini hanya karena... begadang terlalu larut tadi malam."  
Jawab Yaya mengusap matanya sambil menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

"Tapi..."

"Ayo cepat, nanti bisa-bisa kita terlambat ke sekolah."  
Potong Yaya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Fang kemudian hanya mengikuti langkah gadis berhijab pink itu dari belakang.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong mana Ying? Dia tidak bersamamu?"  
Tanya Yaya.

"Umm..."

"Tadi aku kira kau itu tadi Ying, karena aku tahu betul dia selalu ke rumah ku jam-jam segini."  
Ujar Yaya pada Fang.

"Oh, iya, apa tidak sebaiknya kita tunggu Ying saja dulu, aku yakin dia tidak akan lama. Sebentar lagi pasti dia kesini."  
Ucap Yaya sambil memperlambat langkahnya dan hendak berhenti.

"Ying? dia... oh, iya, dia bilang dia tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu hari ini."

Yaya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Iya... dia bilang dia akan berangkat agak siang, dan itulah sebabnya aku ke rumahmu untuk memberitahumu. Ying takut kalau kau akan menunggunya terlalu lama."

"Oh, jadi begitu..."  
Yaya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"I-iya begitulah."  
Jawab Fang kaku.

Yaya hanya mengangguk pelan meskipun masih merasa heran.

Setelah itu mereka hanya berjalan tanpa adanya perbincangan selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya Yaya cukup bosan dengan sifat Fang yang sedikit bicara.

"Jadi... apa hanya karena itu kau pergi ke rumahku?"  
Kata Yaya kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau bilang tadi kau..."

"Oh iya, aku hampir saja lupa."  
Potong Fang.

"Ya... boleh di bilang... aku memang sedang butuh bantuanmu."

"Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir aku tak yakin kau akan mau membantu."  
Tambah Fang dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa itu? katakan saja, aku senag kalau bisa membantu orang lain."  
Ucap Yaya disertai senyumnya seperti biasa.

Fang hanya menatap senyuman itu dengan ekor matanya dan masih merasa ragu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yap."  
Jawab Yaya mantap.

"Oke, baiklah. Bagus sekali, karena seperti hanya kau yang bisa membantuku saat ini."  
Ucap Fang sambil meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepala.

Yaya hanya menoleh kearah Fang dengan penuh penuh rasa bingung sekaligus penasaran.

##SKIP##

.

"APA?! KAU MENYURUHKU MENCURI?!"  
Teriak Yaya.

Kini mereka telah sampai di sekolah, tepatnya di samping ruang kantor guru.

"Shhuuuttt! pelankan suaramu sedikit!"  
Tegur Fang memperingati dengan suara rendah.

Wajah Yaya cerembut bercampur marah dan kesal.

"Aku kira kau ini orang yang suka membantu orang lain, lagi pula tadi kan kau sudah bilang untuk mau membantu."

"I-iya tadinya aku memang mau membantumu, tapi... aku tidak mau mencuri itu! itu perbuatan tidak tahu!"  
Ucap Yaya kembali berteriak di akhir kalimat.

"Shhuuuttt! Iya aku tahu mencuri itu perbuatan buruk, tapi kan aku tidak menyuruhmu mencuri."  
Ucap Fang yang mulai panik karena sedari tadi Yaya selalu mengeraskan suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"  
Tanya Yaya masih kesal.

"Ya, aku hanya meminta kepadamu untuk tolong ambilkan bola basket yang di pinjam oleh guru olahraga kita kemarin lusa, itu saja."  
Jawab Fang santai.

"Hey, aku tahu dan bahkan satu kelas kita pun tahu kalau bolamu itu disita 3 hari yang lau karena kau memainkannya di luar pelajaran olahraga."  
Ucap Yaya datar dengan wajah lemas.

"Ee... I-iya mungkin tebakanmu itu hampir benar tapi..."

"ITU BUKAN TEBAKAN, TAPI FAKTA, KAU TAU ITU?"  
Ujar Yaya kesal.

"O-oh, ka-kalau begitu tidak masalahkan jika kau tinggal masuk ke sana, buka lemari itu, ambil bola basket kesayanganku itu."  
Bujuk Fang sambil menunjuk lemari milik guru olahraga dari luar jendela.

"Lalu kau tinggal berjalan keluar dan memberikannya padaku, dan lalu aku akan berterima kasih padamu dan kau akan bilang sama-sama, yang pada akhirnya kita berdua akan sama-sama senang, mudah kan?"  
Tambah Fang dengan senyuman kaku yang dipaksakan di akhir kalimat.

"Ya... kau memang benar kalau dapat menolong orang lain membuatku senang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak akan senang jika harus membantu pencuri sepertimu ini!"

"Ayolah... sudah kubilang kalau hanya kau yang bisa membantuku kali ini. Karena hanya kau yang bisa masuk dan keluar dari sana dengan selamat tanpa dicurigai oleh siapapun guru yang ada di dalam sana."  
Ucap Fang memohon pada Yaya.

Ya, Yaya memang hampir di kenal oleh semua guru di sekolahnya dan ia dikenal sebagai murid yang paling rajin dan berperilaku baik selama di dalam sekolah.

"Kau mengatakan itu semua semudah aku menolak permintaanmu, apa sudah gila? sudah jelas seluruh sudut ruang kantor guru di pasangi kamera CCTV yang cepat atau lambat pasti akan langsung ketahuan!"

"Oke, yang satu itu kau memang benar, tapi jangan risau tentang hal itu, kamera yang dapat merekam dan menjangkau lemari itu hanya ada 1 kamera saja. Dan kamera tersebut belum lama ini rusak dan tidak berfungsi lagi sekarang. Dan aku rasa hanya aku seorang saja yang tahu hal itu."  
Ujar Fang sangat yakin dengan kata-katanya.

"Apa?"  
Tanya Fang heran mengetahui Yaya yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Hey, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, bukan aku yang merusaknya, atap bocor lah membuatnya rusak ketika sedang hujan. Air bocoran itu mengalir dengan perlahan lalu menjalarkan ke kamera tersebut. Itulah sebabnya tidak banyak orang yang tahu atau mungkin belum karena kamera itu baru rusak 2 hari yang lalu!"  
Ucap Fang bersemangat.

"Sekarang apa alasanmu untuk tidak membantu teman sekelasmu ini hah?"  
Ucap Fang bertanya.

Yaya menoleh ke arah jendela. Menatap lemari tersebut dengan tajam. Sebenarnya ia selalu ingin sekali menolong orang lain yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya. Tapi yang satu ini sangat caranya sangat ekstrim sekali baginya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir...

"Oke, setelah dipikir-pikir..."

Fang menanti jawaban Yaya dengan penuh harapan.

"...tidak."

"T-tunggu, apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk yang satu ini."  
Jawab Yaya.

"K-kenapa?"  
Tanya Fang penuh kekecewaan.

"Biar aku yang bertanya kembali, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengambilnya sendiri atau jika tidak kau beli saja yang baru, atau kurasa... sepertinya kau punya banyak di rumahmu."  
Tolak Yaya sambil berbalik badan kemudian berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"T-tapi bola yang satu itu sangat spesial dan aku tidak bisa menggantikannya, karena itu milik kakakku dan dia akan meminta kembali bola tersebut kepadaku besok. Dan jika aku tidak mengembalikkannya tepat waktu aku akan dimarahinya habis-habisan!"  
Teriak Fang begitu memohon dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Langkah kaki Yaya terhenti sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. Mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam.

"Maaf, aku tetap tidak bisa."  
Ucap Yaya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kelas.

"Ouuuwwhh... arrggghhh..."  
Geram Fang kesal pada diri sendiri.

Sebenarnya Yaya cukup kasihan dengan temannya yang sedang butuh bantuannya itu. Apalagi kali ini Fang terlihat sangat berbeda. Entah apa itu karena dia sangat menyayangi bolanya itu atau dia terlalu takut dengan kakaknya itu?

Sambil berjalan, Yaya hanya mengkerutkan alisnya kasihan pada temannya itu, tapi ia tidak bisa membantunya kalau begitu caranya.

Sementara itu Fang hanya memandang lesu lemari itu dari balik jendela sambil menyentuh kaca jendela dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Habislah aku..."  
Gumam Fang putus asa.

"Eh, a-apa itu..."

~0o0~

Sesampainya di kelas, Yaya pun duduk di kursinya lalu berdiam sejenak. Lalu ia teringat kembali akan sesuatu. Dari dalam tasnya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan memandangnya ragu.

"Formulir Pendaftaran Ketua/Wakil Ketua OSIS SMP Pulau Rintis"  
Begitu tulisan besar yang terdapat pada kertas tersebut.

Awalnya ia sangat semangat saat pertama kali mendapatkan biodata ini setelah ada salah satu guru yang sangat mengusulkannya untuk menjadi ketua OSIS selanjutnya untuk menggantikan kakak kelas nya.

Tapi... kini Yaya sedikit agak ragu, apakah ia akan mendapat kepercayaan dari para murid di sekolahnya setelah terjadi peristiwa masa itu di kantin. Peristiwa yang cukup membuat terguncang.

Ia menutup pulpennya yang tadinya hendak mengisi formulir tersebut, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Yaya tahu peristiwa ity memang tidak sengaja oleh Boboiboy. Dan untungnya tidak terlalu diperdulikan oleh para guru. Tapi tetap saja para murid yang lain kini memandangnya sedikit berbeda dari pada yang dulu. Terutama murid-murid yang tidak terlalu mengenal Yaya secara dekat.

Tapi...

Yaya kembali membuka pulpennya perlahan.

Mungkin pada akhirnya akan seperti kejadian-kejadian yang telah lalu. Laun lambat kejadian itu juga pasti akan terlupakan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Yaya mulai mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian tersebut secara berlebihan.

Ia akhirnya mulai mengisi formulir tersebut satu persatu. Mulai dari nama pendaftar, kelas, tanggal lahir, sampai motivasi atau alasan mengapa mendaftarkan diri. sampai akhirnya ia sampai di lembar yang kedua yang bertuliskan "Data Diri Calon Wakil Ketua OSIS". Yaya baru teringat bahwa ia harus memiliki pasangan untuk mendaftar.

'Wakil, hmm... kira-kira siapa yang pantas ya?'  
Batin Yaya dalam dalam hati.

Tentu orangnya harus yang paling dapat ia percaya. Dan yang pertama terlintas di pikirannya adalah, Ying.

'Hmm... ya, mungkin dia yang dapat aku percaya. Aku menanyakannya padanya nanti. Tapi... aku tak yakin kalau ia pasti mau ikut mencalonkan diri.'

'Kalau Ying tidak mau, lalu siapa lagi yang dapat aku percaya?'

Kemudian tanpa Yaya sadari, Boboiboy yang seperti baru datang tengah melewati mejanya dan sedang memandanginya dengan hati-hati. Sedangkam Yaya yang baru menyadari sempat terkejut dan hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian berpura-pura kembali fokus pada kertas yang ada di mejanya.

Seperti biasa, jantung Yaya masih selalu berdebuk kencang ketika Boboiboy tengah memandanginya, memandanginya langsung lurus menuju ke mata. Jantung kembali normal saat Boboiboy sampai di kursinya.

"Huuuffhhh..."  
Yaya menarik napas kemudian mengembuskannya berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Yaya mencoba kembali fokus mengisi formulir yang ada di depannya. Mencoba kembali mengisi data apa yang bisa ia isi namun ternyata data kosong yang tersisa hanya tinggal formulir data untuk calon wakil ketua saja.

"Hmm..."  
Gumam Yaya hanya menatap formulir tersebut.

"Iya... PR Matematika, yang lima soal itu."  
Suara Gopal yang terdengar oleh Yaya yang sepertinya tengah berbicara pada Boboiboy.

Dengan hati-hati Yaya pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Lima soal...?"  
Tanya Boboiboy pada Gopal dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tugas Matematika...? Y-yang... L-lima soal itu! ALAAMMAAAAK!"

"KRIIIINNGGG..."  
Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Dan Yaya rasa kalau Boboiboy benar-benar belum mengerjakan PR Matematikanya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat panik.

"OH TIDAAAK!"  
Boboiboy semakin panik dengan bel masuk yang telah berbunyi.

"Aduh... Ehh... Uhh..."  
Gumam Boboiboy menggerutu sambil mengorek-orek isi tasnya mencari sebuah buku.

Bukan hanya Boboiboy yang panik. Melihat hal tersebut, wajah Yaya menjadi khawatir dan juga ikut panik. Dari depan, Yaya menoleh dan melihat kalau nampaknya kini Boboiboy tengah mencoba mengerjakan PRnya sekarang. Yaya harap dia bisa mengerjakannya sebelum Cikgu Papa datang.  
Lagi pula PR tersebut hanya berisikan 5 soal yang cukup mudah.

Yaya kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada formulir pendaftarannya. Ia merapikannya lalu kemudian memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas.

Ya, 5 soal yang cukup mudah. Namun menjadi perspektif yang berbeda jika Boboiboy yang mengerjakannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan soal yang mudah terlebih dahulu dan melewati soal yang sulit. Namun, sepertinya Boboiboy berhasil dengan sukses melewati semua soal dan tidak mengerjakan apa-apa.

"Aduh... apa tidak ada soal yang lebih mudah?"  
Gerutu Boboiboy kesal.

Di tengah aktivitasnya merapikan isi tasnya, tiba-tiba Yaya merasakan hembusan angin menerpanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang melesat dengan kencang melewati depan mejanya. Serasa ada kereta ekspress berkecepatan tinggi telah melintas.

"Eh?"  
Gumam Yaya kemudian menoleh ke belakang tepat ke arah benda atau sesuatu yang melesat tadi.

Sementara itu Boboiboy masih panik dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Aduh... bagaimana nih Gopal?"  
Tanya Boboiboy meminta pertolongan.

"Oh, kau masih belum mengerjakannya juga ya?  
Pasrah sajalah..."  
Ucap Gopal yang melahap keripiknya sambil menopang dagu.

Boboiboy kini hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya panik.

"Aduuhh... bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana kalau Cikgu Papa sampai tau kalau aku belum mengerjakan PR!"

"APAAA?! KAU MASIH BELUM MENGERJAKAN PR?!"  
Teriak Papa Zola yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Cikgu Papa?"  
Kata Yaya tekejut.

"Eehh?!"  
Gumam Boboiboy yang tersungkur di lantai karena terkejut.

"B-bu-bukan Cikgu."  
Ucap Boboiboy gagu.

"BUKAN APAAA?!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa kembali sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan Cikgu... sebenarnya..."  
Ucap Boboiboy masih tersungkur di lantai.

"Hmm...?"  
Gumam Cikgu Papa masih menunggu sambil makin mendekatkan wajahnya ditambah sebelah alis yang naik.

"Ehhh... Ummm..."  
Boboiboy hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa sementara ada wajah aneh Cikgu Papa di depan matanya yang masih terus menunggu alasan Boboiboy.

"Ehheemm..."  
Batuk Yaya yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Banguuunn..."  
Seru Yaya yang di ikuti berdirinya semua murid.

"Ehh...?"  
Gumam Cikgu Papa heran sambil menoleh.

"Selamat Pagi Cikgu!"  
Teriak sang ketua kelas tersebut.

"Selamat Pagi Cikgu!"  
Seru para murid mengikuti.

"Ehh?"  
Gumam Boboiboy dan Cikgu Papa berbarengan.

Mereka berdua masih diposisi yang sama dengan Boboiboy yang masih tergeletak di lantai dan Cikgu Papa yang ada di depannya. Keadaan hening beberapa saat dengan para murid yang memandangi mereka berdua heran kecuali Fang yang sedang menopang dagu sambil memandang ke luar jendela dan Gopal yang sedang sibuk minum karena tersedak makanannya tadi setelah terkejut dengan kedatangan Cikgu Papa yang mendadak.

"Ehh?"  
Cikgu Papa akhirnya berdiri sambil berpura-pura membersihkan bajunya. Dan akhirnya juga Boboiboy dapat duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"SELAMAT PAGI MURID SEMUA! Silahkan kembali duduk..."  
Salam Cikgu Papa sambil berteriak dengan pose ala super heronya kemudian menyuruh para muridnya duduk kembali.

"Fyyuuuhh..."  
Gumam Yaya pelan sebelum kemudian ia pun duduk.

"Huuuhh..."  
Boboiboy menghembus napas lega, merasa dirinya telah selamat.

"Y-Yaya..."  
Panggil Boboiboy pelan dari belakang.

"Ehh...? Iya Boboiboy...?"  
Ucap Yaya sembari sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"T-terima kas..."

"HEYY! BOBOIBOY!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa tiba-tiba memotong sambil menggebrak meja Boboiboy mengejutkannya sampai membuat topi dinosaurus Boboiboy miring.

"Ehh...? K-kenapa Cikgu?"  
Gumam Boboiboy kembali panik.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH BELUM MENGERJAKAN PRMU HAAAHH!"  
Tanya Cikgu Papa dengan volume yang tinggi berteriak.

"Ehh... umm..."  
Boboiboy terdiam sesaat.

"Uhh... s-siapa yang bilang belum Cikgu?"  
Ucap Boboiboy sedikit ragu.

"S-saya sudah mengerjakannya kok Cikgu."  
Ujar Boboiboy merapikan topinya kembali sambil membuka-buka buku tugasnya.  
"Haaahhh...?"

Gumam Cikgu Papa sedikit heran.  
"B-benar Cikgu, ini..."

Ucap Boboiboy kemudian memperlihatkan PR lama yang sudah ia kerjakan.

"Ohh... baguslah kalau begitu."  
Ucap Cikgu Papa hanya memperhatikan sekilas tanpa membacanya.

"Huuuhhh... selamat..."  
Gumam Boboiboy pelan karena untungnya saja Cikgu Papa tidak menyadarinya. Dan untungnya saja Ia sempat menemukan PR lama yang jumlahnya sama yaitu 5 soal dan kebetulan sekali tipe-tipe soal tersebut hampir sama dan mirip. Yaya yang melihat hal tersebut pun merasa lega mengira kalau Boboiboy telah berhasil mengerjakan 5 soal yang mudah tersebut.

"SUDAAAHHH!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa tiba-tiba kembali membuat Boboiboy tersentak kaget.

"KEBENARAN SUDAH TAK SABAR! MARI KITA KOREKSI PRNYAAAAA!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa dengan penuh semangat.

'APA?!'  
Batin Boboiboy berteriak dengan wajah horor.

"Baiklah! Soal No.1, Gopal, maju ke depan!"  
Perintah Cikgu Papa

'Haahh? Maju ke depan?'  
Batin Boboiboy mulai panik.

Gopalpun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian maju dengan membawa buku tugasnya di genggamannya.

"Ehh?"  
Boboiboy sempat heran dengan Gopal yang katanya belum mengerjakan PR tetapi dia sangat tenang dan percaya diri sekali maju ke depan.

"Setelah ini... Boboiboy maju ke depan, bersiap untuk soal No.2."

'Hahh?!'  
Batin Boboiboy kembali berteriak panik. Tidak biasanya Cikgu menyuruhnya untuk maju ke depan. Padahal soalnya cuman ada 5 saja, tetapi kenapa harus ada dirinya di antara salah satunya?

Fang yang melihat wajah Boboiboy yang begitu panik pun tertawa dalam hatinya. Ia menyadari kalau Boboiboy tengah panik karena belum mengerjakan PRnya.

"Ha ha... rasakan itu."  
Gumam Fang yang merasa jago dalam pelajaran Matematika.

'Mungkin ini balasan yang baik bagiku setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpaku.'  
Batin Fang tersenyum sombong teringat kembali pada kejadian yang telah membuat bolanya di sita.

'Habislah kau Boboiboy, setelah Boboiboy ketahuan dan di hukum nanti, aku akan langsung maju dan akanku habiskan semua sisa soalnya. Agar mereka tau apa perbedaan antara aku dan Boboiboy, hehehe...'  
Ucap Fang dalam hati yang masih belum mau kalah dari Boboiboy untuk menjadi murid yang paling populer di sekolahnnya.

Fang pun mulai menjalankan rencana. Ia kemudian mengambil buku Matematikanya. Namun sebelum itu ia tiba-tiba terkejut heran dengan tasnya yang telah terbuka dan posisi buku Matematika yang berada paling depan, berbeda dengan terakhir kali ia menaruh buku Matematikanya yang seingat Fang buku tersebut tadinya berada di paling belakang tumpukan buku.

"Hmmm..."  
Gumam Fang menatap tajam tasnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya ada yang..."

"Ah, biarlah..."  
Fang hanya mengabaikannya, lagi pula sekarang ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Sebentar lagi nama Boboiboy akan tercoreng dan Fang sudah siap untuk segara mendapat tepuk tangan dan pujian yang akan segera ia dapatkan setelah maju ke depan nanti.

Kini pandangannya tertuju kembali pada papan tulis di depan. Fang baru tersadar kalau kini Gopal tengah menuliskan jawaban No.1 di depan papan tulis. Namun Fang sudah tidak terkejut lagi kenapa Gopal bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut di depan dengan tenang. Matanya mulai menatap tajam mengoreksi tiap goresan spidol yang dibuat oleh Gopal. Ia mulai curiga dengan wajah Gopal yang sok polos itu.

"Aduhh! Bagaimana ini!"

"Duh... sialan, matilah aku..."  
Gerutu Boboiboy tak ada hentinya. Ia hampir putus asa. Entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh Cikgu Papa nanti ia tidak tau namun ia kini sudah pasrah dan siap menerima hukuman tersebut.

"Eh?"  
Yaya yang terkejut kala melihat Boboiboy yang ternyata masih memajang wajah paniknya.

Yaya kembali menoleh ke depan papan tulis, melihat Gopal yang sepertinya sudah hampir sampai di ujung jawabannya. Yaya pun terkejut dan penasaran dengan jawaban Gopal yang sepertinya benar. Yaya mulai tertarik pada langkah cara yang dituliskan Gopal di papan tulis, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menengok ke belakang teringat pada Boboiboy.

Yaya mulai menggigit bibirnya sendiri panik dan merasa sangat khawatir. Lalu ia akhirnya melirik pada bukunya sendiri.

"Eehh... baiklah."  
Yaya pun merobek selembar kertas kosong pada bukunya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru.

"BAGUS! CHAABAASS GOPAL... CHAABAASS... JAWABAN KAMU BENAAAARR!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa.

"Hehh... sudah kuduga."  
Gumam Fang dengan wajah datarnya memandangi papan tulis sambil menopang dagunya.

'A-apa?!'  
Boboiboy tak percaya dengan jawaban Gopal yang tak disangka-sangka ternyata benar.

"Eh?"  
Boboiboy menoleh tak sadar kalau ternyata Gopal sudah berada di sebelahnya.  
"Eh, Gopal. Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"SUDAAAH! Sekarang... BOBOIBOOOOY! CEPAT MAJU!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa memerintah.

"Ehh... uhh... t-tapi..."

"KENAPA?! JADI BENAR KAU BELUM MENGERJAKAN YA?!"

"Eh... t-tidak Cikgu."  
Jawab Boboiboy gemetar.

"Kalau begitu... KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAJU KEDEPAN HAAAAHHH?!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa.

"Ehh... i-ini Cikgu, baru saja saya mau maju."  
Ujar Boboiboy bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa selembar kertas.

"Hmm... Eh...?"  
Fang heran saat ia menoleh dan mendapati Boboiboy yang maju dengan hanya membawa selembar kertas.

'Apa yang dia bawa tuh? A-aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan soal ini meskipun hanya 1 soal!'  
Batin Fang geram bercampur heran.

Mengingat 5 soal ini adalah termasuk soal dengan kesulitan menegah yang Fang yakin bahwa kemampuan Boboiboy sendiri tidak akan menggapai kelima soal tersebut.

Setibanya di depan Boboiboy hanya diam terlihat ragu sambil memandangi selembar kertas di tangannya.

"CEPATLAAHH! KAMU INI TUNGGU APA LAGIIIII!"  
Teriak Cikgu Papa yang kesal melihat Boboiboy hanya diam sedari tadi.

"I-iya, B-baik Cikgu."  
Boboiboy kemudian hanya bisa pasrah dan kemudian segera menuliskan apa yang ada di dalam kertas tersebut. Belum sampai menempelnya ujung spidol tersebut dengan papan tulis, tiba-tiba Cikgu Papa menghampirinya.

"Eh, Kenapa kamu hanya membawa selembar kertas?"  
Tanya Cikgu Papa menyelidiki karena heran dengan Boboiboy yang tidak membawa bukunya.

"Ehh... uhh... Ohh, tadi kertas saya tidak sengaja robek Cikgu."  
Jawab Boboiboy berbohong.

Boboiboy kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang kenapa tadi tidak membawa sekaligus bukunya agar tidak ketahuan. Namun untungnya Cikgu Papa hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus-elus jenggotnya.

"Huuuffhhh..."  
Gumam Boboiboy pelan karena merasa lega.  
"Lalu... kenapa kertasmu itu sangat lecak?"  
Tanya Cikgu Papa kembali membuat Boboiboy kembali gemetar.

"Uhhh... Oh, itu, biasalah Cikgu."  
"Haaahh?"  
Cikgu Papa masih belum paham.

"Itulah Cikgu, biasa... si Gopal..."  
Ujar Boboiboy mengecilkan volume suaranya pada akhir kalimat.

"Ohhhh..."  
Gumam Cikgu Papa kini telah paham.  
Boboiboy kembali menghela napas berat. Tak menyangka kalau "Akting" nya tadi cukup berhasil untuk mengelabuhi seorang Cikgu Papa.

Boboiboy kemudian mulai menuliskan kembali apa yang terdapat pada selembar kertas di genggamannya tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah yang ketakutan.

"Hiisshh... b-bagaimana bisa dia... jangan-jangan dia..."  
Gerutu Fang kesal melihat ekspresi Boboiboy yang tidak serupa dengan isi jawabannya.

Setelah selesai menulis, Boboiboy mundur beberapa langkah dari papan tulis sebagai pertanda ia telah selesai.

"Hmmm..."  
Gumam Cikgu Papa tengah mengoreksi jawaban yang ada di papan tulis. Boboiboy menantinya dengan wajah yang berkeringat.

"Hmm... bagus-bagus, jawaban kamu memang tepat sekali..."  
Ujar Cikgu Papa.

"Arrggghh... b-bagaimana bisa."  
Ucap Fang sambil mengedor mejanya sendiri sendiri.

"Huuuuhhh..."  
Boboiboy kembali menghela napas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali duduk di kursinya setelah sedari tadi berdiri dengan kaki yang terus gemetar.

"Eiitss... tunggu dulu."  
Panggil Cikgu Papa mencegat Boboiboy yang baru saja ingin menuju kursinya.

"Huuuffhh... kenapa lagi Cikgu? Jawaban saya betulkan?"  
Ujar Boboiboy sedikit kesal.

"Umm... kenapa di kertas itu cuma ada soal No.2?"

"Eh...? Uhh..."  
Boboiboy kali ini hanya bisa diam. Sudah tidak mampu untuk mengelak lagi. Wajah Boboiboy mulai ketakutan dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Alamak..."  
Gumam Yaya pelan.

"Jangan-jangan kamu..."

"HAAA! Cikgu, saya mau maju untuk No.3!"  
Seru Yaya memotong ucapan Cikgu.

"Bolehkan Cikgu? Bolehlah..."  
Ujar Yaya langsung maju kedepan tanpa ragu dan langsung menuliskan jawabannya di papan tulis.

"Oh, kamu nampak semangat sekali ya? Inilah baru yang namanya anak murid kebenaran sejati! Jaranglah sekali anak murid yang seperti kamu ini. Patutlah... anak murid kebenaran semuanya... seharusnya..."

Ujar Cikgu Papa panjang lebar berceramah kepada para semua muridnya. Sementara Fang terus melirik tajam Boboiboy tengah berjalan kembali menuju mejanya.

"Sialan... kenapa dia selalu saja beruntung, sedangkan aku... aahhhh!"  
Gerutu Fang kesal, kembali teringat akan bolanya.

~•Skip Time•~

"KRIIIIIINNGG..."  
Bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

Para murid pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelasnya masing dan menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Sementara itu Fang masih diam di kursi dan seperti biasa tengah menopang dagu memandangi pemandangan yang ada di bawah dari balik jendela.

"Eh, t-tunggu Yaya..."  
Suara seseorang yang tengah memanggil yang tidak sengaja terdengar oleh Fang.

Laki-laki berambut raven itupun menoleh masih dengan dagu yang ditopang. Setelah itu Fang tidak dapat mendengar lagi dengan jelas apa percakapan mereka dan hanya bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan.

Lalu pandangan Fang tertuju pada tangan Boboiboy yang tengah menggenggam selembar kertas, sama seperti kertas yang ia bawa saat tengah maju ke depan tadi.

Fang terus memandanginya hingga akhirnya Boboiboy menyodorkan atau memperlihatkan kertas tersebut pada Yaya. Sementara respon Yaya hanya menundukkan kepala dan terlihat tidak banyak bicara.

Fang masih terus memandanginya dengan seksama. Cukup lama mereka terlihat hanya saling diam dengan Boboiboy yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil terlihat mengangkuk pelan dan Yaya yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Boboiboy tiba-tiba tertawa dan kembali bicara beberapa kata lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas. Yang sepertinya Boboiboy mengajaknya pergi ke kantin. Dan Yaya hanya menurut dan mengikutinya.

"Ahaaahh... aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan kembali bolaku."  
Kata Fang sambil melespaskan lengannya dari dagunya.

Fang akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti mereka berdua dengan penuh hati-hati dari belakang. Sesampainya di dalam kantin, Boboiboy dan Yaya berhenti sejenak, begitu pula dengan Fang yang ikut berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik gerbang kantin.

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebenter, kelihatannya Boboiboy yang pergi ke untuk membeli makanannya, sedangkan Yaya mencari kursi kosong dan hanya duduk menunggu.

"Hmm..."  
Suara Fang mencoba mencari akal.

Ia kemudian kembali menoleh pada Boboiboy yang nampak tengah berdesakan dengan para pembeli yang lain.

"Ahahh!"  
Gumam Fang mendapatkan ide saat melihat topi Boboiboy yang miring karena berada di tengah keramaian yang sedang berdesakan.

"Ya... aku rasa itu bisa berguna."  
Gumam Fang dengan senyum jahat.

Fang pun mulai menjalankan rencananya. Ia mulai mempersiapkan diri kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempatnya untuk mencari posisi.

~Boboiboy's Scene

"HIIIIYAAAAAA!"  
Teriak seorang super hero pengendali elemen tersebut.

Ia bukan tengah bertarung dengan Adudu ataupun sedang berperang. Namun kini Boboiboy tengah berjuang. Berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan dari kerumunan manusia dengan tangannya yang kini tengah menggenggam banyak makanan dan minuman.

Ia terpaksa menerobos kerumunan tersebut karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara. Setelah berhasil membeli dan mendapatkan pesanannya, Boboiboy berjalan melawan arus arah para segerombolan manusia yang tengah kelaparan tersebut. Boboiboy mungkin bisa saja menggunakan kuasanya untuk menghadang mereka semua, menghempaskan mereka semua dengan mudah bagaikan kapas dan bulu-bulu yang berterbangan baginya. Namun ia pasti akan menyakiti orang lain jika ia menggunakan kuasanya. Dan ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun. Jadi... tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri.

""HIIIIYAAAAAA!"  
Teriak juangnya kembali dengan keras dan penuh semangat seperti prajurit sparta yang tengah berperang dalam medan perang.

Di tengah perjuangannya tersebut, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak dengan tubuh yang sebesar dua kalinya tubuh Gopal muncul dari tengah-tengah kerumunan tetsebut. Lalu secara kuat menghantam tubuh kecil pria bertopi dinosaurus tersebut goyah dan membuat topi jingga tersebut makin longgar dari kepala sang pemilik.

"Sekarang saatnya!"  
Kesempatan tersebut tentunya benar-benar tidak di sia-siakan oleh laki-laki berbaju merah marun yang telah menunggu lama.

Kemudian muncullah seekor tikus kecil yang berwarna hitam dengan mata merah, mata merah yang sangat merah dan terang. Tikus tersebut muncul dari sela-sela ubin retak yang memiliki lubang yang berada tepat di bawah kerumunan para murid tersebut.

Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan tikus kecil hitam tersebut adalah Fang yang menjelma menjadi seekor tikus hitam yang sangat gesit dan lincah. Tikus tersebut berkeliaran diantara para kaki yang siap untuk menginjaknya. Namun dengan gesitnya Fang sang tikus dapat dengan mudah melewati itu semua. Bahkan ia berkeliaran dari bawah hingga ke atas tubuh para murid tersebut dengan merajalela. Bahkan hingga melompati jauh melalui kepala murid ke kepala murid yang lain.

Kemampuan para super hero yang dihasilkan oleh power sfera Ochobot memang telah meningkat tajam. Selain karena jam kuasa yang telah di upgrade, keteguhan Fang dalam melatih kuasanya membuat dirinya semakin hebat dan memiliki jurus-jurus baru yang telah ia ciptakan sendiri.

Tentu Fang melakukan hal nekat tersebut bukan tanpa adanya alasan. Sangat sulit baginya untuk menerobos kerumunan tersebut hanya dengan menggunakan tangan bayang yang dapat memanjang namun akan sangat mudah terinjak. Atau berubah menjadi burung yang dapat terbang namun akan sulit menghindar dan gerakannya yang lambat jika akhirnya jatuh dan berada di tanah. Jadi ia lebih memilih cara yang paling ampuh dan yang paling aman dengan menjadi tikus kecil yang mampu bergerak dan menghindar dengan cepat.

Tikus tersebut terus bergerak dengan cepat tanpa henti dan tanpa di sadari oleh siapa pun. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti sejenak di atas kepala salah satu murid yang mengenakan sebuah topi sehingga tidak dapat menyadari kalau ada seekor tikus tengah bersarang di kepalanya.

Tikus hitam itu mendongakkan moncongnya ke atas seperti tengah melacak sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian Fang akhirnya mendapati Boboiboy yang berada tak jauh di depannya dengan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai melemas.

"Di sana!"  
Teriak Fang yang hanya terdengar bunyi cicitan tikus jika dari luar.

Ia kemudian menggerakan kaki tikusnya untuk melompat dan kembali bergerak kesana kemari dengan cepat.

Dengan perjuangan yang cukup sulit ia akhirnya kini telah berada dekat dengan Boboiboy dengan posisi tubuh Boboiboy yang membelakanginya. Masih dengan terus berlari, Fang mencoba menghampiri Boboiboy yang terlihat tengah kacau.

Hingga akhirnya Fang hanya berjarak satu orang dengan Boboiboy yang ada di depannya. Dengan kaki belakang tikusnya, Fang berlari melompat ke bahu orang di depannya dan kemudian kembali melompat dengan menjadikan bahu orang terakhir tersebut sebagai pijakan.

Fang pun melompat dan melayang di udara, dan ia mengarah tepat kearah topi Boboiboy bagian belakang yang memiliki paruh. Dan kemudian Fang akhirnya menggapai topi tersebut dengan menggigit bagian paruh topi jingga tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia mencoba melepaskannya kelajuannya saat melompat di udara.

Namun cangkraman gigitan Fang telepas dan membuatnya terlontar cukup kencang yang membuat tubuh mungil tikus tersebut terbentur tubuh seorang murid dan melumpuhkannya sesaat. Setelah tidak lama kemudian, Fang sang tikus tersebut tersadar, membuka matanya dan sungguh beruntungnya ia telah menemukan dirinya berada dalam tas kantung yang cukup tebal. Seperti tas kantung tebal yang biasa di pakai untuk membungkus baju setelah berbelanja di supermarket.

Fang menghembuskan napas tikusnya sesaat memandangi kerumunan paling padat berada tepat di tempat Boboiboy saat ini. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah ia sempat berpikir untuk menyerah dan mengambil topi tersebut untuk lain kali. Namun ia kini tidak bisa menyerah karena ia harus mendapat bolanya hari ini juga.

Setelah merenungkannya sesaat, ia kemudian menelan ludahnya sendiri dan telah membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah... mari kita lihat apakah latihanku selama ini berbuah hasil."

Fang kemudian memejamkan matanya.  
Kembali menghembuskan napas berat.

"Semoga percobaan jurus baruku berhasil"

.

.

.

.

.

.

## To Be Continue ##

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Waauuuwww akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang ke sebelas ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Author agak kurang yakin kalau masih ada yang baca atau ingat fanfic ini :'( Berhubung melihat tanggal publish pertama fanfic ini dengan tanggal terakhirnya di update begitu sangat jauh. Jadi... mohon maaf banget ya buat yang udah nunggu lama.

Sebenernya cerita lanjutan sih ada aja dan terus aja munncul di kepala Author yang membuat Author merasa kalau semua ide tercurahkan di cerita ini maka serasa enggak ada tamatnya bagi Author untuk nulis fanfic yang satu ini. Dan juga rencananya sebenernya untuk chapter 11 ini ceritanya bisa dua kali lipat pangjangnya dari yang ini. Tapi berhubung Author yang udah capek :D dan juga Author sengaja simpen lanjutannya dan pengen tau seberapa banyak yang masih baca nih fanfic lama yang berasa seperti fanfic baru karena tiba-tiba nongol lagi di daftar ff terbaru setelah lama udah enggak kelihatan lagi.

Oh iya, maaf kalau banyak typo yang beredar :D dan mungkin gaya penulisan atau rasa yang berbeda dari chapter ini dengan chapter-chapter yang sebelumnya. Karena mungkin udah berapa tahun atau berapa bulan aku udah lama enggak ngerasain rasanya jadi "Author" lagi. Tapi tetep aja ide-ide hebat selalu lewat di kepala. Dan bagian besar alur cerita fanfic ini udah jadi. Jadi, mungkin faktor yang mempengaruhi hanya kurangnya "semangat" atau mood dan juga waktu yang tersedia. Semua saran dan komentar bebas untuk diutarakan yang sangat Author butuhkan dan mohonkan untuk di ajukan di kotak review. Dan juga Author penasaran apa masih ada Reader setia yang masih selalu baca fanfic ini dari pertama Chapter 1 samapai sekarang ini.

Oke, sekedar catatan. Mungkin akan ada yang mengejutkan pada fanfic ini di bagian pairingnya. Dan akan ada tambahan scene action untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dan juga tentunya scene drama romantis yang lebih melibatkan konflik dan perasaan yang lebih komplek lagi. Jadi, tolong semua reviewnya ya! agar Author makin semangat lagi.

Dan juga selamat melaksanakan ibadah Puasa Ramadhan bagi yang melaksanakan(termasuk Author). Dan selamat hari libur panjang dan juga para murid yang sedang menuggu ijazahnya(termasuk Author juga :D).

Oke, ketemu lagi di Chapter selanjutnya 


End file.
